Mi Versión de Kane I
by damablanca99
Summary: Ameli Jarifa y su primo Howard Johns van al museo británico con su abuelo, un reconocido egiptólogo, sin saber que este es un mago del antiguo Egipto y planea liberar a unos dioses. Los dos primos que apenas si se conocen deberán librar su pequeña odisea. Fem Carter. Male Sadie. Revisado.
1. Chapter 1

**(Una muchacha se pone delante de la camara. Es alta y atlética, con una especie de pijama negro hecho de lino. Lleva el pelo en espesos rizos negros que le llegan a los codos y la piel es de un dorado oscuro. Los ojos de un verde pálido los lleva resaltados con delineador negro. Pregunta si está listo al camara y una voz masculina le responde que obviamente. Le enseña el dedo corazón a la cámara y empieza a hablar).**

Si estas oyendo esto es qye ya corres peligro. Howard y yo podriamos ser tu ultima esperanza.

Ve a la escuela y busca la taquilla. No te diré ni el colegio ni la taquilla, solo la combinación; 13-23-17. Cuando termines esta historia sabrás que significan esos números.

Lo más importante: cuando abras la caja y encuentres lo que contiene no te quedes más de una semana allí, podrían encontrarte. Te será muy difícil desprenderte de él, pero si no lo haces es probable que acabes consumiéndote . Aprende sus secretos y pasaselo al siguiente.

A partir de ese momento preparare para que tu vida se vuelva muy, muy interesante.

Vale, mi "querido", como adoro el sarcasmo, me dice que deje de andarme por las ramas y cuente la historia. Bien, supongo que todo comenzó cuando nuestro abuelo hizo explotar el Museo Británico.

&amp;%&amp;

Hola, me llamo Ameli Jarifa, tengo catorce años y mi hogar es una maleta.

Antes de que empieces a reírte como el desgraciado que probablemente eres, ten en cuenta que:

1) No estoy de broma.

2) No tiene gracia.

3) Te puedo encontrar y borrarte la sonrisilla de una hostia.

Desde que tenía siete años e viajado por todo el mundo con mi abuelo. Nací en Alejandría , pero estuve en Los Ángeles hasta los cuatro, cuando volví a Egipto. El trabajo del abuelo nos obliga a viajar mucho, pero sobretodo por Egipto teniendo en cuenta que egiptólogo.

Si vas a una biblioteca y buscas algo sobre egipto, te apuesto cincuenta dólares a que lo ha escrito Zahid Jarifa.

No fui al colegio, mi abuelo me enseñaba en casa, si se puede llamar a algo enseñanza en casa cuando no tienes casa. Me enseño todo lo que creyó que era necesario, lo que se resume en tres aspectos: Egipto, baloncesto y su música favorita.

Yo leía mucho, básicamente todo lo que caía en mis manos, lo que es razonable teniendo en cuenta que me pasaba el día entero sentada en aeropuertos, excavaciones, hoteles... Mi abuelo siempre me animaba para que jugase al baloncesto. ¿Alguna vez has intentado buscar un equipo de baloncesto en Asuán, Egipto? Te reto a que lo intentes, a ver cómo te sale.

El caso es que mi abuelo me enseño a guardar todas las cosas en una sola maleta. Él hacía lo mismo, solo que también llevaba su bolsa de trabajo. Como yo era su niña mimada solo me tenía una norma: no abrir la bolsa de trabajo.

Como cualquier niño/a normal **(con la excepcion de mi primo)**, intente abrirla un par de veces, hasta que le puso candado. ¡ No me preguntéis como lo hizo! Yo aun trato de averiguarlo. Resumiendo, no rompí esa norte a hasta el día de la explosión.

&amp;%&amp;

Ocurrió en Nochebuena. Estábamos en Londres para visitar a mi primo Howard.

El abuelo y yo solo podíamos verlo dos veces al año, lo que me parecía genial **(¡No me mires así! ¡Ni que el sentimiento no fuera mutuo!), **por que resulta que mis otros abuelos le odian.

A ver odio el tema árbol genealógico, así que voy a hacer un resumen rapidito. Mi abuelo tuvo dos hijos, el mayor, mi padre y la pequeña, mi tía. Mi padre era forense y en una excavación conoció a una chica inglesa, al casarse sus hermanos pequeños se conocieron y se enamoraron también, para mayor disgusto de mis abuelos ingleses. Al año de casarse los pequeños tuvieron un hijo, Howard. A los dos años nací yo.

Cuando nuestros padres murieron en un accidente, los inglesitos le echaron la culpa al abuelo, empezando una batalla por la custodia en los tribunales. Después de siete abogados, tres peleas a puñetazos y un ataque casi mortal con pastitas de té **(ni se te ocurra preguntar)**, la familia inglesa gano la custodia de Howard, aunque muy misteriosamente no podían hacerse cargo de mi. Así que él se crio como un niño normal en una escuela britanica y yo después de un par de años en Egipto empece a viajar.

**(Que sí, ya llego a esa parte, cansino).**

Por fin llegamos a Londres despues de varios retrasos. Mi abuelo parecía nervioso y con su aspecto cualquiera lo diría. Es alto y corpulento, tiene la piel de un marrón oscuro, ojos castaños y un pelo corto y negro surcado de canas que le hacia juego con la barba de chivo. Aquella tarde llevaba su abrigo de cachemira y el traje de las conferencias. Por lo general emanaba una confianza contagiosa, pero había ocasiones en las que estaba de un nerviosismo frenético, mirando todo el rato por encima del hombro. Otra cosa que no me gustaba, abrazaba su bolsa de trabajo, eso nunca era algo bueno.

Por ejemplo: cuando tenía once años, unos pistoleros atracaron nuestro hotel en Luxor, al oírlos baje corriendo solo para encontrarme a mi abuelo cerrando la bolsa como si nada y a tres pistoleros insconsientes colgando de la lampara del techo por los calzoncillos.

Y así cien ocasiones más.

Intenté relajarme admirando el paisaje, no funciono. Londres es bonito, pero cuando viajas mucho, todos los lugares se acaban pareciendo. La gente siempre dice que viajar tanto es genial, pero no saben nada. Nosotros no solemos ir en plan turista, y rara es la vez que pasamos mas de tres días en el mismo sitio. Lo normal es que tengamos más pinta de fugitivos que de turistas.

Además mi abuelo suele ser algo paranoico, pero lo que no le puedo culpar es de registrar las habitaciones de los hoteles. No sería la primera vez que me encuentro un serpiente en el baño o en un armario.

Una vez hacía poco, atravesamos corriendo un aeropuerto para llegar al avión en el último segundo. Cuando al fin le pregunte de que huíamos, me miró como si acabase de decir que tenía una granada en la maleta. Mentiría si dijera que no me acojone cuando dijo:

\- No es nada, Ameli.

Y lo dijo como si "nada" fuese lo mas horrible que pudiese existir.

&amp;%&amp;

Mis abuelos, el matrimonio Johns, viven en una zona residencial cerca del muelle Canary, a la orilla del Támesis. El taxista nos dejo el el bordillo de la calle y el abuelo le dio dinero para que nos esperase.

Habíamos recorrido la mitad de la calle cuando mi abuelo se paró abruptamente y se dio media vuelta. Seguí su mirada y vi al tipo de la gabardina.

Estaba en la acera de enfrente, apoyado en un viejo árbol muerto. Era fornido y su ropa parecía cara, llevaba el pelo recogido en trencitas y llevaba el sombrero calado hasta las gafas. Me recordó a los músicos de jazz a los que solíamos escuchar. Seguramente era un viejo conocido del abuelo, pero me extrañaba que estuviese allí, y parecía bastante cabreado.

-Ameli, ve tu delante.

-Pero...

-Ve a por tu primo, nos vemos en el taxi.

No me dio tiempo a replicar, cruzó rápidamente y sólo me quedo ir a ver como iba Howard.

&amp;%&amp;

No me dio tiempo ni a tocar la puerta.

-Tarde, como siempre.

Baje la vista para en contrarme a mi primo. Llevaba en brazos a su gata, Gominola, que fue el regalo de despedida de mi abuelo. No lo podemos culpar por el nombre, tenía 6 años. Gominola no parecía envejecer ni engordar. Era como un leopardo en miniatura, con las orejas demasiado grandes para su pequeña cabeza.

Howard tampoco había cambiado.

**(Mientras grabo esto, está intentando darme una mirada asesina, lo cual en realidad da bastante risa).**

Jamás adivinarías que somos familia. El salió a la parte inglesa: piel clara, rubio y bajito. Lo único que lo delata son los ojos marrones del abuelo. Lleva una vieja camiseta de algún grupo de rock, con unos vaqueros ajustados y hechos polvo junto con sus botas militares, listo para liarse a pisotones con el primero que criticase su look. Mascaba chicle como siempre y unos cascos colgaban de su hombro, por si en algún momento se aburría de la conversación.

**(¡Eh! ¡Dame el puto micro, imbécil!).**

**(Lo siento, pero me toca, primera).**

\- El avión se retraso- dijo con el rostro un descifrable. Me pregunte si alguna vez mostraba lo que sentía.

Hize explotar la pompa de chicle, aprovechando para verla bien. Como siempre llevaba una ropa impoluta, vaqueros impecables, un jersey de cuello alto oscuro y unas impolutas deportivas blancas. Entre eso y que me sacaba cabeza y media de altura teniendo dos años menos que yo parecía mucho más mayor y madura. Quien diría que era una adolescente. Había salido a la abuela Haideé, con la piel dorada y los ojos de un verde claro, muestra de la herencia griega de Alejandría. Una de las dos únicas cosas que sabía de Egipto.

Solté a la gata, sólo para que esta fuera a lamerle la deportiva a Ameli. Traidora.

\- ¡Abuela me voy!

Desde algún lugar de dentro de la casa la abuela qrito algo a "¡Que no entren!". Los abuelos habían intentado llevarse bien con Ameli cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que se parecía a su madre, pero ella siempre los recibió con una mirada helada, lo que era acentuado por el delineador negro que empezó a usar a los doce. Sus miradas daban miedo. Mucho miedo.

-Bueeno estas otra vez- rezongué.

-Ajá- nadie podría decir lo que pasaba por esa retorcida cabezota suya.

-Pues vamos a ello.

Lo se, no fue muy agradable pero, ¿qué se espera de dos primos que se ven dos veces al año?

Me detuve de pronto a la puerta del edificio.

-¿Quién es ese de ahí?- Pregunté desconcertado al ver al abuelo con un tipo con gabardina.

-No lo se- dijo Ameli frunciendo el ceño-, ya estaba ahí cuando llegamos, pero ahora que me doy cuenta de que me es familiar- asentí, de acuerdo con ella.

-Vamos a verlo- pareció que mi prima fuera a decir algo, pero atravesé la calle corriendo detrás de los coches hasta llegar a un murito. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como mi prima me seguía sin ocultarse mientras decía algo en árabe sobre James Bond.

Unos pasos mas y estábamos detrás del árbol muerto, oyendo a mi abuelo decir:

-... Eh de acerlo, Amos. Tu sabes que es correcto.

-No- reefutó Amos-. Si no te detengo yo serán ellos. El Per Anj te pisa los talones.

-¿Per...qué?- le pregunte a Ameli, quien negó con la cabeza y se inclino para oír mejor.

-No saben lo que planeo- siguió diciendo el abuelo-. Para cuando se den cuenta...

-¿Y los niños?- le interrumpió Amos.

Noté cómo Ameli se tensaba como un arco a mi lado.

-He echo preparativos para su proteccion- replicó el-. Ahora aparta de mi camino.

-No puedo hacerlo, Zahid.

-¿Buscas un duelo entonces, Amos?- el tono del abuelo era peligroso-. Jamás pudiste vencerme, lo sabes.

No había visto al abuelo así desde el Incidente de las Pastas de Té. No quería volver a ver algo así en mi vida, pero iba quedando claro que habría pelea. Ameli a mi lado estaba tensa, con los puños cerrados, lista para ello.

Antes de que nadie pudiese hacer nada salté de mi sitio gritando "Abuelo" y le di un abrazo- placaje, mientras ponía cara de sorpresa. Amos también se sorprendió, retrocediendo tan rápido que tropezó con su gabardina. Tuve que darle la razor a Ameli, me era muy familiar.

-Yo...tengo que irme- y se echó a andar alicaído por la acera.

El abuelo puso un brazo protector sobre mis hombros mientras agarraba su bolsa de trabajo con la otra. Al ver a Amos irse por la esquina dejo de estar serio y me sonrió.

-Hola cariño.

-Conque cariño ¿ Eh? Llegáis tarde. ¡Casi no queda tiempo! Además, ¿de qué iba todo eso? ¿Quién es ese? ¿Qué es el Per Anj?- El abuelo se tensó y miro a Ami como pidiendo un explicación.

Tengo que admitir, mi prima pone una cara de poker impecable.

-Nada -dijo tratando de sonar animado-. Tengo una sorpresa, ¿quién quiere le el Museo Británico?

No me lo podía creer, un día cada seis meses y vamos a un museo.

-¡Venga ya!- No pude evitar refunfuñar.

El abuelo intentó sonreír

-Será divertido- me aseguró.

El taxi fue sorteando el trafico por la ribera del Tamesis. Justo al dejar de lado el puente Waterloo, el abuelo se tensó.

-Pare aquí un momento.

Aparcamos en Muelle Victoria.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte nervioso.

Salió del taxi como si no me hubiese oído. Lo alcanzamos en la acera, contemplando la aguja de Cleopatra.

No se porque se paro allí, en el antiguo Egipto quizás resultaba imponente, pero rodeada de altos edificios... era como un chiste cruel a una civilización que había llegado tan alto. De fomas quizás no me impresionaba porque pasaba delante suyo todos los días para ir al colegio.

-Tenía que verlo otra vez- murmuro para sí-. El lugar donde ocurrió...

Sentí que algo me helaba, no podría estar hablando de ello. La muerte de mi padres y mis tíos siempre había sido tabú.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?- pregunte con voz trémula.

-Fue el ultimo lugar donde los vi- Ameli se dejó de pasear y miró al abuelo. Ella podía ser delgada y ligera pero seguro que hacía mucho deporte por la posición de sus músculos cuando se tensaba.

-Ver a quien- dijo cautelosamente. Mi abuelo le puso un mechón que se había escapado del moño detrás de la oreja de Ameli, que no pareció fijarse en ello de lo sorprendida que estaba.

-¿Murieron aquí?- pregunto Ameli, la pregunta que no quería salir de mi garganta-. ¿En la Aguja de Cleopatra?

El abuelo agacho la cabeza. No me lo podía creer.

-Paso todos los días por aquí delante. ¡Y ahora me dices que mis padres murieron aquí!- estallé. Me arrepentí de inmediato, la mirada de Ami me caló en los huesos.

-¿Aún tienes la gata?- quiso saber él. Que pregunta mas idiota me pareció.

-¡Pues claro! ¿ Que tiene eso que ver?!

-¿Y el amuleto?- eso me impresiono más, recordé cuando me lo dio. Tenía siete años y Ameli cinco, habían venido a Londres con la abuela Haideé. Me había llamado la atención uno con forma de mujer, mientras que a Ameli le encanto uno con forma de ojo. Cuando nos dijeron que el que teníamos era para el otro, ninguno de los dos quiso cambiarlo.

-Sí, lo tengo.

-La noche que murieron vuestros padres, aquí en la Aguja...

Un fogonazo repentino le interrumpió, dos figuras aparecieron en el muelle un hombre alto y pálido, con una barba bifurcada y un a hermosa muchacha mas morena vestidos con algo que me recordó a Egipto. Una chilaba recordé. Desaparecieron de la misma manera.

-Meteos en el taxi- no ordenó el abuelo, cuando un tentamos hablar lo volvió a repetir mas fuerte. Ya dentro del taxi, no podía a duras penas ocultar mi nerviosismo. Ameli no lo ocultó, puso su mejor cara de enfado.

-¿Qué a sido eso? Y que no se te ocurra venirme con esquivas- dijo Amelo en un tono de mírame o te rompo la cara.

El abuelo no le hizo ni caso hasta que el taxista se metió en la calle Crear Russell parándose justo en frente de el museo.

-Vosotros segidme la corriente- dijo el abuelo-. No hagáis cosas raras.

Salimos del taxi y mientras Ameli y yo sacábamos las maletas mientras el abuelo le daba al taxista un fajo de billetes. Entonces ocurrió algo muy raro, soltó unas especies de piedra en el asiento trasero, pero estaba muy oscuro para asegurarme.

-Siga adelante- dijo al taxista-, llevenos a Chelsea.

Aquello tenía ningún sentido, pero cuando me di la vuelta el taxista ya doblaba una esquina y tenía tres nuevos pasajeros: dos niños y un adulto.

Parpadeé, era imposible que pudiese haber recogido otros clientes tan deprisa.

-Abuelo...

-Los taxis de Londres nunca están libres mucho tiempo- dijo sin inmutarse-. Venga chicos, por aquí.

Cruzó dando zancadas la verja de hierro. Ameli y yo nos detuvimos, titubeando un segundo.

-¿Tú que crees que pasa?

Meneé la cabeza.

-No estoy seguro de querer saberlo- cuando la mire vi que tenía un gesto obscinado en el rostro.

-Bueno, pues tú puedes quedarte aquí congelándote el culo. Yo no me voy de aquí sin respuestas.

Y fue caminando rápidamente tras nuestro abuelo.

Ahora que lo pienso, tendría que haberme ido de allí, llevándome a Ameli conmigo aunque fuera a rastras.

En cambio, cruzé las verjas detrás de ella, a zancada amplia para no quedarme atrás.

**Gato viejo no juega con sus presas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Bueno primito me toca, quita enano).**

Ya había estado antes en museos. Muchos más de los que me gusta admitir, porque me hace quedar como si fuera un bicho raro.

**(El encanto de primo que tengo dice que es porque lo soy, muchas gracias por esa ayuda a mi autoestima. Que no te sorprenda si encuentras escorpiones en tu cama un día de estos).**

En fin, el museo estaba cerrado y a oscuras, pero en la escarlatina principal estaba el conservador y dos vigilantes de seguridad.

-¡Doctor Jarifa!- grito emocionada, perdón, emocionado el conservador del museo.

El conservador era un tipo bajito y gordo con un traje barato, al igual que su peluquín, y había visto momias con mejores dientes. Dio a mi abuelo un apretón de manos tan entusiasta que casi temí que le arrancara el brazo de cuajo.

-El último articulo que escribió sobre Imhotep fue increible. ¡No sé cómo logró traducir los hechizos!- creí que me quedaría sin tímpanos. Su voz era demasiado aguda y chillona para mí.

-Imho...¿ que?- pregunto Howard.

-Fue sumo sacerdote y arquitecto- empecé a explicarle-, inventó la pirámide escalonada, ya sabes.

-No, no se- replicó de mal humor-. Y me alegro de no saber.

"Entonces para que preguntas, genio". Me sentí tentada a gritarle eso, pero sería de mala educación.

El abuelo le agradeció al conservador que nos abriese las puertas en día festivo y me puso la mano en el hombro.

-Doctor Martin quiero presentarle a Ameli y Howard.

-¡Ah! Ella es nieta suya, salta a la vista, y...- miro a Howard dubitativo-. ¿Y el señorito?

Casi le aplasto la cabeza sobre la pared. Sólo una gran fuerza de voluntad y la mano de mi abuelo en el hombro me hicieron sonreírle mientras planeaba su dolorosa muerte.

-Mi nieto- dijo simplemente el abuelo.

El conservador no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Da igual como sea la gente, siempre muestran confusión cuando se enteran que Howard es familia nuestra. Me sienta como una patada en la boca, pero al menos ya no tengo tantas ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a alguien y jugar al baloncesto con ella.

El conservador recuperó la sonrisa.

\- Vengan por aquí, por favor, ¡para nosotros es un honor!- me pregunte si sería esa su muletilla. Ya me imaginaba esa frase en una pegatina en su coche, con estrellas rosas de purpurina a su alrededor.

Los vigilentes cerraron las puertas con llave a nuestras espaldas. Nos cogieron el equipaje y cuando uno alargó la mano hacia la bolsa de trabajo del abuelo dijo con una sonrisa tensa:

-Humm, me la quedo.

Por la noche el museo era siniestro y silencioso, pero nuestras pisadas resonaban en el suelo de mármol como si este fuera un tambor.

-Bueno- dijo entonces el abuelo para quitar el silencio-, veamos la piedra.

-¡Eso!- exclamó el conservador-. Aunque no se me ocurre la nueva información que usted podría sacarle, la han estudiado hasta la saciedad. Es la pieza más famosa del museo.

-De que hablan- me preguntó Howard.

No le contesté, sospechaba de que piedra se trataba pero porque querría llevaron a verla en abuelo en Nochebuena. Aun le daba vueltas sobre lo de la Aguja de Cleopatra... Algo sobre los padres que casi no recordaba y la noche en que murieron.

Giramos a la izquierda para llegar a la parte egipcia del museo. Las paredes estaban llenas de hileras de estatuas sobre los dioses y faraones, pero mi abuelo fue sin mirarlas al final de la sala.

-Preciosa- murmuro el abuelo-. ¿Es una replica?

-No, no- aseguró el conservador-. Solemos exponer la replica, pero siendo usted... Esta es la auténtica.

La tabla de piedra mediría algo mas de un metro de alto y unos setenta centímetros de ancho. Expuesta sobre un pedestal, en el interior de una vitrina transparente. La superficie de la piedra estaba dividida en tres franjas donde cada una estaba escrita con un idioma distinto, la de arriba estaba en jeroglíficos, la del centro en...demótico, me acordé, la escritura procedente de cuando los griegos gobernaban Egipto. La de abajo estaba en griego antiguo.

-La Piedra de Rosetta- dije.

-¿Eso no es un programa de ordenador?- pregunto Howard, desconcertado.

Quise decirle lo imbécil que era, pero el conservador me interrumpió con una risita nerviosa.

-¡Señorito, la Piedra de Roseta fue la clave para descifrar los jeroglíficos! La descubrió en 1779 el ejercito de Napoleón y...

-Ah, es verdad- dijo Howard- Ya me acuerdo.

"MENTIROSO " pensé.

Sólo lo decía para callar al conservador, pero el abuelo insistió en el tema.

-Howard, hasta que descubrieron esta piedra, los mortales...hum, quiero decir nadie había podido leer los jeroglíficos en siglos. La antigua escritura egipcia se había perdido. Entonces, un francés llamado Champollion cogió el testigo y descifró el código de los jeroglíficos.

Howard siguió mascando chicle, aparentemente nada emocionado.

-¿Y qué dice?

-Nada importante- dijo el abuelo encogiendose de hombros-. Era una carta de agradecimiento de los sacerdotes al rey Ptolomeo V. Cuando se escribió no era muy valiosa...pero con el paso de los siglos se ha convertido en un símbolo de gran poder. Quizá sea la conexión mas importante entre el antiguo egipto y el mundo moderno. Fui tonto al no comprender antes su potencial.

No entendía de que demonios hablaba, por lo visto el conservador tampoco.

-Doctor Jarifa- dijo-. ¿Se encuentra bien?

El abuelo respiro profundamente.

-Disculpeme. Estaba...pensando en voz alta, nada más. ¿Podríamos retirar el cristal? Y si es tan amable de traerme los archivos que le pedí...

El doctor Martín asintió. Tecleó un código en un pequeño mando a distancia y la parte frontal de la vitrina se abrió con un chasquido.

\- Tardará un minuto en reunir las notas- dijo el conservador-. Si se tratase de otra persona, me resistiría a permitirle acceder a la piedra sin supervisión, como usted solicitó. Confió en que tenga cuidado.

Nos miro a Howard y a mi como si fuésemos gamberros.

-Iremos con cuidado- le prometió el abuelo.

Cuando los pasos del conservador dejaron de sonar, el abuelo se volvió con expresión frenética.

-Niños esto es muy importante, TENEIS que quedaros fuera de la sala.

Abrió la bolsa lo jugó para sacar una cadena y un candado.

-Seguid al doctor Martin. Su despacho esta al final de Gran Atrio, a la izquierda. Cuando este dentro en cerrarlo bien, tenemos que retrasarlo.

-¿Quieres que lo dejemos encerrado?- pregunto Howard interesado de repente-. ¡Genial!

-Abuelo,- dije yo-. ¿Qué demonios pasa?

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Ya vienen.

-¿Quienes vienen?- pregunto Howard, de repente asustado.

"Tan valiente para unas cosas y tan cobarde para otras", pensé.

**(¡No me mires así! Ni que fuera mentira).**

Él le agarró por los hombros.

-Cariño, lo siento y lo lamento... Lamento muchas cosas, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo. Si esto funciona, te prometo que todo ira a mejor. Ameli, tu eres mi niña valiente. Debes confiar en mi. Recordad, encerrad al conservador, ¡y no volváis a esta sala!

Encadenar las puertas del conservador fue fácil. Pero al terminar, volvimos la mirada hacia el lugar de donde veníamos y vimos una luz azulada saliendo de la galería egipcia, como si el abuelo hubiese montado una discoteca en la galería.

Howard me miró a los ojos.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que esta tramando?

-Ni la más mínima- contesté-. Pero últimamente ha estado bastante raro. Piensa mucho en nuestros padres...

No quería decir mas, por suerte mi primo lo entendió.

-¿La bolsa de trabajo?- Me encogí de hombros.

-Nunca he podido mirar.

Howard enarcó una ceja.

-Ya claro.

Quise defenderme, pero justo entonces el suelo tembló. Me sobresalté y para mi vergüenza he de decir que cogí el brazo de Howard.

-No me voy a quedar aquí- en cuanto dije eso mi primo me miro acongojado-. Oh, venga ya, y luego se supone que tu eres el macarra de la familia. Vamos, anda.

Sin dudarlo, mucho al menos, eché a correr por el pasillo en dirección a la sala, oyendo las pisadas de Howard detrás mía.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la galería egipcia, nos quedamos clavados en el suelo. Nuestro abuelo estaba de pie ante la Piedra Roseta, con un círculo azul que en el suelo a su alrededor como si alguien hubiese puesto luces de neón.

Se había quitado el abrigo. Tenía le bolsa de trabajo abierta a sus pies, y dentro se veía una caja de madera pintada con imágenes egipcias.

-¿Qué tiene en la mano?- me pregunto Howard-. ¿Es un bumerang?- Me sentí tentada a preguntarle si tenía acaso cara de wikipedia o algo parecido, pero cuando el abuelo levanto el brazo y, en efecto tenia un palo curvado con forma de bumerang. Pero en lugar de lanzarlo toco con el la Piedra de Rosetta.

Howard se quedó sin respiracion. El abuelo estaba "escribiendo" en la piedra. Allí donde el palo tocoba aparecían unas lineas relucientes sobre el granito. Jeroglíficos.

No tenia ningún sentido, ¿cómo podía escribir palabras con un palo? Aun así, la imagen era brillante y nítida: unos cuernos de carnero por encima de un cuadrado y una equis.

-"Abrete"- murmuró Howard.

Me volví impresionada hacia el, parecía que había traducido la palabra y eso era imposible. Yo llevaba años viajando con el abuelo y aun así solo sabia leer un par de jeroglíficos. Son difíciles de verdad.

El abuelo levanto los brazos y entono:

-_Woo-siir, i-ei._

Grabó otros símbolos con llamas azules en la Piedra.

Por pasmada que me hubiese quedado, reconocí el primer símbolo. Era el nombre del dios egipcio de los muertos.

-_Woo-seir-_susurre. Nunca lo había oído pronunciar así, pero sabia lo que significaba-. Osiris.

-"Osiris, ven"- dijo en Howard como en trance. Entonces abrió mucho los ojos-. ¡Abuelo, no!

Nuestro abuelo se dio la vuelta sorprendido. Empezó a decir " niños..." , pero ya era demasiado tarde. El suelo retumbó. La luz azul se volvió de un blanco abrasador y la Piedra Roseta estalló en mil pedazos.

Cuando recobre la conciencia, lo primero que oí fue la risa, una risa horrible y jubilosa, mezclada con el ruido atronador de las alarmas del museo. Me sentí igual que si acabara de atropellar un tráiler.

Aturdida, me incorporé y escupí un poco de Piedra Rosetta. En el suelo había unos charcos encendidos en llamas. Había grandes estatuas derribadas, sarcófagos caídos de sus pedestales y algunos fragmentos de Piedra Rosetta habían salido disparados con tanta fuerza que estaban incrustados a la columna, las paredes y otras piezas de la exposición.

Howard estaba insconciente pero ileso, tumbado en el suelo a mi lado. Le sacudí el hombro y gimió como si fuera a vomitar.

Delante de nosotros, en el lugar que había ocupado la Piedra Rosetta, había un pedestal humeante y partido. El suelo estaba negro, excepto el circulo azul que rodeaba a mi abuelo. El estaba encarado hacia nosotros, pero no nos miraba. Tenía un corte ensangrentado en la cabeza y agarraba su bumerang con fuerza.

No sabía a quién miraba mi abuelo. Entonces la risa volvió a sonar y comprendí con un escalofrío que brotaba del aire que había entre nosotros.

Tenía algo delante. Al principio apenas pude distinguirlo: era solo una neblina provocada por el calor. Pero al concentrarme, tomo una forma difusa: la silueta en llama de un hombre. Era más alto que el abuelo y su carcajada me atravesó como si fuera un motosierra.

-Bien hecho- dijo la figura al abuelo-. Muy bien echo, Zahid.

-¡Tú no has sido convocado!- exclamó mi abuelo con voz temblorosa.

Levanto el bumerang, pero el hombre extendió un dedo y el palo se hizo astillas en su mano.

-A mi nunca se me convoca, Zahid- dijo con tono meloso-, pero, cuando abres la puerta, debes prepararte para que aparezcan invitados.

-¡Regresa a la Duat!- ordeno el abuelo-. ¡Yo ostento el poder del Gran Rey!

-Vaya que miedo- dijo divertido el hombre ardiente-. Aunque supieras cómo utilizar ese poder, cosa que no sabes , el nunca fue un rival para mí. Yo soy el mas fuerte, y ahora su destino será el tuyo.

No tenía ni pajolera idea de que cojones estaban hablando, pero sabía que debía ayudar al abuelo. Intente coger el pedrusco mas cercano, pero tenía tanto miedo que notaba los dedos débiles y torpes.

Maldije interiormente. De todos los momentos, tenía que asustarme justo ahora.

Mi abuelo me dio una mirada de: "Salid de aquí por patas", pero negé obstinadamente la cabeza. Howar seguía KO, lo arrastre detrás de una columna. Cuando empezó a quejarse le tapé la boca con la mano. Eso terminó despertarle. Cuando vio lo que estaba ocurriendo dejó de revolverse.

La alrma era ensordecedora, los fuegos ardían alrededor de la entrada de la galería y los guardias debían de estar en camino, pero no estaba muy segura de que eso nos conviniera.

El abuelo se acuclillo sin apartar la mirada de su enemigo y abrió la caja de madera pintada. Sacó una varilla parecida a una regla de medir. Murmuró algo entre dientes y la vara se alargó hasta convertirse en un báculo de madera tan alto como el.

Howard se sobresaltó. Yo tampoco podía creerme lo que veía, pero entonces las cosas se volvieron aun más extrañas.

El abuelo arrojo su bastón a los pies del tío en llamas y este se convirtió en una serpiente gigante. Mediría tres metros y era tan corpulento como yo, con escamas cobrizas y unos ojos rojos. La serpiente se lanzó hacia el hombre en llamas, el cual la cogió sin ningún esfuerzo. Sus manos se incendiaron y la grandiosa serpiente gigante quedó reducida a cenizas.

-Un truco muy viejo Zahid- dijo el hombre-en-llamas con tono reprobatorio.

Mi abuelo nos echó una mirada para que nos fuésemos, Howard parecía bien dispuesto. Yo cogí un cascote.

-¿A cuantos?- pregunto el abuelo intentando atraer la atención del adversario-. ¿A cuantos he liberado?

-A los cinco, por supuesto- respondió el hombre, hablando como si le estuviera explicando algo a un niño. Odiaba ese tono. Apreté fuerte el cascote.- Ya deberías saber que el trato nos incluye a todos, Zahid. Muy pronto liberaré a otros, y todos estarán muy agradecidos. Recuperare el trono.

-Los días demoniacos- dijo el abuelo-. Te detendrán antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

El hombre en llamas rió. Ese tío me estaba cayendo de puto culo.

-¿Crees que la Casa puede detenerme? Esos viejos chochos no pueden ni dejar de discutir entre ellos. Hoy se inicia el relato de una historia nueva. ¡Y esta vez tu nunca te alzaras!

El hombre movió una mano. El círculo azul que estaba a los pies del abuelo se oscureció. Mi abuelo intento alcanzar la caja de madera, pero salió disparada resbalando por el suelo.

-Adiós, Osiris- dijo el hombre en llamas.

Con otro gesto de mano, conjuro un ataúd brillante alrededor de nuestro abuelo. Al principio era transparente, pero, mientras mi abuelo se debatía y lazaba golpetazos contra los laterales, el ataúd se fue volviendo solido, hasta convertirse en un solido ataúd dorado con mayas incrustadas. Mi abuelo me miro a los ojos y vocalizó la palabra "corred" antes de que el ataúd se un diera en el suelo, como si el piso fuera agua.

-Abuelo- aulló Howard.

Lancé el cascote, que le dio de lleno en la cabeza, pero lo traspasó de forma inofensiva.

Mierda profunda.

El se giro y, por un terrible instante, su cara apareció entre el fuego. Lo que vi no tenia ningún sentido. Parecía que hubiesen superpuesto dos caras, una casi humana, de piel pálida, facciones crueles y angulosas y unos ojos rojos brillantes, la otra parecida a la de un animal con pelaje oscuro y colmillos afilados. Esos ojos me miraron fijamente y supe que estaba a punto de morir.

A mis espaldas resonaron unos fuertes pasos. Unas voces daban ordenes a gritos. Eran los guardias, o quizás la policía... No llegarían a tiempo.

El hombre en llamas se abalanzó sobre nosotros. Cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de mi cara, algo lo empujo hacia atrás. En el aire chisporroteo electricidad. El amuleto que llevaba cuello estaba tan caliente que molestaba.

El hombre en llamas me miró directamente a los ojos, con cautela.

-Así que...eres tu- al menos sabia que yo era la peligrosa de los dos. Parece que no pero al final si iba a tener un poco de inteligencia. Un poco.

El edificio volvió a temblar. En el otro extremo de la sala, parte de la pared explotó con un brillante fogonazo de luz. Por el hueco entraron dos personas, el hombre y la chica a los que habíamos visto en la Aguja, con sus vestiduras ondeando en torno a ellos. Los dos llevaban báculos parecidos al que tenía mi abuelo hace un rato.

El hombre de fuego lanzo un aladito animal. Me miró una ultima vez y dijo:

-Muy pronto, chica.

Entonces la sala entera estallo en llamas. La ola de calor me saco todo el aire de los pulmones y me tiro al suelo.

Lo último que recuerdo es que el hombre de barba bifurcada y la chica estaban de pie a mi lado. Oí los guardas del museo, gritando y cada vez mas cerca. La chica se agachó sobre noaotros y sacó un cuchillo largo y curvo de su cinturón.

-Debemos actuar con rapidez- dijo a su compañero.

-Todavía no- replico el. Agradecí mentalmente el gesto y me di cuenta de que tenía un marcado acento francés- . Hay que estar seguros antes de destruirlos- vaya consuelo mas grande.

Cerré los ojos y poco a poco perdí la consciencia.

**Emprende el viaje, y empréndelo no por ti mismo, sino por ambos**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Dame el puñetero micro, prima).**

Que tal aquí Howard. Ameli cuenta fatal la historia, lo siento. Aquí volví para salvaros de su mortal aburrimiento, na hace falta que me deis las gracias.

**(Esa voz de fondo es Ameli, diciendo que me vaya a la mierda. Que fina me salió la niña).**

A ver, un resúmen rápido: La explosión. La Piedra de Rosetta reventada en mil pedacitos. Un coleguita maligno en llamas. El abuelo encerrado en un ataúd. Un francés que daba miedo y una chica árabe con cuchillo. Nosotros insconcientes. Vale.

Cuando desperté, la policía corría por todas partes, como era de esperar. Me separaron de mi prima. Eso no me importo, es una pesada **(¡Ameli, que no me lances cosas a la cara!)**, pero me pase siglos encerrado en el despacho del conservador. Y sí, utilizaron nuestra cadena de bicicleta para atrancar la puerta. Cretinos.

Yo estaba echo polvo, claro. Acaba de dejarme insconciente un no-se-que-en-llamas. Había visto como empaquetaban a mi abuelo en un ataúd y lo disparaban a través del suelo. Intente contárselo todo a la policía, pero, ¿crees que les importo lo mas mínimo? No.

Lo peor de todo fue que no se me pasaba el frío. Era como si alguien me estuviese clavando agujas heladas en la nuca. Había empezado a sentirlo cuando vi aquellas palabras de color azul brillante que dibujo el abuelo en la Piedra y "supe" lo que significaban. ¿Sería algún tipo de enfermedad familiar? ¿El conocimiento de cosas aburridas egipcias podía hederarse? Con la suerte que tengo, seguro que sí.

Mucho después de que el chicle se hubiese puesto rancio, una agente de policía me saco por fin del mil veces maldito despacho. No me hizo ninguna pregunta. Simplemente me llevo a casa. Incluso entonces, no me dejaron que explicase a los abuelos lo que había pasado. La agente me obligó a meterme en mi habitación. Y yo esperé y esperé.

No me gusta esperar.

Di vueltas a mi cuarto. No era ninguna maravilla: una simple buhardilla con ventana, una cama y un escritorio. No había mucho que hacer.

Gominola me olisqueo las piernas, y la cola se le puso tan erizada como un pino de aguja. Supongo que no le hace gracia el olor a museo. No la culpo. Maullo y se metió debajo de la cama.

-Gracias- murmuré.

Abrí la puerta, pero la agente estaba montando guardia en la puerta de mi cuarto.

-El inspector hablara con usted en brebe- me dijo-. Quedese dentro, por favor.

Miré escalera abajo y por un instante vi al abuelo dando vueltas por el salón, retorciéndose las manos, mientras Ameli tenía una mirada que me helaba la sangre desde esa distancia y hablaba con un inspector de policía en el sofá. No pude entender lo que decían, pero parecía que mi prima fuese a asesinar allí mismo al policía y se fuese a poner a bailar sobre su cadáver.

-¿Podría ir al servicio?- le pregunte a la amable agente.

-No.

Me cerró la puerta en la cara. Cómo si fuese a organizar una explosión en el retrete, por favor.

Saque mi iPod y recorrí la lista de reproducción. No me atrajo nada, así que lo lancé a la cama. Cuando estoy tan trastornado que no puedo oír musica es muy triste. Me pregunte por qué los policías hablaban primero con Ameli, yo era el mayor. No es justo.

Jugueteé con el collar que me había regalado el abuelo. Nunca había estado seguro de qué significaba el símbolo, aunque Ameli seguramente lo sabría. El de ella era claramente un ojo, pero el mío se parecía un poco a un ángel, o un robot alienígena asesino.

¿Por qué me había preguntado el abuelo si aun lo tenía? ¡Pues claro que lo tenía! Era el único regalo que me había hecho jamás. Bueno, además de Gominola, pero con la actitud que tenía esa gata dudaba que pudiera contar como regalo.

Al fin y al cabo, el abuelo prácticamente me había abandonado después de la muerte de sus hijos. El collar era lo único que tenía de el, o como recuerdo de la familia materna. En los días buenos lo miraba con ternura y deseaba estar con el y Ameli viajando, no allí encerrado. En los día malos, más frecuentes, lo arrojaba al otro lado de la habitación, lo pisoteaba y maldecia al abuelo y a Ameli, actos que encontraba bastantes terapéuticos. Pero, al final, siempre volvía a ponérmelo.

En todo caso, en el museo, cuando ocurrieron todas esas cosas raras, el collar se fue calentando más y más. De verdad que no me lo invento. Estuve a punto de quitármelo, pero no pude evitar preguntarme si en realidad me estaría protegiendo de algún modo.

"Arreglare las cosas", había dicho el abuelo, con esa mirada culpable que me dedicaba a menudo.

Bueno, pues fallo colosal.

¿En qué narices pensaba? Yo quería creer que todo era una pesadilla: los jeroglíficos brillantes, el baston-serpiente, el ataúd. Esas cosas no pasan, y punto. Pero en el fondo sabía que todo era cierto. No era capaz de soñar nada tan aterrador como la cara del hombre en llamas cuando se volvió hacia nosotros. "Muy pronto, chica", había dicho a Ameli, como si tuviera intención de ir a por nosotros, no me gustaba. Sólo pensarlo ya me hizo temblar las manos. Además, no podía evitar tener dudas sobre la parada en la Aguja, la insistencia del abuelo a verla, como si estuviera reuniendo valor, como si lo del Museo Británico tuviese algo que ver con nuestros padres.

Paseé la mirada por la habitación y mis ojos se detuvieron en el escritorio.

"No", pense. "No voy ha hacerlo".

Pero aoy de voluntad débil, así que fui hasta allí y abrí el cajón. Aparté unas revistas viejas, mi alijo de chucherías, unos deberes de mates que no había echo ni pensaba hacer y las fotos que me había echo de pequeño con los abuelos Zahid y Haidee. Ameli también estaba allí, con sus únicas dos amigas, las cuales visitaba siempre que venía a Londres. A mi me parecían unas simplonas, pero una vez se lo dije y casi me mata. Y allí en el fondo, estaba la foto de mis padres.

Los abuelos tienen un montón de fotografías. En el aparador del salón hay un santuario dedicado a sus hijos, con dibujos infantiles, fotos del día que se licenciaron en la universidad, las joyas favoritas de mi tía. Es bastante de locos. Yo estaba decidido a no ser como ellos, a no vivir en el pasado. Al fin y al cabo, no recordaba mucho a mis padres, y nada iba a cambiar el echo de que habían muerto.

Sin embargo, me quedé una fotografía, era la única donde sacaban a mi padre con mi madre. Estábamos en nuestra casa de Los Ángeles, poco después de que yo naciera. Estaban en la terraza, con el Pacifico a sus espaldas, sosteniendo un pequeño y regordete bebé que más tarde se convertiría en alguien tan atractivo como yo.

Yo no era gran cosa de bebé, aunque cueste creerlo, pero mis padres eran muy atractivos. A alguien de la familia tenía que salir, ¿no?. Mamá estaba vestida con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta clara, realzando su moreno, su pelo era negro y tenía los ojos del abuelo. Mi padre, en cambio vestía unos pantalones beige y una camisa gris, era casi exactamente un calco mío, solo que tenía pecas y la piel más clara y, que yo tenía los ojos de mama. La gente siempre dice que me parezco a el, yo no lo creo. Puede que seamos casi un calco, pero el se veía mas maduro y atractivo.

**(¡Borra esa maldita sonrisilla, Ameli!).**

La foto me fascina porque apenas si recuerdo cuando vivíamos juntos. Sobre todo me llamamla atención el símbolo que llevaba mi padre en la camiseta, un Anj. Mi padre muerto llevando el símbolo de la vida, no podía haber nada más triste en el mundo.

Algo me dio golpecitos en el fondo del cerebro para llamarme. Aquel hombre fornido que había discutido con el abuelo...había dicho algo de un Per Anj.

¿Lo de "anj" se refería a ese símbolo? Y en caso de ser así, ¿qué cojones era un "per"? Supuse que no estarían hablando de peras.

Dejé la foto. Cogí un lápiz, había podido leer jeroglíficos pero, ¿sabría escribirlos? Algo me decía que veía los símbolos sabría que era.

En el momento que el lápiz toco el papel, se abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

-¿Señorito Johns?

Me volví de golpe, soltando el lápiz. Había un agente de policía en la puerta de mi cuarto con la cara larga.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-Mates- dije yo. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

El techo de mi buhardilla era bastante bajo, así que el inspector tuvo que agacharse para entrar. Su traje era de un gris claro, a juego con su pelo canoso, su cara era pálida y desencajada.

-Muy bien, Howard. Soy el inspector general Williams. Vamos a charlar un momentito, ¿de acuerdo? Sientate.

No me senté y el tampoco, lo cual debió de mosquearle. Es difícil dar impresión cuando uno parece tan encorvado como Quasimodo.

-Cuéntamelo todo por favor- pidio-, desde que vinieron a recogerla.

-Ya se lo conté a la agente en el museo.

-Repitamelo sino le importa.

De modo que se lo conté todo. ¿Por qué no? Su ceja izquierda iba elevándose a medida que contaba la historia.

-Caramba, Howard- dijo el inspector-, menuda imaginación tienes.

-Es la verdad, inspector. Y me parece que su ceja esta intentando salir de su cara.

El policía intento mirarse las cejas y después me miró a mi con cara de enfado.

-Por favor, Howard, estoy seguro de que le resulta muy dificil. Entiendo que quiera proteger la reputación de su abuelo. Pero ahora ya no está...

-Porque a desaparecido a través del suelo metido en un ataúd- insistí -. Le digo que no esta muerto.

El inspector Williams separo las manos.

-Howard, lo siento mucho. Pero tenemos la obligación de averiguar por qué el señor Jarifa cometió ese acto de ...bueno...

-¿Acto de qué?

Él carraspeo, incómodo.

-Su abuelo ha destruidos algunas piezas de valor incalculable y, al parecer, ha muerto en el proceso. Nos gustaría mucho saber el motivo.

Me quede mirándolo.

-¿Está diciendo que mi abuelo es un terrorista? ¿Esque se ha vuelto loco? Que sea árabe no significa que sea terrorista.

-Nos hemos puesto en contacto con algunos colegas de su abuelo. Según tengo entendido, su comportamiento se volvió extraño con la muerte de sus hijos, y aún más con la muerte de su esposa. Se volvió retraído y se obsesionó con sus estudios. Pasaba más y más tiempos en Egipto...

-¡Es un puñetero egiptólogo! ¡Lo que tendría que estar haciendo es buscarlo en vez de hacer tantas preguntas estúpidas!

-Howard- dijo, noté en su tono de voz que estaba reprimiendo las ganas de estrangularme. Es raro, pero con los adultos me suele pasar-. En Egipto hay grupos extremistas que se oponen a que las piezas egipcias se guarden en museos extranjeros. Es posible que algunos hubiera contactado con su abuelo. Quizá, en su estado, se convirtió en blanco fácil para ellos. Si le hubieras oído mencionar algún nombre...

Me di la vuelta para no soltarle una ostia en todo la cara. Lo oí carraspear detrás mío.

-Nadie le culpa del ataque al museo. Somos conscientes de que se le llevo a esto en contra de su voluntad.

-¿En contra demi voluntad? ¡Encerre al conservadora en su despacho!

Arqueó una ceja, interesado por lo que había dicho.

Uups.

-Sea como sea, posiblemente no comprendiera usted lo que hacia su abuelo. ¿Es posible que su prima estuviese implicada?

Bufé.

-¿Ameli? Venga, por favor...

-De modo que también esta decidido a protegerla a ella. ¿La considera familiar entonces?

No me lo podía creer. Apenas me reprimir para no darle una ostia en toda la cara.

-¿Que quiere decir con eso? ¿Que no somos familia?

Williams parpadeó.

-Yo solo me refería...

-Ya se a lo que se refería. ¡Por supuesto que somos familia!

El inspector levantó las manos en gesto de disculpa, pero seguía echando humo.

Por mucho que Ameli me chinchase, seguía siendo mi prima, y por partida doble. Odiaba que la gente supusiera que no eramos familiares o que mirasen mal al abuelo cuando decía que los tres eramos familia...como si hubiesemos echo algo malo. Pasaba lo mismo cada vez que nos juntabamos los tres. Cada puñetera vez.

-Lo siento Howard- dijo el inspector-. Solo quiero diferenciar los culpables de los inocentes. Será más fácil para todos si colaboras. Cualquier tipo de información: un nombre que dijera, gente a la que viera.

-Amos le solté para ver como reaccionaba-. Se encontro con un hombre llamado Amos.

El policia suspiró.

-Howard, eso es imposible. Hemos hablado con Amos hace menos de una hora, no se ha movido de su casa en Nueva York.

Me quedé de piedra, eso no era posible.

-En serio, Howard, deja de actuar.

-¿Actuar?

El inspector me observo un momento y apretó la mandíbula, como si ya hubiese tomado alguna decisión.

-Ameli ya nos a contado la verdad. No quería incomodarlo, pero ya lo sabemos todo gracias a ella. Su prima ha comprendido que no merece la pena proteger a su abuelo. Da lo mismo que nos ayude, de todos modos no pensamos poner cargos en su contra.

Me reí en su cara, no lo pude evitar. Se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas.

-¡No debería contar mentiras a niños!- grite con la esperanza de que se oyera escalera abajo-. ¡Ameli nunca diría nada que perjudicase al abuelo, y yo no pienso hacerlo! ¡Y de todas formas, no hay nada que contar! ¿Su madre nunca le enseñó que no hay que mentir?

El inspector ni siquiera tuvo la vergüenza de mostrarse avergonzado.

-Lamento que se ponga así, Howard. Me hemos que es hora de ir abajo...a discutir las consecuencias con sus abuelos.

**Antes de hablar, conecta el cerebro.**


	4. Chapter 4

Me vuelven loca las reuniones familiares. Son tan acogedoras, con sus guirnaldas y su taza de té...y su detective de Scotland Yard dispuesto a detenerte... ¿Por qué demonios no vendría mas a menudo?

Ah, ya me acuerdo. Es porque antes preferiría una patada en la toda boca.

Cuando apenas podía reprimir las ganas de abofetear al inspector, este se fue a interrogar a Howard. Aleluya.

Y me quedé con dos abuelos a los que odiaba, fantástico, no hay nada mejor en este mundo que dos de tus abuelos te miren como si fueras un pequeño monstruo. Definitivamente cojonudo. Así que mientras el abuelo no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación como un animal enjaulado y la abuela no dejaba de ofrecerme esa puta mierda que tenía por galletas, fije la vista el la ventana.

Mire fijamente la calle oscura. De pronto el cosquilleo helado que había empezado a sentir el la nuca se puso peor que nunca. Me fije en el árbol muerto que había en la acera de enfrente. Allí bajo la tenue luz de la farola, vi como me miraba el colegita fornido de gabardina negra, gafas redondas y el sombrero...Amos.

La reacción normal habría sido sentir que corría peligro, con aquel hombre que me miraba fijamente en plena noche. Sin embargo, Amos tenía una expresión preocupada. Y me parecía muy, muy familiar. Me iba a volver loca si no adivinaba de que lo conocía.

Justo en ese momento se oyó a mi primo gritar algo sobre que no se debía mentir a los niños.

Ese inspector debía ser más idiota de lo que pensaba sino engañó a mi primo, pero mejor así. Bajaban por las escaleras. Genial, cuanto me apetecía volver a ver al simpático agente que ya me tenía fichada sólo por ser árabe.

Cuando volví a mirar por la ventana, Amos no estaba.

Justo en ese momento hicieron acto de presencia mi primo y ese idiota.

**(Otra vez vine a rescataros de la pesadilla que es mi prima. ¡Que no me tires cosas, Ameli!)**

Ameli estaba tirada en el sofá, abrazando la bolsa de trabajo del abuelo. Me pregunté por que la poli la permitía que la tuviese. Seguro que era una prueba o algo por el estilo, pero no daba la impresión de que el inspector supiera que existía.

Mi prima tenía un aspecto horrible, y con eso quiero decir peor que de costumbre, lo cual ya era bastante malo. Aparte de su pésimo gusto por la ropa, con la cual parecía más una mujer que la niña que era, y que además esta ropa estaba echa unos zorros, su impoluta coleta estaba revuelta y rizos negros le caían desordenados y se había hecho un corte en la mejilla izquierda. Tenía una estatura más que razonable, lo que me fastidiaba porque yo era bastante bajito y que yo supiera, solo tenía dos amigas, aquí en Londres, que había echo una tarde cuando estabamos en el parque de pequeños, se veían todos los años, e de admitir que a esas amigas se les va un poco bastante la bola.

**(Venga, Ameli, no me mires así. Sabes que es cierto)**

En todo caso no debería ser tan duro con ella. La desaparición del abuelo le había afectado más que a mí incluso.

Los abuelos estaban sentados a cada lado de Ameli, con cara de bastantes nervios. En la mesa había una tetera y una bandeja con galletas, pero nadie les hacia caso, tampoco es que me extrañase. El inspector general Williams me hizo sentarme en la única silla que quedaba.

Después empezó a pasearse por delante de la chimenea, dándose importancia. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Ameli ponía los ojos en blanco y decía algo con los labios en árabe. Sabía lo que decía aunque no supiera el idioma: Dios dame paciencia, porque como me des fuerza...

Había otros dos policías junto a la puerta: la simpática mujer de antes y un hombre gordo que no dejaba de mirar la galletas.

-Señores Johns-dijo el inspector-, me temo que tenemos aquí dos niños poco colaboradores.

La abuela jugueteaba con la tela de su vestido. Cuesta creer que fuese pariente de mi padre y mi tía. La abuela es una mujer pálida, frágil y delgada como un palillo, mientras que en las fotos sus hijos parecían siempre felices y llenos de energía.

-Si son solo dos niños...-consiguió decir-, no pueden echarles la culpas.

-¡Bah!-intervino el abuelo-. Todo esto es una ridiculez, inspector. ¡Ellos no saben nada!

El abuelo antes jugaba al rugby. Tiene los brazos como jamones, una panza que no le cabe en las camisetas y los ojillos hundidos, como si alguien se los hubiese metido en la cara a puñetazos. El abuelo tiene una pinta que asusta. Normalmente la gente se aparta de su camino, pero el inspector Williams no parecía nada impresionado.

-Señor Johns-dijo el policia-. ¿Qué cree usted que dirán los titulares mañana? "Ataque al Museo Británico. Destruyen la Piedra Rosetta ". El señor Jarifa ha quedado vaporizado en la explosión, o tal vez haya huido...

-No ha huido- gruño Ameli amenazante.

En inspector no le hizo ni caso.

-Necesitamos saber donde se encuentra- siguió diciendo el inspector-. Y los únicos testigos, que son sus nietos, se niegan a colaborar.

-Ya le hemos contado la verdad- dijo Ameli con un tono que me heló las venas su mirada también era terrible-. Mi abuelo no ha muerto ni desaparecido, se ha hundido en el suelo.

El inspector miro al abuelo diciéndole. "¿Ve lo que pasa?". Pero el estaba algo pálido. Se volvió hacia Ameli, intentando hacerse mas grande para intimidarla, no funciono.

-Jovencita, su abuelo ha cometido un delito. Los a dejado a ustedes atrás para que se enfrenten con las consecuencias...

-¡Eso es mentira!- salté yo. Eso era poner el dedo en la llaga.

-Cariño, por favor-dijo la abuela-, el inspector solo hace su trabajo.

-Pues lo hace peor que la policía egipcia- dijo con tono cortante mi prima. Yo no sabía mucho de las policías de otros países, pero aun así sabía que era un buen insulto.

-Mejor que tomemos un poco de té- sugirió la abuela.

-¡No!- saltamos Ameli y yo al mismo tiempo, y me supo mal por la abuela, que se encogió en el hueco del sofá.

-La policía se hará cargo de ustedes- advirtió el inspector, volviéndose hacia mi-. Puede y lo hará..

Se quedo muy quieto. Luego parpadeó varias veces, como si hubiese olvidado lo que estaba haciendo.

El abuelo torció el gesto.

-Inspector...

-Sí...- el inspector jefe murmuro algo y saco un pequeño cuaderno azul, tiro una pasaporte estadouanidense a Ameli. Entonces anunció-: Usted será deportada. Deberá abandonar el país en las próximas veinticuatro horas. Si necesitamos hacerle alguna pregunta, nos pondremos en contacto por mediación del FBI.

Ameli se quedo boquiabierta. Me miró y entonces supe que no era el único que veía rara la situación, además Ameli solo había pasado en Estados Unidos tres años de sus catorce. Lo normal sería que la mandasen de vuelta a Egipto, no a Eatados Unidos. Además, el inspector se había echado atrás: un momento antes se disponía a detenernos a los dos, estaba seguro de ello. Y al segundo siguiente, como una revelación divina, ¿pretendía deportar a Ameli a un país que no pisaba hacia diez años? Hasta los otros dos agentes de policía pusieron cara de confusion.

-¿Señor?- preguntó la mujer-. ¿Está seguro?

-Silencio, Linley. Ustedes dos pueden salir.

Los polis vacilaron hasta que Williams los ahuyentó con un ademán. Se marcharon y dejaron la puerta cerrada.

-Un momento-dijo Ameli-. Mi abuelo ha desaparecido, ¿y usted quiere que salga del país?

-O su abuelo ha fallecido o es ahora un proscrito, hija- dijo el inspector-. La deportación es la salida mas benévola. Ya está todo organizado.

-¿Por quién?- exigió el abuelo-. ¿Quién lo ha autorizado?

-Por...- El inspector volvió a quedarse con aquella mirada ausente-. Por las autoridades pertinentes. Creame, es mejor que ir a la cárcel.

Ameli parecía demasiado abatida para hablar, o para dirigirle una de sus típicas miradas. Eso me preocupó, pero antes de que me pudiera preocupar por ella, el inspector Williams se volvió hacia mi.

-Usted también, señorito.

Un mazazo habría tenido el mismo efecto.

-¿Me van a deportar?- salté-. ¡Pero si vivo aquí!

-Usted es ciudadano estadounidense. Dadas las circunstancias, es mejor que vuelva a casa.

Lo miré estupefacto. Aparte de unos recuerdos nebulosos, no recordaba otro hogar que aquel. Mis compañeros del colegio, mi habitación, todo lo que conocía estaba allí.

-¿A donde se supone que iré?

-Inspector- dijo la abuela con la voz entrecortada-, no es justo. No puedo creer que...

-Les concederé unos minutos para que se despidan- la interrumpió el inspector. Entonces torció el gesto, como sorprendido por sus acciones-. Yo...tengo que irme.

Aquello no tenía ningún sentido, parecía que el inspector se daba cuenta, pero aun así se dirigió a la puerta principal. Cuando la abrió casi salté de la silla, porque allí estaba Amos, el hombre de negro. Se había quitado la gabardina y el sombrero, pero llevaba el mismo traje a rayas y las gafas redondas. Las cuentas de oro que llevaba en el pelo trenzado relucían.

Creí que el inspector diría algo, o al menos se sorprendería, pero ni siquiera le dedico una mirada a Amos. Paso junto a el y se perdió en la noche.

Amos paso al interior, cerrando la puerta. Los abuelos se pusieron de pie.

-Tu- renegó el abuelo-. Tendría que habérmelo imaginado. Si fuese mas joven te haría papilla a golpes.

-Hola, señores Johns- dijo Amos. Nos miro a Ameli y a mi como si fuésemos problemas que debía solucionar-. Es hora de que hablemos.

Al segundo de haber entrado, Amos ya daba la impresión de estar en su propia casa. Se recostó en el sofá y se sirvió té. Mordisqueo una galletita, arriesgando su vida, pues las galletas de la abuela son horrorosas.

Pensé que la cabeza del abuelo iba a reventar. La cara se le puso roja y brillante. Mi prima veía esto con gran diversión, tapándose con la mano una ligera sonrisa, como preguntándose si al final habría pelea. El abuelo fue hacia Amos por detrás del sofá con la mano levantada como si fuera a pegarle, pero Amos siguió masticando la galleta.

-Sentaos, por favor-dijo Amos.

Y todos nos sentamos. Fue cosa de locos: parecía que estubiesemos esperando a que nos diese la orden. Hasta el abuelo bajo el brazo y dio la vuelta al sofá. Se sentó al lado de Amos con un suspiro de resignación.

Él tomo un sorbo de té y me contemplo con cierto desagrado. Lo considere injusto: no tenía mal aspecto, teniendo en cuente lo que nos había pasado. Entonces mira a Ameli y resoplo. Eso ya era mas normal.

**(¡AMELIIII! ¡Que no me tires cosas! ¡Ni me apuntes con esa espada o te arrepentirás!).**

-El momento no podría ser peor-murmuro al fin-, pero no hay mas remedio. Tendrán que venir conmigo.

-¿Disculpe?-dije yo-. ¡No pienso ir a ninguna parte con un desconocido que no sabe comer galletas sin mancharse!

De verdad tenía trocitos de galleta al rededor de la boca, pero al parecer le daba igual.

-No soy ningún desconocido, Howard-replico-. ¿No me recuerdas?

Era espeluznante que me hubiese hablado con tanta naturalidad. Me pareció que si debería reconocerlo. Mire a Ameli, parecía que estuviese solucionando un rompecabezas.

-No, Amos- dijo la abuela, temblando-. No puedes llevarte a Howard, teníamos un acuerdo.

-Ese acuerdo lo a roto Zahid esta noche-dijo Amos-. Sabes de sobra que ya no podéis cuidar de él, no después de lo que a pasado. La única posibilidad es que vengan conmigo.

-¿Por que deberíamos ir a ningún lado con usted?- intervino Ameli-. ¡Hace rato estaba dispuesto a pelear con mi abuelo! No tengo una más mínima razón para fiarme de ninguno de ustedes. Por mí pueden cogerse todos de la mano e irse directos a la mierda.

Amos ignoró su comentario y miró la bolsa de trabajo que Ameli llevaba en el regazo.

-Veo que te has quedado con la bolsa de tu abuelo. Muy bien, la necesitaras. En cuanto a pelearnos, Zahid y yo solíamos hacerlo bastante. Por si no te has dado cuenta Ameli, yo intentaba evitar que cometiese una imprudencia. Si me hubiera echo caso, ahora no estaríamos en esta situación.

Yo no tenia ni idea de a que se refería, pero por lo visto el abuelo si lo entendió.

-¡Vosotros y vuestras supersticiones!-exclamó-. Ya os dije que no queríamos saber nada de eso.

Amos señalo al patio trasero. Las puertas de cristal dejaban ver las luces reflejadas en el Tamesis. La vista era bastante agradable por la noche, cuando no se podían apreciar lo polvo que estaban los edificios.

-Supersticiones ¿eh?- dijo Amos con un deje burlón-. Lo llama así, pero bien se va a vivir a la ribera oriental del río.

-Fue cosa de Ruby- dijo el abuelo con amargura. Ameli dio un respingo al oír nombrar a su madre-. Ella creía que estaríamos protegidos. Pero se equivoco en muchas cosas, ¿no es así? ¡Para comenzar confió en vosotros!

Amos se inmutó. Tenía un olor interesante, como a especias bien reposadas, savia aromatica y ambar, igual que las tiendas de incienso que hay en Covent Garden.

Apuro la taza de té y miró a la abuela.

-Señora Johns, ya sabe lo que se ha desencadenado. La policía es lo menos que debería preocupare.

La abuela tragó saliva.

-Has...has sido tú el que ha hecho cambiar de opinión al inspector. Tu le has obligado a que deporte a Howard.

-Era eso o que detuvieran a los niños- dijo Amos.

-Un momento- intervino Ameli-. ¿Cómo has echo cambiar al inspector de opinión?

Amos se encogió de hombros.

-No es permanente. De echo, deberíamos llegar a Nueva York antes de que pase una hora o así, que sera cuando ese inspector empiece a preguntarse por qué os a soltado.

Ameli soltó una risita de incredulidad.

-No se puede llegar de Londres a Nueva York en una hora. Ni siquiera el avión mas rápido...

-No- aceptó Amos-. En avión, no- Se volvió hacia la abuela como si estuviera todo resuelto-. Señora Johns, sólo existe un lugar seguro para Howard y Ameli. Usted lo sabe. Han de venir a la mansión de Brooklyn: allí puedo protegerles.

-Tiene una mansión- dijo Ameli-. En Brooklyn.

Amos le dedicó una mirada astuta.

-La mansión familiar. Allí estaréis a salvo.

-Pero nuestro abuelo...

-Por el momento no podéis ayudarle- dijo Amos con tristeza-. Lo siento Ameli. Te lo explicaré más adelante, pero Zahid querría que vosotros dos estuviseis a salvo. Para que eso ocurra, tenemos que movernos deprisa. Me temo que yo soy el único que tenéis a vuestro favor.

Me pareció que Amos se pasaba de cruel. Ameli miro a los abuelos y luego asintió, conteniendo la rabia. Mi prima sabía que aunque los abuelos habían intentado arreglarlo con ella, no les emocionaba que se quedase por allí. Mi prima siempre les había recordado a los que echaban la culpa de quitarles a sus hijos.

Y sí, es un motivo de lo mas tonto para rechazar a tu nieta, pero era lo que había.

-Bueno, Ameli puede hacer lo que le de la gana- dije-. ¡Pero yo vivo aquí! No voy a irme con el primer desconocido que venga, ¿verdad?

Busque apoyo en la sala, pero la abuela estaba observando los tapetes de la mesa como si se hubiesen vuelto muy interesantes de pronto.

-Abuelo, no puede ser...

El tampoco quiso mirarme. Se volvió hacia Amos.

-¿Podras sacarlos del país?

-¡Un momento!- protesté.

Amos se puso en pie y se sacudió las migas de la chaqueta. Luego se acerco a las puertas que daban al patio y miró por el cristal hacia el río.

-La policía no tardará en volver. Cuentenles lo que quieran. No van a encontrarnos.

-¿Nos va a secuestrar?- pregunte, anonadado. Miré a Ameli-.¿ Tu te crees algo de todo esto?

Mi prima se paso la correa del bolso por el hombro y se levanto, dispuesta a partir. Parecía muy triste, enfadada y cansada. No me extraña que lo único que quisiese fuera salir de esa casa.

-¿Cómo tiene pensado usted llegar a Nueva York en una hora?- pregunto a Amos-. Ha dicho que no sería en avión.

-No- respondió Amos.

Puso el dedo contra la ventana e hizo un dibujo con el vapor condensado. Un puñetero jeroglífico.

-Una barca- dije yo...y entonces me di cuenta de que lo había traducido en voz alta, cosa que no debería ser capaz de hacer.

Amos me miró por encima de sus gafas redondas.

-¿Cómo lo...?

-Digo que lo del final parece un barco- le interrumpí a toda prisa-. Pero eso no puede referirse a eso. Sería una ridiculez.

-¡Mira allí!- exclamo Ameli.

Me apretuje a su lado junto a las puertas del patio. En el muelle de abajo había una barca amarrada. Y no era una barca cualquiera, ojo: era una barca de juncos egipcia, con dos antorchas en proa y un gran timón trasero. Había una silueta vestida con gabardina negra y sombrero, que posiblemente perteneciesen a Amos, de pie junto a la caña del timón. Debo admitir que, poruna vez me quede sin palabras.

-Vamos a ir en eso- dijo Ameli, insegura-, hasta Brooklyn.

-Es mejor que vayamos preparandonos- nos intento animar Amos.

Me giré hacia mi abuela.

-¡Abuela, por favor!

Ella se enjugó una lágrima en la mejilla.

-Es por tu bien querido. Deberías llevarte a Gominola.

-Ah, es verdad- dijo Amos-. La gata no podemos dejarnosla.

Se volvió hacia la escalera. Como si le hubiesen dado pie, Gominola bajo a toda velocidad las escaleras hecha un borrón de manchas leopardo y salto a mis brazos. Eso no lo hace jamás, pero cuando digo jamás es nunca.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte a Amos. Tenía claro que se nos agotaban las opciones, pero al menos quería una respuesta-. No podemos marcharnos así por las buenas con un desconocido.

-No soy ningún desconocido- replico Amos con una sonrisa-. Somos familia.

Y de pronto recordé su cara sintiéndome y diciendo: "Feliz cumpleaños, Howard". Era un recuerdo tan antiguo que casi lo había olvidado.

-¿Tío Amos?- pregunte, confundido.

-Exacto, Howard- dijo-. Soy el hermano de Zahid. Ahora venid conmigo. Tenemos un largo camino por delante.

**En la vida hay tiempo para todo menos para rendirse.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Aparecen unos borrones en la emisión y el vídeo se corta un poco. Aparece Ameli, con el pelo en una coleta de la que se escapaban mechones, sonriendo como una loca y con un brillo preocupante en sus ojos. "Hola ,aquí Ameli. Lo siento. Hemos tenido que dejar de grabar porque nos estaba persiguiendo...bueno, ya llegaremos a esa parte. Dejadlo en que hemos tenido problemas técnicos").**

Howard te estaba contando cómo salimos de Londres, ¿verdad?

La cosa es que seguimos a Amos hasta la barcaza egipcia que tenía amarrada en el muelle. Yo llevaba la bolsa del abuelo bajo el brazo, aferrada como si fuera mi salvavidas.

Aún no podía creerme su desaparición. Tuve remordimientos por huir de Londres sin él, pero una cosa de las que había dicho Amos era cierta: por el momento no podíamos ayudarle. Por el momento.

Yo no terminaba de confiar en Amos, pero supuse que si quería saber algo mas tendría que seguirle el juego. El era el único que parecía saber algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo a ciencia cierta.

Amos se subió a la barca de juncos. Howard saltó al instante tras él, pero yo vacile. Había visto otras barcas como esas en el Nilo y no me parecían muy robustas.

La embarcación estaba construida básicamente con fibras de plantas entretejidas, como si fuera un tapete gigantesco y flotante. Las antorchas que brillaban no me daban tampoco mucha confianza. Si no nos hundíamos antes, acabaríamos calcinados.

No me toméis por cobarde, simplemente me parece que el mundo no debería prescindir tan rápidamente de alguien tan maravillosa, bella, inteligente, elegante, sofisticada y hermosa como yo. Y si os lo preguntais, sí, la humildad es mi mayor don.

En popa el timón estaba manejado por un tipo bajito que tenia puestos el sombrero y la gabardina de Amos. Llevaba el sombrero tan calado que no se le veía la cara. Las manos y los pies estaban ocultos por los pliegues del abrigo.

-¿Como se mueve esta cosa?- le pregunté a Amos-. No tiene vela.

-Confía en mi- Amos me ofreció una mano para ayudarme a subir. La cogí a regañadientes y subí.

Aquella noche hacía frío, pero cuando subí a bordo note un calor repentino, como si la luz de las antorcha emitiera sobre nosotros un brillo protector. En el centro de la barca había una caseta hecha con más tapetes de fibras. Gominola, que estaba en brazos de Howard, la olisqueó y empezó a gruñir.

-Sentaos dentro- nos sugirió Amos-. Puede que el viaje sea un poco movido.

-Me quedo de pie, gracias- Howard apunto con la barbilla hacia el tipo bajito de negro-. ¿Quién es el piloto?

Amos fingió no oír la pregunta.

-¡Agarraos todos!

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza al timonel y la barca se puso en marcha.

La sensación fue difícil de describir. ¿Sabes ese cosquilleo en la boca del estomago, cuando estas en lo mas alto de una montaña rusa y empieza la caída libre? Fue más o menos así, solo que no caíamos y la sensación no pasaba.

La barca llevaba una velocidad pasmosa. La luces de la ciudad se emborronaron y al poco tiempo estábamos envueltos en una densa niebla. En la oscuridad se oía el eco de sonidos extraños: roces y silbidos, gritos lejanos, voces que susurraban en idiomas desconocidos. El cosquilleo se convirtió en náusea. Los sonidos se hicieron mas fuertes, hasta que al final estuve a punto de gritar yo también. Entonces, de pronto, la barca comenzó a frenar. Cesaron los ruidos y desapareció la niebla. Volvieron las luces de la ciudad, con mas brillo que antes.

La barca estaba pasando por debajo de un puente, mucho más alto que ninguno de los que había en Londres. Mi estomago empezó a rodar sobre si mismo lentamente. A la izquierda vi que se recortaba el horizonte contra unas figuras conocidas: el edificio Chrysler y el Empire State Building.

-No puede ser- dije-. Esto es Nueva York.

Howard parecía tan descolocado como yo. Aún acunaba a Gominola, que tenía los ojos cerrados. La gata ronroneaba como una locomotora.

-No puede ser- dijo Howard-. Solo han pasado unos minutos desde que salimos.

Sin embargo, allí estábamos, navegando contracorriente del East River, justo debajo del puente Williamsburg. Nos detuvimos suavemente junto a un pequeño muelle que había en la orilla del río Brooklyn. Delante de nosotros se e tendía un pequeño descampado lleno de chatarra y material de construcción antiguo. En el centro de aquel desastre, pegada al borde del agua se alzaba una inmensa nave industrial con las paredes llenas de pintadas y las ventanas tapiadas con tablones.

-Eso no es una mansión- dijo Howard arrugando la nariz.

Lo sé, mi primo tiene una percepción impresionante. Una vez lo llamaron para hacer una de las películas de James Bond, pero dijeron que no aceptaban profesionales. Y que era muy bajito para el papel.

-Fíjate mejor- replico Amos, señalando encima del edificio.

-¿Cómo lo has...?- me falló la voz. No comprendí por qué no lo había visto antes, pero ahora no había dudas: sobre el techo del almacén se erguía una mansión de cinco plantas, como la capa superior de una tarta-. ¡Allí arriba no puede construirse una mansion!

-Es una larga historia- dijo Amos-, pero necesitábamos un lugar privado.

-¿Y esto es la ribera oriental?- preguntó Howard-. En Londres hablabas de eso, de que mis abuelos viven en la ribera oriental.

-Eso es. Así me gusta Howard. En tiempos remotos, la orilla oriental del Nilo era el lado de los vivos, el lugar por donde sale el sol. Enterraban a los muertos en la ribera occidental. Los antiguos egipcios pensaban que vivir en la segunda traía mala suerte, incluso que era peligroso. La tradición se mantiene muy viva entre...nuestra gente.

-¿"Nuestra gente"?- dije, pero la pregunta de Howard aparto de un codazo la mía.

-Entonces, ¿no puedes vivir en Manhattan?

Amos fruncido el ceño mientras dejaba caer la mirada al otro lado del río, sobre el Empire State Building.

-Manhattan tiene sus propios problemas. Sus propios dioses. Es mejor que no nos mezclemos.

-¿Sus propios qué?- volví a preguntar.

-Nada.

Amos paso a nuestro lado y fue hacia el timonel. Le quito el sombrero y la gabardina...y debajo no había nadie. Sencillamente, el piloto no estaba allí. Amos se caló su ferola, plegó la gabardina sobre el brazo y nos señalo una escalera mecánica que subía por una de las fachadas laterales del almacén hasta la mansión del techo.

-Ya podéis desembarcar- dijo-. Y bienvenidos al Nomo Vigésimo Primero.

&amp;%&amp;

-¿"Gnomo"?- pregunto Howard mientras subíamos las escaleras-. ¿Como esos tíos enanitos?

-Madre mía, no, no- dijo Amos-. Odio a los gnomos. Huelen fatal.

-Pero has dicho...

-"Nomo": ene-o-eme-o. Significa distrito o región- le expliqué ante la mirada sorprendida de Amos. ¿Acaso por ser chica se supone que no debo saber esas cosas? Hombres-. La palabra viene de la antigüedad, de cuando dividieron Egipto en cuarenta y dos provincias.

-Exacto- continuo Amos-. Hoy en día, el sistema a cambiado un poco. El mundo esta repartido en trescientos sesenta nomos. Por supuesto el Nomo Primero es Egipto. Nueva York, el Vigésimo Primero.

Howard cruzo una mirada conmigo e hizo rodar un dedo junto a su sien.

-No, Howard- dijo Amos sin volverse hacia nosotros-, no estoy loco. Hay muchas cosas que debéis saber.

Al fin coronamos la escalera. Al levantar la mirada hacia la mansión, me costó entender lo que estaba viendo.

La casa tenía menos de quince metros de altura, estaba construida con bloques enormes de piedra caliza y las ventanas tenían marcos de acero. Alrededor de los cristales había jeroglíficos grabados, y las paredes estaban iluminadas de un modo que el edificio parecía un cruce entre un museo moderno y un templo antiguo. Aun así, lo más extraño de todo era que, si apartaba la vista, la construcción entera parecía esfumarse. Probé a hacerlo varias veces para estar segura. Después tenía que forzar la vista para volver a distinguirla, y hasta eso me exigía un esfuerzo de voluntad.

Amos se detuvo frente a la entrada, que tenia el tamaño de una puerta de garaje; era un cuadrado oscuro y denso de madera, sin ninguna manecilla o cerradura a la vista.

-Tu primera, Ameli.

-Hummm, ¿cómo...?

-¿Tu qué crees?

Estupendo, otro misterio. Estuve a punto de proponer que usáramos la cabeza de Howard como ariete, a ver si funcionaba. Entonces mire de nuevo la puerta y me entro una sensación rarísima. Extendí el brazo. Muy despacio, sin tocar la madera, fui levantando la mano y la puerta siguió mi movimiento, se deslizó hacia arriba hasta desaparecer dentro del techo.

Howard parecía anonadado.

-¿Cómo narices...?

-No lo se- admitir, algo avergonzada-. ¿Sensores de movimiento ultrasensibles?

-Interesante- Amos sonó preocupado, ¿por qué narices sonó preocupado?¿Estaría mutando o algo por el estilo?-. No es la forma como lo habría echo yo, pero esta muy bien. Notablemente bien.

-Gracias, supongo.

Howard hizo un ademán de entrar, pero, cuando piso el umbral, Gominola maulló y empezó a dar zarpazos para escapar de los brazos de mi primo.

Howard retrocedió a trompicones.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora, gata del demonio?

-Ah, claro. Mis disculpas- dijo Amos. Puso la mano en la cabeza de la gata y dijo, en tono muy formal-: Te permito la entrada.

¿Qué sería lo siguiente, una invitacion a un pelícano para tomar el té?

-¿La gata necesita permiso?- pregunté.

-Circunstancias especiales- dijo Amos y, aunque no habia sido una gran respuesta, entró sin decir más.

Seguimos sus pasos y, esta vez, Gominola estuvo tranquila.

-Dios mío- Howard se quedo pasmado. Estiro el cuello para mirar al techo y me dio la impresión de que si no se rompía el cuello antes, se acabaría tragando el chicle.

-Sí- dijo Amos-. Esta es la Gran Sala.

Estaba claro por qué se llamaba así, al menos para mí, en nombre de Howard...

**(Menos mal de que ahora no esta aquí. XD).**

El techo, surcado por vigas de cedro, estaba a cuatro pisos de altura y se sostenía por unas columnas de piedra con jeroglíficos grabados. Las paredes estaban decoradas con un extraño surtido de instrumentos musicales y armas del antiguo Egipto. Rodeaban la estancia tres niveles de balconadas, todos ellos con hileras de puertas que se abrían directamente a la zona principal. En la chimenea se podría haber aparcado un coche, y había una tele de plasma sobre la repisa y sofás de cuero inmensos a ambos lados.

Estábamos pisando una alfombra de piel de serpiente, solo que medía mas de diez metros de largo y cinco de ancho...mas que cualquier serpiente. Unas cristaleras dejaban ver la terraza que rodeaba la casa. En ella había una piscina, mesas con sillas de comedor y un foso de piedra labrada donde ardía una fogata. Además, en el fondo de la Gran Sala, había un portón doble marcado con el Ojo de Horus y cerrado con cadenas y media docena de candados. Me pregunte qué podría haber al otro lado.

Pero lo que de verdad quitaba el hipo era la estatua que se alzaba en medio de la estancia. Medía diez metros de altura y estaba esculpida en mármol negro. Enseguida tuve claro que representaba a un dios egipcio, porque la figura tenía cuerpo humano y cabeza de animal, como de cigüeña o de grulla y un pico larguísimo. El dios vestía a la antigua moda: falsilla, fajín y gorguera al cuello. En una mano sostenía un estilete de escriba y en la otra un papiro extendido, como si acabase de dibujar los jeroglíficos que se veían en el: un Anj envuelto por arriba con un rectángulo.

-¡Eso, es!- exclamo Howard-. El Per Anj.

Me quede viéndolo, incrédula.

-Vale, ¿cómo sabes leer eso?

-No lo sé- dijo el-. Pero esta claro, ¿no? Lo de arriba parece el plano de una casa.

-Solo es un rectángulo.

Se encogió de hombros y yo me pregunté que narices se tomaban los ingleses para que un rectángulo les dijera directamente casa.

Aunque sorprendentemente Howard había acertado. Yo reconocía el símbolo, pero nadie lo habría relacionado con eso, y mucho menos nadie con el nombre Howard. Aun así, él parecía absolutamente convencido.

-Una casa- insistió-. Y el dibujo de abajo es un anj, el símbolo de la vida. Per Anj... la Casa de la Vida.

-Muy bien, Howard- dijo Amos tenía cara de estar impresionado-. Y lo que estáis viendo es la estatua del único dios que tiene permitida la entrada en la Casa de la Vida...al menos en circunstancias normales. ¿Lo reconoces Ameli?

Bufé, por supuesto que lo reconocía.

-Tot- respondí-, el dios del conocimiento. Inventor de la escritura, don que regaló a los humanos. Sus animales sagrados son el ibis y los babuinos.

-Exacto- dijo Amos.

-¿A qué vienen las cabezas de animales?- pregunto Howard-. Todos los dioses egipcios tienen cabeza de bicho. Están ridículos.

-Normalmente no aparecen así- dijo Amos-. No en la vida real.

-¿"Vida real"?- se burló Howard-. Venga ya. Cualquiera diría que los has conocido en persona.

La expresión de Amos no me tranquilizó. Tenía aspecto de recordar algo desagradable.

-Los dioses pueden aparecerse de muchas formas distintas. Solían ser completamente humanos o completamente animales, aunque habeces adoptaban combinaciones híbridas como esta. Tenéis que aprender que estamos hablando de fuerzas primarias, de una especie de puente entre los humanos y la naturaleza. Se representan con cabezas de animal para mostrar que pueden existir en dos mundos distintos al mismo tiempo. ¿Comprendeis?

Asentí.

-Ni papa- dijo Howard.

-Hummm- Amos no pareció sorprendido-. Si, tenemos mucho adiestramiento por delante. De todas formas, el dios que tenéis frente a vosotros, Tot, fundó la Casa de la Vida, cuya sede regional es esta mansión. O al menos...lo era. Yo soy el único miembro que tiene el Nomo Vigésimo Primero, o lo sería de no haber llegado vosotros.

-Un momento- yo tenía tantas dudas que si no me estallaba la cabeza sería un jodido milagro, y no sabía por dónde empezar-. ¿Qué es la Casa de la Vida?¿Por qué no pueden entrar mas dioses que Tot? ¿Y por qué eres...?

**(¡Ehh! ¡Devuelveme el micro hijo de...!)**

**(Que mal educada salió la niña, es que...¡No, vale, lo retiro, pero no me tires cosas!).**

Mientras mi prima seguía con su batería de preguntas vi como Amos empezaba a inquietarse y, al final, y bendito sea por ello, la interrumpió.

-Ameli, de verdad entiendo como te sientes- Amos le sonrió compasivamente-. Pero estas cosas es mejor discutirlas de día. Debéis dormir un poco, y no quiero que tengáis pesadillas.

-¿En serio crees que voy a poder dormir?- replico afiladamente Ameli, poniéndose en tensión, como si quisiera dar una paliza a alguien.

Sabiamente, me alejé un par de pasos de ella. Amos me imitó más disimuladamente.

-Miau- soltó Gominola en mis brazos, dando un enorme bostezo.

Amos dio una palmada.

-¡Keops!

Yo pensé que le había entrado tos, porque Keops es un nombre muy raro, pero entonces bajo por las escaleras un criatura que media cerca de un metro, tenia el pelaje dorado y llevaba puesta ropa de color violeta. Tardé un segundo en darme cuenta de que era un babuino con una camiseta de los Lakers de los Ángeles.

El babuino llego al pie de la escalera, dio una voltereta y se planto delante de nosotros. Nos enseño los colmillos e hizo un ruido que estaba a medio camino entre el rugido y el eructo. Le olía el aliento a Doritos Tex-Mex.

Lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue:

-¡Yo también soy de los Lakers!

Ameli me miro como si no hubiese nada mas estúpido en el mundo y mascullo algo en árabe. El babuino se palmeó la cara con ambas manos y volvió a eructar.

-Mira, le caes bien- dijo un divertido Amos-. Os vais a llevar de maravilla.

-Ya- musitó Ameli, parecía estar entre el cansancio, el asco, la impresión y con cara de me-quiero-pegar-un-tiro-. Tienes un babuino de mayordomo, ¿por qué no?

Tarta ronroneaba en mis brazos, como si la presencia del babuino no le molestara en absoluto.

-¡Ajk!- me gruñó Keops.

Amos soltó una risita.

-Quiere echar un partido contigo, Howard, para ver que tal juegas.

Yo moví los pies.

-Esto...vale. Claro. Mejor mañana.

Gracias a dios Ameli cortó mi inspirador discurso.

-Amos, ¿cómo es que entiendes..?

-Ameli, me temo que vas a tener que acostumbrarte a muchas cosas- dijo Amos-. Pero si tenéis que sobrevivir y ayudar a vuestro abuelo tenéis que descansar.

-¿Disculpa- medio grité-. ¿Acabas de decir sobrevivamos y salvemos al abuelo?¿Podrías explicarte mejor?

-Mañana- prometió Amos-. Empezaremos vuestra instrucción a primera hora. Keops, llevalos a sus habitaciones, por favor.

-¡Ajk!- gruño el babuino.

Dio vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras balanceándose. Para mi mayor desgracia, descubrí que la camiseta de los Lakers no le tapaba el trasero multicolor.

Nos poníamos a seguirle cuando Amos dijo:

-Ameli, la bolsa de trabajo, por favor. Será mejor que la tenga bajo llave en la biblioteca.

Noté que mi prima vacilaba. Era normal, siendo la bolsa lo único que quedaba del abuelo.

-Te la devolveré- prometió Amos-, a su debido tiempo.

Al final le paso la bolsa. Amos la cogió con aprensión, como si contuviese explosivos.

-Hasta mañana.

Se volvió y caminó a buen paso hacia las puertas aseguradas con cadenas. Los cierres se soltaron por sí mismos y la puerta se abrió lo justo como para que pasase Amos, sin que nosotros viésemos lo que había al otro lado.

Mire a Ameli, que ya subía a zancada grande la escalera. Coincidí con su elección, no debía de ser agradable quedarse solo con la enorme estatua de como-se-llame.

&amp;%&amp;

Ameli yo teníamos habitaciones contiguas en el primer piso, y debo decir que estaban mucho, mucho mejor que mi vieja alcoba.

La mía tenía una cocina bien surtida con mis tentempiés favoritos: ginger ale, chocolatinas Twix y M&amp;Ns. Parecía cosa de magia.¿Cómo podía saber Amos lo que más me gustaba? La tele, el ordenador y el reproductor de música eran lo ultimo en tecnología. En el cuarto de baño estaban mis marcas habituales de dentífrico, de desodorante, de todo. La cama era increíble, grande como una cancha de baloncesto, aunque la almohada era muy rara.. En lugar del convencional y aburrido cojín de tela, era un reposacabezas de marfil. Estaba decorado con leones y, (¡sorpresa!) jeroglíficos.

La habitacion hasta tenía una terraza exterior desde donde se veían Manhattan y la Estatua de la Libertad, pero por algún motivo las puertas de cristal no se abrían. Ese fue el primer indicio de que algo iba mal.

Me volví para buscar a Keops, pero ya se había marchado. La puerta de mi habitación estaba cerrada y, al intentar abrirla, vi que tenía la llave echada.

Llegó una voz amortiguada desde el otro lado de la pared.

-¿Howard?

-Ameli.

La puerta que comunicaba nuestras habitaciones también estaba cerrada.

-Estamos encerrados- dijo ella-. ¿Tú crees que Amos...? ¿Podemos fiarnos de el?

Con todo lo que había visto ese día ya no me fiaba ni de mi mismo, pero a Ameli se le notaba el miedo en la voz. Eso desató un sentimiento protector en mi que llevaba oculto desde que, siendo ella apenas un bebé, quedaban nuestros padres y yo corría a consolarla cuando se caía del columpio y rompía a llorar, o cuando me quedaba en la casa de mis tíos y montaba con ella acampadas en el salón de su casa.

La situación me pareció absurda. Ella siempre había sido la más valiente, desde tirarse del tobogán más alto cuando apenas sabía caminar a una vez que casi se puso a pelear con unos imbéciles que eran el doble que ella. El que solía asustarse era yo, aunque tampoco me disgustaba el cambio de papeles.

-No pasara nada- dije tratando de sonar seguro-. Escucha, si Amos quisiera hacernos daño, ya podría haberlo echo. Intenta dormir un poco.

-Howard...

-Dime.

-Ha sido magia, ¿verdad? Lo que le paso al abuelo, la barca de Amos, esta casa... Es todo mágico.

-Creo que sí.

Oí a Ameli suspirar.

-Menos mal. Por lo menos no me estoy volviendo loca.

-Que sueñes con los angelitos- le dije, y caí en la cuenta de que no le decía eso desde nuestras acampadas, hace ya mas de diez años, antes de que nuestros padres murieran.

&amp;%&amp;

Esto lo voy a decir una sola vez, el desgraciado que me recuerde este episodio se va a llevar el puñetazo de su vida.

Después de la pequeña conversación en la que Howard falló estrepitosamente en lo de sonar convencido, fui al baño a lavarme la cara. No me hacía falta mirarme en el espejo para saber que tenía un aspecto horrible. Después me cambié de ropa y cogí una de las botellas de plástico que contenían karkaday, para sentarme en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

Me quede así un rato, pero el único sonido que se escuchaba era de Gominola maullando y paseándose por ahí, explorando el nuevo entorno. Por lo menos, la gata parecía feliz.

Me terminé el karkaday. El dulce sabor de la miel y de los pétalos de hibisco me recordaba a las tardes que pasé en Alejandría con mi abuela, y a todas aquellas veces que me había reunido con un conocido en las calurosas tardes de Egipto con mis amigos de allí.

Me metí en la cama. Las mantas eran cómodas y calentitas pero el maldito reposacabezas me daba calambres. Después de un rato lo mandé al carajo y me fui a dormir al suelo con las mantas.

Mi primer gran error.

**Fingir que no duele, duele el doble.**


	6. Chapter 6

¿Cómo describirlo? No fue una pesadilla, sino algo mas real y acojonador.

Al dormirme, de repente noté que no pesaba nada. Floté hacia arriba y contemple mi propia figura tumbada.

"La he palmado", fue lo primero que pensé. Pero no era eso. No me había convertido en un fantasma. Tenía una nueva forma dorada y reluciente, con alas en lugar de brazos. "¡¿Quien narices me a convertido en un pájaro de mierda?!", fue lo segundo que se me vino a la cabeza.

**(No Howard, no era un pollo. ¿Quieres dejarme contar la historia o es que te quieres comer ese jarrón tan bonito? Mucho mejor).**

Supe que no estaba soñando, porque nunca tengo sueños en color y con los cinco sentidos despiertos. La habitación olía levemente a hibisco, recuerdo del karkaday. Noté un viento frío que me atusaba las plumas, y entonces me di cuenta de que la ventana de mi habitación estaba abierta, pero hasta hace un rato estaba cerrada con llave. Me resistí a salir, pero una fuerte ventolera se me llevo de la habitación como una hoja en plena tormenta.

Las luces de la mansión se fueron desvaneciendo mientras ascendía. La línea de los edificios de Nueva York se volvió borrosa hasta desaparecer. Salí disparada entre la niebla y la oscuridad, mientras escuchaba a voces extrañas susurrar a mi alrededor. Noté el cosquilleo en el estómago, esto no me gustaba nada, nadita, nada.

Entonces la niebla se disipo y aparecí en un lugar distinto. Flotaba sobre una montaña yerma. Muy por debajo las luces de una ciudad se extendían a lo largo de un valle.

Sip, aquello no era Nueva York. Era de noche y aún así supe que estaba en un desierto.

**(Howard, primito de mi alma, como te atrevas a volver a llamarme Pollo con Cara de Ameli, no te diré gran cosa, pero de la hostia que te doy no te recuperas en tu maldita vida).**

Había dos siluetas delante de mi, de pie sobre un peñasco. Al parecer, no me habían visto, y me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo ya no brillaba. En realidad, era prácticamente invisible. Esto ya molaba más.

Desde mi altura no podía ver a las figuras con claridad, aunque por desgracia para mi estómago, si estaba lo bastante cerca como para darme cuenta de que no eran humanos. Forzando la vista observé que uno de ellos era bajito y rechoncho, sin un pelo y con una piel viscosa que brillaba a la luz de la luna...como un anfibio erguido sobre unas patas traseras. El otro era alto y calco como un palillo, con zarpas de gallo en vez de pies. No se le veía bien la cara, pero parecía roja y húmeda,y...bueno, dejemoslo en que me alegra mucho de no ver más, porque podría haber quedado traumatizada gravemente.

¿Que harían dos tipos tan guapos solos en medio de la nada? Bueno, Dios los cría y ellos, para desgracia de todo aquel que los vea, se juntan.

-¿Donde está?- croó nervioso el que parecía un sapo.

-Todavía no ha encontrado un anfitrión permanente- refunfuño el tío con pies de pollo-. Sólo puede aparecerse durante un poco tiempo.

-¿Estas seguro de que es aquí?

-¡Claro, idiota! Vendrá en cuanto...

En el peñasco apareció una figura en llamas. Las dos criaturas se dejaron caer al suelo, postrados sobre la arena. Yo recé para que no fuera tan"atractivo" como sus amigitos, y en caso contrario para quedarme ciega y acabar con este sufrimiento de una vez por todas.

Acerté en lo de feo, pero desgraciadamente seguía viendo. La vida es cruel.

-¡Milord!- exclamo el sapo. Me pregunte que mierda de nombre era ese.

Incluso ardiendo en la oscuridad costaba ver al recién llegado, cosa que agradecí; no era mas que una figura envuelta en llamas.

-¿Cómo se llama este sitio?- pregunto.

En cuanto lo oí hablar, noté que el odio y la rabia me paralizaban. Era el mismo hombre que había atacado a mi abuelo en el museo. Intente moverme para darle una soberana paliza, pero algo me lo impedía, así que empezé a despotricar mentalmente en árabe contra los muertos y parientes del hombre.

Recordé que había hecho la tontería de coger aquella piedra y lanzársela. Al menos había acertado, pero no sirvió de mucho. Había fallado a mi abuelo.

-Milord- dijo Pies de Pollo-, la montaña se llama Camelback. La ciudad es Phoenix.

El hombre soltó una risotada que retumbo como un trueno.

-Phoenix. Fénix. ¡Qué apropiado! Y el desierto se parece tanto a mi hogar... Lo único que le falta es purgarlo de vida. Los desiertos deberían ser lugares estériles, ¿no creéis?

-Desde luego, milord- convino Míster Sapo-. Pero, ¿qué pasa con los otros cuatro?

-Uno ya esta sepultado- dijo el hombre ardiente-. La segunda es débil, fácil de manipular. De los otros dos nos ocuparemos muy pronto.

-Hummm...¿cómo?- preguntó el sapo.

El hombre en llamas brilló con mas fuerza.

-Te gusta hacer preguntas, ¿eh, pequeño renacuajo?- señaló al sapo y la piel del pobre bicho comenzó a soltar vapor.

-No- suplicó Míster Sapo-. ¡Noooo!

Me obligué a seguir mirando. No quiero describirlo. Pero si sabes que les las pasa los caracoles cuando algún pequeño mamón les echa sal...bueno, te puedes hacer una idea aproximada. Al poco tiempo, no quedaba nada de el.

Pies de Pollo retrocedió un paso, nervioso. No sera el más guapo del mundo, pero al menos sabía lo que es el sentido común.

-Aquí construiremos mi templo- dijo el hombre en llamas, como si tal cosa-. Esta montaña servirá como centro de adoración. Cuando este completado, invocare la mayor tormenta de arena que se haya visto jamás. Lo purgare todo. Absolutamente todo.

Era como si dijese: "Ey tío, que buen tiempo hace, ¿no crees? ¡Vamos a aprovechar para poner sal a los caracoles y construir un arma de destrucción masiva! ¡Será divertido!".

-Sí, milord- asintió Pies de Pollo enseguida-.Y...Hummm, si me permitís que os haga una sugerencia, mi señor, para incrementar vuestro poder...

La criatura se inclinó, rascó el suelo con al pata y se acercó al hombre para susurrarle algo al oído.

Cuando pensaba que habría pollo frito para cenar, le dijo algo al tipo en llama que no alcance a oír, pero que le hizo emitir un brillo más fuerte.

-¡Excelente! Si lo consigues serás recompensado. Si no...

-Comprendo, milord.

-Ve, pues- dijo el hombre-. Despliega nuestras fuerzas. Empezemos por los cuellilargos. Eso debería bastar para debilitar su resistencia. Recoge a esos jovenzuelos y traemos ante mí. Los quiero vivos, antes de que aprendan a controlar sus poderes. No me falles.

-No, milord.

-Phoenix- susurro el hombre en llamas-. Me complace mucho- barrió el horizonte con la mano, como si estuviera imaginando la ciudad en llamas-. Pronto me alzaré de tus cenizas. Será un regalo de cumpleaños maravilloso.

&amp;%&amp;

Desperté con el corazón desbocado, de vuelta en mi propio cuerpo. Me noté ardiendo, como si el tipo en llamas me hubiera comenzado a quemar. Entonces me di cuenta de que tenía un gato sobre el pecho.

Gominola me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Miaurrr.

-¿Cómo se supone que has entrado?- murmuré.

Me incorporé y, durante un segundo, no comprendí donde estaba. ¿Un hotel de alguna ciudad? Estuve a punto de llamar a mi abuelo...y entonces me acordé.

Ayer. El museo. El sarcófago.

Todo me arroyó con tanta fuerza que me costaba respirar.

_Para, _me dije._ No tienes tiempo para lamentarte._ Y resto va a parecer raro, pero la voz en mi cabeza sonaba casi como una persona distinta, más mayor, más fuerte, más ¿masculina? Vale, o era una buena señal o decididamente, me estaba volviendo loca.

_Recuerda lo que has_ visto, dijo la voz._ El viene a por nosotros. Hay que estar preparado._

Me estremecí. Quería creer que solo había sido una pesadilla, pero sabía que no había sido así. El día anterior había pasado demasiadas cosas para dudar de lo que acababa de ver. De algún modo, realmente había salido de mi cuerpo mientras dormía. Había estado en Phoenix. Allí estaba el tipo en llamas. Yo apenas había entendido lo que había dicho, pero sí que pretendía mandar a sus tropas para que capturar a unos jovenzuelos. No hacía falta tener un Máster para saber de quienes hablaba, creo que incluso mi primo lo entendería.

Gominola saltó a la cama y olisqueó el reposacabezas, mirándome como si me intentara decir algo.

-Por mi te lo puedes quedar- le dije con una sonrisa irónica-, es comodísimo.

Ella le dio unos golpecitos con la cabeza y me dirigió una mirada acusadora.

-Miaurrr.

-Si tú lo dices.

Fui al baño y me duché. Cuando iba a vestirme, descubrí qu mi ropa había desaparecido durante la noche. Todo lo que había en el armario era de mi talla, pero muy distinto a lo que solía ponerme: pantalones holgados que se anudaban a la cintura y camisas anchas, todo hecho de lino blanco y sin adornos, y también unas chilabas para el frío parecidas a las que llevaban los _felahin, _los campesinos egipcios.

No era exactamente mi estilo.

A Howard le encanta decirme que no tengo estilo. Siempre protesta que vista como una vieja: camisa con botones, jerseys, pantalones y bailarinas. Vale, es posible que tenga algo de razón. Lo que pasa es que el abuelo siempre me daba la lata con que vistiera tan elegante como pudiese.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que me lo explico. Yo tenía diez años. Estábamos en camino al aeropuerto de Arenas, y había como unos cuarenta y cinco grados de temperatura. Yo me quejaba, diciendo que habría sido mejor llevar pantalones cortos y camiseta de tirantes.¿Por qué no podía llevar ropa cómoda? Aquel día no íbamos a ningún sitio importante, sólo viajábamos. Mi abuelo me apoyó la mano en el hombro.

-Ameli, te estas haciendo mayor y eres árabe. La gente va a juzgarte con más dureza, y por eso debes siempre tener un aspecto impecable.

-¡No es justo!

-La justicia no significa que le toque lo mismo a todo el mundo- dijo el abuelo-. Significa que todo el mundo reciba lo que necesita. Y la única manera de hacerlo es que lo hagas suceder por ti misma. ¿Lo entiendes?

Le dije que no lo entendía. Pero seguí haciendo todo lo que el quería, como interesarme por Egipto, el baloncesto y la música, o como viajar con una sola maleta. Me vestía como mi abuelo me indicaba, porque solía tener razón en todo. De hecho, no recuerdo que se equivocase nunca...hasta esa funesta noche en el Museo Británico.

Bueno, al final encontré unos pantalones que también se ataban a los tobillos de color negro y, en el fondo del armario un camisa sin mangas de algodón y de color blanco, me quedaba demasiado ajustada para mi gusto pero serviría. Las pantuflas eran cómodas, aunque dude mucho de que pudiese correr con ellas.

La puerta que daba a la habitación de Howard estaba abierta, pero mi primo no estaba allí.

Por suerte la puerta de mi dormitorio ya no estaba cerrada con llave. Gominola vino conmigo y bajamos las escaleras, pasando por dos pisos enteros de habitaciones desocupadas. Aquella mansión podría haber albergado perfectamente a más de cien personas, pero me pareció triste y vacía.

El la Gran Sala, Keops el babuino estaba sentado en el sofá con una pelota de baloncesto entre las piernas y un trozo de carne con pinta rara en las manos. La carne estaba cubierta de plumas rosadas. En la tele había un canal de deportes y Keops miraba las mejores jugadas de los partidos de la noche anterior.

-¿Qué tal?- le pregunté, un poco incómoda por estar hablando con un babuino-. ¿Los Lakers ganaron?

Keops me miró y le dio unas palmiditas al balón. Sonreí, no hacía falta que montara la escenita de mi primo para que me gustase el baloncesto. A Howard sólo le había faltado decir que era omnipotente. Hombres.

-¿Luego echamos un partido?

-Ajk, ajk.

Tenía una pluma de color rosa colgando de la barbilla y al verla se me revolvió un poco el estomago.

-Hummm.

Vi a Howard y a Amos estaban fuera, en la terraza, tomando el desayuno al lado de la piscina. Tenía que hacer un frío de mil demonios, pero la hoguera ardía con intensidad en el foso de piedra y ninguno de los dos parecía en camino de convertirse en un polo humano. Eche a andar hacia ellos, pero me detuve junto a la estatua de Tot. No daba tanta grima como de noche. Aún así, habría jurado que aquellos ojillos me vigilaban.

¿Qué había dicho el tío en llamas la noche anterior? Algo de capturarnos antes de que controlasemos nuestros poderes. Parecía una ridiculez, pero noté que me invadía una fuerza, al igual que al habría la puerta la noche anterior. Me sentí capaz de levantar cualquier cosa, incluso aquella estatua.

Gominola maullo con impaciencia y me dio cabezazos en el pie. La sensación pasó.

-Tienes razón - le dije a la gata-. Que ridiculez. Vamos, anda.

Ya me llegaba el olor del desayuno- pan frito, beicon, chocolate caliente- y no me extraño que la gata se impacientara. La seguí hasta la terraza.

-Ah, Ameli- saludó Amos-. Feliz Navidad. Siéntate con nosotros.

-Ya era hora- se quejo Howard-. Llevo siglos levantado.

Me sostuvo la mirada un momento, como si estuviese pensando lo mismo que yo: "Navidad". No habíamos pasado unas Navidad es juntos desde que murieron nuestros padres.

Amls se sirvió una taza de café. Llevaba ropa parecida a la del día anterior, y tuve que admitir que ese tío tenía su estilo. Su traje hecho, evidentemente, a medida era de lana azul; llevaba un sombrero de fedora a juego y el pelo recién trenzado con lapislazulis de color azul oscuro, piedras muy apreciadas en la joyería egipcia. No me costaba mucho imaginar al tío Amos con un saxofón interpretando serenatas para el East River.

En cuanto a Howard, llevaba el pijama de lino que me había negado a ponerme, todo blanco, holgado y sin adornos. De algún modo había logrado conserbar sus botas militares. Conociéndole, seguramente habría dormido con ellas. Tenía un aspecto bastante gracioso con las botas de cuero y el conjunto de lino.

-Esto... Amos- dije-. No tendrás ningún pájaro aquí, ¿verdad? Es que Keops se esta comiendo algo con plumas rosas.

-Vaya- Amos dio un sorbo al café-. Lo siento si te ha impresionado. Keops es muy quisquilloso. Solo come cosas que acaben en o: doritos, burritos, flamencos, etc.

Parpadeé

-¿Acabas de decir...?

-Ameli- dijo Howard. Parecía un poco descompuesto como si acabase de tener esta conversacion-. No preguntes.

-La gran frase de la semana- masculle.

-Ameli, sirvete lo que te apetezca, por favor- Amos me hizo una seña a la mesa bufef llena de comida-. Luego empezaremos con las explicaciones.

En la mesa no había flamenco, cosa que agradecí, pero si practicamente todo lo demás. Me serví un trozo enorme de Umm Ali, un bizcocho de pasas que solía hacer con mi abuela en Alejandría y que luego bañábamos en leche y azúcar. Me traía muchos buenos recuerdos. También me puse varias tortitas y un café negro como el demonio y más espeso que el alquitrán, como a mí me gustaba.

Entonces detecté un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Justo por debajo de la superficie de la piscina se deslizaba una figura pálida y alargada. Casi se me cae el plato al suelo.

-¿Eso es...?

-Un cocodrilo- confirmo Amos-. Traen buena suerte. Es albino, pero no se lo menciones, se pone muy susceptible.

-Se llama Filipo de Macedonia- aportó Howard.

A mi no me entraba en la cabeza como podía estar tan tranquilo. Se notaba que no había visto nunca a los congéneres de Filipo, aún recuerdo cómo encontraron a ese niño en Alejandría. Con los cocodrilos no se juega, aprendí esa lección de pequeña, pero mi abuela siempre me había dicho que teníamos que respetarlos.

-Un nombre bastante largo, hay que reconocerlo- dijo Howard.

-Es un cocodrilo bastante largo- dije yo.

Amos me miró con curiosidad. Y por si os lo preguntáis no le tengo miedo a los cocodrilos, he visto demasiados para eso.

-Ah, y le gusta el beicon- continuó Howard.

Para demostrármelo, lanzó un trozo de beicon por encima de su hombro. Filipo cogió impulso y atrapo el manjar. Tenía la piel de un blanco inmaculado y los ojos rosas. Su boca era tan grande que cabría un cerdo en ella.

-Con mis amigos se porta bien- me aseguró Amos-. En los viejos tiempos templo estaba completo hasta que tenía su lago lleno de cocodrilos. Son animales con una magia muy poderosa.

-Vale - dije-. Tenemos al babuino, la gata y el cocodrilo...¿algún otro animal del que tenga que estar enterada?

Amos se quedo un momento pensando.

-¿Visibles? No, creo que ya están todos.

Me senté bien lejos de la piscina. Gominola se puso a restregarse contra mis piernas y me pregunté si tendría el suficiente sentido común como para no acercarse a ningún cocodrilo mágico llamado Filipo.

-Muy bien, Amos- dije entre bocado y bocado-. Explicaciones.

-Si- aceptó-. ¿Por donde empiezo?

-Nuestro abuelo- sugirió Howard-. ¿Qué le ocurrio?

Amos respiró hondo.

-Zahid estaba intentando convocar un dios. Por desgracia, le salió bien.

Costaba tomar enserio a Amos hablando de convocar un dios mientras untaba mantequilla a un panecillo.

-¿Algún dios en particular?- pregunto Howard con indiferencia-. ¿O cualquiera que hubiese en el almacén?

Le di una patada por debajo de la mesa y le fulminé con la mirada.

Amos dio un mordisco al panecillo.

-Hay muchos dioses egipcios, Howard. Pero vuestro abuelo estaba detrás de uno en particular.

-Osiris- recorde-. Cuando el abuelo estaba delante de la Piedra de Rosetta, dijo: "Osiris, ven". Pero Osiris es solo una leyenda.

-Ojala- Amos tenía la mirada perdida entre los edificios de Manhattan, al otro lado del río, que brillaban bajo el sol matutino-. Los antiguos egipcios no eran idiotas, Ameli. Crearon el estado nación. Su civilización duro milenios.

-Aja- dijo Howard-, y ahora no están.

Amos negó con la cabeza.

-Un legado de tal poder no desaparece así como así. Al lado de los egipcios, otras culturas estaban en pañales. ¿Las naciones modernas? Visto y no visto. La raíz mas antigua de la cultura occidental es la egipcia. Mira la pirámide en un el billete de dolar. Mira el Monumento a Washington, el obelisco egipcio más grande del mundo. Y por desgracia, se puede decir lo mismo de sus dioses.

-Venga ya- me opuse-. A ver...aunque creyera que existe una cosa llamada magia, creer en los dioses antiguos es algo muy distinto.

Pero mientras lo decía, pensé en el tío en llamas del museo, en su cara entre el aspecto humano y el animal. También en la estatua de Tot, que me había seguido con la mirada al caminar.

-Ameli- dijo Amos-, los egipcios no eran tan tarugos como para creer en dioses imaginarios. Lo que describían en sus mitos es muy, muy real. En los viejos tiempos, los sacerdotes usaban a los dioses para canalizar sus poderes y llevar a cabo grandes gestas. Eso fue el origen de lo que hoy llamamos magia. Cada templo tenía una división llamada la Casa de la Vida. Sus magos eran famosos en el mundo entero.

-Y tú eres un mago egipcio.

Amos asintió.

-Igual que vuestro abuelo. Anoche pudisteis verlo por vosotros mismos.

Vacilé. Vale que el abuelo había hecho cosas muy raras anoche, cosas que parecían de magia.

-Pero si es arqueólogo- dijo Howard afiladamente.

-Es su tapadera. Recordaréis que su especialidad es traducir hechizos antiguos, que son muy difíciles de entender a no ser que practiques la magia tu mismo. Nuestra familia lleva formando parte de la Casa de le Vida casi desde sus orígenes. La de Haideé también. Era una maga excelente, a pesar de que su familia es mas nueva comparada con otras. Los Johns tienen prácticamente nuestra misma antigüedad.

**(Muy bien, vuelvo en esta parte del relato porque en esa parte a mi prima casi parecía que le fuera a dar algo).**

Jamás vi algo tan gracioso como la cara de Ameli en ese mismo instante. Pero no la pude culpar, a ella la había criado la abuela Haideé, era normal que casi le diese algo cuando se entero de esto.

Así que fui bueno y no me reí en su cara, aunque yo tampoco estaba mejor.

-¿Los abuelos Johns?- intenté imaginar a mis abuelos haciendo magia. A menos que ver rugby por la tele y quemar galletas se considerara mágico, no me salían las cuentas.

-Llevan mucho sin hacer magia- admitió Amos-, hasta que llegaron vuestros padres. Pero sí, un linaje muy antiguo.

Ameli negó con la cabeza.

-Así que nuestros padres también eran magos. ¿Estás de cachondeo?

-Nada de cachondeo- prometió Amos-. Vosotros dos...vosotros confináis la sangre de tres familias ancestrales, todas con una larga y complicada historia con los dioses. Sois los niños mas poderosos que han nacido en siglos.

Intenté asumir aquello. Yo no me sentía poderoso, lo que me sentía era más bien mareado.

-¿Me estás diciendo que nuestros padres en secreto adoraban a unos dioses con cabeza de animal?

-No los adoraban- me corrigió Amos-. A finales de la era antigua, los egipcios ya habían aprendido que a los dioses no había que adorarlos. Son seres poderosos, pero no son divinos en el sentido que le podríamos dar a Dios. Son entidades creadas, como los mortales, solo que mucho mas poderosos. Podemos respetarlos, temerlos, utilizar su poder o, incluso combatirlos para mantenerlos bajo control...

-¿Luchar con los dioses?- interrumpió Ameli.

-Constantemente -dijo Amos-. Lo que hacemos no es adorarlos. Eso nos lo enseño Tot.

El viejo tenía que haberse vuelto loco. Busqué el apoyo de Ameli con la mirada, pero ella parecía creerse hasta la ultima palabra.

-Entonces...- dije-, ¿por qué rompió el abuelo la Piedra de Rosetta?

-Bueno, seguro que no tenía la intención de romperla- respondió Amos-. Sólo pensar en hacerle una rascada ya le habría horrorizado. En realidad, supongo que a estas alturas mis hermanos londinenses ya habrán reparado el daño. Los conservadores comprobarán la cámara acorazada y descubrirán que la Piedra de Rosetta sobrevivió milagrosamente a la explosión.

-¡Pero si estalló en mil pedazos!- dije-. ¿Cómo van a repararla?

Amos cogió un cuenco y lo tiro contra el suelo de piedra. El cuenco se hizo añicos al instante.

-Eso a sido destruir.

-El gran destructor de planetas- ironizó mi prima.

La mire incrédulo, ¿acababa de dar muestras de humor? Amos sonrió.

-Se podría haber echo con magia (_ha-di_), pero era mas fácil tirarlo y punto. Y ahora...- Amos extendió una mano-. Unir._ Hi-nehm._

En el aire brillo un jeroglífico azul.

Los fragmentos del cuenco volaron hacia la imagen y se unieron como un rompecabezas; hasta las minúsculas partículas de polvo quedaron fijas en su sitio. Amos dejo el impoluto cuenco en la mesa.

-No esta mal el truco- consiguió decir Ameli. Parecía estar pensando en mil cosas al mismo tiempo.

Amos lleno el cuenco de leche y lo dejo en el suelo. Gominola se acercó sin hacer ruido.

-En cualquier caso, vuestro abuelo nunca dañaría una reliquia a propósito. Simplemente no se dio cuenta de la cantidad de poder que contenía la Piedra de Rosetta. Resulta que, a medida que Egipto decaía, su magia se fue acumulando y concentrando en las reliquias que sobrevivieron. La mayoría sigue en Egipto, por supuesto. Pero casi todos los museos importantes tienen una pieza en su colección. Y estas pueden servir como puntos locales para que un mago lleve a cabo hechizos mas importantes.

-No lo pillo- dije.

Amos separo las manos.

-Lo siento, Howard. Hay que pasar años estudiando magia para comprenderla, y yo intento explicados todo lo que sé en una mañana. Lo importante es que, vuestro abuelo se ha pasado los ocho años buscando la forma de convocar a Osiris, y anoche pensó que había encontrado la forma idónea para lograrlo.

-Un momento, ¿para que quería a Osiris?

Ameli se tensó de pronto, me miro, estaba más blanca que el papel.

-Howard, Osiris era el señor de los muertos. El abuelo hablaba de arreglar las cosas. Se refería a nuestros padres.

**Es un error confundir lo misterioso con lo extraordinario.**


	7. Chapter 7

De pronto, la mañana me pareció más fría. La hoguera chasqueaba por el viento que venía del río.

-¿Quería traer a nuestros padres de entre los muertos?- dije-. ¡Eso es una locura!

-Quizás también a la abuela- dijo Ameli, con la mirada perdida al otro lado del río.

Ella había pasado muchos años viviendo con la abuela, hasta que murió. Era comprensible que la quisiera de vuelta junto con sus padres.

Amos vaciló.

-Habría sido peligroso. Desaconsejable, insensato. Pero no una locura. Él era un mago poderoso. Si de verdad intentaba hacer eso lo habría logrado, utilizando el poder de Osiris.

Miré fijamente a Ameli.

-¿Tú te lo crees?

-Howard, tu también viste la magia en el museo. El abuelo hizo salir algo de la piedra.

-Vale- acepté-. Pero el tío en llamas no era Osiris, ¿verdad?

-No- contesto Amos-, Zahid se llevó más de lo que pretendía. Sí que libero el espíritu de Osiris y creo que logro unirse con él.

-¿Unirse al dios?

Amos levanto una mano.

-Esa sería la versión larga. Dejemoslo en que absorbió su poder, pero no tuvo ocasión de usarlo, por lo que me has contado Howard, parece que mi hermano no liberó de la Piedra de Rosetta a uno, sino a cinco dioses. A cinco dioses que estaban atrapados juntos.

Yo no estaba completamente seguro de ese tío, pero no nos quedaban muchas alternativas.

-Vale, bien - dije-. El tío en llamas dijo algo en plan "has liberado a los cinco". ¿A qué se refería?

Amos dio un sorbo a su café. La mirada perdida me recordó a cuando me miraba el abuelo en algunas ocasiones.

-No quiero asustartos.

-Tarde- replicó Ameli.

**(¡Eh! ¡Devuelve el micro!).**

**(Se siente, primo. Me toca).**

-Los dioses de Egipto son muy peligrosos. Nos hemos pasado los casi últimos dos milenios atándolos y desterrándolos allí donde aparecían. Es nuestra ley más importante, promovida por el lector jefe Iskandar en tiempos del Imperio Romano, prohíbe que liberemos a los dioses y usemos sus poderes. Vuestro abuelo ya había roto esa ley en una ocasión.

-Tiene que ver con nuestros padres- dije. No era una pregunta.

-Absolutamente todo tiene que ver con eso. Vuestros padres...ellos pensaban que estaban haciendo algo bueno, por eso vuestro abuelo les ayudó. Asumieron un riesgo terrible y eso les costó la vida. Zahid cargó con las culpas. Podría decirse que fue exiliado, desterrado. Se vio forzado a viajar sin descanso, porque la Casa lo controlaba. A Haideé la dejaron, ya que ella ya estaba enferma por aquel entonces. La Casa temía que contiuase con su investigación, como de echo estaba haciendo.

Recordé cuando de mostraba preocupado, cuando miraba por encima del hombro, o cuando me despertaba de madrugada para cambiar de hotel...como si nuestras vidas dependiese de ello.

-¿Por eso no te veíamos nunca?- dijo Howard-. ¿Era por que el abuelo estaba desterrado?

-La Casa me prohibió tener contacto con el. Yo quería a mi hermano y esa separación me dolió, sin contar el Umm ali de Haideé. Una desgracia no poder volver a comerlo. Pero no podía ir a veros...hasta anoche, cuando no tuve más opción que ayudar. Zahid llevaba años obsesionado con encontrar a Osiris. Estaba destrozado por lo de vuestros padres, y la muerte de su esposa lo remató. Cuando supe que quería volver a violar la ley otra vez, intenté detenerlo. Esa infracción se castiga con sentencia de muerte. Fracasé. Debí tener en cuenta lo tozudo que era mi hermano.

Bajé la vista hacia mi plato. Se me había quitado el hambre.

-Anoche, en el museo- dije-, la chica del cuchillo y el tipo de la barba-, ¿tambien eran magos?

-Sí. Estaban pendientes de vuestro abuelo. Tenéis suerte de que os dejaran marchar con vida.

-La chica quería matarnos, pero el hombre de la barba dijo que no.

-Nunca matan a menos que sea necesario- dijo Amos-. La Casa insistió en que no podíais estar juntos. Vuestro abuelo os quería a los dos con el, a pesar del peligro.

Howard puso cara como si le hubiesen dado en la nariz.

-¿Eso quería?

-Pues claro, pero la Casa intervino. Si tú y Ameli os criabais juntos, os volveríais muy poderosos. Quizás ya hayáis notado algunos cambios.

Pensé en las oleadas de fuerza que había sentido, y en que de pronto Howard sabía leer jeroglíficos. Entonces Howard dio un respingo y se volvió a mirarme.

-El día que cumpliste cuatro años.

-¿La tarta?- ese era un recuerdo confuso. Hombre, hay que tener en cuenta el que ocurrió hace diez años y que hasta entonces yo lo consideraba un sueño loco.

En mi cuarto cumpleaños hubo una fiesta, la última en la que estuvimos todos juntos, Howard y yo tuvimos una pelea de las gordas. No recuerdo por qué era. Puede que intentase soplar las velas en mi lugar, o algo parecido. Empezamos a gritarnos. Yo le cogí de la camisa y él me empujó.

La abuela se acercó a toda prisa, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada la tarta explotó. El azúcar en polvo y el glaseado ensució a todos los invitados. Nuestros padres nos separaron y enviaron a Howard a arriba, luego dijeron que habíamos empujado la tarta, pero yo sabía que no había sido eso. Recuerdo a un visitante adulto, un amigo de la familia, con las gafas manchadas de glaseado.

Howard se volvió hacia Amos.

-Eras tú. Estuviste en la fiesta de Ameli.

-Glaseado de vainilla- recordó-, muy sabroso. Por aquel entonces ya estaba claro que seríais difíciles de criar juntos, pero mis sobrinos se empeñaban en que los primos debían de estar juntos.

-Entonces...- titubeé-, ¿ahora qué pasara con nosotros?

No lo iba a admitir nunca, pero no quería separarme de Howard. No sería gran cosa, pero era lo único que me quedaba.

-Se os debe entrenar como es debido- dijo Amos-, lo apruebe la Casa o no.

-¿Por qué no iba a aprobarlo?

-Os lo explicare todo cuando os recuperéis. Pero debemos empezar ya con las lecciones si queremos tener alguna posibilidad de encontrar a mi hermano y arreglar las cosas. De otro modo, el mundo entero esta en peligro. Si tan solo supiéramos donde...

-Phoenix- solté.

Amos me miró boquiabierto.

-¿Cómo...?

-Anoche tuve...bueno, no fue exactamente un sueño...

Me sentí estúpida, pero le conté lo que había sucedido mientras estaba dormida. A juzgar por la expresión de Amos, la noticia era peor de lo que había pensado.

-¿Segura que dijo "regalo de cumpleaños"?

-Sip, pero, ¿qué significa?

-Y un anfitrión permanente- dijo Amos-. ¿Aún no lo tenía?

-Eso dijo Pies de Pollo...

-Era un demonio-explico Amos-. Un peón del caos. Si los demonios están entrando en el mundo mortal, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Esto es muy, muy malo.

-Para quien viva en Phoenix- replicó mi primo.

-Howard, nuestro enemigo no va a detenerse en Phoenix. Si ha reunido esa cantidad de poder tan deprisa...¿Qué dijo exactamente de la tormenta?

-Dijo: "Invocaré la mayor tormenta que se haya visto jamás".

Amos puso mala cara.

-La ultima vez que dijo algo parecido, se creó el Sahara. Una tormenta así podría destruir Norteamerica y generar suficiente energía caótica para conferirle una forma casi invencible.

-¿De qué estas hablando?¿Quién es ese tío?

Amos rechazó las preguntas con un gesto de mano.

-Ahora mismo lo importante es que me digas por qué no usaste el reposacabezas.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Era muy incomodo- mire a mi primo-, ¿no?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Quizás pero estaba allí para algo.

A veces odio a mi primo. Bueno, en realidad la mayor parte del tiempo.

**(¡Eh! ¡Esa es mi pierna!)**

-Ameli- dijo Amos-, el sueño es peligroso. Es un umbral a la Duat.

-Maravilloso- gimió Howard-. Otra palabra rara.

-Ah...sí, lo siento- dijo Amos-. La Duat es el mundo de los espíritus y la magia. Existe por debajo del mundo de la vigila, como un océano inmenso, con sus muchas capas y regiones. Anoche nos sumergimos justo por debajo de su superficie para llegar a Nueva York, porque por la Duat se va mas rápido. Ameli, mientras estabas dormida, tu conciencia también navegó sus corrientes menos profundas y por eso viste lo que sucedía en Phoenix. Es una suerte que hayas sobrevivido. Cuanto más te sumerjes en la Duat, encuentras cosas más horribles y te es difícil volver. Hay reinos enteros de demonios, y palacios donde los dioses existen en sus formas puras, tan poderosos que su mera presencia que reduciría a un mortal a cenizas. Ahora que vuestros poderes están despertando, nunca debéis dormir sin protección, porque entonces quedáis indefensos a los ataques de la Duat...o a los viajes involuntarios por ella.

-¿¡Me estas diciendo que pude haberme matado!?

La boca me sabía a metal, como si me hubiera hecho sangre.

Amos tenía el semblante muy serio.

-El hecho de que tu alma pueda viajar significa que estas progresando más rápido de lo que creía. Más rápido de lo que debería ser posible. Si el Señor Rojo te hubiese descubierto...

-¿El Señor Rojo?- intervino Howard-. ¿Es ese el coleguita en llamas?

Amos se puso en pie.

-Debo averiguar más. No podemos quedarnos aquí esperando a que os encuentre. Si libera la tormenta el día de su cumpleaños, en el cenit de sus poderes...

-¿Eso significa que vas a ir a Phoenix?- grito Howard, parecía conmocionado-. ¡Amos, ese hombre en llamas derroto a mi abuelo como si su magia fuera de broma! Ahora tiene demonios y esta ganando fuerza, y...¡te matará!

Amls le dedicó una sonrisa taciturna, como si ya hubiese sopesado los riesgos y no necesitase ningun recordatorio. Su expresión me recordó tanto al abuelo que me dolió.

-No me des por muerto tan rápidamente, Howard. Yo también tengo algo de magia. Además, debo ver por mi mismo lo que sucede, si queremos tener la posibilidad de rescatar a Zahid y de detener al Señor Rojo. Iré rápido y con cuidado. Vosotros quedaos aquí. Gominola cuidara de vosotros.

Parpedeé.

-¿La gata?- dije con escepticismo, mirando a la figura por debajo de la mesa que se lamía una parte no muy refinada de nombrar.

-¡No puedes dejarnos aquí y ya esta! ¿Qué pasa con nuestro entrenamiento!- Howard parecía verdaderamente acongojado.

-Cuando vuelva- prometió Amos-. No os preocupéis, la mansión esta protegida. Eso sí, no salgáis. Que nadie os engañe para que abrais la puerta. Y, ocurra lo que ocurra, no entréis en la biblioteca bajo ningún concepto. Os lo prohíbo tajantemente. Volveré antes del anochecer.

Antes de que pudiesemos discutir, Amos camino con tranquilidad hasta el borde de la terraza y saltó.

-¡No!- grité.

Corrimos la barandilla y miramos hacia abajo. Había una caída de treinta metros hasta el East River, pero ni rastro de Amos. Se había esfumado.

Filipo de Macedonia chapoteo en su estanque. Gominola se subió a la barandilla e insistió en que la acariciacemos.

Estabamos solos en una mansión con un babuino hincha de los Lakers, un cocodrilo albino susceptible y una gata rara. Y, al parecer, el mundo entero corría peligro.

Iban a ser unas navidades cojonudas.

Howard me miró.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Bufé.

-Fácil, ahora exploramos la biblioteca.

**Los ganadores tienen metas, los perdedores, excusas.**


	8. Chapter 8

En serio, a veces Howard es tan burro que me cuesta creer que seamos familia. Haber; el es el mayor, el que tiene la pinta de _malo, malote _y, ¿cuando dicen "os prohíbo hacer esto" lo cumple?MMi primo era un timo.

Me enfile directa hacia la biblioteca.

-¡Espera!- gritó Howard-. No puedes...

-Mira como lo hago- le espete-, ¿acaso has escuchado algo de lo que el tío Amos ha dicho? Dioses egipcios: reales. Señor Rojo: malo. Cumple del Señor Rojo: muy pronto, muy malo. Casa de la Vida: magos viejos y quisquillosos que odian a nuestra familia porque nuestros padres eran algo rebeldes, cosa de la que deberías aprender, y a los que por cierto me gustaría dar una patada en... Bueno, no importa. Eso nos deja a nosotros, los dos solos, sin nadie más, con un dios malo, malísimo que quiere la destrucción del mundo por navidades y, por último, con nuestro fabuloso tío abuelo, que acaba de saltar directo hacia un río desde una quinta planta en una gran muestra de un instinto suicida nada recomendable...y no me extraña- respiré-. ¿Me dejo algo? Ah, sí, al parecer nosotros somos muy poderosos porque descendemos de un estirpe muy antigua y bla bla bla. En fin, ¿vas a venir o te vas a quedar aquí como un idiota redomado?

Howard parpadeó como si le hubiese dado una bofetada. Supongo que, en cierto sentido, es lo que acababa de hacer.

Comprendí que el pobre estaba muy asustado y, supongo que no se lo podía reprochar, pero lo cierto es que me sorprendió. Él era el mayor... Se supone que los mayores tienen que controlar sus golpes. Los pequeños...bueno, deberíamos pegar tan fuerte como nos diese la gana, ¿no? Aun así, me dí cuenta de que tal vez, solo tal vez, me había pasado un poquitín con él.

-Escucha- le dije-, queremos ayudar al abuelo, ¿a que sí? En la biblioteca tiene que haber por la fuerza cosas poderosas, o el tío Amos no la tendría cerrada con llave. ¿Quieres rescatar al abuelo?

Él se removió, inquieto.

-Si...claro.

-Perfecto, problema resuelto. Arreando.

En cuanto Keops vio lo que pretendíamos, bajo del sofá y, de un salto, se plantó delante de las puertas.¿Quién se habría imaginado que los babuinos/perros guardianes fuesen tan rápidos? Eso sí, debo admitir que los babuinos tienen unos colmillos enormes. Además, el aspecto de uno no mejora mucho si se ha estado comiendo pájaros exóticos de dolor rosa.

Howard intentó razonar con él.

-Keops, no vamos a robar nada. Solo queremos...

-¡Ajk!- Keops babeo su pelota de baloncesto, enfadado.

-Howard- dije-, no sirve de nada. Mira esto, Keops. ¿Qué tengo? ¡Tachán!- Sostuve en alto una caja amarilla de cereales que había cogido de la mesa de la terraza-. ¡Cheerios! ¡Terminado en o! ¡Ñam, ñam, que rico!

-¡Ajjjk!- gruñó Keops, ya más emocionado que enfadado.

Arrojé los cereales al sofá y el babuino se lanzó tras ellos. Agarró la caja en el aire y, estaba tan emocionado que subió por la pared y se sentó sobre la repisa de la chimenea, donde empezó a elegir Cheerios uno a uno.

Howard me miro con admiración, muy a su pesar, reconociendo mi superioridad intelectual.

**(Ese que oís de fondo es mi "querido primo" diciendo que me baje de las nubes. Que nubes ni que niño muerto).**

-¿Cómo es que...?

\- Me adelanto a los acontecimientos. Venga, aun tenemos que encontrar la forma de abrir esas puertas.

Siempre es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Las malditas puertas eran de madera gruesa y estaban entrelazadas con enormes cadenas de acero, fijas con un MONTON de candados. Exagerado...ni que alguien fuese atracar la casa...

Howard dio un paso adelante, agito las cadenas a la antigua usanza y luego tiró de los candados.

-No se abren.

Resistí las titánicas ganas de darme cabezazos contra la pared.

De pronto, Howard dio un respingo y me miro, tenía algo extraño en la mirada.

-¿Cuál es esa palabra que ha usado Amos en el desayuno, cuando el cuenco?

-¿Para unir?- pregunté-. _Hi-nehm _o algo parecido.

-No, la otra, la de destruir- lo mire con precaución. Ya había tenido bastante con el numerito que monto el abuelo en el museo pero, ¿el gusto por las explosiones era hereditario?

-Hummm..._ha-di._

Levantó la mano hacia la puerta. La señaló con dos dedos y el pulgar, formando una pistola pero con la mano en horizontal.

-_¡Ha-di!_

Unos jeroglíficos ardieron brillantes y dorados contra el candado más grande.

**(Bueno, primita, me toca. Contra, no se ha quejado, menos mal que estaba puesta la cámaexplotarano me lances cosas!)**

Y las puertas explotaron. Ameli se tiró al suelo a la vez que las cadenas estallaban y las astillas volaban por toda la Gran Sala. Cuando se asentó la polvadera, Ameli se levantó, cubierta de polvo y fulminandome con la mirada. Por lo visto yo estaba bien. Gominola dio unas vueltas a mis pies, maullando satisfecha, como si explotara puertas a diario.

Ameli me miró fijamente.

-¿Exactamente como...?

-No sé- admití-. Pero la biblioteca esta abierta- miré con culpabilidad la puerta-. ¿No nos sabremos pasado un poco? Nos va a caer una buena.

Ameli le quitó la importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-Ya pensaremos luego en la forma de arreglarlo con otro rayo de esos.

-Más rayos no.

Ella sonrió.

-Más rayos no- asintió.

En cuanto di el primer paso, me sentí tan débil que me derrumbé. Ameli me agarro por el brazo en el acto, con pulso fiable.

-¿Estás bien?

-Bien- logré decir, aunque no era cierto-. Estoy cansado, y me muero de hambre.

-Acabas de comer un desayuno importante, primo.

Era verdad, pero me sentía como si no hubiese comido en semanas.

-Da igual- le dije-. Me las apañaré.

Ameli me observo con escepticismo, pero con mi brazo agarrado comenzó a andar lentamente hacia la biblioteca.

-Tus jeroglíficos han sido dorados. Al abuelo y al tío Amos les salían de color azul. ¿Por qué?

-A lo mejor a cada persona le salen de un color distinto- me arrepentí al instante de haberlo dicho porque ví la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro.

-Pues entonces deberían de haberte salido de color fucsia.

-Que graciosa.

-Venga, mago fucsia- se rió-. Tira para dentro.

&amp;%&amp;

La biblioteca era tan asombrosa que casi me hizo olvidar el mareo. Era una inmensa cámara excavada en roca sólida, como un pozo gigante. Lo cual no tenía el menor sentido, ya que la mansión reposaba sobre un almacén, pero, claro, este lugar no era exactamente normal.

Desde la plataforma que había tras las puertas bajaba un escalera hasta el fondo, tres pisos mas abajo. Todas las paredes, el suelo y la cúpula que teníamos encima estaban decorados con imágenes multicolores de dioses, gente y monstruos.

-Es bonita- dije.

En el techo había un cielo azul brillante lleno de estrellas, pero al fijarme descubrí que no era un tono continuo: sus distintas profundidades seguían un diseño ondulante. Me di cuenta de que tenia forma de mujer. Estaba tumbada, acurrucada sobre un costado del torso, brazos y piernas de un azul más oscuro, sembrados de estrellas. Debajo de ella, el suelo de la biblioteca estaba devorado de un modo parecido, con la tierra verde y marrón adoptando la forma de un cuerpo masculino, salpicado de bosques, colinas y ciudades. Por su pecho serpenteaba un río.

En la biblioteca no había libros. Ni siquiera tenía estanterías. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de celdillas redondas que contenían una especie de cilindros de plástico.

Había cuatro estatuas sobre pedestales, situadas en cada uno de los puntos cardinales. Eran seres humanos a media escala, vestidos con faldillas y sandalias, con el pelo moreno en forma de cuña y perfilador de ojos como el que utilizaba mi prima.

**(Dice que el perfilador de ojos se llama kohl, ¿a quien le interesa eso?)**

En todo caso, una de las estatuas llevaba un estilete y un papiro en las manos. Otra sostenía una caja. La tercera sostenía un cayado corto y acabado en curva y, la última tenía las manos vacías.

-Howard- Ameli señalo al centro de la sala. Sobre una mesa de piedra estaba la bolsa de trabajo del abuelo.

Ameli empezó a bajar las escaleras, pero la agarré del brazo.

-Espera, ¿y las trampas?

Ella arrugó la frente

-¿Que trampas ni que niño muerto?

-¿Las tumbas egipcias no tenían trampas?

-A veces sí, pero lo más común eran las maldiciones, como la maldición de las llamas, la maldición del asno... ¡Además, esto es una biblioteca, no una tumba!

Bajó los escalones al trote. Bueno, supongo que, si alguien tiene que sufrir un sarpullido ardiente o el ataque de un asno, mejor ella que yo.

Llegamos al centro de la sala sin ningún incidente. Ameli abrió la bolsa. Ni una trampa ni maldición tampoco. Sacó la caja rara que el abuelo había usado en el Museo Británico.

Estaba hecha de madera, y tenía más o menos el tamaño adecuado para meter una barra pan. La tapa tenía adornos parecidos a los de la biblioteca: dioses, monstruos y gente andando raro.

-¿Cómo podían caminar así los egipcios- me pregunté-. Siempre de lado, con los brazos y las piernas extendidos. Me parece una chorrada.

Ameli me dedicó una de de sus miradas de "no podrías ser mas idiota, primo".

-En realidad no caminaban así, Howard.

-Vale, pues entones, ¿por qué los pintaban siempre de esa forma?

-Ellos pensaban que los dibujos eran como magia. Si te dibujabas a ti mismo, tenías que enseñar todos los brazos y piernas. Si no, al llegar al otro barrio podrías tener unos trozos de menos.

-¿Y por que tienen siempre la cara de perfil? Nunca te miran directamnere. ¿Eso no les haría perder la otra media cara?

Ameli dudó.

-Creo que les daba miedo que el dibujo saliera demasiado humano si te miraban directamente. A lo mejor "intentaban " convertirse en ti.

-¿Había algo que no les diese miedo?

-Los primos- dijo ella sin dudarlo-. Si eran demasiado pesados, los egipcios los echaban a los cocodrilos.

Me quedé parado un segundo. No estaba acostumbrado a que mi prima mostrase ningún sentido del humor. Luego le di un puñetazo en el brazo.

-Tu abre la puñetera caja.

Lo primero que sacó de ella fue un pedazo de porquería blanca.

-Cera- dictaminó Ameli.

-Fascinante- yo saqué un estilete de madera y una paleta que tenía pequeños surcos en la superficie para que corriese la tinta, y luego unos tarros de cristal llenos de la propia tinta, de color negro, rojo y dorado-. Mira, un juego de pintura prehistórico.

Ameli sacó varios cordeles marrones, una pequeña figura de ébano que representaba a un gato y un hueso rollo de papel. No, no era papel. Papiro. Recordé que, según me había explicado una vez el abuelo, los egipcios lo hacían a partir de una planta de río porque nunca habían llegado a inventar el papel.

El material era tan grueso y áspero que me pregunte si los pobre egipcios tendrían que usar papiro de váter. Si así era, no me extrañaba que caminasen de lado.

Por fin saqué una figurilla de cera.

-Puaj- dije.

**(Porfa, primo, dejarme contar esta parte. Gracias)**

Era un hombre diminuto, hecho toscamente, como con prisas. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la boca abierta y las piernas cortadas a la altura de las rodillas. Tenía un mechón de pelo humano a modo de cinturón.

Tarta subió a la mesa de un salto y olisqueo al hombrecillo. Parecía considerarlo bastante interesante.

-Aquí no hay nada- dije.

-¿Qué más quieres?- pregunto-. Tenemos cera, un poco de papiro de váter y una estatua fea.

-Cualquier cosa que explique lo que le pasó al abuelo. ¿Cómo podemos rescatarlo? ¿Quién era ese hombre en llamas?

Howard sostuvo al hombrecillo en alto y le dijo.

-Ya has oído, troll pequeñito con verrugas, cuentanos lo que sepas.

Ninguno de los dos se esperaba que esa cosa nos contestase.

-Respondo a la llamada.

Howard dio un alarido digno de una peli de miedo y lo soltó. El mini-troll dio contra la mesa con su minúscula cabezita. Bueno, ¿quién no lo habría dejado caer?

-¡Au!- se lamentó.

Gominola se acerco a olfatearlo y el hombrecillo empezó a lanzar maldiciones en otro idioma, posiblemente egipcio antiguo.

Al ver que aquello no funcionaba, grito en inglés:

-¡No soy un ratón!

Cogí a Gominola y la bajé al suelo.

La cara de Howard se había puesto blanda y cerulea como la del hombrecillo.

-¿Qué eres?- preguntó.

-¡Soy un shabti, por supuesto!- la figurilla se frotó la cabeza abollada. Seguía pareciendo un pegote, pero ahora era un pegote viviente-. El Amo me llama Plastilino, aunque a mi me parece un nombre insultante. ¡Vosotros podéis llamarme Fuerza-Suprema-Que-Aplasta-A-Sus-Enemigos!

-Muy bien, Plastilino- dije yo.

Me miró con furia, aunque era difícil saberlo con su cara echa papilla.

-¡No deberías haberme activado! Eso solo lo hace el Amo.

-Con el "amo", te refieres al abuelo- supuse-. Zahid Jarifa.

-Ese es- refunfuño Plastilino-.¿Ya hemos terminado? ¿He completado mi servicio?

Howard me miro dubitativo, pero yo creí que empezaba a entenderlo.

-A ver, Plastilino- dije al pegote-. Te has activado cuando te hemos dado una orden directa. ¿Es correcto?

Plastilino cruzo zuz brazos regordetes.

-Ahora te dedicas a tomarme el pelo. ¡Pues claro que es correcto! Por cierto, se supone que sólo el Amo es capaz de activarse. No se como lo habrás hecho, pero te va ha hacer puré cuando se entere.

Bufé imaginandome la escena. Howard carraspeó.

-Plastilino, el amo es nuestro abuelo y ha desaparecido. Lo han expulsado magicamente, de algún modo, y necesitamos tu ayuda...

-¿El amo no está?- Plastilino puso una sonrisa tan amplia que pensé que se le iba a romper su cara de cera-. ¡Por fin libre! ¡Hasta la vista, mamones!

Se lanzó por el borde de la mesa, pero olvidó que no tenía piernas. Cayo todo lo largo que era hasta la silla y empezó a reptar, impulsandose con las manos.

-¡Libre! ¡Libre!

Fue de boca al suelo desde la silla, pero no pareció desanimarse por el porrazo.

-¡Libre! ¡Libre!

Recorrió un par de centímetros antes de que yo lo cogiera y lo metiese en la caja mágica del abuelo. Plastilino intento salir, pero los bordes eran demasiados altos.

-¡Atrapado!- gimió- ¡Atrapado!

-Cierra el pico- le dije-. Ahora la ama soy yo, y tú vas a responder a mis preguntas.

Howard levantó su ceja.

-¿Cómo es que estas tu al mando?

-Porque he sido yo la que ha tenido el par para animarte a venir.

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Yo lo active!

No le hice ni puñetero caso a mi primo, lo cual es uno de mis numerosos e increíbles talentos.

-Vale, Plastilino, lo de todo: ¿qué es un shabti?

-Si te lo digo, ¿me dejaras salir de la caja?

-Estas obligado a decirmelo- señale-. Y no, pero buen intento.

Suspiró.

-Shabti significa respondedor, como podría decirte hasta el más tonto de los esclavos.

Iba a machacarle la cara al miserable pegote cuando reconocí la palabra.

-¡Ya me acuerdo! Los egipcios hacían modelos de cera o de arcilla; eran como criados que se encargaban de hacer cualquier tarea que se te pueda ocurrir en la ultratumba. Se suponían que cobraban vida cuando los llamaba su amo, de modo que el fallecido podía...bueno, reposar y relajarse mientras el shabti trabajaba durante todo la eternidad.

-Lo primero- dijo Plastilino en tono cortante-, es muy típico de los humanos dedicarse a hacer el vago mientras nosotros nos encargamos de todo el trabajo. Lo segundo, las tareas baa son solo una de las diversas funciones que tenemos los shabti. Los magos también nos usan para muchísimas cosas en esta vida, ya que serían unos absolutos incompetentes si nosotros no estuviesemos. Y lo tercero, si sabéis tantas cosas, ¿cómo es que me lo estáis preguntando a mí?

-¿Cómo es que mi abuelo te corto las piernas pero te dejo la boca?- repliqué.

-Yo...- Plastilino se llevo las manos a la boca-. Ja, muy bonito. Claro, claro, amenaza a la estatua de cera. ¡Menuda maga estas hecha! Me cortó las piernas para que no pidiera escapar, ni cobrar vida de forma perfecta e intentar matarle. Los magos son muy mala gente. Mutilan a las estatuas para poder controlarlas. ¡Nos tienen miedo!

-Si te hubiera hecho perfecto, ¿habrías intentado matarle?

-Probablemente- admitió Platilino-. ¿Hemos terminado ya?

-Ni de lejos- dije yo-. ¿Qué le ha pasado a nuestro abuelo?

Plastilino se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo lo voy a saber yo? Pero veo que su varita y su báculo no están en la caja.

-No- dijo Howard-. El báculo...la cosa que se transformaba en serpiente acabo quemada. Y la varita...¿te refieres al bumerán?

-¿¡Bumeran!? ¡Dioses del teterno Egipto, que cazurro eres! Pues claro que es su varita.

-Se hizo astillas- dije.

-Cuentame cómo- exigió Plastilino.

Howard le explico la historia. Yo no estaba muy convencida de que fuese muy buena idea, pero una figurilla de diez centímetros no podría hacernos mucho daño, ¿no?

-¡Eso es estupendo!- grito Plastilino.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté-. ¿El abuelo sigue vivo?

-¡No!- replico Plastilino-. Esta muerto con casi toda certeza. ¿Los dioses de los días demoniacos han sido liberados? ¡Maravilloso! Cualquiera que rete al Señor Rojo...

-Espera- dije, y notaba como la desesperación se colaba en mi voz-. Te ordeno que me digas lo que pasó.

-Ja- dijo Plastilino-. Solo estoy obligado a decirte lo que se. Hacer suposiciones es otra tarea absolutamente distinta. ¡Declaro mi tarea cumplida!

Y, dicho esto, se volvió cera inanimada.

-¡Espera!- volví a cogerlo y lo zarandeé-. ¡Dime tus suposiciones, maldito bastardo!

No ocurrió nada.

-A lo mejor tiene temporizador- dijo Howard-, en plan "solo funciono una vez al día". O igual lo has roto.

-¡Howard, necesito sugerencias constructivas! ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

Él miró las estatuas que había en los pedestales.

-Quizás...

-¿Más shabti?

-Podemos ver.

Si las estatuas eran " respondedores", les deberían de haber echado de su trabajo a patada limpia. Intentamos sostenerles en brazos mientras les dábamos ordenes, aunque pesaban bastante. Les gritamos y les señalamos, les preguntamos adecuadamente...

Nada, me dieron ganas de pedirle a Howard que ha-diara a las cuatro, pero se le veía demasiado cansado como para que eso fuese bueno para su salud.

**(Que considerada, primita. Tranquilos todos, ya llegó Howard para rescataros. ¡Ameli! ¡No me tires cosas, joder!).**

Al final decidimos comprobar las celdillas que había por todas las paredes. Los cilindros de plástico eran parecidos a los que se ven en los supermercados, esos que los cajeros envían hacia arriba mediante tubos neumáticos. Cada cilindro de la biblioteca contenía un rollo de papiro. Algunos se veían muy nuevos, mientras que otros parecían tener miles de años. Todos los botes estaban etiquetados con jeroglíficos y, por suerte, también en inglés.

-El _Libro de la vaca celestial- _leí de uno de ellos-. ¿Cual tienes tú, _El tejón celestial?_

-No- me respondió-. El _Libro de dar muerte a Apofis._

Gominola maullo desde un rincón. Cuando miré hacia allí, tenía la cola erizada.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunté

-Apofis era un monstruo gigante con forma de serpiente- murmuró ella pensativa-. Un elemento de cuidado.

Gominola dio media vuelta y subió la escalera a toda prisa, hacia la Gran Sala. Gatos: no hay quien los entienda.

Ameli abrió otro pergamino.

-Howard, mira esto.

Era un papiro bastante largo, y casi todo el texto que contenía estaba en lineas de jeroglíficos.

-¿Entiendes algo de esto?- me preguntó.

Me concentré en la escritura y lo más raro de todo es que no pude leerla...efectuando la primera linea.

-Solo pillo lo que esta en el título. Dice..."Sangre de la Gran Casa". ¿Que significará?

-Gran Casa- caviló mi prima-. ¿Cómo sonarían las palabras en egipcio?

-_Per-roj._ Ah, es "faraón", ¿verdad? Pero yo creía que un faraón era un rey.

-Lo es- dijo Ameli-. La palabra significa literalmente " gran casa", como la mansión del rey. Es igual que cuando una dice "la Casa Blanca" para referirse al presidente de los Estados Unidos. Por tanto, lo del papiro querrá decir algo parecido a "Sangre de los faraones", todos ellos, la línea completa de las dinastías, y no un solo tío.

-¿Y qué me importa la sangre de los faraones? ¿Por qué no puedo leerlo todo?

Ameli se quedó mirando las lineas. De pronto, puso los ojos como platos.

-Son nombres. Mira, están escritos todos dentro de cartuchos.

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunté, porque " cartucho" sonaba a palabra con doble sentido, y yo me enorgullezco de conocerlas todas.

-Los círculos dibujados- explico Ameli-. Simbolizan cuerdas mágicas. Se suponen que protegen a la persona nombrada de la magia maligna- Me lanzó una mirada-. Y posiblemente también impiden que otros magos puedan leer sus nombres.

-Vale, estas como una cabra- dije. Pero, al mirar las lineas, comprendí a que se refería. Todas las palabras del papiro estaban protegidas por cartuchos, y no les encontraba ningún sentido.

-Howard- dijo Ameli en tono apremiante.

Señalo un cartucho que estaba justo al final de la lista. Dentro del circulo había tres símbolos sencillos.

-JRF- afirmó Ameli-. Este me lo sé. Es mi apellido, Jarifa. Y este- añadió un poco más arriba-, es el de la abuela, LBRD: El-Bradi.

-Les faltan algunas letras, ¿no?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Los egipcios no solían escribir vocales. Solo hay consonantes. Tienes que imaginarte como suenan las vocales por el contexto.

-Anda que no estaban chalados. Entonces, eso podría significar muchas otras cosas.

-Podría ser- admitió-, pero es mi apellido y el de la abuela. Una vez le pedí al abuelo que me los dibujara, y lo hizo justo así. Pero, ¿por qué estamos en la lista? ¿Qué es la "sangre de los faraones"?

Empecé a notar un cosquilleo helado en la nuca. Recordé lo que había dicho Amos sobre las tres de nuestra familia eran muy antiguas.

-¿Sabrías como se escribe mi apellido en jeroglíficos?

-No, nunca se lo pregunt...

Levantó la cabeza de golpe, me miró, adivinando lo que estaba pensando y sus ojos verde claro se oscurecieron.

-Imposible- su tono no admitía réplica.

-Tiene que ser una broma- asentí-. Nadie lleva registros de tan antiguo.

No quería creermelo, pues habría sido admitir que estábamos metidos hasta el cuello en esto.

Desde el desayuno, cuando oí que el abuelo había intentado traer a mis padres del mundo de los muertos, había una emoción que hacía mecha en mi. No era pavor. Vale, sí, la idea entera me daba repelús, mucho más repelús que el santuario de casa de mis abuelos en el aparador deel salón.

Y sí, antes he dicho que vivía en el presente y todos esos rollos. Pero soy un mentiroso. No he soñado con otra cosa desde los seis años: volver a ver a mis padres. Conocerles, hablar con ellos, que me echaran la bronca, lo que fuera. Deseaba la oportunidad de estar con ellos, solo para tener un mejor recuerdo al que aferrarme. La sensación que intentaba quitarme de encima era la esperanza. Sabía que al final del camino me esperaba un dolor colosal. Sin embargo, si de verdad existía la posibilidad de traerlos de vuelta, yo personalmente habría echo explotar todas las piedras de Rosetta que hicieran falta.

-Sigamos mirando- dije.

Ameli asintió, dejando el papiro en la mesa como si quemase. Supongo que ella también estaba pensando en sus padres.

Al cabo de unos minutos, encontré un dibujo de cinco dioses con cabeza de animal, todos puestos en fila, bajo una figura femenina perlada de estrellas que se arqueaba protectora sobre ellos, como un paraguas. ¿El abuelo no había liberado a cinco dioses? Vaya, vaya...

-Ameli- dije, un poco humillado por tener que preguntarle a mi prima pequeña-. ¿Esto qué es?

Se acercó para echar un vistazo y se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Eso es!- exclamó-. Estos cinco...y ahí arriba, su madre, Nut.

Me reí.

-¿Una diosa llamada Nut? ¿Como se apellida? ¿Ritiva?

-Muy gracioso- me espetó-. Es la diosa del cielo.

Señalo el techo, hacia la señora con la piel llena de , al igual que en el papiro.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Es algo sobre los días demoníacos. Tiene que ver con el nacimiento de los cinco dioses, pero hace ya mucho que el abuelo me contó la historia. Todo el papiro está escrito en hierático, que es la cursiva de los jeroglíficos. ¿Puedes leerlo?

Negué con la cabeza. Por lo visto, mi particular forma de demencia solo se aplica a los jeroglíficos normales.

-Ojala la tuviésemos en árabe o inglés- dijo Ameli.

Justo entonces sonó un chasquido a nuestras espaldas. La estatua de arcilla que no llevaba nada en las manos bajo de su pedestal dando un saltito y avanzo hacia nosotros a firme. Ameli y yo nos quitamos del camino y la estatua pasó a nuestro lado sin detenerse, cogió un cilindro de su celdilla y se lo llevó a Ameli.

-Un shabti para recuperar información- dijo emocionada-. ¡Un bibliotecario de barro!

La estatua se dirigió a su pedestal con paso marcial, saltó encima y se volvió a endurecer en su sitio.

-A ver si...- me encaré hacia el shabti-. ¡Un bocadillo y unas papas fritas, por favor!

Por desgracia, no bajo ninguna estatua para servírmelos. Quizás es que esta prohibido comer en la bibliteca.

Ameli quito el capuchón al cilindro y desplegó el papiro. Suspiró con alivio.

-Esta versión está en árabe.

Mientras pasaba los ojos por el texto, fue torciendo el gesto más y más.

-No pareces contenta- comenté.

-Ya recuerdo la historia de los cinco dioses. Como el abuelo los haya liberado, estamos en problemas muy, muy serios.

-Eh, eh, un momento- dije-. Empieza por el principio.

Ameli respiró hondo para calmarse, parecía muy preocupada.

-Vale, resulta que Nut, la diosa del cielo, estaba casada con Geb, el dios de la tierra.

-El amiguete del suelo, ¿no?- Di un golpecito con el pie contra el gran hombre cubierto de montes y ríos.

-Así es- dijo Ameli-. La cosa es Geb y Nut querían tener niños, pero Ra, el dios del sol, había oído una profecía según la cual, un hijo de Nut...

-¡Estaría bien nut-rido!- dije entre risillas. Ameli me fulminó con la mirada y conseguí ponerme un poco serio-. Perdona, sigue, sigue.

-Según la cual un hijo de Geb y Nut terminaria por quitarle el trono a Ra. Así que, cuando Ra se enteró de que Nut estaba embarazada, empezó a subirse por las paredes. Prohibió que Nut diese a luz cualquier noche o día del año.

Me crucé de brazos.

-Entonces que, ¿tenía que seguir embarazada para siempre?

-Eso es tener muy mala leche- asintió mi prima-. Pero Nut se le ocurrió una salida. Organizó una partida de dados con el dios de la luna, Jonsu. Cada vez que Jonsu perdía, tenía que dar a Nut un poco de luz de luna. Al final perdió tantas veces que Nut acaparo bastante luz de luna como para crear cinco días nuevos, y los colocó al final del año.

-Venga ya- repliqué- Primero: ¿cómo se puede apostar luz de luna? Y, aunque pudieses, ¿cómo usarla para crear días de más?

-Es una leyenda- argumentó Ameli-. La cosa es el calendario egipcio tenía trescientos sesenta días, igual que los trescientos sesenta grado de un círculo. Nut creó cinco días más y los añadió al final del año; eran días no formaban parte del año normal.

-Los días demoníacos- aventuré-. Y así el mito explica por que el año tiene trescientos sesenta y cinco días. Supongo que fue teniendo sus niños...

-Durante esos cinco dias- dijo Ameli-. Un hijo por día.

-Muy bien, ¿cómo se pueden tener cinco niños seguidos en días diferentes?

-Son dioses, pueden hacer cosas así.

-Tiene el mismo sentido que el nombre Nut, pero sigue, por favor.

-Pues cuando Ra se entero, se cabreó mucho, pero el daño ya estaba echo. Los llamaron Osiris...

-El que buscaba el abuelo.

-Sí. Luego vinieron Horus, Set, Isis y...hum- Ameli miro el papiro-. Neftis. Esa siempre se me olvida.

-Y estábamos en el museo, el hombre en llamas dijo que el abuelo había liberado a los cinco.

-Exacto. ¿Estarían presos todos juntos y el abuelo no se dio cuenta? Nacieron juntos, así que a lo mejor también había que llamarlos a los cinco de golpe. El caso es que Set era malo de verdad. El villano de la mitología egipcia, el dios de la maldad, el caos y las tormentas de arena.

Tuve un escalofrío.

Ameli señalo a uno de dioses del dibujo. Tenía cabeza de ananimal, pero no se distinguía bien de que animal: ¿perro? ¿osos hormiguero? ¿conejito maligno? Fuese el que fuese, tenía el pelo y los ojos de un rojo brillante.

-El Señor Rojo- dije.

-Howard, eso no es todo- continuó mi prima-. Los días demoníacos, se consideraban de muy mala suerte en el antiguo Egipto. Tenías que ir con cuidado, llevar talismanes para la buena fortuna y no hacer nada importante ni peligroso durante esos días. El el Museos Británico, el abuelo le dijo a Set: "Te detendrán antes de los días demoníacos".

-No pensarás que se refería a nosotros- le dije-. ¿Se supone que tu y yo debemos detener a ese tal Set?

Por desgracia para mi, Ameli asintió.

-Y si los días demoníacos ocupan el mismo puesto que en el egipcio...empiezan el veintisiete de diciembre, pasado mañana.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer: días demoníacos, dioses-conejito malignos... Como me dijesen algo más, me iba a estallar la cabeza.

¿Lo peor de todo? Una vocecita en mi cabeza me decía: "No es imposible. Se puede salvar a tu abuelo, debemos derrotar a Set ".

Menudo plan para navidades. Ver al abuelo: hecho. Desarrollar extraños poderes: hecho. Derrotar a un dios malvado: pendiente. ¡La mismísima idea de la locura!

De pronto se oyó un gran estruendo, como si algo se hubiese roto en la Gran Sala.

Keops empezó a gruñir, alarmado.

Ameli y yo nos miramos. Corrimos escaleras arriba.

**Si todos somos de alguien, le pido perdón al pobre diablo al que le tocó este desastre.**


	9. Chapter 9

Parecía que a nuestro babuino le había entrado el frenesí de la diosa del cielo...el frenesí nut-ritivo.

**(Esa del fondo es Ameli diciendo que mi humor no haría gracia ni a Filipo de Macedonia).**

Saltaba de una columna a otra sin parar, rebotaba contra los balcones, derribaba jarrones y estatuas. Luego corrió hacia las puertas de cristal de la terraza, miró hacia fuera y procedió a volverse majara de nuevo.

Gominola también estaba junto a la vidriera. Había adoptado una postura muy baja, con las patas dobladas y el rabo moviéndose compulsivamente, como cuando acechaba un pájaro.

-A lo mejor fuera hay un flamenco- sugerí con esperanza, pero no estoy seguro de que Ameli me oyera con los aullidos que daba el babuino.

Corrimos hacia las puertas de cristal. Al principio, no vi ningún problema. Entonces hubo una explosión de agua en la piscina y el corazón casi se me salió por la boca. Había dos criaturas enormes que, definitivamente, no eran flamencos, revolviendose en el aguas con nuestro cocodrilo, Filipo de Macedonia.

No pude distinguir qué eran, solo que estaban peleándose contar Filipo, dos contra uno. Desaparecieron debajo del agua revuelta y de nuevo Keops echo a correr dando gritos por la Gran Sala, golpeando su cabeza contra el paquete vacío de Cheerios, lo cual no servía de mucho.

-Cuellilargos- dijo Ameli con incredulidad-. Howard, ¿los has visto?

No encontré respuesta. Al momento, uno de los bichos salió volando del agua para estamparse contra la puerta de cristal. Salté hacia atrás, alarmado. Al otro lado del cristalse encontraba la criatura más aterradora que hubiese visto nunca. Tenía cuerpo de leopardo, delgado y fibroso, con el pelaje moteado de color oro. El cuello no tenía nada que ver con lo demas; era verde, con escamas y al menos tan largo como el cuerpo. Tenía la cabeza de gato, pero no como la de un gato normal. Al volver sus ojos rojos hacía nosotros, aulló, enseñándonos su lengua bífida y unos colmillos que rezumaban veneno verdoso.

Me di cuenta de que me temblaban las piernas y emitía un gimoteo muy poco digno.

El gato-serpiente regresó de un salto a la piscina para ayudar a su compañeros apalear a Filipo, que se retorcía y lanzaba mordiscos peor parecía incapaz de hacer daño a sus atacantes.

-¡Tenemos que ayudar a Filipo!- grite-. ¡Van a matarlo!

Agarre la manecilla de la puerta, pero Gominola comenzó a gruñirme. Noté como me cogían de la camiseta y tiraban hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera de culo al suelo, lo cual no fue muy difícil en mi estado. Me volví para ver a mi prima.

-¡Howard, no! Ya has oído a Amos. No podemos abrir las puertas bajo ningún concepto. La casa tiene protecciones mágicas. Filipo tendrá que derrotarlos por su cuenta. Además, te hetirado al suelo con nada, ¿qué crees que te harían _esos?_

_-_¿Y si no puede? ¡Filipo!

El viejo cocodrilo se giró. Por un momento, centro su ojo rosado en mí, como si notase mi preocupación. Entonces los gato-serpiente le mordieron el vientre y Filipo se alzó poco a poco del agua hasta que no la tocó salvo la punta de la cola. El cuerpo empezó a brillarle. El aire se llenó de un zumbido grave, como el del motor de un avión al arrancar. Filipo descendido hasta aterrizar con todo su poder en el suelo de la terraza.

Se agitó la casa entera. Aparecieron grietas en el hormigón de la terraza exterior, y la piscina se partió justo por la mitad, precipitando el lado más lejano al vacío.

-¡No!- grité.

Pero entonces el borde de la terraza se desencajó, y tanto Filipo como los dos monstruos cayeron al río

Empezó a temblarme el cuerpo entero.

-Se ha sacrificado para matar a los monstruos- no pude descifrar el tono de mi prima.

-Ameli...-mi voz sonaba muy débil-. ¿Que pasa si no lo ha conseguido? ¿Y si regresan?

-¡No digas eso! Los...los he reconocido. Howard, sé que son esos animales. Ven conmigo.

-¿Adónde?- exigí saber, pero Ameli ya corría de vuelta a la biblioteca.

&amp;%&amp;

Ameli fue directa al shabti que nos había ayudado antes.

-Traeme la...uf, ¿como se llamaba?

-¿El qué?- pregunté.

-Una cosa que me enseño el abuelo. Es como una bandeja grande de piedra. Tenía un dibujo del primer faraón, el tipo que unifico el Alto y Bajo Egipto. Se llamaba...- Por fin se le alumbro el rostro-. ¡Namer! ¡Traeme la bandeja de Namer!

No sucedió nada.

-No- decidió Ameli-, no era una bandeja. Era...una cosa de esas donde se pone la pintura. Paleta. ¡Traeme la paleta de Namer!

El shabti que no tenía nada en las manos no hizo nada pero, el que tenía el palo con forma de gancho bajó del pedestal y desapareció en una nube de polvo. Al siguiente latido de corazón, volvió a materializarse encima de la mesa. A sus pies había una cuña de piedra gris y lisa, con la forma de un escudo y más o menos la longitud de mi antebrazo.

-¡No!- se quejó Ameli-. ¡Me refería a una imágenes ella! Esta es la auténtica, deben de haberla robado del museo de El Cairo- se paro, enarcó las cejas sutilmente y, finalmente, se encogió de hombros-. Bueno, ya que está aquí echémosle un vistazo.

La superficie de la piedra estaba grabada con la imagen de un hombre que golpeaba a otro hombre en la cara con una cuchara.

-El de la cuchara es Namer- supuse-. Esta cabreado porque el otro coleguita le a mangado los cereales, ¿a que sí?

-Está derrotando a sus enemigos y unificando el Alto y Bajo Egipto. ¿Ves el sombrero que lleva? Es la corona del Bajo Egipto antes de que los dos países fuesen uno.

-¿Es eso que parece un bolo?

-No tienes remedio- refunfuñó. Entonces se paró y se paso la mano por la boca-. Se parece al abuelo.

-¡Ameli, esto es en serio!

-Mira quién fue a hablar. Y te lo digo en serio, mírale el perfil.

Decidí no hacerle caso. Por suerte tenía práctica en eso.

Ella miró la tablilla resistiéndose a tocarla, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y le dió la vuelta.

-Podrías haberla roto- le recordé.

-Para eso están los hechizos de arreglar cosas, ¿no?

Los dos examinamos el reverso de la piedra, y tuve que admitir que me impresionó la memoria de mi prima. El el centro de la paleta estaban los monstruos de antes con los cuellos entrelazados. A sus dos lados había dos hombres egipcios que intentaban capturarlos.

-Se llaman serpopardos- fija Ameli-. Serpientes leopardo.

-Fascinante- dije yo-. Pero, ¿que son los serpopardos?

-Nadie esta seguro. El abuelo creía que eran criaturas del caos...que eran muy peligrosos, y que existen desde siempre. Esta paleta tiene más de cinco mil años, es una de las piezas más antiguas que se conservan.

-Muy bien, ¿que hacen monstruos de cinco mil años de edad atacando nuestra casa?

-Anoche, en Phoenix, el hombre en llamas ordeno a sus secuaces que enviasen a los cuellilargos para capturarnos.

Noté un regusto metálico en la boca y deseé no haberme comido ya mi último chicle.

-Bueno...menos mal que están en el fondo del East River.

En aquel preciso instante, Keops entro a toda prisa en la bibliotea, soltando chillidos y dándose golpes en la cabeza.

-Y el gafe abrió la boca- masculló Ameli.

Mi prima ordenó al shabti que devolviese la Paleta de Namer , y estatua y piedra desaparecieron. Luego seguimos al babuino escaleras arriba.

&amp;%&amp;

Los serpopardos habían vuelto, con el pelaje mojado y viscoso por haber caído al río.

No estaban nada contentos.

Caminaban en círculos sobre la superficie quebrada de la terraza y movían sus cuellos de serpiente como látigos para olfatear las puertas, buscando una vía de entrada. Sus lenguas bífidas entraban y salían de sus bocas a toda velocidad.

-¡Ajk, ajk!

Keops cogió a Gominola, que estaba sentada en el sofá y me la ofreció.

Lo miré desconcertado.

-¡AJK!- insistió.

-No creo que vaya a servir de nada, Keops- dijo Ameli sin volverse mientras examinaba a los monstruos-. De todas formas, no te recomiendo que te la meriendes Keops, ni "gata" ni "Gominola " termina en o, y no debe ser agradable comer tanto pelo.

Al final, Keops insistió tanto que cogí a Gominola para tranquilizarle.

-¿Miaurr?- dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarme.

-Todo irá bien- le aseguré, intentando que no se notase el miedo en mi voz-. Esta casa tiene protecciones mágicas.

-Howard- dijo Ameli-. Han encontrado algo.

Los serpopardos se habían reunido en la puerta izquierda y olfateaban la manecilla.

-¿No está cerrada?- pregunté.

Los dos monstruos estamparon sus feas caras contra el cristal. La puerta tembló. A lo largo del marco unos jeroglíficos azules emitieron una débil luz.

-Esto no me gusta nada- murmuró Ameli.

Recé para que los monstruos se rindieran, o quizás, para que Filipo de Macedonia trepase de vuelta a la terraza y reanudase la lucha.

**(Esa es Ameli, diciendo que no sea imbécil, que los cocodrilos no escalan. ¡Bueno y qué, no quería perder la esperanza!).**

Lo que pasó fue que los monstruos volvieron a dar sendos cabezazos al cristal. Esta vez apareció una telaraña de grietas. Los jeroglíficos azules parpadearon y desaparecieron del todo.

-¡AJK!-chilló Keops. Meneó en un gesto su mano hacia la gata.

-Podría intentar el hechizo ha-di- dije.

Ameli negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando lo usaste antes casi te desmayas. No quiero que caigas insconciente o algo peor.

Ameli me dió otra sorpresa. Agarró una espada rara de uno de los expositores que tenía Amos. El filo tenía una forma rara y curvada, en forma de media luna, y parecía tremendamente poco práctica.

-Venga ya- dije.

Me miró, furibunda.

-A menos que tengas un plan mejor te puedes ir callando. Somos tú, el babuino y yo contra esas cosas.

Entonces los serpopardos embistieron por tercera vez contra el cristal y lo hicieron añicos. Retrocedimos hasta la base de la estatua de Tot mientras los bichos entraban con cautela en la Gran Sala. Keops les lanzó su pelota de baloncesto, rebotó sin causar daños en la cabeza del primer monstruo. Al verlo, nuestro babuino se lanzó contra ellos.

-¡Keops, no!- chilló Ameli.

Pero el babuino hundió los colmillos en el cuello de la criatura. El serpopardo meneó la cabeza, intentando darle un mordisco. Keops se aparto de un salto, pero su enemigo era más rápido. Le dio un golpetazo con la cabeza y el babuino salió volando por toda la terraza hasta caer al vacío.

Los serpopardos vinieron hacia nosotros. No podíamos dejarlos atrás corriendo. Ameli levanto la espada y apuntó con ella a los bichos. Intenté levantar la mano hacie el primer monstruo e intente decir el hechizo ha-di, pero la voz se me atragantó.

-¡Miaurrr!- exclamo Gominola, insistente. ¿Por qué seguía la gata en mis brazos y no había huido presa del pánico?

Recordé lo que había dicho Amos sobre que Gominola nos protegería. ¿Sería eso lo que intentaba hacerme ver Keops? Imposible, pensé, pero hacerté a decir:

-Go...Gominola, te ordeno que nos protejas.

La dejé caer delante de mí. Por un instante, el colgante de plata que tenía en el collar relució. Entonces la gata arqueó el lomo y bostezo.

En fin, ¿qué había esperado? ¿Heroísmo?

Los dos monstruos de ojos rojos enseñaron los colmillos. Levantaron las cabezas, dispuestos a lanzar sus golpes...y se produjo una explosión de aire que llenó la sala con su honda expansiva. Mi prima y yo caímos al suelo. Los serpopardos dieron un traspié y retrocedieron.

Me levante como pude y comprendí que Gominola había estado en el centro de la explosión. Mi gata ya no estaba. En su lugar se alzaba una mujer menuda y ágil como una gimnasta. Llevaba el pelo azabache recogido en una coleta y vestía un ajustadísimo mono con estampado leopardo y llevaba el colgante de Gominola alrededor del cuello.

Se volvió hacía mi, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Sus ojos seguían siendo los de Gominola: amarillos y con las pupilas negras de un felino.

-Ya era hora- me riñó con una sonrisa.

Los serpopardos se recuperaron de la conmoción y se abalanzaron sobre la mujer gato. Golpearon con las cabezas a la velocidad del rayo, pero ella saltó en vertical, dió tres mortales y aterrizo en la repisa encima de ellos, evitando un golpe que la habría partido en dos.

Flexionó las muñecas y de sus mangas salieron dos cuchillos enormes, que empuño con las manos.

-¡Vaya, esto será divertido!

Los monstruos cargaron. Ella se lanzó entre uno y otro, bailando y esquivándolos con destreza increíble, haciendo que el cuello de las criaturas se enrredara. Cuando se alejó, los serpopardos no tenían modo de separarse. Cuanto más forcejeaban, más se apretaba el nudo. Pisotearon el suelo de un lado a otro, volcando muebles y rugiendo frustrados.

-Pobrecitos- ronroneó la mujer gato-. Dejad que os ayude.

Destellaron loscuchillos y las cabezas de los monstruos cayeron al suelo a sus pies. Los cuerpos se derrumbaron y se deshicieron, convertidos en montones de arena.

-Me he quedado sin jugetes- dijo ella con tristeza-. De la arena venían y a la arena vuelven.

La mujer gato se giró y los cuchillos volvieron a sus mangas.

-Howard, Ameli, debemos marcharnos. Vendrán cosas peores.

Me atraganté.

-¿Peores? ¿Quién...? ¿Cómo...? ¿Qué...?

-Todo a su debido tiempo- la mujer gato estiró sus brazos por encima de la cabeza, con gran satisfacción-. ¡Que bien sienta volver a tener forma humana! Bueno, Howard, ¿puedes abrirnos una puerta para cruzar la Duat, por favor?

Parpedeé

-Humm...no. Osea, no se hacerlo.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos, claramente decepcionada.

-Qué pena. Entonces necesitaremos un obelisco.

-Pero si está en Londres- protesté-. No podemos...

-Hay uno en Central Park. Siempre intento evitar Manhattan, pero esto es una emergencia. Nos acercaremos en un momento y abriremos un portal.

-¿Un portal hacia dónde?- exigí saber-. ¿Quién eres, y por qué eres mi gata?

La mujer sonrió.

-De momento, lo que necesitamos es un portal que nos aleje del peligro. En cuanto a mi nombre, desde luego no es Gominola, muchas gracias. Me llamo...

-Bast- la interrumpió Ameli, se tapó la cara con las manos-. _Yara. _Mierda- se destapó el rostro-. Tu colgante...es el símbolo de Bast, la diosa de los gatos. Pensaba que solo era un adorno, pero...eres tú, ¿verdad?

-Así me gusta, Ameli- dijo Bast-. Y ahora vámonos, mientras aún podamos salir vivos de aquí.

**Querida vida:**

**Cuando me pregunto si mi vida no puede ponerse peor, es una pregunta retórica, no un desafío.**


	10. Chapter 10

Pues sí, resulta que mi gata era una diosa.

¿Qué más pasó?

Bast no nos dejó mucho tiempo para hablar del tema. Me envió a la biblioteca a recoger la bolsa de mi abuelo y, cuando regresé, estaba discutiendo con Ameli sobre Keops y Filipo.

-Tenemos que buscarlos- insistió Ameli.

-Estarán bien- replicó Bast-. Al contrario que nosotros, por cierto, si no nos vamos ya.

Levanté una mano.

-Bueno, perdón, Bast. Amos nos a dicho que la casa era...

-¿Segura?- preguntó Bast con un resoplido-. Howard, abrieron una brecha con demasiada facilidad. Alguien saboteó las defensas.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quién..?

-Solo podría haberlo hecho otro mago de la Casa.

-¿Otro mago?- pregunté-. ¿Para qué quería otro mago sabotear la casa de Amos?

-Ay, Howard- suspiró Bast-. Tan joven, tan inocente... Los magos son criaturas retorcidas. No es extraño que uno apuñale por la espalda a otro, pero no tenemos tiempo para hablarlo. ¡Venga, vámonos!

**(Bueno, enanito gruñón, llevas demasiado tiempo. Le toca a una servidora).**

Nos agarró por los brazos y nos sacó a rastras por la puerta principal. Llevaba los cuchillos enfundados, pero esas garras infernales que tenía por uñas se clavaban que daba gusto.

Tan pronto como salimos, el frío me aguijoneó. Bajamos un largo tramo de escalones mecánicos hasta el gran descampado industrial sobre el que se alzaba la fábrica.

La bolsa que me había dado Howard pesaba en el hombro, pero no la pensaba soltar. La espada que había cogido y atado a la espalda se notaba fría a través de la tela de lino.

Miré en todas las direcciones por si había más monstruos, pero el descampado parecía desierto. Había restos oxidados de un equipo de construcción: una excavadora, una grúa con bola de demolición, un par de hormigoneras. Las láminas de metal apiladas y los cajones de embalaje amontonados formaban un laberinto entre la casa y la calle que teníamos a unos pocos cientos de metros.

Habíamos recorrido la mitad del trayecto cuando un viejo gato gris se cruzo en nuestro camino. Tenía una oreja desgarrada y un ojo amoratado. Por sus cicatrices se podría decir que se había pasado toda la vida peleando.

Bast se agachó y miró fijamente al gato: el animal le devolvió la mirada con tranquilidad.

-Gracias- dijo Bast.

El viejo gato se marchó con paso rápido hacia el río.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunte.

-Era un súbdito mio, me ha ofrecido su ayuda. Hará correr la voz de que estamos en aprietos. Muy pronto estarán sobre aviso todos los gatos de Nueva York.

-Estaba hecho polvo- dijo Howadr-. Siendo súbdito tuyo, ¿no podrías curarlo?

-¿Y quitarle sus marcas de honor? Las cicatriz es de batalla forman parte de la identidad de cada gato. No podría...-De repente, Bast tensó los músculos. Nos arrastró detrás de un montón de cajones.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté con un susurro.

Ella flexiono las muñecas, y los cuchillos se deslizaron hasta sus manos. Echó un rápido vistazo por encima de los embalajes, mientras todos sus músculos se tensaban. Intenté ver lo que Bast estaba mirando, pero solo había una vieja grúa con bola de demolición.

En la boca de la diosa hubo un pequeño espasmo de emoción. Tenía los ojos fijos en la enorme bola metálica. Yo había visto a gatos en las calles de Alejandría que acechaban igual a los ratones y pájaros, pero... No, venga ya, Bast era una diosa antiquísima. No podía ser que...

-Tal vez sea eso- Bast cambió su peso de un pié al otro-. Quedaos muy, muy quietos.

-Aquí no hay nadie- susurro Howard.

Yo empecé a decir:

-Bueno...

Bast saltó por encima de los cajones. Voló diez metros por los aires, con sus cuchillos reflejando la luz, y cayó sobre la bola de demolición con tanto brío que rompió la cadena. La diosa de los gatos y la enorme esfera metálica dieron contra el suelo y rodador por el descampado.

-Miaurr- se dolió Bast.

La bola de demolición había rodado por encima de ella, pero no parecía estar herida. Saltó para tomar impulso y se lanzó de nuevo a la carga. Sus cuchillos cortaron el metal como si fuera arcilla húmeda. Al cabo de pocos segundos, de la bola de demolición solo quedaban unos pocos pedazos.

Bast enfundó los cuchillos.

-¡Ya estamos a salvo!

Howard y yo nos miramos.

-Acabas de salvarnos de una bola metálica- dijo Howard.

-Nunca se sabe- replicó Bast-. Podría haber sido hostil.

Justo entonces hubo una gran explosión que hizo temblar el suelo. Volví la vista hacia la mansión. Salían llamas azules de las ventanas.

-Vamos- dijo Bast-. ¡Se nos acaba el tiempo!

&amp;%&amp;

Pensé que quizás Bast fuera a sacarnos rápido de allí usando la magia, o que como mínimo llamaría a un taxi. En lugar de ello, nuestra compañera inmortal y sumamente responsable tomó prestado un Lexus descapotable de color plata.

-Oh, sí- ronroneó-. Este me gusta. ¡Subid, niños!

-Este coche no es tuyo- señalé.

-Querida, soy una gata. Cualquier cosa que vea es mía.

Toco el sistema de encendido, y la cerradura soltó un chispazo. El coche se encendió.

-Bast- empezó a decir Howard-, no puedes...

Le di un codazo.

-Ya nos preocuparemos de devolverlo más tarde, Howard. Ahora tenemos una emergencia.

Miré hacia atrás, hacia la mansión. Seguían saliendo llamas azules y humo por todas las ventanas. Pero no era lo que daba miedo; por la escalera estaban bajando cuatro hombres que cargaban una caja muy grande, como un ataúd sobredimensionado con largos agarraderos que salían de los dos extremos. El cajón estaba cubierto con una mortaja negra, y parecía bastante grande como para contener a dos cuerpos. Los cuatro hombres solo llevaban falditas, no muy agradables a la vista, y sandalias. Su piel cobriza se reflejaba al sol con un brillo metálico.

-Vaya, eso es malo- dijo Bast-. Al coche, niños.

Decidí no hacer preguntas y me metí a toda prisaprisa en el asiento delantero, de modo que un Howard enfurruñado se subió al asiento trasero. Los cuatro tipos metálicos del cajón corrían a grandes zancadas por el descampado, directos hacia nosotros.

Bast pisó el acelerador tan rápido que no pude ni ponerme el cinturón.

Nos abrimos paso por las calles de Brooklyn, zigzagueando como locos entre el tráfico, circulando por encima de las aceras y esquivando por muy poco a los peatones. Bast conducía con reflejos...bueno, felinos. Si un humano intentase conducir por aquí a esa velocidad, abría acabado siendo papilla contra un edificio, pero ella nos llevó a salvo hasta el puente de Williamsburg.

Yo creía que habríamos dejado bastante atrás a nuestros perseguidores, pero, al volver la mirada, los cuatro capullos y su puñetera cajita negra no solo estaban aun ahí, sino que se estaban acercando.

-Pero, ¿qué son?- pregunté-. ¿Shabtis?

-No, porteadores-Bast echó un vistazo por el retrovisor-. Convocados directamente desde la Duat. Nada los detendrá hasta que encuentren a sus víctimas, las meten en el palanquín...

-¿El qué?- pregunto mi irritante primo.

-El cajón- explicó Bast-. Es una especie de carruaje. Los porteadores te capturan, te dejan inconsciente a golpes, te meten allí y te llevan hasta su amo. Nunca pierden una presa, y no se rinden.

-¿Para qué nos buscan a nosotros?- inquirió Howard.

-Créeme-masculló Bast-, no quieres saberlo.

Pensé en el hombre en llamas que había visto anoche y en cómo había derretido al pobrecito de Míster Sapo. Estaba muy, muy segura de que no quería volver a verlo.

Bueno, quizás sí, pero para darle una patada donde más le doliese.

-Bast- dije-, si eres una diosa, ¿no podrías chasquear los dedos y desintegrar a esos tíos?

-Estaria muy bien, ¿eh? Lastima que tenga un poder limitado dentro de esta anfitriona.

-¿Quieres decir Gominola?- preguntó Howard-. Pero ya no eres una gata.

-Sigue siendo mi anfitriona, mi ancla a este mundo...- en ese momento Bast frunció el ceño y pisó a tope el acelerador.

-Muy bien- dije intentando incorporarme-. Me lo creeré todo pero, ¿por qué nos cuidas?

-Hice un trato con vuestro abuelo- dijo a regañadientes-. Me permitió quedarme con la condición de proteger a Howard. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de...

Calló de repente, se me ocurrió una idea horrible.

-Después de que nuestros padres muriesen, ¿no?

No respondió, y dió un frenazo en la acera y se bajó del coche.

-Vamos, tenemos que conseguir ayuda.

-¿Qué ayuda?- preguntó Howard.

Bast levantó una ceja.

-Vaya pregunta. Convocaremos más dioses, por supuesto.

&amp;%&amp;

Bast corre enserio, muy enserio.

Yo tenía que ir a la carrera y mi primo apenas si aguantaba el ritmo, perro ella ni sudaba. Cualquier obstáculo que no sobrepasase los tres metros, lo saltaba, mientras que Howard y yo teníamos que rodearlo.

Howard no esta hecho para hacer deporte.

Llegamos al parque por el East Drive. Cuando giramos al norte, vimos obelisco idéntico a la aguja de Cleopatra. Estaba apartado de todo, incluso el trafico de la quinta avenida sonaba muy lejano.

Nos detuvimos al pie del obelisco. Bast olisqueo el aire, como intentando captar el olor a problemas.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta del frío que hacía.

-Bien- dijo Bast, dando una palmada-. Howard, haz un portal.

A mi primo casi le da algo.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Pero si la diosa eres tú!

-No se me dan bien los portales- admitió-. Los gatos somos protectores. Controla tus emociones y todo ira bien; el pánico y el miedo anulan los hechizos.

-Vale- dijo con voz débil-. Mientras nos vayamos antes de que lleven los malos...

-Deberías de decirlo más bien en términos de Caos y Orden, esas son las dos fuerzas que dominan el universo. Set es del todo caótico.

-¿Y los dioses que libero el abuelo?- insistió-. ¿No son buenos? Y, ¿donde están?

Bast lo miró fijamente.

-Eso me gustaría saber.

Un gato siamés salio de los arbustos, Bast lo miró un segundo y el gato se fue por donde había venido.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-Los porteadores, no están lejos y algo poderoso se acerca por el este, mis gatos no pueden describirlo.

-¿Es Set?- preguntó Howard.

Bast negó con la cabeza.

-No, será algún esbirro. Howard, a llegado momento, has el portal. Ameli y yo los distraeremos.

Se oyó un susurro de hojas y llegaron. La mortaja que llevaban estaba cubierta de garras de gato, y ellos no estaban en mejores condiciones; uno tenía una rodilla en el ángulo incorrecto y otro utilizaba como collar un guardabarros.

-Howard, a trabajar- ordenó bast-. Ameli, vamos.

**(Bueno, primita, me toca rescatar a estos pobres desgraciados de la tortura a la que los has sometido. ¡NOMETIRESCOSAS! ¡Y no te rías!)**

La diosa de los gatos desenfundó sus cuchillos. El cuerpo empezó a brillarle en un tono verdoso, y la rodeó una aura que fue creciendo hasta formar una proyección holográfica que era cuatro veces su tamaño con la diosa en el centro.

Se volvió a Ameli para mostrarle una sonrisa llena de dientes afilados que podría haberla cortado en dos.

-Esto se llama magia de combate.

Mi prima se volvió hacia los porteadores y empezó a hacerles cortes, intentando que no le diesen. Bast aplastó a dos de un pisotón, pero se volvieron a poner rectos, como si fueran un muelle.

Miré la piedra e intenté concentrarme. Era frustrante.

-¡Abrete montón de piedra estúpido!

-Ameli- oí gritar a Bast-. ¡Ayudame a cortarlos en trozos más pequeños!

Vi como Bast daba tajos y pisotones mientras mi prima cortaba en diminutos trozos a los hombres de metal.

Terminaron rodeadas de una montaña de trocitos de cobre y las astillas del roto palanquín.

-Aún no estamos a salvo- nos avisó-. Howard, ¿como lo llevas?

-¡No lo llevo!- me quejé-. ¿No hay otra manera?

Antes de que Bast contestase, los arbustos crepitaron en un sonido nuevo, algo...viscoso. Oí a mi prima retener un gritito, y la miré sorprendido. Tenía una mueca de asco en la cara.

-No- murmuró Bast-. No puede ser. Ella no.

Salieron del bosque un millón de bichos que formaron una alformbrs asquerosa, formada por pinzas y aguijones. Ameli gimió y se puso de un verde no muy saludable.

-¡Howard!- gritaron las dos féminas al unísono.

-¡Nada me lamenté!- esto era implosoble, ¿cómo se suponía que lo iba a hacer?

Me di la vuelta. No paraban de salir escorpiones. Apareció una mujer, caminando sin miedo entre ellos. Vestía una túnica marrón, e iba cubierto de elegantes joyas de oro. Tenía el pelo largo y moreno, con una especie de moño en la parte de arriba. Liego me di cuenta de que el moño era en realidad un escorpión vivo apoyado en su nuca.

-Serket- masculló Bast.

-La diosa de los escorpiones- gimió Ameli. Miró a Bast-. ¿Puedes con esta?

La expresión de Bast no me tranquilizó.

-Howard, Ameli-dijo-, esto va a ponerse feo. Meteos en el museo y buscad el templo, puede que os protega.

-¿Puede?- pregunté.

-¿Qué te pasará a ti?- añadió mi prima.

Bast no estaba segura, se le notaba a leguas.

-¡Marchaos!- nos ordenó. Volvió su cabeza verde y gigante de gato enfadado contra la otra diosa.

¿Quieres saber la verdad, por vergonzosa que sea?

Ni me molesté en fingir valor, demasiadas cosas para ello en muy poco tiempo. Agarré a Ameli del brazo y salimos corriendo como si el demonio fuera detrás nuestro.

**No tengo fuerzas para rendirme.**


	11. Chapter 11

**(Muy bien, me voy a quedar el micrófono porque esta parte no la puede contar Howard; porque trata de Zia. Oh, cállate, sabes que tengo la razón. En cuanto se nombra el tema Zia, no se puede contar contigo).**

Bien, llegamos a toda pastilla a la entrada del museo, sin saber qué coño hacer. Vale, estaba impactada: había perdido a mi abuelo, el cual había sido el pilar sobre el que se había alzado mi vida, después tuve que estar con los inglesitos de las narices, después un misterioso tío nos llevó a una mansión en la que no me habría molestado quedarme para posteriormente saltar al vacío, para dejarnos al responsable cuidado de un babuino, el ataque de los monstruos y el encuentro con la diosa de los gatos no había ayudado a mis nervios; aunque sí lo hizo el encuentro con los porteadores.

Eran o ellos o Bast y mi primo, y me sirvieron para descargar mi frustración.

Y lo peor de todo: enjambre de escorpiones.

¿Con los escorpiones hay que decir "enjambre"? ¿"Rebaño"? ¿"Bandada"? En fin, lo mismo da.

Voy a admitir una cosa, y si a alguiena se le ocurre hacer una broma o mencionarlo siquiera más le vale ir rezando lo que se sepa.

Tengo miedo a los escorpiones. Si os reís os haré sufrir la muerte más dolorosa que se me ocurra y creedme, tengo mucha, mucha imaginación.

En Egipto hay miles de escorpiones, es horrible. Cuando era pequeña siempre me los encontraba por todos lados. Una vez me encontré uno en mi calcetín, y lo llevaba puesto.

El caso es que me iba a dar algo, y ahora mi primo me estaba arrastrando hacia un mueso.

Es extraño, siempre había pensado que si íbamos a un museo juntos sería yo quien le arrastrase a él y no al revés.

Me sentí fatal, y encima Bast estaba arriesgando la vida por nosotros. Era una cobarde.

Howard me hizo atravesar una ilera de arbustos. Salimos a la Quinta Avenida , que me pareció ridículamente normal después de una batalla mágica. Corrimos para abajo entre los peatones y subimos la escarlatina del museo Metropolitan.

Encima de la entrada había colgado un cartel que probablemente anunciara un acontecimiento navideño. Es lo único que se me ocurrió para justificar por qué estaba abierto. Fuimos directos al interior. Entonces Howard no supo qué hacer, supongo que no debía de haber ido a muchos museos.

Nos colamos corriendo para evitar las colas y los de seguridad nos siguieron hasta que se cansaron. La seguridad no era muy buena.

Llegamos de pura chiripa a la exposición egipcia. Por raro que parezca nadie se fijo en la espada que llevaba al cinto, aunque unos viejos nos miraron mal, supongo que sería porque íbamos vestidos con pijamas de lino, empapados de sudor y cubiertos de hierba y hojas de arbusto. Mi pelo debía de estar horroroso.

Encontré una sala vacía y arrastré a mi primo hacia ella.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Me preguntó-. ¿Has visto algún templo?

-No- arrugue la frente intentando recordar-. Creo que esta en la siguiente sala...¿o ese era el Museo de Brooklyng? ¿No sería en el del Múnich? Perdona, he estado en tantos museos que los confundo.

Suspiró, de mal humor.

-Probrecita, la obligaron a recorrer el mundo, saltarse el colegio y pasar mucho tiempo con el abuelo...¡mientras a mí me tocaba verle la friolera de dos veces al año!

Le miré confundida. Me enfadé.

-¡Oye! ¡Tú tienes un hogar! ¡Tienes amigos a los que puedes ver todos los días y una vida normal, y no te despiertas cada mañana sin saber en que país de mierda éstas! ¡No has de...!

La vitrina que teníamos al lado estalló y nos salpicó los pies de cristales.

Howard me miro, estupefacto.

-¿Eso lo hemos...?

-Igual que mi puñetera tarta de cumpleaños explosiva- gruñi. Cuando me enfado suelo decir algunos tacos-. Tengo que controlar este maldito genio.

-No me digas- replico Howard.

Le miré y se calló.

-Bueno- dije-. A buscar ese jodido templo de...

No tardamos en perdernos por completo, parecía que la parte egipcia del museo estaba especialmente diseñada para ser tan confusa que al final no supieras ni donde estaba el techo.

No vimos a nadie, pero los sonidos deslizantes ganaban volumen sin importar que dirección tomásemos. Al poco rato doblé una esquina y me tropecé con una persona.

Trastabille hacia atrás, sólo para tropezarme con Howard. Los dos caímos de culo sin ninguna elegancia. Fue un milagro que no me atravesara con mi espada.

Al principio no reconocí a la chica que teníamos delante, ya fuera por algo mágico o que me resistía a creer que realmente fuese ella.

Parecía un poco más alta que yo, de la edad de Howard y llevaba el pelo moreno cortado siguiendo la mandíbula, paro más largo por delante, con lo que le caía sobre los ojos. Tenía la tez de un color caramelo y facciones bonitas, vagamente árabes. Sus ojos, repasados con kohl negro como los míos, eran de un extraño color ámbar que o bien era hermoso o intimidante, no me sabría decidir. Llevaba una mochila a la espalda, sandalias y ropa suelta de lino blanco, como Howard.

Poco a poco, empecé a darme cuenta de que la había visto antes. Era la chica del Museo Británico. Sin darme oportunidad de abrir la boca, Howard cogió mi espada, se levantó de un salto y se situó entre las dos, blandiendo patéticamente la espada en un intento de defenderme.

Ver para creer.

-¡Vue-vuelve atrás!- tartamudeó.

La chica se metió la mano en una manga y sacó una pieza curvada y de marfil, su varita. Hizo un leve movimiento con ella y mi espada salió volando de la mano de Howard y repicó contra el suelo.

-No te pongas en ridículo- dijo la chica con severidad-. ¿Dónde está Amos?

Howard parecía demasiado aturdido como para hablar, así que la chica se volvió hacia mí. Decidí que esos ojos dorados eran bonitos y daban miedo al mismo tiempo. Y, que además, esa maga me caía como el culo.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó con tono imperioso.

Me dieron ganas de decirle por donde se podía meter ese tonito, no tenía ni motivos ni razón para decirle nada, pero me sorprendí a mi misma diciendo:

-No está, se fue esta mañana.

-¿Y la gata demonio?

-Esa gata es mía- dijo Howard, reaccionando al fin-. Y es una diosa, no un demonio. ¡Nos ha salvado la vida!

Dicho esto, volvió a coger mi espada y la apuntó, otra vez, hacia la chica.

Sobresaliente en perseverancia para él.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó bruscamente-. ¿Que quieres?

-Me llamo Zia Rashid.

Ladeó un poco la cabeza, como si oyese algo. Al instante, el edificio entero retumbó. Cayó polvo del techo y el sonido resbaloso de los escorpiones se duplicó detrás nuestro.

&amp;%&amp;

Supongo que nos podríamos haber negado, pero entre una maga engreída y un montón de escorpiones... Me quedo con la maga engreída, gracias.

Zia pasó junto a vitrina llena de estatuillas y la tocó con la varita como quien no quiere la cosa. Las figuras de piedra y granito despertaron a su llamada. Bajaron de sus pedestales, destrozando los cristales. Algunos empuñaban armas. Otros se limitaron a crujir sus nudillos de piedra. Nos dejaron escapar y vigilaron el pasillo por el que vendría el enemigo.

-Deprisa- nos dijo Zia-. Solo servirán para...

-Que ganemos tiempo- la interrumpí-. Sí, ya hemos oído eso antes.

-Hablas demasiado- dijo Zia sin detenerse.

Estuve a punto de adivinar qué hacía ella demasiado cuando llegamos al templo.

-Uau- dijo Howard.

La sala tenía el tamaño de un campo de fútbol. Una de las paredes era de cristal y tenía vistas del parque. En el centro de la estancia, sobre una tarima habían reconstruido un edificio de la antigüedad. Una estructura cuadrada, echa con bloques de arenisca, llenos por todas partes de imágenes de dioses y faraones, además de jeroglíficos.

-El templo- supuso mi brillante primo.

-El templo de Dendur- dijo Zia-. En realidad lo construyeron los romanos...

-Cuando ocuparon Egipto- intervine-. Lo hizo levantar Augusto.

-Sí- dijo Zia.

-Fascinante- murmuró Howard-. ¿Queréis que os deje a solas con un libro de historia?

Zia lo miró mal.

-De todas formas, el templo estaba consagrado a Isis, de modo que tendrá bastante poder para abrir un portal.

-¿Para convocar a más dioses?- pregun mi primo.

Los ojos de Zia brillaron furia.

-¡Vuelve a cusarme de eso y te cortaré la lengua! Me refería a una puerta para sacaros de aquí.

Me sentí pérdida, pero ya me estaba acostumbrando a ello.

Entramos en el templo y Zia se paró en la escalera frontal. Levantó la varita y escribió un jeroglífico conocido en el aire. "Abrete", el mismo símbolo que había utilizado el abuelo en el museo, cuando hizo estallar la piedra de Rosetta, pero esta vez no hizo nada más que desvanecerse.

Zia abrió su mochila.

-Resistiremos aquí hasta que se pueda abrir un portal.

-¿Por qué no lo abrimos ya y listo?- pregunté.

-Los portales solo se pueden abrir en momentos auspiciosos- dijo Zia-. Alba, ocaso, medianoche, ecilpses, momentos exactos en los que nació un dios...

-¡Venga ya!- dije-. ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Memorizar el calendario cuesta años- respondió-. Pero el próximo es sencillo; mediodía. Dentro de diez minutos y medio.

Ella no había mirado un reloj, así que me pregunté cómo lo sabía. Pero había cosas más importantes.

-¿Por qué tenemos que confiar de ti? - dije-. Si no me falla la memoria, hace menos de un día querías destriparnos.

-Y todo sería más fácil- suspiró. Que encantadora-. Por desgracia, mis superiores creen que podríais ser "inocentes". Así que de momento os tengo no puedo mataros. Pero tampoco puedo dejar que caigáis en manos del Señor Rojo. Así que...podéis confiar en mí.

-Que convencida me tienes- dije con todo el sarcasmo que poseía-. Ya noto un calorcillo en mi interior.

Zia metió la mano en labolsa y sacó cuatro figuritas, todas con cabezas de animal y me las dió.

-Coloca a los hijos de Horus a nuestro alrededor,en los puntos cardinales.

-¿Eh?

-Norte, Sur...

-¡Ya me sé las direcciones! Pero...

-El norte está ahí- Zia señalo la pared de cristal-. Deduce el resto.

Hice lo que me pidió, aunque no creyese que fuera a ser de gran utilidad. Mientras tanto, Zia un tiza a Howard y le ordenó hacer un círculo que conectase las estatuillas.

-Protección mágica- dijo mi primo-. Como la que utilizó en abuelo en el Mueso.

-Sí- repliqué-. Y ya sabemos cómo le funcionó.

Para variar Howard no me hizo ni caso, parecía un cachorrillo emocionado y se puso a practicar su arte con la tiza sin pensarlo.

Entonces Zia sacó otra cosa de la bolsa mágica: un mágico bastón. Dijo una palabra entre dientes y el bastón se alargó hasta convertirse en un báculo de dos metros coronado porpor una cabeza de león. Para lucirse, Zia le hizo dar vueltas con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía la varita.

Howard término el círculo de tiza la mismo tiempo que aparecían los primeros escorpiones por la entrada de la galería.

-Bueno- dije, intentando sonar despreocupada-, ¿cuánto falta para ese portal?

-Quedaos dentro del círculo pase lo que pase- dijo Zia-. Cuando se abra el portal meteos dentro. ¡Y no os mováis de detrás de mí!

-Sí, mami.

Tocó el círculo con la varita, dijo otra palabra y elcel círculo empezó a brillar en un tono rojizo oscuro.

Centenares de escorpiones se arremolinaron,acercándose al templo y formando una especia de alfombra asquerosa. Entonces llegó Serket, dedicandonos una sonrisa fría.

-Zia- dije a la maga-. No quiero ser pesimista ni nada de eso, pero es una diosa. Venció a Bast, ¿qué posibilidades creés que tienes?

Ella levantó su báculo y la cabeza tallada de león se encendió en llamas con una pequeña bola de fuego que iluminó toda la estancia.

-Soy una escriba de la Casa de la Vida, Ameli Jarifa. Estoy entrenada para combatir a los dioses.

**Quién no se arriesga, se queda con las ganas.**


	12. Chapter 12

Vale, admito que fué un poco emocionante. Deberíais haber visto la cara de Howard: se le caía la baba. Literalmente.

**(¡Venga! Sabes que solo digo la verdad).**

Pero yo no tenía mucha confianza en la señorita Zia "Mira-Que-Mágica-Soy" Rashid.

Y esa confianza empezó a disminuir cuando el ejercito de escorpiones reptó hacia nosotros. Nunca había creído que pudiera haber tantos escorpiones en el mundo, y menos en Manhattan. Nuestro círculo de protección me pareció insuficiente contra todos esos arácnidos.

A distancia Serket no tenía tan mala pinta, pero si te acercabas un poco, te dabas cuenta de su piel demasiado pálida que brillaba como el caparazón de uno de esos endemoniados bichos, tenía los ojos negros y relucientes. Su pelo largo y moreno tenía un grosor antinatural, como si estuviese echo de un millón de antenitas erizadas. Además, cuando abría la boca, unas segundas mandíbulas de insecto se cerraban desde los lados con un chasquido y luego se retrajeron, por fuera de sus dientes humanos.

La diosa se detuvo a veinte metros de nosotros y enfocó sus ojos en Zia.

-Entrégame a los jovenzuelos y podrás salir de aquí con vida- tenía la voz chillona y rasposa, como si llevase siglos sin hablar.

Zia entrecuzo su báculo y su varita.

-Soy maestra de los elementos, escriba del Nomo Primero. Márchate o serás destruida.

Serket hizo chasquear sus mandíbulas con una sonrisa llena de baba. Algunos escorpiones avanzaron, pero cuando el primero que tocó nuestra línea de defensa se convirtió en cenizas, retrocedieron.

No hay cosa que huela peor que un escorpión quemado.

Los escorpiones retrocedieron y ante mi absoluto asco se metieron en la túnica de Serket hasta no quedar uno. En ese momento creía que mi desayuno iba a salir a decir hola.

El aire se oscureció detrás de Serket, como si la diosa proyectase una sombra gigantesca. Entonces las sombras se condensaron para formar el escorpión más grande del mundo.

Intenté con toda mi fuerza de voluntad no encogerme y poner a Howard delante como sacrificio humano.

El aguijón se lanzó sobre nosotros a la velocidad del rayo, pero Zia levantó su varita y lo hizo a rebotar al tocarlo con la punta de marfil, que dió un siseo y soltó un humo con olor a azufre.

Zia apuntó con su varita a Serket y le lanzó una bola de fuego. La diosa dió un alarido, pero el fuego se apagó prácticamente al instante. Ahora parecía más furiosa que herida.

-Tus días han quedado atrás, maga. La Casa es débil. Set arrasará estas tierras y luego les echará sal.

Zia lanzó su varita como un bumerán. Acertó de lleno en la cola del escorpión gigante y explotó con un fogonazo de luz. Serket retrocedió, cegada y Zia aprovecho para meter una mano dentro de la otra manga y sacó algo dentro de su puño cerrado.

Un truco de prestigiador, pensé.

Luego la señorita Magia hizo una suprema estupidez: salió fuera del círculo, lo que había dicho que no hiciésemos.

-¡Zia!- grito Howard-. ¡El portal!

Eché un vistazo detrás de mí y se me subió el corazón a la garganta. Entre las dos columnas había una especie de vórtice de arena que tiraba de mí hacia él.

-Yo ahí no me meto- dije con rotundidad, pero hubo otro estallido de luz y miré a Zia.

**(Se siente, primita. ¡Por fin me toca!).**

Ella y la diosa habían empezado una hermosa y mortal danza. Zia daba vueltas alrededor de la diosa y también sobre sí misma, dejando estelas de fuego en el aire.

Era tan grácil e impresionante como Bast, eso no lo podía negar.

Sentí el impulso de salir yo también y ayudarla, pero ¿qué podía hacer yo contra una diosa? Este era un impulso absolutamente desquiciado pero no me iría por el portal sin ayudarla.

-¡Howard!- Ameli me agarró y tiró de mi. Sin darme cuenta había pisado la linea de tiza-. ¿Se puede saber en qué piensas?

Ella también quería ir a ayudar, lo notaba.

No tenía respuesta, pero miré fijamente a Zia y, en una trance, murmuré.

-Va a usar las cintas. No funcionarán.

-¿Ehhh?- jamás había visto a mi prima tan desconcertada. Me habría reído si la situación no hubiese sido tan seria.

Justo entonces Zia abrió la mano y unos pequeños jirones de tejido rojo revolotearon en el aire. "Cintas". ¿Cómo podía yo saberlo de antemano? Las tiras se movieron con entusiasmo, como si estuviesen vivas y se empezaron a alargar.

Ante la distracción de Serket, que intentaba que Zia no le diese otra vez, las cintas se pusieron a rodearla sin que se diera cuenta. Por fin se cerraron contra el cuerpo de la diosa, inmóvilizandola. El escorpión de sombras se disolvió.

Zia dejó de dar vueltas. Apuntó su báculo a la cara de la diosa. Las cintas empezaron a refulgir y Serket siseó de dolor, soltando improperios en un idioma que yo no conocía.

-Estás retenida por las Siete Cintas de Hathor- proclamó Zia-. Libera a tu anfitriona o tu esencia arderá por toda la eternidad.

-¡Será tu muerte la que dure toda la eternidad!- renegó Serker-. ¡Te has enemistado con Set!

Zia hizo girar su báculo y Serket cayó de lado, revolviéndose y soltando humo.

-Yo no...voy a...- siseó la diosa. Pero sus ojos negros se volvieron de un blanco lechoso y se quedó quieta.

-¡El portal!- nos avisó Ameli-. ¡Vamos, Zia! ¡Que el maldito portal se cierra! ¡Maldita sea!

Tenía razón. El túnel estaba disminuyendo su velocidad y el tirón mágico ya no era tan fuerte.

Zia se acercó a la diosa caída y le tocó la frente. De la boca de Serket empezó a salir humo y se fué encogiendo hasta que estuvimos mirando a una mujer totalmente distinta, envuelta en cintas rojas. Tenía la red pálida y el pelo moreno, pero, aparte de eso, no se parecía nada a Serket. Tenía aspecto...bueno, humano.

-¿Quién es?- pregunte.

-La anfitriona, una pobre mortal...

Zie levantó la mirada, sorprendida. La neblina negra no se disipaba, al contrario, se estaba volviendo más sólida.

-Es imposible- dijo Zia-. Las cintas son demasiado potentes. Serket no puede reformarse a menos que...

-¿Quieres saber lo que pienso, Zia?- gritó Ameli-. ¡Que me importa un rábano lo que sea o deje de ser problabe! ¡Se está reformando! ¡Vámonos! ¡YA!

No me podía creer que mi prima estuviese dispuesta a tirarse por ahí, pero al ver a una sombra de escorpión de dos pisos con aspecto muy, muy cabreado, yo también me decidí.

-¡Voy!- chillé.

-¡ZIA!- rugió Ameli.

-Puede que tengas razón- decidió la maga.

-¡Por fin!- exclamó-. ¡Ya era hora de que me hicieran caso!

Los tres juntos corrimos para arrojarnos al vórtice en rotación.

&amp;%&amp;

Muy bien, antes de continuar, tengo que decir que Ameli se ha pasado. Ni parecía un cachorrillo emocionado ni se me caía la baba. Es solo que no conozco a muchas personas capaces de lanzar bolas de fuego y de combatir a dioses.

El caso es que nos tiramos de cabeza al túnel de arena.

Todo se volvió oscuro. Me hizo cosquillas el estómago con esa sensación de ingravidez de las montañas rusas, mientras caía a toda velocidad. Noté el azote de un viento cálido y me ardió la piel.

Luego salí despedido para estrellarme en un suelo de baldosas frías.

Ameli y Zia calleron encima mío.

-¡Ay!- protesté.

Tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto por una fina capa de arena, parecida al azúcar en polvo.

Entonces se me adaptaron los ojos a la luz: estábamos en un edificio grande, parecido a un centro comercial, rodeados de personas que iban ajetreados de un lado a otro.

No...no era un centro comercial: estábamos en un aeropuerto con dos pisos llenos de tiendas, ventanales y columnas de acero pulido. En el exterior era de noche, por lo que supe que había cambiado de zona horaria. Por los altavoces se oía una voz hablando en árabe.

Si, sé como suena el árabe, había escuchado a mi abuelo y a Ameli hablar muchas veces en ese idioma.

Ameli escupió arena.

-¡Puaj!

-Venga- dijo Zia-, aquí no podemos quedarnos.

Nos pusimos en pié como pudimos. A nuestro lado no paraba de circular gente, algunos con ropa occidental y otros con chilaba y turbante. Una familia que discutía en francés pasó corriendo y casi me atropella con sus maletas.

-Casi me matan- me quejé.

-Bienvenido a mi día a día- replicó mi prima en tono amargo-. ¡Eh! ¡Yo conozco este lugar! Estamos en el aeropuerto de El Cairo.

-Sí- dijo Zia-. Y, ahora, vamos.

-¿A qué tanta prisa?- pregunté-. ¿Es que Serket...puede seguirnos por el portal?

Zia negó con la cabeza.

-Los objetos se recalientan siempre que crean un portal. Tienen que enfriarse doce horas antes de volverse a usarse. Pero ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por la seguridad del aeropuerto. Si no queréis conocer a la policía egipcia, os aconsejo que me sigáis ahora mismo.

-Venga ya, no pueden ser tan malos.

-Una vez- me contó mi prima-. Hubo un atentado en Luxor, cuando lo visitaba con el abuelo- hizo una mueca-. Ese día conocí a varios capullos, lo que aquí equivale a policías. Sólo he conocido a uno bueno y era un _balash_ en una oficina de Luxor.

-Ba...¿qué?

-_Balash,_ un inspector de la policía- me tradujo Zia.

-Ah, vale.

Zia nos agarró por los brazos y nos guió entre la multitud. Seguro que teníamos pinta de mendigos, porque la gente se apartaba de nosotros con muecas de entre lástima y asco. Nadie nos intentó detener.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Ameli con brusquedad.

-Visitar las ruinas de la Heliopolis- contestó Zia.

-¿Dentro del aeropuerto?- estaba confundido.

-Howard- me dijo Ameli con la misma cara que pone siempre que me va a contar algo aburrido-. Las ruinas se encuentran aquí debajo. La antigua ciudad fué saqueada hace siglos. Se llevaron algunos monumentos, como las dos agujas de Cleopatra. Casi todos los templos se destruyeron para construir otros edificios. Lo que quedó desapareció con el tiempo y la extensión de la ciudad. La parte más extensa está debajo del aeropuerto, pero- se volvió hacia Zia-. ¿Eso por qué nos interesa?

Zia abrió la puerta de mantenimiento de una patada. Al otro la do había un armario lleno de escobas. Zia musitó una orden, "sahad", y el armario título un instante antes de desaparecer. En el lugar que había ocupado, pudimos ver unos escalones descendentes. Las escaleras parecían bajar miles y miles de metros, porque no parecía terminarse nunca.

Ameli suspiró pesadamente y me miró.

-A ello, ¿no?

**Si la gente habla a tus espaldas, es que vas dos pasos por delante.**


	13. Chapter 13

Las escaleras debían de bajar diez millones de kilómetros, porque no se terminaban nunca. Además, el túnel estaba echo para alguien tan bajito como Howard, lo cual significaba que cada dos por tres me daba un cabezazo contra el maldito techo.

La única luz provenía de una bola de fuego que llevaba La-Chica-Magia en la palma de la mano. Maldita Zia y sus malditos y endemoniados túneles pequeños. Mi único consuelo es que ella también se daba cabezazos.

Por fin llegamos al fondo. El túnel se amplió y Zia se detuvo de golpe. Cuando se me adaptó la vista a la luz, me di cuenta de por qué habíamos parado; estabamos al borde de un barranco.

El abismo solo podía cruzarse por medio de una pequeña tabla de madera que lo atravesaba. Al otro lado había dos guerreros de granito con cabezas de chacal, cerrando el paso con sus espadas.

-No- gemí-, no mas estatuas psicóticas.

-No hagas bromas- me advirtió Zia con tono remilgado. Pija-. Esto es una entrada al Nomo Primero, la rama más antigua de La Casa de la Vida. Mi misión era traeros aquí, pero no os puedo ayudar a cruzar. Cada mago debe desatrancar el camino para sí mismo, y el desafío es distinto para cada aspirante.

Miró a Howard con expectación, justo como había echó Bast.

Vale, no me importaba si esta se quería liar con mi primo, es más, una loca para un idiota. La pareja perfecta. Vale que él fuese el chico y hubiera volado unas puertas él solito. Pero, ¿por qué nadie me pedía a mí que hiciera trucos geniales?

Además, yo soy mucho más genial que él, así que no me costaría superarlo. Bueno, genial, guapa, simpática, atrayente, buena, inteligente, sexy,...

**(¡HOWARD! ¡La próxima cosa que me tires, TE LA COMES! Bueno, volviendo al tema que nos ocupa).**

Además, seguía cabreada con ese imbécil después de sus comentarios del museo. Poco me había faltado para no volarle los dientes de una hostia.

Él no tenia ni idea de lo que decía. Yo no quería viajar, quería ser una chica normal, que iba al instituto, que quedaba con sus amigas, a la que los chicos admiraban y rendían homenaje... Pero no podía quejarme. Mi abuelo me había dicho: "tienes que estar impecable", y no se refería a la ropa. Hablaba también de mi actitud. Ahora que mis padres y mi abuela no estaban, debía ser fuerte.

Por lo general no me importaba; quería a mi abuelo. Pero también se me hacía cuesta arriba, pues nunca tenía a nadie al que contarle mis cosas.

Bueno, en realidad tenía dos amigas en Londres, pero para las pocas veces que las veo no les voy a amargar el día con mis problemas.

Pero eso no lo entendía Howard. El que lo había tenido fácil era él. Y ahora se había convertido en el centro de atención, como si fuese el más especial de los dos. No era justo.

Se me embotaron los oídos de la rabia, pero recordé lo que me había dicho el abuelo: "La justicia significa que todo el mundo reciba lo que necesite. Y la única manera de conseguir lo que necesitas es hacerlo suceder por ti mismo".

No sabía que mosca me había picado, pero desenvainé la espada y marché por el tablón con paso firme. Pareció que mis piernas funcionasen por sí mismas, sin esperar al cerebro. Una parte de mí pensó: "Bien echo, Ameli. Vas a matarte de la forma más estúpida posible, enhorabuena". Pero otra parte de mí respondió: " No, no vamos a matarnos con esta estupidez". Y la segunda voz no sonó como la mía. Genial, ya me estaba volviendo loca.

-¡Ameli!- gritó Howard.

Seguí adelante. Mientras me acercaba al lado opuesto, el umbral que había entre las dos estatuas empezó a brillar como una cortina de luz roja.

Respiré hondo.

Entonces salió disparada la primera daga del túnel.

Mi espada estaba en movimiento antes de darme cuenta. La daga tendría que haberse clavado en mi pecho, pero de algún modo la desvíe con el filo de mi arma y la hice caer al abismo. Salieron otras dos dagas.

Mis reflejos siempre habían sido buenos, pero nunca tan fantásticos. Esquivé una daga agachandome y la otra la enganché con el filo curvado de mi espada y la lancé de vuelta al túnel. Molaba, pero, ¿ como cojones había echo eso?

Llegué al final del tablón y dí un tajo al interior de la luz roja, que parpadeó unos instantes antes de apagarse. Me asustó que las estatuas cobrasen vida, pero no ocurrió. El único sonido que escuché fue el de las dagas repicando contra el fondo del abismo.

La luz brilló de nuevo, y se concentró en una figura extraña: la de un pájaro de metro ochenta con cabeza de hombre. Yo alcé mi espada, pero Zia gritó desde el otro lado del abismo:

-¡Ameli, no!

La criatura plegó las alas. Entrecerró sus ojos perfilados en kohl. Llevaba una peluca ornamental que relucía sobre su rostro surcado de arrugas. Tenía una de esas barbas trenzadas faraónicas de pega enganchada a la barbilla. La aparición no parecía hostil, si le quitamos la lucecita roja y el he de que de barbilla para abajo es el pavo asesino más grande del mundo.

Entonces se me ocurrió: ¿no me había visto igual yo cuando aparecí en sueños en Phoenix? No sabía lo que significaba eso pero me asustó, ¡¿cómo podía yo haber llevado algo parecido?!

La criatura pájaro rascó el suelo con una zarpa. Luego, por sorpresa, me sonrió.

\- _Pari, niswa nafeer-_ me dijo, o al menos así es como me sonó.

Zia dió un respingo. Ella y Howard estaban justo detrás de mí, con caras pálidas. Al parecer, se las habían ingeniado para cruzar mientras estaba ocupada saludando al pavo tamaño XXXXXXXXXXXXL. Un momento después Zia se recompuso e hizo una reverencia al Señor Pavo. Howard la imitó.

La criatura me guiñó un ojo, como si acabásemos de compartir un chiste privado. Después se esfumó, llevándose consigo la luz roja. Las estatuas doblaron sus brazos y las lanzas se apartaron de la entrada.

-¿Ya está?- pregunté-. ¿Qué ha dicho el pavo?

Zia me miró con algo parecido al miedo. ¿La Señorita Magia era bipolar o algo por el estilo?

-No era un pavo, Ameli. Era un _ba._

_-Ba-_ repetí. Me sonaba el termino, pero no lo terminaba de ubicar.

-Un alma humana- me explicó Zia-. En este caso, un espíritu de los muertos. Un mago de tiempos remotos que ha regresado para servir de guardián. Ellos vigilas las entradas de la Casa.

Me examinó la cara como si me hubiera salido un sarpullido horrendo.

-¿Qué pasa?- quise saber-. ¿Se puede saber por qué me miras así?

-Por nada- dijo ella-. Hemos de darnos prisa.

Pasó a mi lado y desapareció por el túnel.

Howard tambien me miraba fijamente.

-Vale- le espeté-. ¿Tú sabes lo que ha dicho el tío pavo?

Asintió, incómodo.

-Te ha confundido. Debe de estar mal de la vista.

-¿Por?

-Porque ha dicho: "Adelante, mi reina".

&amp;%&amp;

Aquello me dejó por las nubes. Recorrimos el túnel y entramos en una extensa ciudad subterránea de grandes salones y cámaras, pero solo recuerdo unas imágenes sueltas del trayecto.

Los techos tenían entre cinco y diez metros de altura, así que no tuve la sensación de estar bajo tierra. Todos los edificios estaban sostenidos por inmensas columnas de piedra. Había hogueras ardiendo en braseros de cobre. No parecían soltar ningún humo, pero daban un olor al aire, como si fuera un bazar: frutas, canela, clavo, nuez moscada y otros que no pide identificar.

Vimos a más personas, sobre todo hombres y mujeres mucho mayores que nosotros. Algunos llevaban chilabas de lino; otros ropa moderna. Nos cruzamos con un tío vestido de traje que paseaba a un leopardo, con roda la naturalidad del mundo. Otro tío daba ordenes a un pequeño ejercito de escobas y fregonas.

-Es como esos dibujos animados- dijo Howard- en los que sale Mickey Mouse intentando hacer magia y las escobas no paranbde dividirse en más escobas y cargar agua.

\- "El aprendiz de brujo"- dijo Zia-. Supongo que sabréis que está basado en un cuento egipcio, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué es eso?

Me miraron los dos de golpe.

-¿No sabes qué es?- Zia parecía escandalizada.

-Primita, urge que veas Disney.

Les ignoré. Se me estaba empezando a dar fenomenal.

Doblamos un recodo y pasamanos por un edificio muy adornado, esculpido en la roca negra maciza. Alguien había cincelado enblas paredes a varios faraones sentados, y el umbral tenía la forma de una serpiente enroscada.

-¿Ahí dentro qué hay?- pregunté.

Echamos un vistazo en el interior y vimos varias hileras de niños de entre seis y diez años, todos concentrados en el líquido del cuenco dorado que tenían delante de ellos y murmurando entre dientes. Parecía un aula, pero no había ningún adulto y, además, la sala solo estaba iluminada por unas pocas velas. A juzgar por el número de asientos vacíos, la sala estaba diseñada para albergar al doble de niños.

-Son nuestros iniciados- explicó Zia-, aprendiendo adivinación. El Nomo Primero debe mantenerse en contacto con nuestros hermanos de todo el mundo. Los más jóvenes de nosotros hacen de...operadores, supongo que los llamaríais.

-Entonces, ¿tenéis bases como esta por todo el planeta?

-La mayoría son mucho más pequeñas, pero sí.

-Egipto es el Nomo Primero- dijo Howard-, Nueva York es el Vigésimo Primero. ¿Cuál es el último, el trescientos sesenta?

-La Antártida- respondio-. Se envía ahí a los magos como castigo. No hay nada aparte de magos del frío y pingüinos mágicos?

-¿Pingüinos mágicos?

-No preguntes.

Howard señaló a los niños del edificio.

-¿Cómo funciona? ¿Ven imágenes en el agua?

-Es aceite- replico Zia-, pero sí.

-Que pocos son- dijo Howard-. ¿No hay más iniciados en toda la ciudad?

-En todo el mundo- le corrigió Zia-. Había más antes de...

Dejó la frase en el aire

-¿Antes de qué?- insistí yo.

-Nada- dijo ella con rostro sombrío-. Os estarán esperando, venid conmigo.

**(Bueno, prima, ya has estado mucho).**

Caminamos tanto que me empezaron a doler los pies.

Al final llegamos a una encrucijada. A la derecha teníamos unos inmensos portones de bronce, con fuegos vivos a ambos lados; a la izquierda, una esfinge de seis metros de altura tallada en la pared. Había una entrada acunada entre sus zarpas, pero estaba tapiada y cubierta de telarañas.

-Se parece a la Esfinge de Guiza- comentó Ameli.

-Es porque estamos justo debajo de la Esfinge de verdad- dijo Zia-. Ese túnel sube directo a ella. O subía, antes de que lo sellaran.

-Pero- Ameli parecía verdaderamente desconcertada-. La Esfinge está como a treinta kilómetros de El Cairo.

-Más o menos.

-No hemos andado tanto ni de milagro.

Eso arrancó una sonrisa a Zia, y no pude evitar darme cuenta de los bonitos que eran sus ojos.

**(Esa del fondo es Ameli gritando que no sea tan pasteloso o va a comenzar a vomitar arcoiris).**

-La distancia cambia en los lugares mágicos, Ameli. Seguramente eso ya lo has aprendido.

Carraspeé.

-Vale, ¿y por qué está cerrado el túnel?

-La Esfinge se puso demasiado de moda entre los arqueólogos- dijo Zia-. No paraban de montar excavaciones por la zona. Al final, en los años ochenta, descubrieron el primer tramo del túnel que tiene debajo.

-¡Eso me lo contó el abuelo!- exclamó Ameli-. Pero me dijo que el túnel no tenía salida.

-Dejó de tenerla cuando terminamos nuestro trabajo. No podíamos permitir que los arqueólogos supieran cuanto estaban pasando por alto. El arqueólogo más prominente de Egipto especuló que sólo habían descubierto el treinta por ciento de las ruinas egipcias. En realidad, solo han descubierto la décima parte, y ni siquiera es la décima parte interesante.

-Ah, ¿no? ¿Y la tumba del rey Tut?- discutí.

-¿El rey niño ese?- Zia puso los ojos en blanco-. Aburridísimo. Tendrías que ver algunas de las tumbas buenas de verdad.

Aquel comentario me dejó un poco resentido. Mi padre me puso el nombre en honor a Howard Cárter, el tío que descubrió la tumba del rey Tut, así que siempre me había sentido muy unido a ella. Aunque no me interesase mucho la historia de Egipto, pero si esa no era una tumba "buena de verdad", no sabía que podría serlo.

Zia se volvió hacia las puertas de bronce.

-Esto es el salón de las Eras.

Colocó la palma de su mano sobre el símbolo de la Casa de la Vida. Los jeroglíficos empezaron a resplandecer y las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

Zia se giró hacia nosotros, con el semblante terriblemente serio.

-Estáis a punto de conocer al lector jefe. Mostrad respeto en su presencia, a menos que deseéis transformaros en insectos.

**Sólo un héroe sonríe cuando el corazón llora.**


	14. Chapter 14

Había visto muchas locuras durante los últimos días, pero el Salón de las Eras se llevó la palma.

Una infinidad de columnas, agrupadas en hileras dobles, sostenían un techo tan alto que se podría aparcar ahí un dirigible. Por el centro del salón, tan largo que no se veía el fondo por intensa que fuese la luz, discurría una tilitante alfombra azul que parecía echa de agua. Había bolas de fuego flotando por ahí como pelotas de baloncesto hechas de helio. Por el aire también flotaban minúsculos símbolos jeroglíficos, combinándose al azar para formar palabras y separarse después.

Estiré el brazo hacia un par de piernas brillantes, que caminaron de lado a lado de mi mano antes de saltar al vacío y deshacerse.

Pero eso no fué lo más raro de todo, eso fueron las exposiciones.

No se me ocurre otro nombre para ellas.

Entre las columnas que teníamos a ambos lados, había imágenes que cambiaban, se enfocaban y después volvían a emborronarse como hologramas en una tormenta de arena.

-Vamos- nos dijo Zia-. Y no perdáis demasiado tiempo mirando.

Era imposible evitarlo.

En los seis metros de salón aproximadamente, las escenas mágicas conjuraban una luz dorada que lo recubría de lado a lado. Se elevaba un sol ardiente sobre el agua, y me dió la impresión de estar presenciando en principio del mundo.

Me llamó la atención unos gigantes que cruzaban el Nilo, pero sobretodo me la llamó una hermosa mujer con alas de luz.

Ameli salió de la alfombra, e intentó alcanzar las imágenes.

-¡Quedate en la alfombra!- Zia agarró a Ameli de la mano y tiró de ella hasta el centro del salón-. Lo que estáis viendo es la Era de los Dioses. Ningún mortal debería morar en estas imágenes.

-Pero...- Ameli parpadeó-. ¿Son sólo imágenes?

-Recuerdos- contestó Zia-, tan poderosos que podrían destruir tu mente.

-Ah- dijo ella en voz baja, quedándose pensativa.

Continuamos andando. Las imágenes pasaron a ser plateadas. Ví ejércitos enfrentados en batalla, hordas de egipcios vestidos con falsilla y sandalias. Un hombre alto y de tez oscura, con armadura roja y blanca, se investía a sí mismo con una corona doble. Supuse que era Namer, el tío ese que unificó los dos Egiptos. Ameli tenía razón; se parecía mucho al abuelo.

-Esto es el Imperio Antiguo- dijo Ameli-. La primera edad dorada de Egipto.

Zia asintió. Seguimos avanzando y vimos cómo se hacía la primera pirámide de piedra. Al poco se alzó la más alta de todas, con un revestimiento de piedra blanca que relucía bajo el sol. Había diez millares de personas reunidas a sus pies arrodilladas ante un rey.

-Keops- dijo Ameli.

-¿El babuino?- pregunté, interesado de repente.

-No, el faraón que construyó la Gran Pirámide- respondió, poniendo sus ojos perfilados con negro en blanco-. Esa pirámide fué la estructura más alta durante casi cuatro mil años.

A los pocos pasos las imágenes pasaron a un tono cobrizo.

-El Imperio Medio- anunció Zia-. Una época sangrienta y caótica. Si embargo, es la época en la que alcanzo su madurez la Casa de la Vida.

Las escenas empezaron a cambiar con más rapidez. Vimos ejércitos que combatían, templos construyéndose y magos lanzando llamas. Cada paso que dábamos abarcaba siglos, y aún así, el salón no terminaba nunca. Me sentí muy pequeño; esa también era mi cultura, yo formaba parte de todo eso.

Por primera vez me dí cuneta de lo que era Egipto, y comprendí los luminosos ojos de mi prima cada vez que hablaba de él. Incluso cuando se quejaba de su política.

-El Imperio Nuevo- dijo mi prima, observándolo todo con orgullo y atención-. La última vez que Egipto estuvo gobernada por egipcios.

Zia no respondió, pero ví pasar algunas cosas que me había contado mi abuelo: Hatshepsut, la reina-faraón, con su barba postiza y Ramsés el Grande, llevando carros de guerra hacia la batalla.

Ví a magos luchando en un palacio. Un hombre con la túnica echa harapos y los ojos desorbitados lanzó al suelo su báculo, que se transformó en serpiente y devoró a otra docena de serpientes.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Ese no sera...

-Musha- dijo Zia-. O Moshé, como lo conocía su gente. Vosotros lo llamáis Moisés. El único extranjero que ha derrotado nunca a la Casa en un duelo mágico.

Me la quedé mirando.

-Éstas de broma, ¿no?

-Con cosas como estas no se bromea, al menos aquí.

La cambió de nuevo, mostrando a un hombre de pie frente a un tablero lleno de figuritas militares. El hombre iba vestido como un faraón, pero extrañamente su cara me sonaba de algo. Con un escalofrío me dí cuenta de que era el _ba_ que se había enfrentado a Ameli en el puente y la había llamado reina.

-¿Quién es?

-Nectaebo II- dijo Zia-. El último rey nativo de Egipto, y también el último faraón hechicero. Podía desplazar ejércitos enteros, o derribar y construir armadas con solo mover las piezas de su tablero.

-Pero al final no fue suficiente- dijo mi prima en tono amargo.

Cruzamos una nueva línea y las imágenes resplandecieron azuladas.

-Los tiempos de la dinastía ptolemaica- dijo Zia-. Alejandro Magno conquistó todo el mundo conocido, incluido Egipto. Coronó como faraón a su general Ptolomeo, y así fundó una dinastía de reyes griegos para que gobernasen Egipto.

La sección ptolemaica del salón era la más corta, y parecía desangelada en comparación con las otras. Los templos eran más pequeños, los reyes y reinas tenían un aspecto desesperado, o perezoso, o apático sin más.

No había grandes batallas, excepto al final. Contemplé cómo las tropas romanas entraban a paso firme en Alejandría. Ví a una hermosa mujer de pelo negro y ojos verde claro con vestido blanco meterse una serpiente dentro de la blusa.

-Cleopatra- dijo Zia-. La séptima reina de su nombre. Intentó resistir al poderío de romano y fracasó. Cuando ella se quitó la vida murió la última dinastía de faraones. Egipto, la gran nación, decayó. Nuestro idioma se sumió en el olvido. Se reprimieron los antiguos ritos. La Casa de la Vida sobrevivió, pero nos vimos forzados a ocultarnos.

Me dí la vuelta para mirar a Ameli. Estaba pálida cono un fantasma, observando a Cleopatra.

-¿Pasa algo?

Me miró con ojos desorbitados y negó con la cabeza.

Pasamos a una luz roja, y la historia empezó a sonarme más. Ví a ejércitos de caballería árabes que se internaban en Egipto, y luego los turcos. Napoleón hizo marchar sus tropas bajo la sombra de las pirámides. Los ingleses llegaron y se apoderaron del canal de Suez. Poco a poco, El Caído se transformó en una ciudad moderna.

Las ruinas desaparecieron bajo cientos de capas de arena.

-Cada año- nos dijo Zia-, el Salón de las Eras crece en longitud para abarcar nuestra historia. Hasta el mismísimo presente.

Me había quedado tan estupefacto que ni siquiera me dí cuenta de que habíamos llegado al final del salón hasta que Ameli me agarró del brazo.

Ante nosotros se alzaba un estrado, y en él un trono vacío: una silla de madera forrada de oro, con un látigo y un cayado de pastor grabados en el respaldo.

En el último escalón antes de llegar al trono estaba sentado el hombre más viejo que había visto jamás. Tenía la piel como una bolsa de papel: marrón, arrugada y fina. Su figura enjunta estaba cubierta por una chilaba de lino que le venía ancha. Tenía los hombros envueltos en una piel de leopardo, y sostenía con mano temblorosa un gran báculo.

Lo más raro de todo era que los jeroglíficos brillantes que había en el aire parecían emanar de él, como si el anciano fuese una especie de máquina de hacer pompas de jabón.

**(¡Eh! ¡Devuelveme el mando Ameli!).**

**(Se siente primo, haber salido más alto).**

Al principio, ni siquiera tuve claro que estuviese vivo. Sus ojos perdidos contemplaban el vacío. Entonces enfocó sus ojos en mí y me recorrió el cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica. Si alguien me hubiese mirado así, le habría cortado en rodajitas y se las habría dado de comer a Gominola; pero el no me estaba mirando. Estaba explorándome, leyendo mi esencia entera.

"Escóndete", dijo algo dentro de mí.

No sé de dónde vino la voz, pero se me encogió el estómago. Tensé todos los músculos, como si me preparara para encajar un golpe, y la sensación eléctrica remitió.

El anciano enarcó una ceja, como si le hubiera sorprendido. Miró a sus espaldas y dijo algo en un idioma que no pude identificar. Y yo me jactaba de ser bilingüe y hablar otros dos idiomas más o menos chapurreados.

Salió un segundo hombre de entre las sombras. Era el tío que había estado con Zia en el Museo Británico. Nos dirigió una mirada colérica a Howard y a mí.

-Me llamo Desjardins- dijo con acento francés-. Mi maestro, el lector jefe Iskandar os da la bienvenida a la Casa de la Vida.

No se me ocurrió qué decir, así que el "genio" que tengo por primo hizo una pregunta.

-Es viejo con ganas. ¿Por qué no está sentado en el trono?

A Desjardins se le desencajó el rostros, pero el vejete Iskandar soltó una risilla y volvió a decir algo en ese idioma desconocido.

Desjardins lo tradujo en un tono frío y formal.

-El maestro te agredece que te hayas fijado; dice que, en realidad, es viejo con muchísimas ganas. Pero el trono es para el faraón. Nadie lo ha ocupado desde que Egipto cayó contra Roma. El cometido del lector jefe es servir y proteger al faraón y, por lo tanto, se sienta a los pies del trono.

Miré a Iskandar, preguntándome cuantos años llevaría ahí sentado.

-Si él comprende el inglés- pregunté-, ¿en qué idioma habla?

Desjardins soltó un bufido. Este tío me estaba empezando a caer mal.

-El lector jefe comprende muchas cosas, pero le gusta hablar en su lengua materna: griego alejandrino.

Howard carraspeó.

-Perdona, ¿has dicho "su lengua materna"? ¿Alejandro Magno no estaba más allá, atrás en el sector azul, hace miles de años? Tal y como lo dices de la impresión de que Lord Salamandra...

Me dieron ganas de darle una colleja ahí mismo, en el acto.

-Lord Iskandar- siseó Desjardins-. ¡Un respeto!

Algo encajó en mi mente. Lo que nos había dicho Amos, de la ley que prohíbe contactar con un dios, ¿no la había echo un tal Iskandar? Por fuerza tenía que ser un distinto tipo, a lo mejor estábamos delante de Iskandar XXVIII o algo así.

El viejo me miró a los ojos y sonrió, como si supiese lo que estaba pensando. Dijo otra cosa en griego y Desjardins lo tradujo:

-El maestro dice que no os preocupéis. No se os considerará culpables de los crímenes que haya cometido vuestra familia en un pasado. No al menos hasta que os hayamos investigamos más meticulosamente.

Me tensé, la rabia recorriéndome. Puse el rostro inexcrutable.

-Caramba, muchísimas gracias- dije en el tono más ácido que tenía.

-No te burles de nuestra generosidad, niña- dijo Desjardins en tono de advertencia-. Tu abuelo violó nuestra ley más importante, dos veces. Una en la Aguja de Cleopatra con vuestros padres. Otra vez más en el Museo Británico. Ahora vuestro tío a desaparecido...

-¿Sabes qué le ha pasado a Amos?- saltó Howard.

Desjardins frunció el ceño.

-Todavía no- admitió.

-¡Teneis que encontrarlo!- grito cual adolescente delante de su cantante favorito-. Seguro que tenéis magia en plan GPS, o...

-Estamos buscándolo- dijo Desjardins-. Pero vosotros no podéis preocuparos por Amos. Tenéis que quedaros aquí. Tenéis que ser...entrenados.

Por un segundo, podría haber jurado que quería decir algo peor que "entrenar". No se me ocurrían muchas cosas peores, así que tenía que ser malo de verdad.

Iskandar me habló directamente. Había amabilidad en su tono, aunque no entendía ni papa.

-El maestro os advierte que los días demoniacos empiezan mañana al ocaso- tradujo Desjardins-. Debéis permanecer a salvo.

-¡Pero tenemos que encontrar al abuelo!- exclamé-. ¡Ahí fuera hay dioses peligrosos! ¡Hemos visto a Serket, y a Set!

Al oír los nombres, el rostros de Iskandar se crispó. Giró la cabeza hacia Desjardins y le dirigió algo que sonaba como una orden. Desjardins protestó. Iskandar repitió la orden, estaba claro que a Desjardins no le hacia ninguna gracia, pero cedió ante su maestro con una reverencia. Entonces se volvió hacia mí.

-El lector jefe desea escuchar vuestra historia.

De modo que se la conté, con Howard metiendo baza cada vez que me paraba a recuperar el aliento. Lo curioso es que los dos nos saltamos ciertas partes, como si lo hubiésemos planeado de antemano. No mencionamos capacidades mágicas, ni encuentros con _bas. _Cada vez que intentaba decir algo más de la cuenta, una vocecita en el interior de mi cabeza me susurraba:

_Ese trozo no, guarda silencio._

Al terminar, miré a Zia. Ella no dijo nada, pero nos estudiaba con expresión preocupada.

Al cabo de unos segundos de silencio, Desjardins se impacientó. Dió un paso adelante y nos fulminó con la mirada.

-Mentís. No pudisteis ver a Set. Para seguir en este mundo, necesitaría un anfitrión muy poderoso. Muy, muy poderoso.

-Eh, tú, pequeño franchute, escuchame con atención- le espeté con rabia, dando un paso al frente y encarandole-. Yo no sé mucho de esa mierda de los anfitriones, pero he visto a Set con mis ojos. Tú también estabas en el Museo Británico, así que me imagino que también lo viste, así que no pretendas mentirme. Y eso sin contar que lo ví en un sueño, en Arizona. Vale que estoy loca, pero no tanto.

-Cierto- confirmó Howard con una vocecilla, pero luego se envalentonó. Era algo raro en él-. ¡Y lo de Serket también es real! ¡Bast, mi gata, nuestra amiga, ha muerto protegiendonos!

-En otras palabras- replicó Desjardins gélido y con rabia contenida-, admitís haber estado confabulando con dioses. Eso facilita la investigación. Bast no era vuestra amiga; los dioses fueron los que caurason la caída de Egipto. Apelar a sus poderes está prohibido. Todos los magos hacen un juramento de impedir que ellos interfieran en el mundo mortal: son nuestros enemigos.

-Bast también dijo que erais unos paraoicos- aporté con una sonrisa afilada.

Fué divertido ver como a Desjardins se le hichaba una vena del cuello. Apretó los puños y el aire se impregnó del extraño aroma del ozono, igual que en las tormentas eléctricas. Se me erizaron los pelos de la nuca y llevé la mano a la empuñadura de la espada.

Antes de que hubiera un accidente, Zia intervino.

-Lord Desjardins- rogó-, es cierto que había algo raro. La diosa escorpión se reformó casi al instante de que yo la atrapara. No pude expulsarla a la Duat, ni siquiera con las Siete Cintas. Sólo fui capaz de romper su control sobre la anfitriona. Tal vez los rumores de las otras fugas...

-¿Qué otras fugas?- indagué.

Ella me miró reticente.

-Otros dioses, muchísimos, liberados desde anoche a partir de piezas que se encuentran a lo largo y ancho del mundo. Igual que una reacción de cadena...

-¡Zia!- exclamó Desjardins bruscamente-. ¡Esa información no debe ser divulgada!

-Mire- le dije-, lord, sir o como coño se quiera hacer llamar... Bast ya nos avisó de que esto pasaría. Dijo que Set liberaría a más dioses.

-Maestro- imploró Zia-, si Maat se está debilitando, si Set incrementa el caos, tal vez sea por eso por lo que no pude expulsar a Serket.

-Menuda tontería- dijo Desjardins-. Eres diestra, Zia, pero tal vez no lo suficiente para este entrenamiento. En cuanto a estos dos, la contaminación debe contenerse.

El rostro de Zia enrojeció. De dirigió a Iskandar.

-Maestro, por favor, deme una oportunidad con ellos.

-Olvidas tus lealtades- le recriminó Desjardins-. Estos dos son culpables y deben ser destruidos.

Oí a Howard coger aire de golpe y me tensé. Lo miré. Si íbamos a tener que escapar corriendo de ese salón tan largo... Bueno, las íbamos a pasar perras y necesitaba que hiciese un portal muy rápido.

El anciano por fin levantó la mirada. Dedicó a Zia una sonrisa con tanto cariño que me pregunté si sería su tatarata-tataranieta o algo por el estilo.

El lector jefe habló en griego, y Zia respondió con una profunda reverencia.

Desjardins parecía a punto de estallar, lo cual habría sido entretenido. Se apretó los faldones de la chilaba y caminó a zancadas hasta situarse detrás del trono.

-El lector jefe permitirá que Zia os examine- gruñó-. Mientras tanto, yo comprobaré las verdades, o mentiras, de vuestra historia. Por las mentiras se os castigará.

-No esperábamos otra cosa, señor- le repliqué seca a la vez que le hice una inclinación de cabeza.

Me giré a Iskandar e imité la inclinación de Zia. Howard hizo lo mismo.

-Gracias, maestro- dije.

El anciano me observó durante mucho rato. Una vez más, sentí como si el lector intentara llegar hasta mi alma, aunque no con enfado, sino con preocupación. Luego habló en murmullos, entre los que solo distingí las palabras "Nectanebo" y "ba".

Abrió las manos y dejó escapar un torrente de jeroglíficos que se arremolinaron entorno al estrado. Hubo un destello de luz cegadora y, cuando recuperé la visión, la plataforma estaba vacía. Los dos hombres se habían marchado.

Zia se giró hacia nosotros, con el rostro muy serio.

-Os llevaré a los dormitorios que os corresponden. Por la mañana empezará vuestro examen. Comprobaremos cuanta magia sabéis y por qué la sabéis.

No acababa de tener claro lo que significaba eso. Compartí una mirada de inquietud con Howard.

-¿Examen?- preguntó, algo nervioso-. Nunca se me han dado muy bien. ¿Qué pasa si suspendo?

Zia lo contempló con frialdad.

-Este examen no es del tipo de los que se pueden suspender, Howard Johns. Quien no lo aprueba muere.

**Si me preguntan a qué vine a esta vida diré: a vivir en voz alta.**


	15. Chapter 15

Se llevaron a Howard a un dormitorio distinto, por lo que no sé si durmió bien, aunque tampoco me interesa. Lo que es yo, no pide echar ni una cabezadita.

Ya me costaba pegar ojo después de los comentarios de Zia sobre aprobar exámenes o morir, pero, para colmo, el dormitorio para chicas no era ni de lejos tan lujoso como la casa de Amos.

Las paredes de piedra exudaban humedad y la luz de la antorcha hacía bailar en el techo las aterradoras figuras de los monstruos egipcios.

¿Quién había sido el genio encargado de la decoración?

Me asignaron un catre, sí un catre, para dormir, y las otras aprendices eran mucho más jóvenes que yo, lo cual me resultaba humillante. En ese zulo yo era la única que conocía la palabra menstruación.

La encargada movió una mano y todas las antorchas se apagaron. Cerró la puerta con llave al salir.

Maravilloso, pensé. Estoy encerrada en una puta guardería.

Estuve mirando el techo hasta que oí los ronquidos de las demás chicas.

Había una cosa que no podía dejar de pensar, un ansia que no se me pasaba. Al final me incorporé y fui descalza hasta la puerta. Tiré del pomo: cerrada con llave, como había sospechado.

¿Cómo la abriría?

Me acordé de cuando abrí la puerta de la mansión de Amos. Hice los mismo que entonces y la puerta se abrió solita, siguiendo el movimiento de mi mano.

Los pasillos estaban oscuros y desiertos. Por lo visto, el Nomo Primero no tenía vida nocturna. Que penita más grande.

Deshice a hurtadillas el camino que habíamos seguido por la ciudad al venir, y solo me crucé con alguna que otra cobra que se daba un paseo nocturno.

Se me ocurrió buscar a Howard, pero no sabía a donde se lo habían llevado y eso quería hacerlo sola. Principalmente porque si iba a buscarlo estaría todo el rato quejándose de por qué andábamos solos por unos pasillos desiertos.

Después de perderme un par de veces, logré llegar al Salón de las Eras.

¿Qué intenciones tenía?, te preguntarás. No tenía muchas ganas de volverme a encontrar al estirado francés de la narices, pero quería ir para ver esas imágenes... Recuerdos, así los llamó Zia.

Abrí las puertas de bronce hacia el exterior. El salón parecía vacío, no había bolas de fuego ni jeroglíficos volando. Aun así, las imágenes seguían tilitando entre columna, bañando el salón con una luz multicolor.

Puff, ni que esto fuera una discoteca.

Dí unos pasos nerviosos.

Quería echar dos vistazos: mi primera parada era la Era de los Dioses, luego visitaría a Cleopatra. Cleopatra me resultaba muy familiar, y sabía perfectamente a quién me recordaba.

Pero primero iría a la Era de los Dioses.

En el anterior recorrido, algo me había llamado en esas imágenes. Howard pensó que estaba hipnotizada y corría peligro, y Zia me advirtió de que las escenas me podrían derretir el cerebro, pero me dió la sensación de que solo quería asustarme.

Yo había notado una conexión con esas imágenes, tenía la sensación de que contenían una respuesta, algo que debía saber. Sí o sí.

Salí de la alfombra y me acerqué a la cortina de luz dorada. Vislumbré dunas de arena que se desplazaban con el viento, nubes de tormenta arremonilándose, cocodrilos que nadaban en el Nilo. Ví una sala llena de juerguistas.

Toqué la imagen.

&amp;%&amp;

Aparecí en el palacio de los dioses.

A mi alrededor giraban unos seres colosales, los cuales iban cambiando su forma entre humano, animal o un híbrido de ambos. Había un hombre africano vestido con una suntuosa túnica negra, sentado en el trono que se alzaba en el centro de la sala. Era guapo de cara, y tenía los ojos castaños y amables. Sus manos parecían lo suficientemente fuertes como para triturar rocas.

La música sonaba con tanta potencia que hacía arder el aire. Al lado del hombre había una hermosa mujer vestida de blanco, con un barrigón que delataba su embarazo. Su apariencia solía cambiar a cada instante, y supuse por las alas multicolor que sería Isis, la diosa de la magia.

Entonces se volvió en mi dirección y casi se me escapó un grito: la mujer tenía la cara de mi madre.

No se dio cuenta de que yo estaba allí, es más, ninguno de los dioses parecía haberse percatado de mi presencia.

-¿Eres un fantasma?- preguntó una voz detrás de mí.

Juro por todos los dioses que del salto que dí, casi toqué el techo.

Di media vuelta y encontré a un buenorro de unos dieciséis años, vestido con una túnica negra. Tenía una tez pálida, pero los adorables ojos marrón chocolate y unos rasgos dulces lo arreglaban todo. Su pelo era algo largo, alborotado y negro. Me encantó.

El chico inclinó la cabeza a un lado, y pon fin caí en la cuenta de se me había preguntado algo.

No se me ocurría nada que decir.

Perfecto, ¿a donde cojones se habían ido mi encanto, mi humor y mi súper seax-apple cuando los necesitaba?

Solo se me ocurrían: ¿"Hola"? ¿"Encantada de conocerte pedazo de tío bueno"? ¿"Casate conmigo"? ¿"Vienes por aquí a menudo"? ¿"Dame tu numero"?

Pero nada, solo pude negar con la cabeza.

-Conque un fantasma no, ¿eh?- murmuró pensativo en una pose que debería estar prohibida de tan sexi que era-. ¿Un ba entonces?- señaló al trono-. Puedes mirar, pero no te entrometas.

Por algún motivo, ya no me interesaba mucho mirar el hombre del trono, pero el chico de negro se diluyó en una sombra y desapareció.

Hice un puchero, me había quedado sin entretenimiento.

-Isis- llamó el hombre del trono a la mujer embarazada. Había acertado en mi suposición. ¿Donde estaba mi premio?

La mujer embarazada se giró hacia él y puso una sonrisa radiante.

-Mi señor Osiris. Feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias, amor mío. Además, pronto celebraremos el nacimiento de nuestro hijo...¡Horus el grande! Su nueva encarnación será la más grandiosa de todas. Él traerá la paz y la prosperidad al mundo.

Isis cogió la mano de su marido con una sonrisa feliz.

La música sonaba entorno a ellos, los dioses festejaban y el propio aire trazaba espirales en una danza de creación.

De pronto, las puertas se abrieron de par en par. El viento hizo chisporrotear las antorchas y un hombre entró en la sala con paso firme.

Era alto y fuerte, casi un gemelo de Osiris, pero la piel de color rojo oscuro lo delataba. Estaba vestido con una chilaba color sangre y lucía una barba acabada en punta. Tenía un aspecto humano excepto cuando sonreía. Al hacerlo sus dientes se volvían afilados, como los de un animal. Su cara iba cambiando intermitentemente: a veces hombre, a veces lobo.

Contuve un grito; ya sabía quien era. Me tuve que controlar para no cogerle la espada a un guerrero vestido con ropa de estampado de cocodrilo y cortar a ese maldito bastardo por la mitad.

El baile se detuvo y la música murió.

Osiris se levantó de su trono.

-Set- dijo con un tono que emanaba peligro-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Set rió, y con ello rompió la tensión que se respiraba en la sala. A pesar de sus ojos crueles, tenía una risa maravillosa...muy distinta a los alaridos del Museo Británico. Sonaba despreocupado, como si se pudiera confiar en él.

Eso lo hacía más peligroso de lo que había pensado en un principio.

-¡Vengo a celebrar el cumpleaños de mi hermano, por supuesto!- exclamó-. ¡Y os ofrezco un espectáculo!

Meneó un brazo hacia atrás. Entraron en la sala cuatro hombre con cabeza de lobo que cargaban un ataúd dorado con incrustaciones de joyas.

Se me aceleró el corazón. Era la misma caja en la que Set había metido a mi abuelo. Estuve a punto de gritar: "No, no os fiéis del imbécil del ataúd dorado". Pero unas manos taparon mi boca.

Miré sorprendida al chico moreno de antes. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

-No interrumpas.

Me quedé petrificada, no sé si por evitar lanzarme contra Set o por el hecho de que el chico más atractivo del mundo me estaba abrazando por detrás. Era mejor su quitábamos el echo de que me estaba tapando la boca.

Volví a mirar a los dioses, con la mano del chico aún sobre mi boca.

Estaban boquiabiertos mirando la caja, como si fuese una de las mejores cosas que habían visto nunca.

Puff...eso porque no miraban al chico que me abrazaba.

-Esta arca de dormir- anunció Set-, ha sido creada por los mejores artesanos. Tiene un valor inestimable. ¡El dios que yazca en su interior, ni que sea por una noche, verá como sus poderes se multiplican por diez! Su buen juicio nunca se nublará. La fuerza jamás le flaqueará. Es un regalo...- dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa a Osiris-, ¡para el único dios entre todos que encaje perfectamente en su interior!

Jamás me habría puesto la primera en la cola, pero los dioses se dieron mil y un empujones para tener su turno para tumbarse.

Puse los ojos en blanco y el chico bufó. Lo miré y no pude evitar enarcar una ceja. Me sonrió tímidamente. Recé por no ser Ameli- pollo-gigante-asesino.

La mayor parte de los dioses probaron, pero ninguno encajaba a la perfección.

Set se volvió hacia Osiris con una carcajada simpática.

-Vaya, hermano, parece que aún no tenemos ganador. ¿Deseais intentarlo?

Hubo un destello en los ojos de Osiris, lleno de codicia.

Me quité la mano del chico y casi suspiro de alivio al notar mis manos normales. Me miró sospechosamente. Me encojí de hombros.

-Se nota que Osisris no es el dios de los cerebros- le susurré.

Sonrió fugazmente, pero luego se puso serio.

-Eso se lo dejamos a Tot- me susurró de vuelta.

Dí un respingo y lo mire.

_¿Dejamos?_

-Mi señor- me dí le vuelta para ver como Isis intentaba retenerlo poniendo su mano en el hombro de su marido-, no lo hagáis. Lo que Set os trae no es un regalo.

Al parecer, la única persona con cerebro ahí era Isis.

-¡Me ofendéis!- la réplica de Set sonaba dolida de verdad-. ¿Acaso no puedo celebrar el cumpleaños de mi hermano? ¿Tan ajenos nos hemos vuelto que ni siquiera puedo disculparme ante mi rey?

Osiris sonrió a Isis.

-Querida, solo es un juego. No temáis.

-Hombres- murmuré rodando los ojos.

El chico me miró entretenido.

Osiris se levantó de su trono. Los dioses estallaron en aplausos mientras se aproximaba hacia el sarcófago.

-¡Gloria a Osiris!- exclamó Set.

Y así, el superdotado rey de los dioses se metió en el sarcófago y miró en mi dirección.

Reprimí un grito y el chico me miró sorprendido: Osiris había tenido por un segundo el rostro de mi padre.

Osiris se tendió en el arca: encajaba a la perfección.

Me tapé la boca y miré a mis pies; ya sabía como terminaba esto.

Se extendió una ovación entre los dioses, pero antes de que Osiris se pudiese incorporar, Set dió una palmada. El aire se materializó de repente, haciendo caer la tapa y dejándola cerrada.

Osiris gritó enfurecido, pero el sonido fué amortiguado.

Se cerradon los cerrojos por todos los bordes de la cubierta. Los otros dioses se lanzaron en tromba para intervenir, pero Set fué más rápido.

Dió un pisotón tan fuerte contra el suelo de piedra que lo hizo temblar. Los dioses cayeron unos sobre otros como fichas de dominó.

Set sonrió, estaba justo delante del trono, admirando la discordia que había creado. Dijo una palabra mágica y en el aire se materializó un caldero borbollante. El dios se inclinó y derramó el líquido sobre el arca, seguramente calentando el interior hasta los mil y ún grados.

-¡Villano!- gimió Isis.

Se aproximó a Set y empezó a entonar un conjuro, pero Set levantó una mano. Isis flotó por encima del suelo mientras se arañaba la boca, con los labios apretados como si la estuviera sofocando una fuerza invisible.

Dí un paso adelante y el chico me agarró por el brazo. No me resistí, pero tampoco estaba feliz.

-Maldito bastardo- gruñí con voz baja y amenazante.

El chico se tensó.

-Hoy no, mi encantadora hermana- musitó Set-. Hoy el rey, ¡soy yo! ¡Y tú jamás alumbrarás a tu hijo!

De repente, otra diosa de un vestido azul que también lucía una ligera tripa, embistió a Set desde la multitud. El chico se inclinó hacia delante con una leve sonrisa.

-¡No, marido mío!

Se abalanzó contra el dios que, perdiendo la concentración momentáneamente, liberó a Isis, que cayó al suelo entre jadeos. La otra diosa gritó:

-¡Huye!

Isis dió media vuelta y echó a correr.

Set se levantó. Me dió la impresión de que iba a golpear a la diosa de azul, pero solo vociferó:

-¡Esposa idiota! ¿De qué lado estás tú?

Volvió a golpear el suelo con el pie y la arca se hundió en la tierra como lo había echo en el Museo Británico.

Set se lanzó detrás de Isis en el mismo instante en el que yo me libré del chico de negro y le mangé un arco a una chica con pinta de loca y vestida de camuflaje. Me perdí entre la multitud para que el chico no me detuviese.

Cuando llegó al límite del palacio, Isis se convirtió en un pequeño pájaro de presa y se elevó hacia el cielo.

Set materializó unas alas de demonio y fué en persecución de Isis.

Levanté el arco y apunté. Una mano en el hombro y ví al chico de negro a punto de decirme algo justo cuando iba a soltar la cuerda.

Entonces desperté, con la cabeza a punto de estallar y al lado de Iskandar, el viejo maestro, con la cara llena de preocupación. A su alrededor bailaban unos jeroglíficos brillantes.

-Disculpame la interrupción- dijo en un inglés perfecto, si exceptuábamos un leve acento-, pero estabas casi muerta.

Ese fué el momento en el que me flaquearon la rodillas y caí inconsciente.

&amp;%&amp;

Al despertar, estaba echa un ovillo a los pies de Iskandar, en la escalera que subía al trono vacío.

No había nadie más en el salón, que estaba casi a oscuras salvo por la luz de aquellos jeroglíficos que siempre relucían en torno a Iskandar.

-_Afwan-_ me dijo-. Bienvenida. Tienes suerte de haber sobrevivido.

Yo no lo veía tan claro, aunque notaba como si la cabeza me fuera a estallar. Puff, por favor, ni que tuviese resaca.

-Lo siento- dije de la manera más respetuosa posible. Después de todo, él me había salvado la vida-, no pretendía...

-¿Mirar las imágenes?- replicó sonriendo levemente-. Sin embargo lo hiciste. ¿Es que no te advirtieron?

-Sí... es que las imágenes me atraían.

-Hummm- Iskandar se quedó pensativo, como si estuviese rememorado algo sucedido hace mucho, mucho tiempo-. Es verdad que cuesta resistirse- acabó admitiendo.

Me pregunté si algún Iskandar unos siglos más joven se había aventurado en esas imágenes.

-Habla usted el inglés perfectamente- le comenté en árabe.

Iskandar me sonrió.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy hablando en inglés? A lo mejor era tú la que estás hablando en griego.

Confíe en que me estuviese tomando el pelo.

Iskandar parecía un hombre amable y frágil, y aún así, era como estar sentada al lado de un reactor nuclear. Me dió la sensación de que era mejor no saber cuánto peligro corría.

-En realidad, no es usted tan, tan viejo, ¿no?- dije-. Quiero decir que no será tan anciano como para poder haber conocido la era ptolemaica...

-Soy exactamente así de viejo, querida. Nací durante el reinado de Cleopatra VII.

-Venga ya.

-Te lo aseguro- dijo sintiéndome amistosamente, luego su expresión se nubló-. Tuve la desgracia de presenciar los últimos días de Egipto, antes de que esa reina imprudente ofreciera el reino a los romanos en bandeja de plata. Yo fuí el último mago que se adiestró antes de que la Casa pasara a la clandestinidad. Perdimos muchos de nuestros secretos más poderosos, incluidos los conjuros que utilizó mi maestro para alargarme la vida.

-¿Eres inmortal?

La risita del maestro se transformó en una tos incontrolable. Se inclinó hacia delante y se tapó la boca con las manos. Me puse a su lado y apoyé mis manos en sus hombros, para que no se moviera tanto, pues se podría hacer daño. Los jeroglíficos a su alrededor parpadearon.

Al final las toses remitieron e Iskandar respiró entre temblores.

-Nada de inmortalidad, querida. En realidad...- dejó la frase en el aire-. Bueno, da igual. ¿Que viste?

Seguramente debí de haber cerrado el pico y, además, estaba preocupada por él. Sólo había oído toser así a una persona, la cuál me había criado en una casita en uno de los barrios más humildes {y por tanto, más peligroso} de Alejandría. Esa misma persona que me había criado con esmero y cariño murió siete meses después de empezar a toser así.

No debería de haber contado nada, pero las facciones tan amables de Iskandar me decían que podía confiar en él. Además, estaba algo asustada por lo que había visto.

Terminé contándoselo todo... Bueno, casi todo. Me reservé la parte del chico extremadamente caliente para mí... Sí, ya se que es una tontería, pero me daba vergüenza. De todas formas, supuse que había sido fruto de mi loca imaginación. Era imposible que los dioses del antiguo egipto estuviesen tan buenos.

Iskandar se sentó y empezó a dar golpecitos con el báculo contra los escalones.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, pero no era uno incómodo. Era agradable poder contarle a alguien mis cosas, siempre había sido reservada con mi abuelo. Y si lo era con mi abuelo, ya con los demás ni te cuento.

-¿Qué es un anfitrión?

Iskandar dió un respingo. Me encojí de hombros ante su mirada.

-He escuchado mucho la palabra últimamente y no sé que significa.

-Los dioses pueden recorrer el mundo en forma de energía, pero también se pueden anclar a objetos o personas. Eso último los hace ser más estables, y, además les gusta más esa forma. Verás, los dioses tienen un poder tremendo, pero solo los humanos somos creativos, solo nosotros tenemos la capacidad de cambiar la historia en lugar de repetirla. La combinación de la creatividad humana y el poder divino puede resultar formidable. Solían escoger a los faraones, pues ellos estaban mejor preparados para la magia. ¿Por qué crees que los faraones eran considerados dioses? Te aseguro de que eso no era solo con fines propagandísticos.

-¿Y entonces por qué está prohibido?

La expresión de Iskandar se ensombreció.

-Ellos tienen distintos objetivos que nosotros, Ameli. Pueden imponerse a sus anfitriones, incinerarlos literalmentes. Por eso los anfitriones solían morir muy jóvenes. El pobrecito Tutankamon murió con solo diecinueve años. Cleopatra VII fué incluso peor, intentó acoger el espíritu de Isis sin saber lo que hacía y se destrozó la mente. En los viejos tiempos, la Casa enseñaba a utilizar la magia divina. Los estudiantes podían escoger la senda de cualquier dios y aprendían a utilizar sus poderes. En esa época teníamos muchos más iniciados.

Paseó la mirada por toda la sala, seguramente imaginándosela llena de magos.

-El principal objetivo era convertirse en el "ojo" del dios. Ser la unión perfecta de las dos almas; mortal e inmortal. Lo lograban muy pocos, ¡incluso entre los faraones, que habían nacido para ello! Muchos se destruían a sí mismos en el intento. Al final, cuando Egipto cayó en poder de los romanos, se hizo evidente para nosotros. Ni la humanidad ni el mago más poderoso tenían ya la fuerza necesaria para dominar el poder de un dios. Los únicos que podían hacerlo...

Le falló la voz.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, querida. A veces hablo demasiado. Un defecto que tenemos los ancianos.

-Hablamos de la sangre de los faraones, ¿verdad?

Clavó en mí su mirada. Ya no tenía los ojos perdidos, todo lo contrario: ardían con intensidad.

-Eres una joven extraordinaria. Me recuerdas a tu madre- sonrió levemente-, aunque tu tozudez era más típica de tu padre.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

-¿Los conocías?- dije con un hilillo de voz.

-Por supuesto, ambos se formaron aquí, igual que tus tíos. Tu padre, Ali era un mago y guerrero excelente, tú hederaste su espíritu combativo. Tu madre...bueno, Rubi aparte de ser una científica brillante, tenía el don de la presciencia. Esa es una de las manifestaciones más difíciles de la magia, y ella fué la única con ese don que veíamos en siglos...con la excepción de tu abuela, Haideé.

-¿"Presencia"?

-Ver el futuro. Ese es un don peliagudo, y nunca se distingue claramente, y ella veía cosas que le hicieron buscar consejo en...lugares poco convencionales; veía cosas que hacían incluso que este viejo que tienes delante se cuestionase algunas de sus creencias más antiguas...

Volvió a perderse en el país de los recuerdos, lo cual no me puso nerviosa ni me molesto. Estaba acostumbrada a eso. Esperé pacientemente hasta que se dio cuenta de que seguía allí.

-Disculpa, Ameli. Debería ir al grano: tienes ante tí un sendero muy duro y difícil, pero estoy seguro de que debes recorrerlo, por el bien de todos nosotros. Necesitarás los consejos de tu primo.

Me entró la tentación de comenzar a reír, pero mi abuela me había educado escrupulosamente en es respeto que hay que tener con los mayores.

-¿Cómo que necesitaré la ayuda de Howard? ¿Para qué? Y, ¿cuál es ese sendero?

-Todo a su debido tiempo. Los acontecimientos deben seguir su curso.

Típica respuesta de adulto. Intente ocultar mi frustración.

-¿Que pasa si él no me puede ayudar?

-Acude a Zia- dijo sin dudar-. Ella es mi mejor discípula, y también una mujer sabia por sí misma. Cuando llegue el momento, encontrará la forma de ayudaros.

-Vale- dije masticando mi propia decepción-. Zia.

-Por el momento, deberías descansar, querida. Y parece que también yo voy a reposar al fin- su voz sonaba triste pero aliviada. No entendí lo que quería decir, pero tampoco tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle-. Que duermas bien, Ameli Jarifa.

-Pero...

Iskandar me tocó la frente, y caí rendida a un sopor profundo y vacío de sueños.

**Nada te persigue, nada te atormenta. Es tu miedo, eres tú.**


	16. Chapter 16

Desperté cuando me vaciaron un cubo de agua helada encima.

-¡Ameli! Arriba- dijo Zia.

-¡Ahhh!- chillé. Acto seguido me puse a maldecir tanto en árabe que Zia se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas-. ¡¿Hacía falta eso?!

-No- admitió ella.

Me dieron ganas de estrangularla, sólo que me había quedado calada, temblorosa y un poco desorientada. ¿Cuánto había dormido? Me parecían solo unos minutos, pero el dormitorio estaba desierto y las camas estaban hechas. Las niñas ya debían de haberse marchado a sus lecciones matutinas.

Zia me lanzó una toalla y varias piezas de ropa limpia de lino blanco como la que había llevado ayer.

-Nos reunimos con Howard en la sala de purificación.

-Acabo de darme una ducha, gracias. Me hace falta un desayuno decente.

-La purificación os preparará para la magia- Zia se echó al hombro su bolsa de trucos y extendió el báculo largo y negro que había utilizado en Nueva York-. Si sobrevivís veremos qué hay de comer.

Estaba hasta no os digo donde de que me recordasen que podía morir, pero me vestí y la seguí afuera.

Después de un paseo por infinitos túneles, llegamos abuna cámara donde rugía una catarata. Encima de nosotros no había techo, sólo las paredes del pozo que no parecía tener parte superior. El agua caía debía oscuridad hasta la fuente, salpicando contra una estatua de cinco metros de Tot. El agua le caía sobre la cabeza y se acumulaba en las palmas de las manos, de allí se vertía en el estanque.

Howard estaba sentado al lado de la fuente. Iba vestido de lino y tenía el pelo revuelto, como si hubiese tenido una mala noche. Por lo menos a el no lo habían levantado con agua congelada.

Recordé las palabras de Iskandar: "Necesitarás la orientación de tu primo".

¿Qué orientación ni que niño muerto? Por favor, si Howard se perdía hasta en su dormitorio.

-¿Qué pasa?- Mr preguntó Howard-. Me miras raro.

-Nada- respondí rápidamente-. ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Fatal. Luego...luego te cuento.

¿Fueron imaginaciones mías o frunció el ceño mirando a donde estaba Zia? Espera un segundo, ¿Howard había tenido una noche ajetreada y miraba a Zia? Esto me lo apunté para interrogarlo más tarde.

Zia se dirigió a una cómoda que había cerca. Sacó dos copas de cerámica, las llenó sumergiéndolas en la fuente y luefon nos las ofreció.

-Bebed.

Howard la cogió y se la iba a llevar a la boca cuando se fijó en como le miraba. Se sonrojó y me volví hacia Zia.

-Prefiero que bebas tú primero, luego ya me dices como está.

-No es más que agua- nos aseguró-, aunque está purificada con el contacto de Tot. Hará que vuestra mente se enfoque.

Dí un sorbo. Al instante me sentí como si hubiese tomado una taza de café fuerte como el que me preparaba el abuelo. El cerebro me zumbaba y se me agudizó la vista.

Howard probó su copa.

-Guau.

-Ahora los tatuajes- anunció Zia.

-¡Genial! ¡¿Qué?!- dijimos al mismo tiempo yo y Howard, respectivamente.

-En la lengua.

-¿Eh?- eso ya no me sonaba tan bien.

**(Se siente, prima. Ya es mi turno).**

Zia enseñó la lengua. En el centro tenía un jeroglífico azul.

\- _Edto ed la Aat -_intentó decir con la lengua fuera. Entonces comprendió su error y la retiró, pero Ameli ya se estaba riendo-. Digo que esto es Maat, el símbolo del orden y la armonía. Os ayudará a pronunciar la magia con claridad. Si cometéis un solo error con un hechizo...

-¿A que lo adivino?- le interrumpió mi prima-. Morimos, estiramos la pata, nos vamos de paseo al otro barrio...

-Lo vas pillando.

-No me gusta pillarlo- aportó su típica sonrisa afilada.

Zia sacó de su cómoda de los horrores un pinzel de punta fina y un cuenco lleno de pintura azul.

-No duele, y no es permanente.

-¿A qué sabe?- pregunté.

El tatuaje sabía a neumático quemado.

-¡Puaj!- dijo Ameli escupiendo su pegote de "orden y armonía" en la fuente-. Dejemos estar ldel desayuno; se ha me quitado el hambre de golpe con esta mierda.

Zia sacó de la cómoda la bolsa del abuelo.

-Howard tiene permitido quedarse la bolsa de vuestro abuelo, además de un báculo y una varita nuevos. La varita es para la defensa y el báculo para atacar. Ameli, quizás tú en vez de báculo prefieres tu jopesh.

-¿Jo...qué?

-La espada- explicó Ameli, pero tenía el ceño muy fruncido-. ¿Por qué la bolsa se la queda Howard?

-Él es el mayor- explicó Zia.

Ameli parecía a punto de lanzarse contra ella e intervine.

-Da igual, quedatela tu, Ameli. Pero quiero un Plastilino.

Ameli rió.

-Si te refieres a la figurita- me explicó Zia-, debes crearlo tú mismo. Se te enseñará el procedimiento, si es tu habilidad. Las especialidades las determinaremos más adelante.

-¿"Especialidad"?- preguntó Ameli- ¿Igual que la de Nectaebo con las estatuas?

Zia asintió.

-Nectaebo tenía una habilidad extrema para la magia estatuaria. Podía crear unos shabtis tan increíbles que pasaban por humanos. Nunca a hablado alguien mejor que él... excepto tal vez Iskandar. Pero existen muchas otras disciplinas: sanador, creador de amuletos, encantador de animales, elementalista, mago de combate, nigromante.

-¿Mago presciente?- preguntó Ameli.

Zia la miró con curiosidad.

-Sí, aunque es muy poco frecuente. ¿Por qué lo...?

Carraspeé.

-¿Cómo podemos saber nuestra especialidad?

-Saldrá a la luz muy pronto- prometió Zia-, pero los buenos magos saben un poco de todo, por lo que siempre empezamos con una prueba básica. Vamos a la biblioteca.

&amp;%&amp;

La biblioteca del Nomo Primero era parecida abla de Amos, solo que cien veces más grande. Tenía habitaciones circulares cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas por estanterías dispuestas en celdilla que daban la impresión de no tener fin. Parecía que estábamos en la colmena de abejas más grande del mundo.

No paraban de aparecer y desaparecer shabtis de arcilla, que recogían cilindros con papiros y se esfumaban, pero no vimos más gente.

Zia nos llevó a una mesa de madera y extendió un largo papiro que estaba en blanco. Cogió un estilete y mojó la punta en tinta.

-La palabra egipcia _sesh_ significa "amanuense" o "escritor", pero también puede referirse a un mago. La razón es que la magia, en su estado más básico, transforma las palabras en realidad. Ahora vais a crear un papiro. Utilizando vuestra propia magia, enviaréis energía a las palabras que escribís en el papel. Luego, al pronunciarlas, las palabras liberarán la magia.

Me entregó el estilete.

-No lo pillo- rezongé.

-Una palabra sencilla- me aconsejó la maga-. Puede ser cualquier cosa.

-¿En inglés?

Zia torció el gesto.

-Si no hay más remedio... Servirá cualquier idioma, pero lo mejor son los jeroglíficos. Son el idioma de la creación, de la magia, de Maat. Pero debes ser cuidadoso.

Sin darle tiempo a que se explicara, dibujé lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza: un pájaro.

El dibujo se retorció, despegó del papiro y se alejó volando, no sin antes dejar caer una cagarrutas de jeroglífico encima mío.

Ameli se empezó a reír.

-Típico error de principiante- dijo Zia reprimiendo una sonrisa mientras Ameli se empezaba a retorcer en el suelo de la risa. Sentí la cara arderme-. Cuando se utiliza un símbolo que representa algo vivo, lo mejor es dejarlo inacabado. No dibujar un ala o una pierna. De otro modo puede cobrar vida.

-Y cargarse en su creador- suspiró Ameli mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba una lagrimilla-. Por eso Plastilino no tiene piernas, ¿verdad?

-Es el mismo principio- convino Zia-. Venga, intentalo otra vez.

Pero mi prima se me adelantó. Ameli miró el báculo de Zia y lo copió en el pergamino. Era el símbolo del fuego.

"Oh, oh", pensé. Pero la palabra no cobró vida, cosa que habría sido más emocionante. Se limitó a disolverse.

-Sigue intentándolo- la animó Zia.

-¿Por qué me he cansado tanto?- preguntó con una mueca.

Es verdad que parecía exhausta. Tenía la cara cubierta de sudor.

-Estás canalizando la magia de tu interior- dijo Zia-. A mí el fuego me resulta fácil, pero es posible que no sea la clase de magia más natural en ti. Prueba con otra cosa. Invoca...invoca una palabra.

Zia le enseñó un jeroglífico y ella lo copió en el papiro. No sucedió nada.

-Pronúncialo- dijo Zia.

-Espada- dijo ella. La palabra brilló y se desvaneció. Apareció en su lugar un cuchillo de mantequilla.

Me reí con ganas.

-¡Es aterrador!

Ameli parecía a punto de desmayarse, pero logró componer una sonrisa. No me gustaba esa sonrisa. Cogió el cuchillo por la punta e hizo como que me lo lanzaba dos veces. Fruncí el ceño. Lo tiró hacia arriba y lo volvió a coger por la punta. Y me lo tiró.

Aterrizó justo debajo de mi oreja derecha, clavándose en la estantería que tenía detrás. Ameli sonrió satisfecha, mientras yo palidecía.

-Así mucho mejor.

Zia parecía escandalizaba.

-No hagas eso- la regañó, pero Ameli se encogió de hombros-. Está muy bien para la primera vez, pero recuerda que no estás creando el cuchillo por ti mismo. Lo estás invocando desde Maat, la fuerza creativa del universo. Los jeroglíficos son el código que utilizamos; por eso se llaman las Palabras Divinas. Cuanto más poderoso es un mago, más sencillo resulta controlar el idioma.

-Me jacto de hablar varios idiomas- dijo mi prima mientras se sentaba-. Pero con ninguno me he cansado de esta manera.

Me dí cuenta de algo.

-Los jeroglíficos que flotaban alrededor de Iskandar, ¿los invocaba él?

-No exactamente- dijo Zia-. El lector jefe tiene una presencia tan potente que vuelve visible el idioma del universo simplemente estando en la habitación. No importa cuál sea nuestra especialidad, el mayor anhelo de todo mago es convertirse en orador de las Palabras Divinas, conocer tan bien el idioma debía creación que pueda componer la realidad solo con el habla, sin usar siquiera un pergamino.

-Como decir "destruir"- aventuré-, y que explote una puerta.

Zia puso cara pensativa.

-Exacto, pero algo así requeriría años de práctica.

-Ah, ¿sí? Bueno, pues...

Ví por el rabillo del ojo que Ameli meneaba la cabeza a los lados, advirtiéndome silencio. Después de la escena del cuchillo lo capté a la primera.

-Hummm...- vacilé-. Algún día aprenderé a hacerlo.

Zia enarcó enarcó una ceja.

-Antes, debes dominar el papiro.

Me estaba empezando a sacar de quicio, creí que después debió de anoche teníamos algo de confianza.

**(Esa es la inmadura de mi prima diciendo que me salté las escenas de +18).**

Cogí el estilete y escribí "fuego" en inglés, imitando a Ameli. Zia se inclinó y arrugó la frente.

-No deberías...

Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, brotó una columna ardiente delante de su cara. Yo chillé, convencido de haber echó algo horrible, pero al apagarse la llama Zia seguía estando allí, con cara de pasmo, las cejas quemadas y el flequillo chamuscado.

-Ay dios- dije-. Lo siento, lo siento.

-¿Ahora es cuando muere uno de los dos?- preguntó Ameli disimulando una rodilla, pero sin conseguirlo con la sonrisa.

La fulminé con la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

Durante tres latidos de corazón, Zia me contempló sin apartar la mirada.

-Ahora- afirmó-, creo que estáis preparados para un duelo.

&amp;%&amp;

Cruzamos otro portal mágico que Zia convocó en la pared de la biblioteca. Entramos en un círculo de arena que se arremolinaba y aparecimos al otro lado, cubiertos de polvo y arenilla, delante de unas ruinas. La intensa luz solar casi me cegó.

-Odio los portales- masculló Ameli quitándose arena del pelo.

Entonces miró a su alrededor y abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Esto es Luxor! Está a cientos de kilómetros al sur de El Cairo.

Solté un suspiro.

-¿Te impresiona eso después de teletransportarnos desde Nueva York?

Mi prima estaba demasiado absorta en el paisaje y no me contestó.

Supongo que aquello no estaba mal para unas ruinas, pero en mi opinión, visto un montón de cosas egipcias explotar en pedazos, vistos todos.

Estábamos en una amplia avenida, flanqueada por hileras de bichos con cabezas humanas a los lados. El camino se extendía detrás de nosotros hasta donde abarcaba la vista, pero por delante iba a dar con un templo mucho más grande se el de el museo de Nueva York.

Las paredes tenían la altura de un sexto piso como mínimo. A ambos lados de la entrada montaban guardia unos faraones de piedra, y había un obelisco solitario a mano izquierda. Daba la sensación de que en algún momento en la derecha se había posado su gemelo, pero ya no estaba.

-Luxor es su nombre moderno- dijo Zia-. Esto una vez fué Tebas. El templo se contaba entre los más grandes e importantes de Egipto. Es el mejor sitio para que practiquemos.

-¿Porque ya está destruido?- sugirió Ameli.

Zia le frunció el ceño.

-No, Ameli, porque sigue estando lleno de magia. Y porque está consagrado a vuestra familia.

-¿Nuestra familia?- inquirió Ameli.

Zia no le hizo ni caso. Nos hizo un gesto para que la siguiéramos.

-No me gustan las esfinges- dije.

-Las esfinges son criaturas del bien y el orden- dijo Zia-, son nuestras aliadas.

-Lo que tú digas- mascullé.

Entramos en un patio polvoriento rodeado de columnas semiderruidas y estatuas que habían perdido diversas partes del cuerpo. A pesar de su estado, se notaba que había sido impresionante en su tiempo.

-¿Donde está la gente?- preguntó Ameli-. Esto debería estar lleno de turistas.

Zia puso una expresión de disgusto.

-Normalmente sí, pero les he animado a que se quedaran lejos durante un rato.

-¿"Animado"?- se notaba que Ameli no le gustaba como sonaba esto. A mi tampoco.

-Las mentes corrientes son fáciles de manipular- dijo dándole una mirada significativa.

La expresión de Ameli se oscureció. Recordé cuando había hablado en el museo de Nueva York, ¿Zia la había "animado"? De ser así más le valía guardarse las espaldas, cuando mi prima quería daba mucho, muchísimo miedo.

-Ahora el duelo- dijo Zia.

Invocó su báculo y dibujo dos círculos en la arena, con unos diez Meteos de separación. Cada uno entró en uno de los círculos.

-¿Tengo que enfrentarme a ella?- pregunté.

Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, la única habilidad que había mostrado mi prima era invocar cuchillos de mantequilla...y que tenía una puntería envidiable, y lo de esquivar cuchillos en el puente, pero aun así...¿y si le hacía daño? Por mucho que mi prima me chinchase, no quería hadi-arla.

Quizás ella pensaba lo mismo, porque me miraba indecisa.

-¿Qué pasa si hacemos algo mal?- preguntó mi prima, su tono era acero.

-Yo supervisaré el duelo- prometió Zia-. Esto no es el colegio, Ameli. La magia solo se puede dominar practicandola

-Pero...

-Invocas cualquier poder que seáis capaces- dijo Zia-. Utilizad todo lo que tengáis a vuestra disposición. ¡Empezad!

Mire dudoso a Ameli. ¿"todo lo que tenga"? Abrí la cartera de cueror y miré dentro. ¿Un pegote de cera? Probablemente no. Saque la varita y el bastón. Al instante tuve un báculo blanco de dos metros de alto.

Ameli desenvainó su espada, aunque a diez metros de distancia, de poco le serviría.

Yo quería que terminase todo, así que levanté el báculo y pensé en el fuego.

Ardió una llamita en el extremo del báculo. Intenté obligarla a crecer. Se hizo más brillante durante un segundo y se apagó. Caí de rodillas, sin aliento.

-¿Estas bien?- grito Ameli.

-No- grazné.

-¿Si deja insconciente el solo gano?- preguntó a Zia.

-¡Ameli!- me quejé.

-Howard, ten cuidado- me avisó Zia-. Has extraído de tus propias reservas, no del báculo. Puedes agotar tu magia muy deprisa.

Me pise de pie, temblando.

-¿Explicación?- inquirió Ameli.

-Un mago empieza un duelo lleno de magia, igual que podrías estar lleno después de comer mucho...

-Cosa que no hemos echo- ¿es que mi prima no se callaba nunca?

-Cada vez que haces magia- continuó Zia-, consume energía. Puedes extraer esa energía de tí misma, pero debes conocer su límites. De lo contrario, podrías agotarte del todo, o algo peor.

-¿Cómo de peor?

-Podrías consumirte, literalmente.

-Que alegría- masculló Ameli, aunque pude ver que había palidecido.

-La magia se puede extraer de muchas fuentes- continuó Zia-. Puede acumularse en pergaminos, varitas o báculos. Los amuletos son bastante poderosos. También podemos sacar magia directamente de Maat, pero eso es más difícil. O- dijo mirándome a los ojos-, se puede invocar a los dioses.

-¿A mí por qué me miras?- pregunté con un grito-. Yo no he convocado a ningún dios, ¡son ellos los que me buscan a mí!

-Espera un momento- dijo una pálida Ameli-. Antes has dicho que este lugar estaba consagrado a nuestra familia.

-Así es- convino Zia.

-¿No se celebraba aquí un encuentro anual a los faraones?

-Exacto- dijo ella-. El faraón recorría las calles de Luxor desde Karnak, entraba en el templo y se hacía uno con los dioses. A veces, no era más que una ceremonia. Otras veces, grandes faraones como Ramsés...

Zia señaló a una de las maltrechas estatuas.

-Albergaban de verdad a los dioses- musitó Ameli.

Zia entrecerró los ojos.

-Y sigues firmando no saber nada del pasado de tu familia.

-Eh- protesté-, un segundo. ¿Estás diciendo que descendemos de faraones?

-Los dioses son muy exigentes al elegir anfitriones- dijo Zia-. Tienen debilidad por la sangre se los faraones. Si un mago lleva sangre de tres familias reales...

Crucé la mirada con Ameli.

"Vuestra familia nació para la magia", había dicho Bast, y Amos había dicho que nuestra familia tenía un pasado complicado con los dioses, y que Ameli y yo éramos los niños más poderosos que habían nacido en siglos.

-Nuestra familia proviene de tres estirpes- dijo Ameli-. El abuelo... Debe descender de Namer, el primer faraón. ¡Te dije que se parecían!

-Imposible- repliqué-. Esa imagen tenía cinco mil años.

Ví que mi prima estaba pensando a toda velocidad.

-¿Recuerdas el dibujo de Cleopatra en el Salón de las Eras?

Me quedé desconcertado.

-Sí, pero...

-Era idéntica a la abuela Haideé- me interrumpió-, clavada a las fotos se tenía de joven. Los Johns... Este patio- dijo volviéndose hacia Zia-, lo construyó Ramsés el Grande, uno de los faraones más promiscuos de la historia así que descender de él no puede ser difícil, pero se lo dedicó a la Gran Esposa Real, Nefertari.

Zia suspiró.

-Vuestra familia os lo oculto, qué cosas pasan. ¿Por qué creíais que erais tan peligrosos para nosotros?

-Creéis que estamos albergando dioses- Ameli estaba estupefacta.

-¿Estais preocupados por eso?- estallé-. ¿Por una cosa que hicieron nuestros tatara-tatara- miles de tararabuelos?

Ameli me aplaudió, impresionada.

-Ya era hora de que sacases un poco del carácter de la familia, me estaba empezando a preocupar por tí. Pero- dijo volviéndose hacia Zia-, eso me parece una idiotez como la copa de un pino.

-¡Pues demostradlo!- replicó Zia-. ¡Peleaos y enseñadme lo débil que es vuestra magia!

Nos dió la espalda, como si no tuviésemos la menor importancia.

Algo cedió en mi interior. Había pasado los dos peores días de mi vida, había perdido mi hogar y mi gata y para colmo de males me habían atacado unos monstruos.

Zia no quería entrenarnos, ella solo quería saber lo peligrosos que podíamos llegar a ser.

Pues muy bien.

-Humm, ¿Howard?- dijo Ameli-. Lo de que fueses más de mi lado de la familia...no lo decía tan enserio.

No la escuché y me concentré en el báculo.

"Fuego no", pensé. "Siempre he caído bien a los gatos, a lo mejor..."

Arrojé el báculo en dirección de Zia. Se clavó en el suelo a sus pies, y al instante, se transformó en una leona rugiente. La maga giró en redondo, sorprendida.

Y...todo se fastidió.

La leona se arrojó contra Ameli, como si supiese que ella era mi adversaria. El corazón me subió a la garganta. Acababa de lanzar un felino hambriento a mi prima.

El felino embistió...y la figura de Ameli se volvió borrosa por un instante. Mi prima se elevó del suelo envuelta en un caparazón holográfico como en que Bast había utilizado, solo que este tenía cabeza de halcón. Dió un mandoble en dirección a la felina y fué imitada por el holograma. Partió a la felina en dos.

El avatar de Ameli tilitó y ella aterrizó en el suelo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Viva la madre que me hizo! Eso fue increíble.

Ni siquiera parecía cansada. Cuando me sobrepuse a lo de que casi mato a mi prima, noté que yo tampoco estaba cansado. Si acaso, notaba más energía, no menos.

Ameli se volvió desafiante hacia Zia.

-¿Qué? Mejor, ¿no?

Zia tenía la cara descompuesta.

-El halcón. Has invocado...

Antes de que terminase de hablar, resonaron unos pasos contra los adoquines. Apareció un iniciado con aspecto de estar a punto de sufrir un colapso. Las lágrimas le habían dejado surcos en el polvo de las mejillas. Le dijo algo a Zia que no alcanzamos a oír y esta se derrumbó en el suelo, tapándose la cara con las manos y convulsionandose.

Ameli y yo corrimos hacia ella.

-Zia- dije preocupado-, ¿qué pasa?

Respiró hondo, recuperando la compostura. Dió una orden al adepto y se marchó. Cuando levantó la vista tenía los ojos rojos.

-Son noticias del Nomo Primero- dijo con un hilillo de voz-. Iskandar...

No pudo seguir.

No comprendía, pero mi prima sí. Tenía la palidez de un fantasma.

-Ha muerto, ¿verdad? A eso se refería.

Zia clavó sus ojos en ella.

-¿Cómo que "a eso se refería"?

-Yo...- mi prima se contuvo.

-¿Cómo a pasado?- dije intentando apartar la atención de mi prima. Y preocupandome por Zia.

-Mientras dormía- dijo Zia-. Llevaba...llevaba años teniendo achaques, por supuesto. Pero aun así...

Zia se enjugó las lágrimas y se puso de pie con torpeza.

-El siguiente en la línea es Desjardins. Y lo primero que hará cuando le nombren será mandar que os ejecuten.

-¡Pero qué hemos echo!- me quejé.

Zia dejó asomar la rabia en sus ojos.

-¿No os dáis cuenta de lo peligrosos se sois? Estáis albergando dioses.

-Chorrada- canturreó Ameli, aunque no se la veía muy segura.

-Me ordenará que os arreste- nos advirtió Zia-, y yo tendré que obedecer.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- estalló Ameli-. Estuviste en el museo. La amenaza no somos nosotros, sino Set. Si Desjardins no lo ve...quizás él también sea parte del problema.

Zia agarró su báculo con fuerza. Estaba seguro de que iba a freír a mi prima, pero se detuvo.

-Zia- se arriesgó, dando un paso hacia ella con las palmas de las manos hacia arriba, como si dijese que era inocente de todo-. Hablé con Iskandar anoche. Me pilló colandome en el Salón de las Eras.

La miró horrorizada. Mi prima tenía unos segundos antes de que el horror se convirtiese en furia y Zia la calcinase.

-Me dijo que eras su mejor discípula- continuó-. Que eras sabia. También dijo que Howard y yo teníamos que recorrer un difícil camino, y que tú sabrías como ayudarnos cuando llegase el momento.

Su cayado estaba al rojo vivo.

-Desjardins va a matarnos- insistió-. ¿Iskandar habría querido eso?

Conté hasta cinco, seis, siete. Cuando pensaba que ya nos iba a desintegrar, bajó el báculo.

-Usad el obelisco- dijo.

-¿Eh?

-¡El obelisco que hay en la entrada, idiota! Tenéis cinco minutos como mucho antes de se Desjardins de la orden. Escapad y destruid a Set. Los días demoniacos comienzan al ocaso, y entonces los portales dejarán de funcionar. Debéis estar lo más cerca posible de Set para entonces.

-Espera- se quejó Ameli-. ¡Yo no me refería a esto, joder! ¡Yo quería que nos acompañases! ¡No sabemos cómo hacer un portal, cómo demonios vamos a cargarnos al dios del mal!

-No puedo traicionar a la Casa- dijo-. Ahora os quedan cuatro minutos. Si no cruzais un portal para entonces, moriréis.

Para ella fué motivación suficiente. Empezó a tirar de mí, pero Zia la llamó.

-Ameli...

Cuando la miré, ví mucha amargura en sus ojos.

-Desjardins me ordenará que os dé caza- nos advirtió-. ¿Comprendes eso?

El rostro de mi prima se volvió piedra. Asintió, me agarró por el brazo y comenzamos a correr.

Ella no era la única que había entendido a Zia. La próxima vez que nos viésemos, seríamos enemigos.

**No me digas tantas veces que me quieres y demuestramelo de una vez.**


	17. Chapter 17

Vale, antes de contar sobre los murciélagos de la fruta, tengo que retroceder un poco.

La víspera de nuestra huida de Luxor no dormí mucho, primero por una experiencia extracorpórea, y luego por un encuentro con Zia.

**(Borra esa sonrisita, Ameli. No es la clase de encuentro que tu piensas, malpensada).**

Después de que apagaran las luces, intenté conciliar el sueño, pero a pesar de usar la maldita almohada, en cuanto cerré los ojos, mi ba salió de excursión.

Fue igual a como Ameli lo había descrito: me noté flotando sobre mi cuerpo, adoptando una forma con alas. Entonces la corriente de la Duat me arrastró a una velocidad de vértigo.

Al fin se me aclaró la vista; estaba en una cueva oscura. El tío Amos la recorría a hurtadillas y se orientaba con la tenue luz que daba su cayado. Quise llamarle, pero no podía. También me parecía increíble que no me viese, era un pollo gigante y brillante que estaba a un metro de él, pero no me hacía ni caso.

Amos dió un paso adelante, y de pronto sus pies se iluminaron con la intensa luz de un jeroglífico rojo. Intentó gritar, pero tenía la boca paralizada.

Unas espirales de luz roja le rodearon las piernas, trepando como enredaderas. Al poco rato, los zarcillos rojos lo habían envuelto por completo y Amos estaba paralizado, con los ojos abiertos y mirando al frente sin pestañear.

Traté de volar hasta él, pero no podía moverme. Flotaba sin poder hacer nada, obligado a quedarme mirando.

Los ecos de una carcajada llenaron la caverna. De la hoscuridad salió una hora de...cosas: criaturas con aspecto de sapo, demonios con cabeza de animal y monstruos más raros aún que se agazapaban en las sombras.

Habían tendido una emboscada a Amos, y él había caído de lleno.

Delante de Amos apareció una silueta en llamas; era Set, aunque ahora se veía de una forma más clara. Tenía un cuerpo escuálido, pringoso y negro, con cabeza de animal salvaje.

-Hola, Amos- dijo Set-. Qué bien que hayas venido. ¡Lo vamos a pasar de maravilla!

&amp;%&amp;

Me incorporé en la cama como un resorte, de vuelta en mi propio cuerpo y con el corazón desbocado.

Habían capturado a Amos, no había duda, y lo que era peor: Set había sabido que Amos iría.

Recordé lo que Bast había dicho en la misión; alguien de la Casa había saboteado las defensas, un mago de la Casa. Empezó a asaltarle una sospecha horrible.

Miré la oscuridad durante un rato, hasta que me cansé e imité a Ameli, abriendo la puerta con la mente como cuando ella lo había echo al llegar a la mansión de Amos.

Paseaba por la plaza vacía donde se celebraba el mercado cuando ví a Zia.

Cruzaba el patio a toda prisa, como sibla persiguieran, pero lo que de verdad me llamó la atención fué la trémula nube negra que la envolvía. Llegó a una pared desnuda y agitó una mano. De pronto apareció un umbral. Zia echó un vistazo nerviosos hacia atrás y se introdujo en él.

Por supuesto, fuí tras ella.

Zia estaba sola, de espaldas a mí. Se había arrodillado ante un altar de piedra y entonaba un cántico ennvoz baja. Zia ya no tenía al rededor aquella sombra, pero estaba sucediendo algo todavía más raro.

Yo había planeado contarle mi pesadilla, pero se me olvidó al ver lo que estaba haciendo Zia. Ahuecó nas manos y en ellas se materializó una bola de luz azul del tamaño de una pelota de golf. Fue levantando los brazos sin dejar de cantar. La esfera salió volando y desapareció en el techo.

Se me ocurrió salir de la habitación, pero la única puerta ya no estaba. Era cuestión de tiempo que...

"Ups".

Quizás hice algún ruido o sus alarmas mágicas por fin reaccionaron, pero antes de que pudiese mover un pelo, Zia ya había sacado su varita y me apuntaba con el extremo en llamas.

-Hola- dije nervioso.

Su cara cambió de la furia a la sorpresa, y luego de nuevo a la furia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- siseó.

-Salí a dar un paseo y te ví en el patio, así que...

-¿Cómo que "visto"?

-Bueno...ibas corriendo...y tenías una cosa negra pero brillante al rededor, y...

-¿Lo has visto? Imposible.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué era?

Zia soltó la varita y el fuego se apagó.

-No me hace ninguna gracia que me sigan, Howard.

-Perdona, he pensado que a lo mejor tenías problemas...

Hizo un ademán de dar explicaciones, pero cambió de opinión.

-Problemas...sí, podría decirse así.

Se sentó bruscamente y suspiró. A la luz de las velas, sus ojos ambarinos parecían oscuros y tristes.

Miró las fotos que había detrás del altar, y me dí cuenta de que salía en algunas de ellas.

En una ví a una niña descalza frente a una casa de ladrillos, mirando la cámara con los ojos entrecerrados, como si no quisiera que le sacaran la foto. La siguiente era un plano más amplio, que mostraba un pueblo a la orilla del Nilo. Los nativos, agolpados, sonreían a la cámara y por encima se veía a Zia subida en los hombros de un señor, su padre seguramente. Más allá había un retrato familiar: Zia agarraba de las manos a sus padres. Su padre tenía un brillo y una amabilidad particulares por el aspecto de la foto. Seguro que tenía un gran sentido del humor. Su madre llevaba la cara descubierta, y se reía como si su marido acabase de hacer un chiste.

-Tus padres parecen majos- comenté-. ¿Esa es tu casa?

Zia puso cara de querer enfadarse, pero contuvo sus emociones. O tal vez no tenía energía.

-Esa era mi casa. El pueblo ya no existe.

Esperé, sin atreverme a hacer preguntas. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y comprendí que estaba midiendo cuanto contarme.

-Mi padre era granjero- dijo-, pero también trabajaba para unos arqueológos. En su tiempo libre peinaba el desierto en busca de cosas o información que pudiera darles.

Asentí. Había oído a Ameli a menudo se quejaba de que muchos egipcios tenían que vender su propia historia para poder comer.

-Cuando tenía ocho años, una noche mi padre descubrió una estatuilla- continuó-. Era inusual, la figura de un monstruo echa en arcilla roja. Se la trajo a casa. Él no sabía...no se daba cuenta de que los magos encierran monstruos y espíritus en estatuillas como aquella y las rompen para destruir su esencia. Mi padre la llevó al pueblo intacta, y...y por accidente liberó...

Se le quebró la voz.

-Zia, lo siento muchísimo.

Ella hizo una mueca.

-Me encontró Iskandar. Él y los otros magos aniquilaron al monstruo... pero ya era tarde. Fui la única superviviente.

Intenté visualizar el aspecto de Zia cuando la encontró Iskandar: una niñita que lo había perdido todo, sola en las ruinas de su pueblo. Era difícil imaginarla así.

-Este es un santuario dedicado a tu familia- supuse-. Vienes aquí a recordarlos.

Zia me miró sin expresión en el rostro.

-Ahí está el problema, Howard. No me acuerdo de lo que pasó. Iskandar me contó lo que sucedió, me dió las fotos pero...yo no recuerdo nada.

Casi le dije que solo tenía ocho años, pero caí en la cuenta de que yo tenía dos años menos cuando perdí a mis padres, cuando nos separaron a mi prima y a mí, pues hasta entonces siempre habíamos sido como hermanos. Yo lo recordaba con toda claridad.

Aún podía ver mi casa de Los Ángeles y las estrellas que se veían por la noche, desde el porche trasero que daba al océano. Mi padre solía contarnos a mí y a mi prima cuando se quedaba a dormir (lo cual era muy normal o yo en la casa de ella), y nos contaba historias descabelladas sobre las constelaciones, y después, antes de ir a la cama como Ameli y yo nos peleábamos en el sofá por la atención de mi mamá.

O en casa de Ameli, a pie de playa, cuando nos pasábamos todo el día bañandonos y por la noche nos tomábamos ese té de miel y flores que hacía mi tío Ali. Después, antes de irnos a dormir, tía Rubi nos explicaba hechos científicos sobre las estrellas, hablaba de física y química como habría echo con sus estudiantes universitarios. Visto desde ese punto, parecía que mi tía nos estuviese advirtiendo: "No creáis en esos dioses y mitos, son demasiado peligrosos".

Rememoré nuestro último viaje en familia.

Había venido el abuelo con nosotros, luego iríamos a Alejandría a ver a la abuela Haideé. Recordé los nerviosos que habían estado todos los mayores en el vuelo. Recordé a mi abuelo volviendo al piso sólo, diciendo que había pasado un accidente.

Incluso antes de que lo dijese, yo ya sabía que algo iba mal; nunca jamás había visto al abuelo llorar, ni lo volví a ver llorar hasta que me dijo de la muerte de la abuela Haideé.

Lo que peor me sentaba era que olvidaba los pequeños detalles: el perfume de mi madre, la sonrisa de mi padre, el timbre de su voz. Cuanto más mayor me hacía, más me costaba recordar esas cosas. Supongo que para Ameli era más difícil aún, pero su orgullo y su tozudez no le permitirían admitirlo nunca.

-Quizás...- busque las palabras apropiadas-. A lo mejor podrías...

Ella levantó una mano.

-Creéme, lo he intentado todo. No puedo recordar. Iskandar es la única familia que he tenido nunca.

-¿Y amigos?

Me miró como si hubiese empezado a hablar en otro idioma. Comprendí que desde nuestra llegada, a parte de Zia no había visto a nadie de nuestra edad, o eran demasiado jóvenes o demasiado mayores.

-No tengo tiempo para amigos- dijo-. Además cuando los iniciados cumplen tres años los mandan a otros lugares. Yo soy la única que se quedó aquí. Me gusta la soledad, estoy bien.

Se me erizaron los pelos de la nuca, era la misma escusa que daba yo para no juntarme con los otros de mi clase. "Me gusta la soledad, estoy bien".

Intenté imaginarme a Zia llenado a un colegio normal, llenado a la cafetería y aprendiéndose la combinación de una taquilla.

No lo ví claro.

-¿Sabes qué?- dije-, después del exámen, cuando pasen los días demoníacos, cuando las cosas se calmen...

-Las cosas no van a calmarse.

-...te llevaré al centro comercial.

Parpadeó.

-¿Centro comercial? ¿Con qué motivo?

-Dar una vuelta- dije-. Tomar unas hamburguesas, ver una peli.

Zia titubeó.

-¿Es eso lo se llamáis "cita"?

Mi expresión no debía de tener precio, por que Zia, estando como estaba, me sonrió.

-Pareces una vaca después de que le aticen con la pala.

-No me refería...quería decir...

Zia empezó a reírse, y me resultó más fácil imaginarla como una adolescente normal.

-Te tomo la palabra, Howard- dijo-. O bien eres una persona muy interesante, o bien una muy peligrosa.

-Dejémoslo en interesante.

Hizo un gesto con la mano y el umbral volvió a aparecer.

-Márchate, y ve con cuidado. La próxima vez que te pille curioseando, puede que no tengas tanta suerte.

Al llegar al portal me volví.

-Zia, ¿qué era esa cosa negra y brillante?

Su sonrisa se esfumó.

-Un hechizo de invisibilidad. Solo lo detectan los magos más poderosos, tu no deberías haberlo echo.

Me miró fijamente, como si esperase una respuesta, pero no tenía ninguna.

-Quizás...se estaba agotando- aventuré-. ¿Puedo preguntar por la esfera azul?

Ella torció el gesto.

-¿El qué?

-La cosa que has soltado y se ha ido volando.

Puso cara de desorientación.

-No sé de que me hablas. A lo mejor fué un efecto de luz.

Silencio incómodo. O me mentía o me había vuelto loco, o...no sabía que más podía ser. Caí en que no le había contado la historia de Amos y Set, pero ya la había presionado mucho esa noche.

-Vale- dije-. Hasta mañana.

&amp;%&amp;

Cámara rápida hasta llegar a Luxor. Quizás ahora comprendáis por qué no quería dejar a Zia atrás, pero sabía que no mentía acerca de Desjardins, ese tío no se lo pensaría dos veces antes de convertirnos en caracoles, entre eso y que Set había estado algo raro en mi sueño, me daba mala espina.

La cosa es que, cuando Ameli me agarró del brazo, salí corriendo con ella. Salimos del templo corriendo y nos dirigimos al obelisco. Pero no iba a ser tan sencillo: nada en nuestra familia era sencillo.

**(¡Hey!)**

**(Se siente, primo, pero has estado medio siglo).**

Estabamos a punto de llegar al obelisco cuando oí el "flis" de un portal mágico. Unos cien metros por detrás de nosotros un mago calvo con chilaba blanca salio de un vórtice de arena arremolinada.

-Date prisa- dije a Howard. Saqué el báculo de mi bolsa y se lo dí-. Te rompí el tuyo, así que me las apañaré con la espada.

-¡No sé lo que estoy haciendo!- se quejó. Se puso a inspeccionar la base del obelisco como si buscase algún botón oculto.

El mago recuperó el equilibrio y escupió arena, entones nos vió.

-¡Deteneos!

-Claro- murmuré-. Ahora mismito, no tengo nada más importante que hacer: salvar el mundo, conservar el pellejo...

-París- me dijo Howard-. Antes dijiste que el otro obelisco estaba en París, ¿no?

-Sip, y no es por meterte prisa, pero...

El mago levantó su báculo y empezó a salmodiar.

Cogí la empuñadura de mi espada. Mis piernas parecían de mantequilla, y me pregunté si sería ya demasiada suerte si me volvía a salir el tripodi halcón. Había sido la leche, pero no me había dado la impresión de que era yo quien lo hacia.

Nunca había estado más sola. Vale, Howard estaba a mi lado, pero estaba demasiado ocupado con el obelisco para serme útil.

Estaba sola.

_No es verdad, _dijo una voz en mi interior.

Estupendo, pensé, estoy sola y majara, mis probabilidades de sobrevivir han aumentado un -200%.

En otro extremo de la vía, el mago grito:

-¡Ponte al servicio de la Casa de la Vida!

Me dió la impresión de que no hablaba conmigo.

El aire que había entre nosotros empezó a removerse. Fluían ondas de calor desde la fila doble de esfinges, con lo que daba la impresión de que se estaban moviendo. Justo entonces se levantó la primera esfinge levantó una pata y el corazón me dió un vuelco.

Había al menos una docena de fantasmas de esfinges algo desmejoradas que venían hacia nosotros...con el tamaño de dobermans hechos de un humo blanco lechoso y vapor ardiente.

Conque las esfinges estaban de nuestra parte, ¿eh Zia?

-Deprisa- urgí a Howard.

-¡París!- vociferó, levantando el bastón y la varita-. Quiero esta allí ahora mismo. Dos billetes, ¡y si son de primera clase mejor!

Las esfinges seguían avanzando, y por pura suerte logré cortar una en dos. Cuando el monstruo se evaporó, liberó una oleada de calor tan intenso que pensé que me derretiría la cara.

Venían otras dos esfinges fantasmas. Noté el pulso palpitando en el cuello.

De repente, el suelo se sacudió y Howard gritó:

-¡Sí!

El obelisco brillaba en tonos púrpura, zumbando de energía. Howard tocó la piedra y aulló. Fué absorbido por el portal.

Gracias, pensé irónica, yo también te amo primito.

Las malditas esfinges aprovecharon la distracción para derribarme. La espada resbaló entre los adoquines y me caí al suelo. Me crujieron las costillas y sentí un dolor intenso en el pecho.

Intenté escapar y alcanzar con los dedos el obelisco. Me faltaban unos centímetros y oí a las esfinges acercándose y al mago reclamando:

-¡Sujetadla! ¡Capturadla!

Invertí todas mis fuerzas en reptar hacia el obelisco, con todos los nervios del cuerpo gritando de dolor.

Toqué la base del obelisco con la punta de los dedos y el mundo se volvió negro.

&amp;%&amp;

De pronto estaba tendida en una plaza de piedra fría y húmeda. Llovía a mares, y el aire helado me reveló que esto no era Egipto.

Howard estaba cerca, gritando alarmado.

Mala noticia: me había traído a dos acompañantes. Una salió de encima mío para ir a por Howard. La otra siguió sobre mi pecho, acercando su cara de ojos lechosos. Intenté hacer algo, pero el pánico no me dejaba pensar. Oí una explosión a mi derecha, en dirección de Howard. Confíe en que la hubiese evitado, pero no estaba segura.

El monstruo estaba a punto de darle un mordisco en la cara cuando una silueta oscura se cernió sobre él y gritó:

-_Mange des tartes!_

Atravesaron al monstruo de un tajo y se deshizo en humo.

Traté de levantarme, pero no pude. Howard llegó dando un traspié.

-¡Ameli!- ¿era cosa mía o se le oía angustiado?-. Dios mío, ¿estás bien?

-Estupendamente- sentía la lengua pesada-. Podría correr y ganar un maratón.

Parpadeé para mirar a la persona que me había salvado. Tenía una figura alta y delgada, vestida con un impermeable negro con capucha.

¿"Come tartas"? ¿Qué mierda de grito de guerra era ese?

Se quitó el impermeable, mostrando un mono de gimnasta con estampado de leopardo. Me sonrió mostrando unos colmillos. Los ojos de gato amarillos eran brillantes.

-¿Me echabais de menos?

**Prohibido rendirse. Respira hondo y sigue.**


	18. Chapter 18

Nos apiñamos bajo el alero de un edificio blanco y grande, gubernamental. Mirábamos como la lluvia caía en una tromba sobre la plaza de la Concordia. La tarde parisina era triste y gris y el cielo invernal estaba oscuro y encapotado. El viento frío y húmedo ma calaba hasta los huesos.

No había turistas ni peatones. Cualquier persona con un mínimo de inteligencia estaría en su casa o hotel disfrutando de una bebida caliente.

A nuestra derecha, el río Sena recorría perezoso la ciudad. Al otro lado de la enorme plaza se veía el comienzo del jardín de las Tullerías.

El obelisco egipcio se alzaba solitario en medio de la plaza. Esperé a que alguien más saliese de el, pero no sucedió. Recordé que Zia había dicho que tardaría unas doce horas en volver a funcionar.

Confíe en que tuviese razón.

-No te muevas- me dijo Bast.

Me apretó una mano contra el pecho e hize una mueca de dolor. Susurró algo en egipcio y el pinchazo a través del pecho fue remitiendo.

-Costilla rota- anunció-. Ahora la tienes mejor, pero deberías seguir tumbada un rato.

-¿Y los magos?

-De momento no tenemos que preocuparnos de ellos, la Casa dará por hecho que no habéis venido aquí.

-¿Y eso?

-París es el Nomo Decimocuarto. Desjardins creerá que no sois tan estúpidos como para ir a su casa.

-_Chara-_ maldije en árabe mirando a Howard-. Mierda. Dime que estás de broma y no estamos en la casa de ese maldito amargado. ¿Y cómo nos has encontrado?

-Los amuletos que os protegen- añadió Bast-. Yo podría encontrar a Howard en cualquier lugar por mi promesa de protegerlo, pero los amuletos os mantendrán ocultos a los ojos de Set y de otros magos.

Traté de incorporarme e hice otra mueca.

-Quédate quieta- me ordenó Bast-. Tienes que aprender a caer como un gato, Ameli.

-Practicaré- prometí-. ¿Cómo estás aquí? Estábamos muy preocupados- se me ocurrió un chiste malo-. ¿Qué estés aquí tiene algo que ver con lo de las siete vidas?

Bast hizo una mueca.

-Eso solo es una leyenda estúpida. Yo soy inmortal.

-¡Pero los escorpiones...!- Howard se acerco más a nosotros, echándose el chubasquero de Bast sobre los hombros-. ¡Te vimos caer!

Bast emitió un sonido parecido a un ronroneo.

-¡Querido Howard, de verdad te importo! He trabajado para muchísimos niños de faraones, pero vosotros dos...- parecía muy emocionada-. Bueno, lamento haberos preocupado. Los escorpiones redujeron mi poder hasta casi extinguirlo, pero me volví a transformar en Gominola y me colé en la Duat.

-Pensaba que se te daban mal los portales- dijo Howard.

-Ameli, hay mucha formas de entrar en la Duat, tiene infinidad de capas y regiones: el Abismo, el Río de la Noche, la Tierra de los Muertos, la Tierra de los Demonios...

-Que acojedor parece. Ya sé a dónde iré de vacaciones- mascullé.

-En todo caso, los portales son como puertas. Pasan por la Duat y conectan otra parte del mundo mortal con la otra. Y esos se me dan fatal, pero sigo siendo una criatura de la Duat.

-¿Y te hubiesen matado?- inquirí preocupada-. Quiero decir, si mataran a Gominola.

-Eso me habría mandado niveles más profundos de la Duat. Sería más o menos como meterme los pies en cemento y tirarme al mar. Me habría costado años, tal vez siglos en volver al mundo mortal. Por suerte no ocurrió. Volví enseguida, pero ya os habían capturado.

-En realidad no nos capturaron- musitó Howard.

-Claro que no- dije rezumando sarcasmo por los cuatro costados-. Sólo tardaron veinticuatro horas en decidir matarnos.

Bast silbó

-¡Caramba! Se han vuelto simpáticos, antes no dudaban en volar por los aires a un deificados.

-Nosotros no somos...¿qué nos has llamado?- inquirió Howard.

-"Deificados". Es lo que somos, ¿verdad? Por eso Zia nos tenía tanto miedo y por eso quiere matarnos Desjardins.

-Siempre has sido muy lista, querida.

-Un momento- dijo Howard, aturdido-. ¿Somos anfitriones de dioses? Eso es...

Su diminuta bombilla decidió ese momento para encenderse, parece que le costaba recordar todos esos poderes que teníamos, como: volar puertas con una palabra, invocar corazas mágicas...

Esas cosas no las había aprendido en las clases de mi abuelo.

-Howard- dije cansada-, cuando la Piedra de Rosetta explotó salieron cinco dioses. Osiris se juntó con el abuelo. Set...escapó de alguna manera. Pero tú y yo...

-Estábamos protegidos por los amuletos- dijo pálido-. El abuelo dijo que estaríamos a salvo.

-En realidad dijo que estaríamos a salvo si nos quedábamos fuera- le recordé-. Pero estábamos dentro y deseando ayudarle. Prácticamente estábamos pidiendo poder.

-Desde entonces...- parecía indeciso, casi retándome a burlarme de él-. Desde entones tengo una sensación, como una voz en mi interior...

Le hice un gesto para que no continuara.

-Yo he sentido lo mismo. Me alegra que después de todo no me esté volviéndome majara.

-El amuleto- dijo Howard sacándose el tyt que llevaba al cuello-. Es el símbolo de una diosa, ¿verdad?

-Un nudo mágico- dijo Bast-. También lo llaman..

-El nudo de Isis- terminé con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Howard se agarró la camisa como si quisiera arrancarse físicamente a la diosa. Pero, ¿qué diosa iba a quererle con la posible excepción de la diosa de los chicles? Era divertido, pero esto tenía su parte mala.

Un dios estaba de visita en mi cabeza también.

Miré mi colgante, el Ojo de Horus y recordé el avatar de halcón que había tenido en Luxor. También recordé que Horus vengaba a su padre, Osiris derrotando a Set. Los padres de Horus habían tenido el aspecto de los míos cua do fui a la visión de la Sala de las Eras y Set había secuestrado a mi abuelo.

Me daba miedo intentarlo, pero pensé: "¿Horus?".

_Ya era hora, _dijo la voz de hombre, profunda. _Hola, Ameli._

-Oh no- dije con el pánico creciendo en lo pecho-. No, no, no. Que alguien traiga un abrelatas, tengo un dios metido en la cabeza. Un tío en mi cabeza, sabiendo lo que pienso. Que asco, que asco, que asco.

A Bast se le iluminó la mirada.

-¿Has hablado con él? ¡Es un progreso excelente!

-¿¡Progreso!?- rugí-. ¡Sácamelo!

_Calmate, _me dijo Horus.

-¡No me digas que me calme! ¡A una mujer no se le dice que se calme! ¡Nunca! ¡Sal de mi cabeza o te despadazo y te doy de comer a Gominola!

-No me lo pienso comer- replicó Bast. Levantó las manos con clisdora ante mi mirada-. Mucha pluma para mi gusto.

-Odio esto de estar poseída- gemí.

Bast puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por favor, Ameli, esto no es una posesión. Además, tú y Horus tenéis el mismo objetivo; derrotar a Set. En la antigüedad ya le venció, y si no lo vences, tu abuelo está condenado y Set reinará sobre la tierra.

Me paralizé, había dicho las palabras mágicas.

Howard se arrancó el amuleto del cuello y lo tiró al suelo.

-Isis se coló por el amuleto, ¿no? Bueno, pues voy a...

-Yo no haría eso- advirtió Bast.

Pero Howard sacó su varita y golpeó su amuleto con ella. Saltaron chispas y Howard gritó y soltó la varita.

El amuleto estaba intacto, pero mi primo tenía el pelo a lo afro y echaba bastante humo.

Empecé a reír como una loca.

-Ya te lo dije- le regañó Bast-. Isis ahora está dentro de tí, y los amuletos mágicos son casi indestructibles.

-Oye- dijo Howard, como si se acabase de dar cuenta de algo-. Cuando heinvocado los jeroglíficos y el portal, ¿era yo o ella?

-Ambos, cariño. Ameli y tú tenéis vuestras propias capacidades, pero los dioses han acelerado su desarrollo. Cuanto más canalizeis su poder más aprenderéis.

_Cierto, _dijo Horus en mi mente. _Si nos unimos seríamos invencibles._

Se le oía ansioso, y eso no me gustaba.

"¿Juntarnos como con tu madre con mi antepasada, Cleopatra?"

Horus no dijo nada. Ah, ahora sí se callaba, ¿eh?

-Niños- continuó Bast-, no todo el mundo puede albergar un dios. Pero vosotros combinais dos líneas antiquísimas de faraones, y otra un poco más reciente- dijo con una mueca-. Lo que sois es muy poco común y reviste un gran poder. Pero debéis ir con cuidado, no repitais lo de...

Se obligó a cortar la frase.

-Lo de nuestros padres, ¿no?

-Debería de estar callada.

-Bast...- advertí.

Se apoyó contra la pared y miró la lluvia.

-Cuando vuestros padres y vuestro abuelo me liberaron en la Aguja de Cleopatra... Hubo muchísima más energía que la que imaginaban. Vuestro abuelo había hecho el conjuro de extracción, por lo que habría sido el el muerto si vuestros padres no hubiesen levantado aquel escudo. Les ofrecí mi ayuda pero...

-Extrajeron la energía de sus reservas- dije con un hilillo de voz.

Bast asintió con tristeza.

-Vuestros padres se sacrificaron para salvar a vuestro abuelo.

-¿Qué hacemos?- inquirí.

-Creo que hay una forma de hacerlo sin entregaros a los dioses por completo- nos dimos Bast-. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es colarnos en la casa de un mago, robar un libro, "El Libro de Tot" y marcharnos antes de que anochezca mientras todavía podamos hacer un portal a Estados Unidos.

-Vale- dije cogiendo aire-. ¿Donde está la fortaleza y quién es el mago?

Bast me miro como si fuese lenta.

-Desjardins- dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo-. No estaba de broma, su casa está aquí, en París.

&amp;%&amp;

Mientras caminabamos hacia la mansión de ese maldito, Howard nos contó su sueño con Amos y yo lo que ví en el Salón de la Eras. Había que reconocer que había sido una noche un tanto agitada, aunque no estaba para muchas bromas. Me sentía angustiada por Amos.

En cuanto ví la mansión de Desjardins le cojí más manía al mago. Una enorme mansión con gigantescos jardines y una alta verja de hierro forjado. Había visto palacios reales más pequeños que aquel lugar. Algo me llamó la atención: la puerta de un rojo brillante.

-Bast, ¿el color rojo no daba mala suerte? ¿No era el color de Set?

Bast frunció el ceño.

-Es verdad, esto me da mala espina.

-Yo creía que el color malo era el negro- terció Howard

-No cariño, es al revés. El negro es el color de la tierra fértil, de la abundancia. El rojo es el color de la arena del desierto, y en el desierto no crece nada, por lo tanto el rojo es maligno. Es raro que Desjardins tenga una puerta roja.

-Vale- dije cansada-. ¿Llamamos a la puerta?

-Habrá guardias, y trampas, y alarmas- dijo Bast-. La casa debe estar protegida para que no entren dioses.

-¿Los magos pueden hacer eso?- pregunté, mientras me imaginaba un enorme bote de insecticida marca: Dios-Paff.

-Por desgracia- masculló la diosa de los gatos-. Yo no podré cruzar el portal sin estar invitada. Vosotros en cambio...

-Creí que éramos dioses- dijo Howard.

-Sólo en parte- replicó Bast-. Como anfitrion es seguís siendo bastante humanos. Yo en cambio, he tomado posesión completa de Gominola, así que soy yo. Pero vosotros...bueno, seguís siendo vosotros. ¿Está claro?

-Nope.

-Os aconsejo convertidos en pájaros- continuó-. Podréis volar, llegar a la terraza y entrar por ahí. Además, me gustan los pájaros.

-Un problemilla- dije-: no sabemos transformarnos en pájaros.

-Eso se arregla enseguida- dijo, quitándole importancia con un gesto de mano-. Imaginaos que sois pájaros y pájaros seréis.

-Así de sencillo- dijo Howard-. ¿Y no te nos echarás encima?

Bast puso cara de ofendida.

-¡Jamás!

-Vale- murmuré intentando ignorarlos-. Allá voy.

"¿Estás ahí, Horus?", pensé.

_Qué, _dijo en tono molesto.

"Forma ave, por favor"

_Ah, ya veo. No te fías de mí pero necesitas que te ayude._

"Venga ya tío, que tienes miles de años, no cinco. Haz lo del halcón y punto".

_¿Te conformarías conformarías con un emú?_

"¿Te confirmarías tú con que te arranque la cabeza? Además, con lo machito que eres, no querrás parecer un emú, ¿no?".

Decidí que no iba a sacar nada en claro de Horus, así que cerré los ojos y pensé: "Soy un halcón, un jodido halcón que está buenísimo". La piel empezó a arderme y me costaba respirar. Abrí los ojos y di un respingo.

Tenía los ojos a la altura de las espinillas de Bast y estaba cubierta de plumas. La ropa y mi bolsa habían desaparecido, como fundidas con mi plumaje. La vista me había mejorado un montón. Podía señalar cada poro de la cara de Bast, que ahora se cernía sobre mí con una gran sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa no me gustó una mierda.

-Bueno, ya estáis los dos.

Miré a mi derecha, donde había un ave un poco más pequeña se yo, con un plumaje gris perla y ojos dorados. Que se le va a hacer, Howard siempre había sido más bien bajito.

**(¡No me mires así! ¡Ni que fuera mentira!).**

-Miraos, tenéis un aspecto delicioso...- Bast se relamía-. No, quería decir maravilloso. ¡Venga, arriba los dos!

Me imaginé mi esquela si no despegaba: "Ameli Jarifa, de catorce años, encontró una muerte trágica en París al ser devorada por la gata de su primo, Gominola".

Abrí las alas, me impulsé con las garras, y después de dar tres fuertes aletazos me elevé entre la lluvia. Howard iba detrás mío, y volábamos juntos trazando espirales. Navegué las frías corrientes de París. Contemplé el río, el Museo del Luovre, los jardines y los palacios. Y un ratón...¡ñam, ñam!

"Eh, eh. Hasta aquí podíamos llegar, ricura". Me encaré hacia la mansión, pegué las alas al cuerpo y me lancé en picado.

Ví la terraza, ví la doble puerta de cristal que daba al interior y Horus reveló su gran sabiduría:

_No te detengas, es una ilusión. Tienes que cruzar las barreras mágicas con impulso._

Me imaginé que quería era vengarse transformándome en una tortilla de plumas, pero no tenía muchas más opciones.

Embestí directa hacia las puertas...y las atravesé sin problema. Howard vino volando justo detrás.

Estábamos solos en el centro de la biblioteca. De momento todo iba bien. Cerré los ojos y pensé en mi seaxapple habitual. Incluso en modo ave estaba buena, pero prefería mi yo humana. Al volver a abrirlos y era la buenorra Ameli.

Howard seguía siendo un milano.

-Venga, no tenemos todo el día.

Ladeó la cabeza y me dedicó una mirada insegura. Dejó escapar un graznido de frustración.

Puse una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Enserio te has quedado atascado?

Me pinchó con su malditamente afilado pico.

-¡Eh!- protesté-. No es culpa mía, joder. Tu sigue intentándolo y vigila. Voy a ver que hay por aquí.

-Ju, ju, ju- se quejó.

La sala era enorme, más parecida a una biblioteca tradicional que a la guarida de un mago malo malísimo. El mobiliario era de un caoba oscuro. Las estanterías estaban tan saturadas, que había libros hasta en el suelo.

Cada paso hacía crujir los tablones de madera y me provocaba una mueca. No parecía haber nadie más en casa, pero no quería arriesgarme. Inspeccioné nas estanterías durante siglos, hasta que me acordé de una cosa.

-Soy imbécil.

-Ju, jú- dijo Howard como si estuviese de acuerdo.

Le fulminé con la mirada.

-Cállate, pajarraco de mierda.

Me descolgué la bolsa de mi abuelo y me puse a buscar en su interior hasta encontrar un familiar pedazo de cera. La levanté y dije:

-Plastilino, ayudame a buscar el "Libro de Tot".

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-No tienes más remedio- le recordé.

-¡Odio ese argumento! Levántame, no veo los estantes.

Mientras yo le hacía una visita turística a Plastilino, Howard seguía en modo pájaro. Daba saltiros adelante y atrás sobre la mesa y hacía chasquear el pico.

-¡Espera!- dijo Plastilino-. Ese es antiguo...justo aquí.

Saqué un fino ejemplar encuadernado en lino. Era diminuto y elegante: la portada estaba inscrita con jeroglíficos. Lo llevé hasta la mesa y la abrí con delicadeza.

Lancé una mirada a Howard.

-¿No podrías traducir esto ni en modo pájaro?

Intentó asestarme otro picotazo, pero aparté la mano justo a tiempo.

-Plastilino, ¿esto qué es?

-¡Un hechizo perdido en el tiempo!- se perdió en sus pensamientos.

-¿Acaso nos dice cómo derrotar a Set?

-¡Mejor que eso! ¡El título reza: "Libro de convocar murciélagos de fruta"!

Me lo quedé mirando.

-Me vacilas.

-¿Crees que haría una broma con algo así?

Puse en blanco los ojos y continuamos. Al cabo de diez minutos, Plastilino dió un chillido de gozo.

-¡Me acuerdo de este cuadro!

Era un pequeño retrato al óleo con marco dorado que estaba colgado al final de una estantería. La cara del tipo retratado estaba iluminado de modo que parecía anpunto de contar una historia de miedo.

-¿El tío que hace de Lobezno?- el topo tenía unas patillas importantes.

-¡Cómo te atreves!- exclamó Plastilino-. Ese es Jean-François Champollion.

Tarde en ubicarlo y al final lo logré.

-El que descifró los jeroglíficos de la Piedra de Rosetta.

-Exacto. El tío abuelo de Desjardins.

-¿Tio abuelo? ¿Entones Desjardins tiene...?

-Doscientos años- dijo Plastilino como si no tuviese mucha importancia-. Un jovenzuelo. Desjardins está muy orgulloso de su tío abuelo, gracias a él la Casa aceptó a su familia. Ellos son como los recién llegados.

-Por eso se lleva mal con nosotros- aventuré-. Nosotros somos más bien...antiguos.

Plastilino soltó una risotada.

-Y para colmo, vuestro abuelo rompió la Piedra de Rosetta. Desjardins debió de tomarlo como una ofensa al honor de su familia.

"Gracias, abuelo", pensé. "¿Enserio tenías que joderle la moral al tío más amargado y cascarrabias del planeta?".

De pronto se oyó un ruido procedente de abajo, como si alguien hubiese dado un portazo.

-¡Donde está el "Libro de Tot"!- ordené a Plastilino-. ¡Deprisa!

Mientras recorríamos las estanterías, el maldito de Plastilino no dejaba de comentar todo los libros.

No se por qué, pero tenía unas ganas inmensas de aplastar esa cabecita de cera contra la pared.

-¡Ah, "Dominio de los cinco elementos"!

-¿El que nos interesa?

-No, pero muy bueno. Explica como avasallar los cinco elementos: ¡tierra, aire, agua, fuego y queso!

Le dí la vuelta al pegote de cera para mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Queso?

-Sí, ¡pero siguamos!

Pasamos a la siguiente estantería.

-No. No. Aburrido. No. Aburrido. No. No. ¡Uno de Clive Clusser! No. No.

Estaba a punto de empezar a golpear la cabeza contra la pared cuando el pegote de cera dijo:

-Ahí está.

Quedé petrificada.

-¿Aquí?

-El azul de ribetes dorados. El que tiene..

Lo saque y la habitación entera se sacudió. Giré lentamente la cabeza hacia el pegote de cera. Me miraba frustrado.

-...una trampa.

Howard graznó y estaba alzando el vuelo cuando una figura pequeña y negra chocó con en el aire. Antes de pensar que narices pasaba,vlas alarmas empezaron a sonar. Empezaron a caer más figuras negras del techo y se multiplicaron en el aire, formando un embudo de pelaje y alas.

-¿Quién querría convocar demonios de fruta?- dijo Plastilino intentando imitar mi tono-. Pues... ¡Eh!

No estaba de humor para aguantar gilipolleces y lo tiré dentro de mi bolso. El libro fue detrás y oí como Plastilino se quejaba.

-¡Howard! ¡Sal por patas! ¡YA!- rugí.

-¡Ajk!- gritó. Más le valía si quería conservar sus plumas que fuera un : "sí".

Fuí al balcón corriendo mientras los bichejos me arañaban los brazos y oí voces gritando en francés.

"¡Horus, hora del pájaro!", pensé a la desesperada. "¡Nada de emús, que la palmamos!"

Corrí hacia las puertas de cristal, y en el último segundo me descubrí volando. Volvía a ser un halcón lanzándome contra la fría lluvia.

Con los sentidos de un depredador, supe que nos seguían unos cuatro mil murciélagos de la fruta cabreados.

Pero los halcones corren que las pelan.

Dí un desvío para distraer a los murciélagos y fui con Bast y Howard. Bast levantó la mirada, sorprendida mientras yo me precipitaba en la acera después de recuperar mi forma humana en el aire. Me quite unas cuantas plumas el pelo.

Howard me agarró del brazo.

-¡Ha sido horrible!- informó.

-¡No me digas! ¡Plan de retirada!- grité señalando a los murciélagos de las narices.

-Louvre- dijo Bast agarrándonos-. Ahí está el portal más cercano.

Tres manzanas de distancia.

"Vida, fuiste jodida y corta", pensé. "Me cago en todo lo que se mueve".

Entonces la puerta roja de la casa de Desjardins se abrió. No me quedé para ver quién salia.

Corrímos comocomo almas que lleva el diablo, Rue des Pyramides abajo.

**Ni los viernes 13 son tan malos ni los 14 de febrero tan bonitos.**


	19. Chapter 19

**(Ameli, pasame ya el micro).**

Ya había visitado el Louvre durante unas vacaciones, pero el aquel entonces no nos perseguía una bandada de murciélagos de la fruta.

Normalmente estaría con mucho miedo, pero estaba demasiado ocupado estando enfadado con Ameli por como se había comportado con mi problema ornitológico.

¡Yo pensando que me iba a quedar con esa forma para siempre y ella se reía!

Jure venganza, pero me concentre más en conservar el pellejo. De momento.

Corrímos como locos bajo la lluvia, y aun no me explico como no me resbalé y me dejé los dientes en la acera.

Los murciélagos nos seguían de cerca. Uno me mordió la pierna y otro me estaba alborotando el pelo.

-Howard- me llamó Bast-. Tendrás poco tiempo para abrir el portal.

-¿Donde?- grité.

Por fin llegamos a una plaza grande y Bast se dirigió directamente hacia la pirámide de cristal que había a la entrada.

-Será una broma- dije-. Es una pirámide de mentira.

-No, es de verdad. Lo que da elbpoder a las pirámides es su forma. Son rampas hacia el ceño.

-Aunque a muchos parisinos esta no le gusta nada- masculló Ameli. Intentó alcanzar su espada, pero se acordó que la había dejado en Luxor y maldijo en árabe. Frustrada por los murciélagos que nos atosigaban, cogió su varita y se las lanzó. La varita se puso al rojo y se puso a golpear murciélagos, disolviéndolos.

-No está mal- dijo Bast-. ¡Sigue así!

Llegamos a la base de la pirámide.

-Minuto para el ocaso- advirtió Bast. Dicho esto desenvainó los cuchillos y se puso a matar murciélagos. La varita volaba de lado a lado, derribando murciélagos.

Me volví hacia la pirámide e intenté pensar en el portal, igual que en Luxor. Concentrarse era imposible.

_¿A donde deseas ir?, _pregunto Isis en mi mente.

"¡Me da igual! ¡Estados Unidos! ¡Ya!"

La pirámide tembló y la cima de la estructura empezó a brillar. Apareció un vórtice de arena con un solo problema; estaba flotando en el aire, por encima de la punta de la pirámide.

-¡A trepar!- Puff. Para ella sería fácil: era una gata.

-¡Demasiada pendiente!- replicó Ameli.

Había echo un gran trabajo con los murciélagos. Arena cubría el suelo y tenía bastante en el pelo.

-Yo te tiro- dijo Bast.

-¿Eh?- antes de que pudiese hacer nada, la cogió por el cuello de la camisa y la lanzó con muy poca dignidad hacia el vórtice de arena.

Oí los gritos de los magos acercándose y Bast me lanzó detrás de Ameli.

Una explosión sacudió el cristal que había junto a mi cabeza. Entonces caí por el cálido vórtice de arena.

&amp;%&amp;

Desperté en una habitación pequeña con enmoquetado barato. Me incorporé, mareado, y descubrí que estaba cubierto por todas partes de arena fría y húmeda.

-Puaj.

Ameli y Bast estaban de pie junto a una ventana. Supuse que llevaban rato despiertos, puesto que no tenían arena encima.

-Corre, ven- me llamó Ameli.

Me levanté lentamente y casi vuelvo a caer al ver lo alto que estábamos.

-¡Esto está altísimo!

Ameli rió entre dientes.

-Miedica.

-No especificaste ninguna cuidad norteamericana, ¿verdad?- dijo Bast antes de que lanzase a mi prima por la ventana.

-Esto...no.

-Por lo tanto hemos acabado en el portal por omisión de Estados Unidos. La mayor fuente de poder egipcio en toda Norteamerica.

Me quedé mirándola sin comprender y Ameli rió, la fulminé con la mirada y me sonrió divertida.

-Estamos en la cima de El Monumento a Washington. Por la cara que tienes, supongo que es tu primera vez en D.C.- rió al ver mi expresión.

Me dió un acceso de vértigo y mi prima me ayudó a sentarme, preocupada. ¿Todas las mujeres eran así de bipolares?

-Tienes que descansar. Has estado insconciente...

-Dos horas, treinta y dos minutos- dijo Bast-. Lo siento, Howard. Abrir dos portales en un díadía puede dejarte agotado hasta con la ayuda de Isis.

-Pero necesitamos otro portal- reflexionó mi prima-. Aún no ha anochecido y necesitamos estar lo mas cerca posible de Set cuando esto ocurra.

Bast torció el gesto.

-Howard no puede convocar otro portal, rebasaría su limite. Yo no tengo ese talento y tu Ameli... Bueno, tus capacidades son otras.

-Claro- dijo mi prima quitándole importancia con un gesto de mano y voz rezumando sarcasto-. Tu llámame cuando halla que liarse a bumeranazos con alguien.

-Por otra parte- siguió ella-, los portales deben descansar unas...

-Doce horas- dijo Ameli en tono amargo. Maldijo en árabe-. Me había olvidado.

-Al menos esos magos no pueden seguirnos- suspiré.

Bast titubeó.

-No, pero en Estados Unidos hay otros magos.

-Y los esbirros de Set- dejó caer el rayo de sol que era mi prima.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Por si la Casa de la Vida no era lo bastante aterradora, estaba Set para rematarnos.

-¿Qué pasa con el grimorio de Tot?

Ameli señaló a un rincón. Sobre el chubasquero de Bast descansaban la caja de herramientas de el abuelo y el libro azul que acabábamos de robar.

-A lo mejor tu entiendes lo que pone- dijo mibprima sentándose en el suelo-. Bast y yo no hemos podido. El imbécil de Plastilino tampoco.

Levanté el libro, que en realidad era un papiro muy frágil doblado varias veces. La pagina estaba llena de jeroglíficos y dibujos, pero no entendía nada.

"Isis", pedí. "¿Una manita?"

No hubo respuesta. A lo mejor la había agotado. O quizás estaba enfadada por que no le había cedido el control de mi cuerpo. Que egoísta era, pobre Isis.

Cerré el libro, desalentado.

-Tanto trabajo para nada.

-Venga- dijo Bast-. No hay que ponerse así.

-No- dijo mi prima con sarcasmo-. Estamos tirados en Washington. Quedan dos días para el cumple de Set, el cual aún no sabemos como detener.

-¡Me gusta esa actitud!- dijo Bast con una sonrisa-. Y ahora, hagamos un picnic.

Dicho esto, invocó un montón de comida...y friskies para ella. Debíamos de estar destrozados, porque nadie dijo nada hasta que nos acabamos la comida. Yo me zampé tres sándwiches de queso fundido. Ameli tomó el doble que yo.

Los dioses nos asistieran, no tenía ni idea de donde metía toda esa comida siendo tan delgada como ella.

**(¡AMELI! ¡YA ESTABAS TARDANDO EN TIRARME COSAS! ¡Eso era mi cabeza! Perdón por la cría que tengo por prima. ¡Ay! ¡Eso duele!).**

Cerré los ojos y apoyé la espalda contra la pared. A pesar de se todo estaba en silencio, se oía un ligero zumbido. Abrí los ojos y me incorporé. Seguía oyendo el constante zumbido.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunté-. ¿El viento?

-Energía mágica- dijo Bast-. Os dije que este monumento era poderoso.

-Pero es moderno.

-Los antiguos egipcios eran arquitectos de primera, Howard. Siempre escogían proporciones imbuidas de magia: obeliscos y pirámides. El momento en el que se construya no tiene importancia; sigue siendo egipcia, por eso pueden usarse para abrir portales, o para liberar seres de gran poder...

-O para atraparlos- la interrumpió Ameli, apoyando la barbilla en las rodillas mientras rodeaba con los brazos sus piernas, mirándola fijamente-, como te atraparon a tí en la Aguja de Cleopatra.

Se le nubló la expresión.

-En realidad no estaba atrapada en el obelisco, ese fué el portal que usaron vuestros padre y vuestro abuelo para liberarme. Mi prisión era un abismo de la Duat.

Había una idea en mi cabeza que no terminaba de cuajar de mis padres, la Aguja y el abuelo diciendo: "Voy a arreglarlo todo".

-¿Por qué estabas encerrada allí?- preguntó mi prima.

-Era...era mi puesto, se supone que no debía dejarlo. El día que me encerraron, no...no fue a mí sola. Me encerraron con una criatura del caos.

-¿Eso es malo?- pregunte.

A juzgar por el semblante de Bast, era malo. Y mucho.

-¿El monstruo salió?- inquirió mi prima estirando una pierna.

-No, mk enemigo no pudo escapar- respiró profundamente-. El ultimo acto mágico de vuestros padres se encargó de ello.

Daba la impresión de que nos estaba mostrando un recuerdo doloroso. Estaba empezando a armarme de valor para preguntarle que monstruo había sido cuando dijo:

-Debería salir a explorar. Volveré.

Oímos los ecos de sus pasos por las escaleras.

-No está ocultando algo- dije cuando estuve seguro de que se había ido. Ameli me miró como si fuera tonto.

-¿Y te has dado cuenta tú solito?

Me sonrojé y bajé la vista. Antes estábamos tan unidos, más como hermanos que como primos. Ahora casi no sabíamos que hacer con el otro. Tantos años...

Ameli suspiró pesadamente y se sentó a mi lado.

-Perdoname. Es que...¿qué haremos?

-Rescatar al abuelo, ¿qué si no? ¿De verdad...de verdad crees que quería devolvernos a nuestros padres?

Ameli tomó aliento pesadamente.

-Iskandar me contó una cosa de mi madre y la abuela Haidee. Eran adivinadoras. Me dijo que le hicieron replantearse algunas de sus ideas más antiguas.

Y me contó todo lo del encuentro con Iskandar, me pareció que se dejaba algo a propósito, pero nobla presioné.

-¿Crees que está relacionado con la muerte de nuestros padres?- pregunté-. ¿Puede ser que vieran algo en el futuro?

-No lo sé- dijo negando con la cabeza.

Intenté recordar cuando los habíamos visto por última vez.

-Cuando fuimos todos juntos a Inglaterra por última vez, ¿no te pareció que iban todos con mucha prisa?

Me miró como si fuese lo más estúpido que había sobre la tierra.

-Apenas tenía cuatro años. Apenas me acuerdo de ellos y casi no me acuerdo ni de cuando el abuelo nos dijo que habían muerto.

Me sonrojé. Sí, suspuse que ella demasiado pequeña para acordarse de tantas cosas.

-Creo que nuestros padres planeaban algo más grande que liberar a Bast. No me malinterpretes ni nada, la aprecio y todo eso. Creo que el abuelo quería solucionar todo terminando lo que empezaron. Y otra cosa, ¿por qué nunca nos contaron lo que éramos? Todo ese rollo de sangre de faraones y todo eso.

Ameli convirtió su rostro en una máscara.

-Nos querría proteger. Viví con la abuela Haidee y ella jamás hizo nada mágico. La Casa de la Vida era peligrosa. Es peligrosa. Además, nos criaron separados solonpor miedo...para que disparasemos los poderes del otro.

-Vaya excusa más asquerosa para separarnos.

Ameli me miró raro, y comprendí que esa frase podría interpretarse como algo de cariño.

-Quiero decir- me corregí-. Deberían habernos dicho la verdad.

Ameli sonrió, como si fuese un gato que acababa de atrapar a su presa.

-Lo que tú digas. Buenas noches- dijo alejándose un poco.

-Que duermas con los angelitos.

Lo dije sin darme cuenta, como acto reflejo. La última vez que le había dicho esto fue Have diez años, cuando era todo para mi.

Ví como su espalda se tensaba un poco, pero luego se relajo y rió un poco.

-Igualmente, primito.

Cerró los ojos.

**(Vale, Howi. Lo turno).**

Me preparé para dormir una buena siesta, pero mi puñetero ba tenía otros planes.

Así que allí estaba yo, en forma pollo-asesino viendo mi figura dormir cuando me arrastraron las corrientes de la Duat. Antes de que me llevasen, me cambié de forma a Ameli.

Puede que Howard prefiriera ir por ahí con la forma de un pollo gigante, pero yo tenía principios. Invisible o no. Cuando cambié de forma, permití que las corrientes me llevasen.

El mundo se fundió en negro.

No estaba en ningún sitio: solo se veía un vacío oscuro. Entonces salió un chico de las sombras.

-Tú otra vez- dijo.

Yo balbuceé:

-Uh...

A estas alturas deberíais de conocer bien. Yo no soy así, pero este tipo siempre me traba; este era el mismo chico de la Sala de las Eras. Sus ojos marrón oscuro me dejaron desconcertada.

Dí mentalmente las gracias a todos los dioses egipcios por haberme quitado el traje de pollo.

Volví a intentar hablar. Logré que me saliesen tres palabras seguidas:

-¿Qué haces tú..

-...aquí?- terminó mi pregunta con caballerosidad-. El viaje espiritual y la muerte son cosas parecidas.

-Eh... ¿Debería estar preocupada?

Él inclinó la cabeza a un lado, como si estuviese pensando la pregunta.

-Esta vez no, ella solo quiere hablar contigo. Sigue adelante.

Meneó la mano en la oscuridad y se abrió un portal. Me empezó a absorber hacia el umbral.

-¿Volveré a verte?

El chico ya había desaparecido.

Al momento siguiente, estaba en un lujoso piso que se sostenía en medio del cielo. No había paredes ni techo, y el suelo semitransparente no me terminaba de gustar. Debajo de mí, se veían las luces de alguna cuidad.

Había un sofá de cuero negro en forma de U alrededor de una mesita de cristal. En una esquina había una barra de granito negro y una mujer preparaba el té en las sombras de detrás.

-Hola, mi niña- dijo.

Salió a la parte iluminada y tuve que ahogar una exclamación. La mujer solo llevaba puesta una faldilla egipcia y la parte de arriba de un bikini. Sí, ya se que eso no es tan escandalizante, pero había sido criada por mis abuelos en un país árabe. Acostumbrábamos a ir un poco más tapaditas.

Pero no solo era eso lo que me llamaba la atención.

Tenía la piel en azul oscuro, y miles de constelaciones tatuadas en ella. Tenía el pelo largo y negro como la medianoche.

-Eres Nut- supuse-. La diosa del cielo.

La diosa sonrió. El brillo de sus dientes blancos fue como una galaxia nueva cobrando existencia con un estallido.

-Vamos a sentarnos y a hablar un poco. ¿Te apetece un poco de salep?

-Uhh. Sí, porfa.

Era, después del karkaday, mi bebida favorita. Era como chocolate caliente, pero de vainilla.

Hacía siglos que no lo tomaba, y no estaría bien hacerle el feo a una diosa.

Nos sentamos juntas en el sofá, era relajante. El salep tenía un ligero toque a canela y a coco, y dejó el aire con un suave olor a vainilla.

La verdad, me sorprendía un poco que podía sostener la taza y beber siendo un espíritu.

Nut dejó su taza en la mesita.

-Supongo que te estarás preguntando que haces aquí.

-Sip y por cierto, ¿donde es exactamente "aquí"? Ah, ¿y quien es tu portero?

Tenía la esperanza de que fallera algún dato del chico, pero solo dijo:

-Debo guardar mis secretos, querida. No puedo permitir que la Casa me encuentre. Dejémoslo en que mi casa tiene buena vistas a la ciudad. Me encuentro entre los pocos dioses que nunca han sido capturados, y quiero seguir así. Estoy acostumbrada a...ir a la mía.

-A los magos nobles hará mucha gracia.

-No- coincidió Nut-. Este es el primer motivo de que estés aquí. Una batalla entre los magos y los dioses solo favorecerá a caos. Debes hacer que los magos lo entiendan.

-Dudo que quieran escucharme. Soy una deificada.

-Lo sé, cariño- me acarició el pelo y noté como Horus se revolvía en mi interior, como si quisiera tomar mi voz.

-Ya, pero yo no le pedí a un tío-pollo de la guerra que hiciera autostop en mi cuerpo.

-Los dioses conocen a tu familia desde hace generaciones. En los tiempos antiguos trabajaban juntos para mantener la paz en Egipto.

-Los magos dicen que provocaron la caída de Egipto.

-Ese es un debate largo y estéril- dijo Nut con algo de rabia-. Todos los imperios acaban cayendo, pero la idea de Egipto es eterna: el triunfo del orden frente al caos. Esa guerra lleva librándose siglos. Ahora le toca luchar a tu generación.

-Lo sé, tenemos que derrotar a Set.

-Set también es hijo mío. Antes era el lugarteniente más fuerte de Ra, el primer rey. Protegió el barco del sol de Apofis. Ese sí que era malo. Apofis era la encarnación del caos. Odió la Creación desde el principio de los tiempos. Sus enemigos eran los dioses, los humanos y todo lo que construyeron. Y Set se enfrentó a él. Set era uno de los nuestros.

-¿Y que le hizo volverse malvado?

Nut se encogió de hombros.

-Set siempre ha sido Set, para bien y para mal. Sigue siendo nuestra familia. Es difícil perder a un miembro de nuestra familia...¿verdad?

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-No es justo que digas eso.

-A mí no me hables de justicia- replicó-. Llevo cinco mil años separada de lo marido, Geb

Recordé la historia.

-Fue el castigo por tener a tus hijos en contra de las órdenes de Ra- recordé.

Ella asintió.

-Ra ordenó a mi padre, Shi, el dios del viento que nos mantuviese separados. Yo estoy exiliada en el cielo mientras mi marido no puede separarse del suelo.

-Que mierda- murmuré. Ella solo asintió.

-Eso hace que aprecie mas a mis niños, incluso a Set. Ha echo cosas terribles, sí, pero sigue siendo hijo mío. Tiene un papel importante que cumplir, y puede que la manera de derrotarlo no sea la que te imaginas.

-¿Alguna pista?

-Buscsd a Tot. Ha encontrado su nuevo hogar en Memphis.

-¿Menfis, Egipto?

Nut sonrió.

-Memphis, Tenesse. Aunque es probable que crea que está en Egipto. El viejo pajarraco no se despega de sus libros, asi que no habrá notado la diferencia. Él puede daros consejos, pero a menudo pide favores a cambio.

-Empiezo a acostumbrarme. ¿Cómo llegamos?

-Soy la diosa del cielo, así que puedo asegurar un viaje segura a Memphis.

Un movimiento de mano, y en mi regazo había tres billetes de primera clase a Tenesse.

Enarqué una ceja.

-Apuesto que consigues millas de regalo en las compañías aéreas.

-Algo así- asintió Nut-. Pero a medida que os acerqueis a Set más difícil me será ayudaros, y en el suelo no puedo protegeros. Ah, el esbirro de Set se acerca a vuestro escondite.

Me tensé.

-¿Cuanto tardará?

-Unos minutos.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Devuelveme a mi sitio!

-Enseguida- prometió Nut-. Pero tienes que saber dos cosas más. Tuve cinco hijos. Si tu abuelo los liberó a todos, deberías preguntarte donde está la quinta.

Revisé la lista.

Osiris: es rey estúpido. Isis: la reina. Set: el malo de la peli. Horus: el vengador y el chulo de playa. La quinta...siempre se me olvidaba. Entonces recordé la visión: la mujar embarazada de azul que ayudó a huir a Isis de Set.

-¿Neftis, la esposa de Set?

-Plantéatelo- dijo Nut-. Y por ultimo, quiero pedirte un favor- abrió la mano, dándome un sobre sellado rojo-. Si ves a Geb... ¿podrías darle esto?

Me pregunté si sería una de esas típicas cartistas de enamorado que tendría escrito: GEB +NUT= AMOR PARA TODA LA VIDA o VOY A CASARME CON GEB.

-Es lo menos que puede hacer- me comprometí-. Y ahora, eso de mandarme de vuelta...

\- Buen viaje, Ameli Jarifa- dijo la diosa-. Y tú, Horus, contente.

ElEl espíritu de Horus gruño en mi interior, como un curry pasado de fecha.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que se conten...?

Antes de terminar la pregunta, rodó se volvió negro.

&amp;%&amp;

Desperté de golpe, ya dentro de mi hermoso cuerpo.

-¡Hay que largarse por patas!

Howard y Bast saltaron de la sorpresa. Ya estaban despiertos, recogiendo todo.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Howard

Les hablé de la visión mientras rebuscaba en mis bolsillos. Al fin encontré mis billetes dentro de mi cartera de maga. Los tres billetes de avión y el sobre sellado.

Bast examinó los billetes.

-¡Excelente! En primera clase siempre ponen salmón.

-¡Bast!- me quejé-. ¿Y el esbirro?

Howard miró por la ventana y abrió mucho los ojos.

-Sí, esto... ya ha llegado

**El amor es la locura más dulce.**


	20. Chapter 20

Ya había visto ilustraciones de esa figura. Ni me gustaba lo que creía que era y, definitivamente, no era más atractivo en persona.

Muy por debajo de nosotros, una criatura que tendría el tamaño de un caballo olfateaba un rastro. Tenía un cuerpo exageradamente musculado cubierto por una fina capa de pelo gris rojizo. Era como un galgo si le quitabamos la cola y la cabeza. La cola, de aspecto reptiliano estaba bifurcada en la punta y no paraba de dar latigazos a diestro y siniestro. La cabeza era lo más raro. Orejas enormes como las de un coneuonpero curvadas hacia atrás, un hocico largo y curvo como el de un oso hormigero...salvo que los osos hormigueros no tienen esos dentacos.

Dioses, que tipo tan atractivo, ¿tendría novia? Porque, en ese caso, la novia estaba más sonada que unas maracas.

-El animal de Set- dijo Bast, confirmando mis sospechas.

Maldije en árabe. Si mi abuela me hubiese escuchado, lo más probable es que se hubiese desmayado por mi florido vocabulario.

-Le brillan los ojos- dije-. Dudo que eso sea bueno.

-¿Cómo ves tan de lejos?- preguntó Howard con molestia.

-Todavía conserva la vista de halcón- dijo Bast, quitándole importancia con un gesto de mano-. Y los ojos brillantes significan que ha captado nuestro olor.

La miré y casi caigo del susto. Tenía todo el pelo erizado, igual como si tuviese un montón de electricidad estática encima.

-Em...

Howard y yo nos miramos. El vocalizó la palabra "asustada". Eso me recordó que la cola de Gominola siempre se erizaba cuando estaba sobresaltada.

-Vale- mascullé, sabiendo que era chungo que nuestra diosa tuviera pelo de enchufe por el tipo de abajo-. ¿Cómo nos vamos de aquí?

-No entiendes- dijo Bast-. El animal de Set es el cazador perfecto. Si nos ha olido, ya no hay manera de pararlo.

-¿Por qué lo llamáis así?- interrogó mi pequeño y molesto primo-. ¿No tiene un nombre normal?

Punto para el tipo bajito.

-Si lo tuviese- explicó la nerviosa diosa-, nadie querría pronunciarlo. Es la criatura simbólica de Set. Comparte, su fuerza, su naturaleza maligna...

-Y su atractivo- murmuré con una mueca.

El animal olisqueó el edificio y gruñó.

-Parece que no le gusta el edificio- aportó Howard.

-No- confirmó Bast-. Demasiada energía de Maat. Pero no le contendrá mucho tiempo.

En ese mismo instante, el bichejo saltó a la pared del monumento y empezó a trepar clavando sus garras en la piedra.

-No me gustan esas garras. ¿Escalera o ascensor?- dije.

-Las dos son demasiado lentas- dijo Bast-. Apartaos de la ventana.

Desenfundó sus cuchillos y rompió el cristal. Aire helado inundó la sala de observación.

-¡Transformaros en pájaros!- gritó Bast.

-¡No!- gritó un pálido Howard-. Un milano no.

-No pasa nada- dije agarrándole la mano-. No me alejaré de ti. Me aseguraré de que te vuelvas a transformar.

-Ha trepado medio edificio- advirtió Bast-. No queda mucho tiempo.

Howard miró a Bast.

-¿Y tú?

-Saltaré. Los gatos siempre caen de pie.

-Son mas de cien metros- valía la pena ver la expresión de mi primo. Lástima que no fuera momento de reírse.

-Ciento setenta- corrigió ella-. Lo distraeré para que ganéis tiempo.

-Te matará- su voz se quebró-. Por favor, no te vayas.

Bast pareció sorprenderse. Sonrió y puso una mano en el hombro de Howard.

-No me pasará nada, cariño. Nos reuniremos en el aeropuerto Reagan, terminal A. Estad preparados para salir corriendo.

Antes de que pudiéramos protestar, Bast saltó por la ventana. El corazón se me paró un momento. Cayó directa a la acera. Cuando estaba convencida que se iba a matar, extendió las extremidades y relajó la postura.

Bajó a plomo junto al animal de Set, que soltó un terrible alarido y fué tras ella. Bast aterrizó con los dos pies en tierra y empezó a correr. Juro que superaba sin esfuerzo los cien kilómetros-hora. El bicho de Set no era tan ágil. Se dió un porrazo contra el suelo que me dolió hasta a mi y empezó a correr tras ella.

-Definitivamente- dije asombrada-, tiene que enseñarme a caer como un gato.

Howard me miró mal. Parecía que ya estaba de duelo por Bast.

-No lo conseguirá.

-Nunca apuestes contra un gato, Don Positivismo- repliqué-. Vale, cumplamos nuestra parte. ¿Listo?

Cogió aire y asintió.

-Sí, antes de que cambie de opinión.

Al momento apareció un milano de alas negras ante mis ojos. Me obligué a mi misma a ponerme en modo halcón. Resultó más fácil que la vez anterior.

Un momento después sobrevolábamos Washington.

&amp;%&amp;

Encontrar el aeropuerto fué muy fácil, lo difícil era recordar lo que estaba haciendo.

Cada vez que avistaba un ratón o una ardilla, viraba hacia ellos por instinto. En una ocasión me dí cuenta de que me había alejado kilómetro y medio de Howard, que estaba cazando. Me costó gran esfuerzo volar hacia el para ganar su atención.

_Hace falta fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse humano,_ me advirtió Horus_ . Cuanto más tiempo pasas como pájaro, más fácil es que pienses como uno._

_"_Y lo dices ahora, ¿no majete?".

_Podría ayudarte, _dijo ansioso. _Cédeme el control._

"Quizás otro día, cabeza de chorlito".

Al final pude llevar a Howard al aeropuerto. Aterrizamos en el techo del aparcamiento y me concentré en volver a ser la atractiva y no tan plumosa Ameli.

Abrí los ojos. No había sucedido nada.

El pánico me atenazó la garganta. Cerré los ojos e intenté visualizar a mi abuelo. Pensé en lo muchísimo que lo añoraba, en lo mucho que necesitaba encontrarlo.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba de vuelta a la normalidad, pero Howard seguía siendo un milano.

-¡Aj-aj-aj!

Se le veía la desesperación en la mirada. Comprendí lo asustado que estaba, mi primo estaba en un mal problema. Más si se ponía nervioso.

-No pasa nada- me agaché, despacio y con cuidado-. No lo fuerzes, debes relajarte.

-¡Aj!- replegó las alas. Estaba respirando muy deprisa.

-Escucha, a mí me vino bien concentrarme en el abuelo. Recuerda lo que te importa. Cierra los ojos y piensa en tu vida humana.

El milano cerró los ojos, pero al instante soltó un graznido de frustración y extendió las alas.

-¡No te vayas volando!

Yo empezé a hablarle de la misma manera en la que la hablaría a un animal asustado. No presté atención a lo que decía, solo procuraba que el tono me saliese tranquilo.

Al cabo de un minuto me dí cuenta de que le estaba contando mis viajes con el abuelo. Le expliqué aquella vez que el abuelo y yo nos quedamos tirados en el aeropuerto de Venecia y me comí tanta pasta que tuve ganas de vomitar. Le conté aquella vez, en Egipto, cuando había encontrado un escorpión dentro de mi calcetín y el abuelo consiguió matarlo con el mando de la tele. Recordé en voz alta aquella vez que me perdí en el metro de Berlín, lo asustada que estaba hasta que me encontró de nuevo nuestro abuelo. Le conté varias historias vergonzosas que nunca le había explicado a nadie. Bueno, quizás a mis locas amigas londinenses: Liz y Emma. Me pareció que Howard me escuchaba.

Dejó de batir las alas y la respiración se le tranquilizó.

-Vale, Howard- dije-. Tengo una idea.

Saqué la caja mágica del abuelo de su bolsa y la enrollé en antebrazo.

-Sube.

Howard ascendió de un aletazo y se posó en mi muñeca. A pesar de mi protección casera, sus garras se clavaron en mi piel.

-Te sacaré de esta- le dije-. Tu tranquilo y concéntrate en tu vida humana. Mientras tanto, yo te llevo. Ahora a buscar a Bast.

Con mi primo en el brazo, llegué caminando al ascensor. Esperando en la puerta había un tipo trajeado con una mochila de ruedas. Cuando me vió se le abrieron los ojos como platos. Debía de tener una pinta bastante rara: una chica alta y árabe con ropa negra raída que llevaba una caja debajo de un brazo y un ave de presa en el otro.

-Buenas tardes- dije.

-Usaré la escalera- se fué corriendo.

El ascensor me dejó en la planta baja y Howard y yo cruzamos el vestíbulo hasta el exterior. Miré a mi alrededor, buscando a Bast. Solo conseguí llamar la atención de un policía. El tío puso mala cara y se acercó a donde estaba.

-Mierda- ahogué las ganas de salir corriendo y me metí dentro del aeropuerto.

Los policías me ponían nerviosa. Recuerdo aquellos tiempos cuando era pequeña y aún más mona y no tenía problemas. En cuanto cumplí once, me empezaron a mirar como si fuese una pequeña terrorista en potencia. No decía que esto me pasara siempre, solo que las pocas ocasiones en las que no era así, era una sorpresa bienvenida.

Aquella no fue una de esas ocasiones agradables. El poli iba a seguirme, así que debía relajarme y caminar como si supiera hacia donde iba.

Difícil con un milano en el brazo.

Eran las vacaciones de Navidad, por lo que el aeropuerto estaba lleno hasta los topes. Sobretodo familias. Familias normales. Me pregunté cómo sería aquello, sin problemas mágicos ni monstruos pisándote los talones.

Sacudí la cabeza y me concentré.

¿Dónde demonios estaría Bast? La gente se apartaba de mi camino como si tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa y se quedaban mirando a Howard. Sería cuestión de tiempo que los policías...

-Joven.

Me volví. Era el policía de la entrada. Howard graznó y el policía llevo su mano a la porra del cinturón.

-Aquí no puedes tener animales.

De pronto una voz de mujer dijo:

-¿Donde estabas, Ameli?

Benditas sean todas las diosas de los gatos y las madres que las parieron. Bast venía corriendo, abriéndose paso a empujones entre la multitud. Se las había arreglado para cambiarse de ropa, porque llevaba un traje pantalón rosa con un montón de joyas de oro, con lo que parecía una mujer de negocios rica.

Sin hacerle el menor caso al policía, me miró de arriba a abajo con cara de disgusto.

-Ameli, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te quites la ropa de cetrera? ¡Parece que hayas dormido en el bosque!

Abrí la boca. "Oh", pensé. "No has dicho esto. Dime, por tu bien, que no has dicho eso".

Sacó un pañuelo y montó el numerito de limpiarme la cara. Sólo merecía la pena por la cara de lelo que tenía el policía.

"Estás muerta, esta me la pagas Bast", juré en mis adentros. Si algo se me daba bien en esta vida, era vengarme de algo.

-Señora...- dijo al fin-. Esta es su...

-Sobrina- mintió ella-. Nos dirigimos a Memphis para un concurso de cetreria. Confio en que no le ha causado ningún problema. ¡Vamos a perder el vuelo!

-Esto...el halcón no puede volar.

Bast rió

-Es un pájaro, agente. Sí puede volar.

El policía se ruborizó.

-Quería decir en el avión.

-Tenemos los papeles- para mi asombro, Bast sacó una carpeta de papeles y los billetes. Se los enseño.

-Ya veo- el policía miró los billetes-. Ha comprado...ha comprado usted un billete de primera clase para el halcón.

-Sí, tiene muy mal genio. Cómo intentemos viajar en clase turista y le ofrezcan galletitas saladas yo no me responsabilizo. No, no, no. Nosotros siempre viajamos en primera clase, ¿no Ameli?

-Sí...tía Misifú.

Me dió una mala mirada y se giró al policía y cogió otra vez nuestros papeles.

Punto para la alejandrina.

-Si nos disculpa agente- antes de que el policía contestara, Bast me agarró del brazo y me arrastró por el control de seguridad-. No mires hacia atrás. El animal de Set está cerca. Como mucho tenemos unos minutos para llegar a las puertas de embarque. ¿Qué le pasó a Howard?

-No estamos seguros.

-Bueno, lo solucionaremos en el avión.

-¿Cómo te has cambiado de ropa?- pregunté-. ¿Y de donde sacaste los papeles?

Le quitó importancia con un gesto de mano.

-Las mentes mortales son débiles. Todo era una ilusión.

La miré con más atención y ví que era cierto. Su nueva ropa parpadeaba, mostrando su mono de leopardo. Desde el momento en el que lo señaló, la magia me pareció débil y evidente.

-Intentaremos llegar al avión antes que el animal de set- dijo-. Sería mejor si escondieras tus cosas en la Duat.

-¿Qué?

Bast puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué se supone que te enseñaron en la escuela de magos?

-¿Te refieres a los veinte segundos cortos de entrenamiento?

Bast lo ignoró.

-Imagina un espacio en el aire, como una caja o...

-¿Una taquilla?- sugerí-. Nunca he tenido una.

-Muy bien. Ponle una combinación, luego mete la caja. Cuando vuelvas a necesitarla, solo necesitarás recordar la contraseña.

No terminaba de creermelo, pero visualizé una taquilla. Le puse de combinación 13-23-17. Era un chiste amargo y privado. Resulta que mis padres y yo habíamos nacido en meses consecutivos. Mi padre un trece, mi madre un veintitrés y yo un diecisiete. Lo dicho: amargo y privado.

Extendí el brazo con el que sostenía la caja mágica del abuelo y la solté, convencida de que se iba a convertir en astillas contra el suelo. En lugar de eso, la caja desapareció.

-¿Estas segura de que puedo recuperar la caja?

-No- dijo Bast-. ¡Ahora vamos!

&amp;%&amp;

De repente, Bast lanzó un improperio en árabe que me hizo sonrojar hasta a mí.

Nota mental: pedirle que me enseñara a caer como un gato y a lanzar insultos como los dioses mandan.

-Hemos tardado demasiado- me dijo.

El animal de Set avanzaba hacia nosotros por la terminal, tirando pasajeros a su paso.

-¡Un alce!- gritó una mujer-. ¡Hay un alce rabioso!

Todo el mundo empezó a gritar y a apartarse de su camino.

-¿Alce?- me sorprendí.

Bast se encogió de hombros.

-Es difícil saber lo que cada uno verá. Ahora esa idea se extenderá por sugestión.

Y así fue. Era muy gracioso ver como todos gritaban: "alce" como si les fuera la vida en ello. Los policías se les acercaron para enfrentarlo y empezó a tirarlos como muñecos de trapo.

-¡Vamonos!- dijo Bast.

-¡No! Hará daño a la gente.

-¡No podemos detenerlo!

Me resistí a moverme. Nada me obligaba a ayudarlos, pero quería hacerlo. Recé por que fuera el coraje heredado de mis padres o una valentía propia y no un impulso kamikaze y suicida.

Esta gente estaba en peligro por nuestra culpa. Debía solicionarlo, creía que era lo correcto.

-Ve a la puerta- dije a Bast-. Llévate a Howard. Nos reuniremos en el avión.

-¿Qué? Ameli...

-¡Vete!

Imaginé que abría la taquilla invisible, pero no buscaba la caja de mi abuelo. Mis dedos se cerraron en torno a una empuñadura de cuero y desenfundé mi espada de la nada.

Los ojos de Bast se ensancharon.

-Impresionante.

-Vete- le dije-. Voy a distraerlo.

-Sabes que va a matarte, ¿no?

-Gracias por los ánimos, ¡ahora vete!

Bast se marchó con Howard a toda velocidad. Se oyó un disparo y me giré para ver al animal de Set arrollando a un policía. El pobre salió volando hacia atrás y aterrizó en un arco detector de metales.

-¡Alce de mierda!- grité.

El animal de Set fijó sus ojos brillantes en mí.

_¡Así me gusta!, _dijo Horus. ¡_Moriremos con honor!_

"Cierra el maldito pico, cerebro de chorlito. No pienso dejar que esa mierda andante me mate", le espeté.

Dí un paso al frente, para encararlo.

-Así que no tienes nombre, ¿eh? ¿No se les ocurría ninguno lo bastante horrible?

La criatura rugió, dando un pisotón.

-"Animal de Set" es demasiado largo- reflexione-. Te llamaré Cindy.

Al parecer a Cindy no le hizo gracia su nombre. Se arrojó hacia mí.

Esquivé su zarpas y le dí en el hocico con el plano de la espada. Casi ni se enteró. Volvió a arremeter. Le lanzé un tajo al cuello, pero saltó a la izquierda y me hundió los dientes en el brazo libre. Una descarga de dolor me recorrió el brazo entero.

Solté un grito y me envolvió una oleada de poder crudo. Me elevé del suelo rodeada de un aura dorada de halcón. Las fauces de Cindy se vieron forzadas a abrirse de forma tan súbita que gimió. Planté los pies en el suelo, mi tamaño duplicado, y lanzé a Cindy de una patada contra la pared.

_¡Bien!, _jaleó Horus. _¡Envía a esa bestia al inframundo!_

"¡No!", pensé irónica. "¡Si yo lo que quería era invitarla a ir de compras!"

Entreví a guardias pidiendo refuerzos, viajeros dando gritos y saliendo corriendo. Oí a una niña pequeña gritar:

-¡Chica pollo, a por el alce!

¿Sabéis lo difícil que es motivarse para ser una maquina de matar cuando te llaman "chica pollo"?

Levanté la espada. Cindy se sacudió el polvo y vino de nuevo hacia mí.

La coraza podía ser poderosa, pero cansaba mucho. Me sentía hundida en gelatina y la herida del brazo no ayudaba.

Cindy esquivó mi tajo y saltó a mi pecho, lo que casi me tira al suelo. Cindy enserio tenía un problema de sobrepeso. Su cola y sus garras se deslizaron por mi armadura. Lo agarré por el cuello e intenté apartar sus colmillos de mi cara. Allí donde caía su baba, mi armadura siseaba y soltaba humo en protesta. Noté que perdía la sensibilidad en el brazo herido.

Tenía que acabar pronto la pelea, antes de acabar insconciente o que me diera una herida mortal.

Noté que mi fuerza caía. Tenía los colmillos de Cindy a dos centímetros escasos de mi cara y Horus ya no me animaba.

Entonces pensé en mi taquilla. Me pregunté si se podrían meter otras cosas allí dentro...cosas grandes y malvadas.

Imaginé que se abría una entrada a la Duat en el espacio que tenía encima. 13-23-17. Visualizé mi taquilla abierta hasta lo imposible.

Puse mis últimas fuerzas en lanzar a Cindy hacia el techo. Salio volando y se desvaneció.

Dos puntos para la alejandrina.

-¿Dónde se a metido?- gritó alguien.

-¡Eh, chica!- gritó otro-. ¿Estas bien?

Quería desmayarme, pero tenía que marcharme antes de que les pasara la impresión a los de seguridad y me detuviesen por lucha ilegal contra alces. Me envolví el brazo en la cartera de cuero y corrí hacia las puertas.

Llegué justo cuando iban a cerrar el embarque. La gente de la puerta hizo un gesto hacia el control de seguridad mientras cogía mi billete.

-¿Qué era todo ese escándalo?

-Se ha colado un alce en el vestíbulo- antes de que me preguntara nada más, corrí por la pasarela del avión.

Caí rendida en mi asiento y mire a Bast, sentada al otro lado del pasillo con un dormido Howard. Yo arriesgando mi vida para salvarle el culo y ve el muy y se duerme.

Bast soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Lo has logrado! Pero estás herida. ¿Qué paso?

Se lo conté y puso cara de sorpresa.

-¿Has metido al animal de Set en tu taquilla? ¿Sabes la fuerza que hace falta para eso?

-Perfectamente. Estaba allí- le recordé.

La auxiliar de cabina empezó con el típico discurso. El incidente de seguridad no había afectado a nuestro vuelo. El avión se separó del edificio a su hora.

Me encojí de dolor, y fué entonces cuando Bast se fijó en lo mal que tenía el brazo. Frunció el ceño.

-No te muevas- murmuró algo en egipcio antiguo y el dolor remitió un poco-. Para curarte esa herida tendrás que estar quieta un buen rato. Podría haber sido mucho peor. Tienes suerte.

Reí suavemente.

-Soy afortunada.

Bast me observó como si me viera por primera vez.

-Has mostrado un valor extraordinario, Ameli... Tienes más de gato de lo que creía.

-Esto...¿gracias?

Sonrió y me tocó la frente.

-Despegaremos enseguida, gatita mía. Ahora descansa.

No discutí. Principalmente porque no tenía ninguna fuerza. Apoyé la cabeza contra el cristal y miré el paisaje, como tantas veces había hecho en todos estos años. Y me acabé quedando dormida.

**Yo cuando me levanto: Hoy será un gran día.**

**La Vida- Jajajaja, pobre idiota.**


	21. Chapter 21

Mientras mi prima estaba salvando el mundo, yo no estaba descansando. Simplemente descansaba los ojos y tenía uno de los peores sueños de la historia.

Estaba en forma pollo en un paisaje que me recordó al que mi prima había descrito una vez: Phoenix. Era de día y el paisaje era agradable. Aquí y allá se alzaban montañas con las faldas cubiertas de mansiones. Pero me llamó la atención una grieta que había entre dos rocas y la alteración de aire caliente que provocaba.

Plegé las alas y me lancé en picado hacia ella. Sentía bien ser un pollo cuando tenías algo de autocontrol.

El aire caliente salía con tanta fuerza que tuve que esforzarme para entrar. Cuando lo hice, me quedé patidifuso: alguien había vaciado el interior de la montaña y estaba construyen don una pirámide en su lugar.

La pirámide estaba a medio construir, y una horda de demonios de distintas clases que prefiero no mencionar, estaban transportando grandes bloques de material rojo sangre. Sentí un cosquilleo familiar en su dirección, pero lo adjudique al horrible espectáculo.

Divisé una silueta flotando encima de la pirámide. Era como la barcaza del tío Amos. Había dos figuras en ella. La primera un demonio muy alto con patas de pollo. La otra era un hombre corpulento con un traje militar rojo.

Me acerqué por arriba, intentando permanecer en la sombra, ya que no sabía si era invisible o no.

-¿Cuánto falta?- preguntó Set.

Ya no era como la visión que Ameli había tenido; ahora lucía un cuerpo de jugador de fútbol americano y su mirada mostraba una terrible mezcla de odio y diversión.

A su lado, el demonio hizo una reverencia y rascó el suelo con la pata, nervioso.

-¡Estamos haciendo grandes progresos, amo!- prometió el demonio-. ¡Con un poco de suerte, la tendremos lista para el amanecer de vuestro cumpleaños!

-Eso es inaceptable, Rostro de Horror- replicó Set con calma.

El sirviente se encogió de miedo.

-Pe-pero , amo- tartamudeó Rostro-. Yo pensé...

-No pienses, demonio. Tenemos enemigos más ingeniosos de lo que creía. Han logrado derrotar a mi mascota favorita y a cada segundo se acercan más. La quiero para el amanecer de mi cumpleaños. Ni un minuto mas tarde- sonrió con maldad-. ¿Comprendes?

-¡Sí, mi señor!

-¡Esta será la tumba final de Osiris!

Se me paró el corazón. Eso familiar que había sentido de la pirámide...era porque emanaba la energía de mi abuelo.

-Pero si me permitís la pregunta- musitó Rostro-. ¿Por qué detenernos ahí?

Set resopló, conteniendo su ira.

-Elige con cuidado tus palabras. Podrían acarrearte la destrucción.

El demonio se pasó la lengua negra por los labios.

-Estaba dudando si aniquilar a un solo dios es digno de vuestra gloria. ¿Y si pudiésemos crear más energía caótica para convertiros en el amo eterno de todos los mundos?

Los ojos de Set brillaron con ambición.

-Eso suena bien...pero, ¿cómo lograrías eso, enclenque?

-Yo no, señor. Soy un gusano insignificante. Pero si pudiéramos capturar a otros, a Neftis...

Set dió una patada a Rostro en el pecho, tirándolo al suelo.

-Te tengo dicho que no pronuncies su nombre.

-Si, amo- dijo Rostro con un hilillo de voz-. Lo siento, amo. Pero si podéis capturarla junto con los otros...pensad en el poder que tendríais.

Set asintió, acariciando la idea.

-Me parece que a llegado la hora de sacar provecho a Amos Jarifa.

Me puse tenso. ¿El tío Amos estaba allí?

-Un plan brillante, amo.

-Sí, me alegro de haberlo pensado, Rostro de Horror. Muy pronto estarán todos a mis pies. Tendremos una pequeña reunión familiar- Set miró hacia arriba, justo donde estaba y me dedicó una sonrisa.-. ¿Te parece bien, chico?

&amp;%&amp;

Me desperté de golpe, chocando las rodillas contra la bandeja de las bebidas, lo cual no tuvo mucha gracia.

-Hola, Howard ¿Qué tal dormiste? Por cierto, bienvenido de nuevo al mundo de nos humanos.

Miré molesto a mi prima, la cual se estaba comiendo una pizza y parecía muy realizada. Creo que le gusta viajar en primera clase.

-Ja, ja. Muy graciosa.

Estaba algo incómodo por todo lo que me contó cuando era un milano. Había empezado a replantearme el quién había salido ganando y quién no con del trato.

Ameli me miró fijamente y tomó un sorbo de Coca-Cola.

-Te has perdido la comida.

-Me dí cuenta.

Al otro lado del pasillo, Bast eructó. Acababa de terminarse su plato de salmón y parecía muy satisfecha.

-Puedo invocar unos Friskies más si quieres- se ofreció.

-No, gracias- murmuré.

Les conté la visión mientras me miraba nos zapatos.

-¿No podemos hacer nada?- le preguntó Ameli a Bast cuando terminé.

Tenía una expresión lúgubre.

-No lo sé. Set alcanzará el apogeo de su poder el amanacer de su cumpleaños. Si es capaz de crear una tormenta ese día no usando solo su magia, sino también la de otros dioses...la cantidad de caos que podría crear es casi inimaginable- le dió un escalofrío-. ¿Has dicho que eso lo ha sugerido un simple demonio?

-Puede que ya lo tuviese planeado y estuviesen rematándolos detalles- contesté.

Bast negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no es propio de Set.

Ameli bufó.

-¿Cómo que no? Es Set- pero cuando dijo esto se quedó algo pensativa.

-No- insistió Bast-. Set quiere ser rey. Si hace esto no quedará nada sobre lo que reinar. No lo entiendo, pero en cuanto aterrizemos se lo podréis preguntar a Tot.

-Lo dices como si no fueras a venir- dije.

-Tot y yo no nos llevamos muy bien.

-Dejame adivinar- bromeó Ameli-. Eso tiene que ver con su cabeza de pájaro, ¿no?

Bast le dió una sonrisa tensa.

-Más o menos.

Empezamos a descender. A la ciudad de Memphis nadie le había dicho que era invierno porque seguía con los árboles verdes y el cialo azul despejado.

Por fuera del aeropuerto, intenté convencer a Bast de que no "cogiese prestado" ningún coche. Las chicas se amotinaron y Ameli acabó en el asiento del copiloto de un descapotable rojo.

Después de un rato pregunte:

-Bueno, ¿y dónde encontramos a Tot?

Bast olisqueó el aire y giró a la derecha en una calle llamada Popular.

-Estamos acercándonos. Si en algo conozco a Tot, estará en un centro de aprendizaje.

-¿Memphis no tenía una universidad?- inquirí, señalando un cartel.

-¡Eso es, Howard!- ronroneo Bast.

Minutos después caminábamos caminando por un campus desierto de la universidad. Había un silencio sepulcral, menos por el sonido de una pelota rebotando contra el cemento.

Para Ameli fue oírla y se la alegró la cara.

-Baloncesto.

-Venga ya- me quejé-. Tenemos que encontrar a Tot.

Pero Ameli siguió el sonido y nosotros la seguimos a ella. Dobló la esquina y se quedó paralizada.

-Em...vale...¿por qué no?

No entendí debió que hablaba. Entonces giré la esquina y me quedé como ella. En la pista de baloncesto había cinco jugadores concentrados en un partido intenso. Vestían un amplio surtido de distintos equipos estadounidenses, y todos parecían ansiosos por ganar: gruñían, se rugían unos a otros, se robaba la bola y se daban empujones.

Ah, y eran babuinos.

-El animal sagrado de Tot- dijo Bast-. Estamos en el lugar correcto.

Entonces ví el reflejo de una camisa morada.

-¡Keops!- gritó Ameli.

El babuino se dió la vuelta y se tiró para abrazarla. Luego me abrazó a mí y se puso a revolverme el pelo.

-¡Ajk, ajk!

Bast se rió.

-Dice que oléis a flamenco.

-¿Sabes hablar babuino?- preguntó Ameli.

La diosa se encogió de hombros.

-También quiere saber donde os habéis metido.

-¿Qué dónde hemos estado?- dije-. Bueno, para empezar dile que huelo a milano, no a flamenco, y que no se los puede comer aunque acaben en o. En segundo lugar...

-Espera- dijo Bast. Se volvió hacia Keops- ¡Ajk!- me miró otra vez-. Continúa.

-Vale...- musitó Ameli, subiéndose a un muro bajo que bordeaba la cancha.

-En segundo lugar- continúe-. ¿Dónde te metiste tú?

Bast transmitió mi pregunta con un sonido ronco.

Keops resopló y agarró la pelota, lo que sumió a sus amigos babuino en una pequeña batalla campal.

-Dice que cayó al río y volvió nadando- tradujo Bast-, pero cuando llegó la casa estaba en ruinas y no estabais por ninguna parte. Esperó un día y se vino aquí. Al fin y al cabo, los babuino están bajo su protección. Ah, Keops dice que os llevará a ver al profesor cuando Howard cumpla su promesa.

Parpadeé.

-¿El prof...? Ah, vale. Espera, ¿qué promesa?

Bast dio una sonrisa torcida y fugaz.

-La de demostrarle tu habilidad en el baloncesto.

Se me abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¡No tenemos tiempo!

-Sí, no pasa nada- me aseguró-. Mejor me voy ya.

-¿Adonde vas, Bast- pregunté. No tenía ganas de que nos separásemos otra vez-. ¿Cómo te encontraremos?

La luz de sus ojos se redujo a algo parecido a la culpabilidad, como si acabase de cometer un accidente horrible.

-Os encontraré cuando salgáis.

-Pero...

Bast ya se había convertido en Gomimola y corría acera abajo.

Keops me agarró del brazo y me arrastró a la cancha. Montaron dos equipos con rapidez. La mitad se quitó la camiseta y la otra mitad se las dejó puesta. Desgraciadamente me tocó el equipo que se las quitaba. Oí a Ameli lamentarse y decir "que asco" desde el muro.

Apoyo moral mil por mil.

Yo voy a ser sincero. Lo único que sé de baloncesto son las reglas. Un día el abuelo me dijo que le gustaba, empezé a ver partidos, en especial de los Lakers ya que nací en Los Ángeles y me aficioné. La practica ya era otra cosa. No paraba de dar bandazos y tropezones.

A los babuinos se les veía pensando: "Quien ha invitado a este maleta". Keops parecía que quería enterrar la cabeza debajo del suelo.

Por fin conseguí el balón cuando alguien me tocó el hombro. Giré la cabeza y me arrebataron el balón. Otra vez.

Dí la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver como Ameli metía un triple de espaldas.

-Idiotas cero, Ameli tres- proclamó-. Que pena que Cindy no esté aquí para verlo.

Todos nos la quedamos mirando con cara de WTF, pero ella nos agarró del brazo a mí y a Keops y nos arrastró fuera de la cancha.

-¡Chao, chicos! Ahora caminito, que no tenemos todo el día.

Keops nos guió hasta un edificio de ciencias desierto. Subimos por la escalera hasta encontrar el piso de despachos. Keops se detuvo ante una puerta de caoba pulida, mucho más lujosa que las otras y que tenía grabado el nombre: DR. TOT.

Keops abrió la puerta sin llamar y entró balanceándose. Ameli se encogió de hombros y le seguimos.

Aquel despacho era imposiblemente grande. El techo estaba como mínimo a diez metros, y una pared era solamente de cristal, así que mostraba el paisaje que ofrecía Memphis. Las otras paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías. Sólo dejaban espacios para dos puerta, por la que habíamos venido y otra. Un aroma a ternera impregnaba el aire.

Lo más raro de todo era que delante de nosotros había unos pájaros cuellilargos (ibis) que tecleaban en ordenadores.

Ameli y yo nos miramos. Por una vez, me quedé sin palabras.

-¡Ajk!- llamó Keops.

Un hombre larguirucho de veintitantos salió de la otra puerta, chupándose los dedos. Tenía una enmarañada melena rubia y una bata blanca de laboratorio manchada, vaquero y una camiseta negra.

-Fascinante- dijo sonriente-. He descubierto una cosa, Keops. Esto no es Menfis, Egipto.

Keops puso los ojos en blanco.

-También he descubierto una clase de magia llamada blues y la barbacoa. Tienes que probar la barbacoa.

Keops no parecía sorprendido. Se subió a una estantería, cogió un paquete de Cheerios y empezó a atiborrarse.

El hombre de la bata se detuvo ante nosotros.

-Horus, Isis. Veo que habéis encontrado cuerpos nuevos.

Tenía los ojos de una docena de colores, cambiantes como si fueran caleidoscopios.

-Él no es Isis y yo no soy Horus- espetó Ameli sin darme tiempo a hacer nada. Extendió la mano hacia el tipo-. Me llamo Ameli Jarifa. Supongo que tu eres Tot.

Arqueó una ceja y le apretó la mano.

-Afirmas que no me conoces. Pues claro que soy Tot. También llamado Dyehuty. También llamado...

Ahogué una risotada.

-¿Yuju-ti?

Tot puso cara de ofendido.

-En egipcio antiguo es un nombre absolutamente razonable. Fueron los griegos los que me llamaron Tot. De modo que afirmais no ser Horus e Isis. Tú eres Ameli Jarifa y...- me señalo.

-Howard Johns.

-Sí, ahora que las presentaciones han acabado- dijo mi prima-, necesitamos tu ayuda para vencer a Set.

Los ibis dejaron de teclear de golpe.

Tot se limpio algo de salsa de barbacoa de la boca.

-¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme esto después de la última vez?

-¿Qué?

-¿Última vez?- repetí.

-Os cuento la versión corta. Para vengar a su padre, Osiris, Horus desafío a Set a un duelo. El ganador sería el rey de los dioses.

-Ganó Horus- dijo Ameli con cansancio.

-¡De modo que lo recuerdas!- saltó Tot.

Ameli lo miró como si fuese retrasado.

-No, eso ha sido mi abuelo repitiéndome lo mismo mil y una veces. Y también algo de sentido común, gracias.

-Ah, ¿te acuerdas de que son lo ayuda Isis y Horus habrían muerto? Yo intenté evitar la batalla, ya que entre mis funciones está la de mantener el orden y el equilibrio. Pero, ¿alguien me hizo caso ¡No! Al final Isis me convenció de apoyarlos porque Set se estaba volviendo demasiado poderoso. Y el combate casi destruyó el mundo.

_Exagerado, _resopló Isis.

-Ah, ¿si?- me dijo Tot bruscamente. Me dio la impresión de que oía a Isis tan bien como yo. Se volvió a Ameli-. Set te sacó un ojo.

Ameli hizo una mueca y dijo:

-Se lo sacó a Horus, no a mí.

-Ya, yo lo reemplazé por luz de luna. De ahí viene el símbolo del Ojo de Horus. Y cuando decapitaste a Isis...

-¿Le cortó la cabeza?- parecía defraudada y cabreada-. ¡El abuelo se saltó eso! ¡Me cuenta mil veces lo mismo y se le olvida la parte interesante! ¡Se va a enterar!

Me pregunté si tendría una prima psicópata.

_Luego recuperé la cabeza, _me dijo Isis.

-¡Sólo porque te curé!- dijo Tot-. Y sí, Ameli, Horus o como te hagas llamar. Estabas tan cabreado cuando Isis te impidió volver a enfrentarte a Set, que le cortaste la cabeza. ¡Cuidado si empezáis otra pelea con el Señor Rojo! Utilizará el caos para haceros pelear.

_Quizas, pero le volveremos a vencer, _dijo Isis.

-Cállate- dijimos Tot y yo al mismo tiempo.

Me miró sorprendido.

-De verdad intentas controlarla... No durará. Isis es embustera y ladina. Se hará con el poder por mucha sangre de faraón que lleves.

-Puedo controlarla.

-No estés tan seguro. ¿Te contó Isis cómo sentó a Osiris en el trono? Ella exilió a nuestro primer rey.

-¿Exilió a Ra?- Ameli parecía confusa-. ¿No se hizo viejo y se retiró a las alturas?

-No, ella lo envenenó con una serpiente que creó. Luego lloró e hizo el numerito de estar triste por nuestro rey. En veneno corroía la misma esencia de Ra. Le convenció de que el único modo de curarlo era que le diese su nombre secreto.

-¿Como Bruce Wayne?

Me ignoraron, como siempre.

-Todo en la Creación tiene su nombre secrero- dijo Tot-, hasta los dioses. El nombre secreto es la esencia de la persona. Cuando alguien lo tiene, puede controlar a su antojo a la persona del que sea el nombre. Isis exilió a Ra cuando lo supo y sentó a su marido en el trono. Set había sido la mano derecha de Ra, así que creyó que si debía haber alguien en el trono ese era él. Y aquí estamos cinco milenios después, librando la misma guerra por un capricho de Isis.

-¡Pero no es culpa mía!- salté-. ¡To nunca haría nada parecido!

-¿Enserio? ¿No harías nada para salvar a tu familia aunque desequilibrase el mundo?

Sus ojos caleidoscopio se clavaron en los míos y me sentí intimidado.

-En todo caso- saltó Ameli en mi rescate-, sería para salvar a nuestra familia, nunca por un capricho o ansias de poder.

Tot y ella se sostuvieron la mirada. No sabía cual daba más miedo de los dos. ¿La alejandrina psicópata o el dios loco de la bata de laboratorio?

-Tot- dije-, tienes que creernos. Nosotros tenemos el control. Necesitamos que nos ayudes, Set a secuestrado a nuestro abuelo.

-Y es lo único que nos queda- dijo Ameli con ojos sombríos. Se volvió hacían mí-. Bueno, tú no. Todavía tienes a los inglesitos.

Entonces le contamos todo, desdes el Museo Británico hasta mi visión del avión. Tot escuchó sin hacer comentarios y con semblante pensativo.

-Sólo queremos que mires una cosa- concluí-. Ameli, saca el libro.

Ella rebuscó en su bolsa y se lo alargó a Tot.

\- Esto lo escribiste tu, ¿cierto?

Tot desplegó las paginas del papiro.

-Odio leer mis antiguos trabajos. Ahora nunca escribiría esto así- rebuscó en sus bolsillos-. Un boli rojo...¿alguien tiene un bolo rojo?

-Tot- dijo Ameli-. Concéntrese, por favor. Dices que cuidas el equilibrio. Set quiere destruir un maldito continente y a saber qué más. ¿Nos vas a ayudar?

Por un instante, sólo se oyó a los ibis tecleando.

-Estáis metidos en un buen lío- aceptó-. Dejadme que os haga una pregunta: ¿por qué creéis que os han colocado en esta posición? ¿Por qué vuestro abuelo liberó a los dioses?

Me quedé confuso un momento, pero Ameli salió otra vez a mi rescate.

-Mi abuela o mi madre vieron algo en el futuro. Iba a pasar algo mal. Algo tan malo que cuando se lo contaron al propio Iskandar, aquel que condenó a los dioses cuando Egipto cayó ante Roma, y él se empezó a cuestionar sus mismos pilares. Pensaron que solo se podría solucionar liberando a los dioses, y lo hicieron, aún sabiendo que sus propias vidas corrían peligro con ello. Sea lo que sea lo que se nos venga encima, es tan malo que dioses y mortales nos veremos obligados a trabajar codo con codo para poder sobrevivir.

-¿Y que se avecina?- me preguntó Tot-. ¿El alzamiento de Set?

Lo dijo en tono travieso, como cuando un profesor hace una pregunta trampa.

-Quizás- respondí yo con cautela-. Pero no lo sé.

En lo alto de la estantería, Keops eructó.

-No te falta razón, Keops- caviló Tot-. No suenan para nada como ellos. Horus jamás ha utilizado tanto el cerebro como esta jovencita, e Isis jamás admitiría que existe algo que no sepa.

Tuve que apretar la mano mental en la boca de Isis.

Tot le lanzó el libro a Ameli.

-A ver si actuáis igual de bien que habláis. Os explicaré el libro de hechizos si me demostráis que tenéis control sobre vuestros dioses, que no os limitais a seguir viejos patrones.

-¿Un exámen?- Ameli se encogió de hombros-. Vale.

-Un momento- protesté.

Debía enseñar a mi prima que los exámenes nunca traían nada bueno.

-Maravilloso- dijo Tot-. Hay un objeto de poder que necesito sacar de la tumba de un mago. Traedmelo.

-¿La tumba de un mago?- a cada segundo, esto me gustaba menos.

Tot sacó una tiza y garabateó algo en el aire. Apareció un portal.

-¿Cómo lo has echo?- me maraville-. Bast dice que no se pueden hacer portales en los días demoníacos.

-Los mortales no podéis- me corrigió-. Si triunfáis haremos una barbacoa.

El portal nos absorbió hacia un vacío negro y el despacho de Tot desapareció.

**Soy demasiado sartén para tan poco hu****evo.**


	22. Chapter 22

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunté.

Habíamos aparecido en una villa desierta frente a una villa vacía. Unas verjas de metal blancas se alzaban ante nosotros, con diseños de guitarristas y notas musicales.

-Oh, no- dijo Ameli-. Esta puerta la reconozco.

-¿Por qué?

-La tumba de un gran mago... Tot tiene que estar de vacilón.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién esta enterrado aquí?

-Esto es Graceland, el hogar del músico más famoso del mundo: Elvis Presley.

No sabía si reírme o soltar un taco.

-¿Te refieres al tipo de los trajes blancos de pedrería y el pelo engominado?

Ameli miró nerviosa a su alrededor e invocó su espada, aunque estuviésemos solos.

-Aquí es donde vivió y murió. Está enterrado en el jardín trasero.

Mire la casa.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Elvis era un mago?

-No lo sé- contestó apretando la empuñadura de la espada-. El abuelo me dijo una vez que los egipcios consideraban a la música un tipo de magia. Aquí pasa algo, ¿no deberíamos estar rodeados de turistas?

Me encojí de hombros.

-A lo mejor hizo como Zia en Luxor y nos despejó la zona.

-Puede ser- mi prima no parecía creerlo del todo. Empujó la puerta y esta se abrió-. Pasa algo. Bueno, vayamos a presentar nuestros respetos al rey.

Mientras subíamos hacia la casa, no pude evitar pensar que "el Rey" no había tenido un hogar muy impresionante comparada con las casas de otras personas ricas y famosas. A lo mejor era que se gastaba todo el dinero en gomina y pedrería.

Nos detuvimos al pie de los escalones.

-Entonces, ¿el abuelo te trajo aquí?

-Sip- Ameli estaba tensa, vigilando todo-. Al abuelo le gustaban sobre todo el jazz y el blues, pero decía que Elvis era importante porque popularizó la musica afroamericana entre los blancos. Ayudó a inventar el rock and roll. En todo caso, el abuelo y yo estábamos aquí para un simposio o cosa por el estilo e insistió en que viniésemos.

-Que envidia.

Quizá empezaba a entender que la vida de Ameli con el abuelo no había sido todo glamour y vacaciones, pero no podía evitar sentirme un poco celoso.

Subimos la escarlatina y la puerta principal se abrió sola.

-Esto no me gusta una mierda- canturreó mi prima.

Me volví hacia a tras y se me congeló la sangre. Agarré a mi prima del brazo.

-Ameli, hablando de cosas que no nos gustan...

Por el camino subían dos magos con sus báculos.

-¡Adentro!- siseó mi prima.

No tuve mucho tiempo para admirar la casa, pero olía a persona mayor.

-¿Dónde estará el objeto de poder?- inquirí.

-Yo que sé- replicó Ameli-. No decían nada de eso en la visita guiada.

Eché un vistazo por la ventana y ví que nuestros enemigos se acercaban. Los dos iban de negro, pero el más pequeño y larguirucho tenía mas aspecto de forajido que de mago, su amigo en cambio, daba algo más de miedo: musculado hasta la exageración y con unos tatuajes en los brazos y barbita rala.

Cuando estaban a diez metros, el bajito transformó su báculo en una escopeta y disparó. Empujé a Ameli a otra habitación mientras la bala destrozaba el cristal. Aparecidos en el salón más ortera que podría existir: estaba decorado únicamente con motivos animales. Daba grima.

-¿Es que Elvis no tenía mejor gusto?

-Es la Sala Jungla. La decoró así para cabrear a su padre.

-Eso lo respeto.

Se oyó otro disparo de escopeta.

-¡Separemonos!- dijo Ameli-. Yo los distraeré, tu busca. La sala de trofeos está por allí.

-¡Ameli!

Pero la muy idiota se fue corriendo para protegerme. Iba a ir detrás de ella pero empezó a doblar la esquina, brillando en dorado y todo se torció.

Un estallido de color esmeralda hizo que quedara de rodillas. Tuve que ahogar un chillido al pensar que la habían alcanzado con la escopeta, pero mi prima empezó a encogerse, ropas incluidas hasta quedar convertida en una franje verde.

El lagarto que antes era mi prima corrió hacia mí. Y la cogí con la mano. Parecía muy, muy cabreada.

-Joder, Ameli. Ya te vale.

Me la metí en el bolsillo antes de que intentase morderme y se revolvió en protesta. Corrí por un pasillo y encontré la sala de trofeos. Recorrí la estancia con la mirada pero no vi nada que pareciese mágico a menos que fuesen un par de trajes orteras.

-¡Jerrod!- llamó una voz a mi derecha.

Intenté salir corriendo, pero una voz que venía de adonde me dirigía respondió:

-Aquí estoy.

Estaba rodeado.

-Maldita cerebro de lagarto.

Ameli se revolvió en mi bolsillo, pero no hizo nada útil.

Me tembaban las manos, pero saqué mi báculo y lo puse a tamaño completo. Estaba acabado, nunca podría yo solo con dos magos expertos.

_Dejame tomar el control, _dijo Isis. _Los convertiré en polvo._

"No", le espeté.

_Conseguiras que nos maten._

Note que Isis hacía presión contra mi voluntad. Intenté concentrarme. Recordé lo que dijo Zia: "utilizad todo lo que tengáis a mano". La habitación estaba más o menos oscura, si conseguía quitar toda la luz...

-Oscuridad- susurré.

Noté un tirón en el estomago y las luces se apagaron, incluso el sol dejó de entrar por las ventanas.

A mi izquierda, el primer mago soltó un suspiro.

-¡Jerrod!- se quejó.

-¡Yo no he sido!- protestó Jerrod-. ¡Siempre me echas la culpa de todo, Wayne!

Wayne masculló algo en egipcio y empezó a moverse hacia mi. Necesitaba algo para distraerlo. Visualizé que los trajes orteras de las vitrinas salían y les atacaban. Sentí un tiron más fuerte en las tripas, como si hubiese levantado algo muy pesado y las vitrinas se abrieron de golpe.

Ambos soltaron gritos de sorpresa cuando los trajes se les lanzaron encima, y Wayne pegó un tiro con su escopeta.

Decidí escapar hacia Jerrod: mejor un tío desequilibrado que uno con escopeta. Me colé por el umbral y corrí por un pasillo, dejando atrás a los dos gritones.

_Acaba con ellos antes de que se libren, _me urgió Isis. _¡Reducelos a cenizas!_

Una parte de mí vió el sentido a lo que decía. Si los dejaba de una pieza, irían detrás mío. Pero no era correcto hacerles daño, y muchos menos cuando se enfrentaban a los trajes de Elvis. Eso sería rastrero.

Encontré una puerta y salí como una exhalación a la luz del sol vespertino.

Estaba en el parió trasero de Graceland. Una fuente borboteaba a poca distancia, rodeada de lapidas en el suelo. En la cabecera de una de ellas había una llama ardiendo dentro de una vitrina de cristal y recubierta de flores.

Me arriesgué a pensar que esa era la de Elvis.

"La rumba de un mago".

¡Pues claro! Habíamos registrado la casa, pero lo lógico sería que objeto de poder estuviese en su tumba, ¿no era así como siempre hacían los egipcios?

Antes de que me acercase más, una puerta se abrió con estrépito y Jerrod salió.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo con esa voz profunda-. Pero si sólo eres un niñito. Nos has causado muchos problemas, señorito.

Me apuntó con el báculo y soltó un proyectil verde. Levanté la varita y desvíe el rayo hacia arriba. Oí un ruido de paloma y un lagarto recién echo cayó a mis pies. Decidí que sería mejor dejarle este a Ameli: no quería que me matase por no haberse podido vengar.

Jerrod soltó un gruñido y tiró el báculo al suelo. Al parecer, era un especialista en lagartos, porque al instante hubo un dragón de Komodo mirándome hambriento.

El monstruo se lanzó hacia mí y abrió las fauces con las que podría partirme en dos, pero tuve tiempo suficiente de calzarle el báculo en la boca.

Jerrod rio.

-Buen intento, crío.

Noté que las mandíbulas del bicho hacían presión. Sería cuestión de segundos que fuera comida para lagartos.

"¿Una ayudita?", dije a Isis.

Con cuidado busqué su fuerza. Hacerlo sin que me dominase era como hacer surf sobre un maremoto. Noté como cinco mil años de experiencia me recorrían. Isis me ofreció varias opciones y yo escogí la más simple. Canalice mi poder al báculo y lo noté calentarse. El dragón siseó y gorgoteo a medida que mi báculo se extendía hasta que se hizo astillas.

Jerrod solo tuvo un instante para mirarme sorprendido antes de que lanzase mi varita y esta le diese de lleno en la frente. Bizqueó y se desmayo. La varita regresó a mi mano.

Esto hubiera sido genial si no me hubiese olvidado de Wayne, que salió a tranquas y barrancas y por poco no se tropieza y se come a su amigo. Pero se recuperó rápido.

-¡Viento!- gritó. Mi báculo salió volando de mis manos hasta las suyas-. Has peleado bien, pero la magia elemental siempre es mas rápida.

Golpeó su báculo y el mío contra el suelo. El polvo y la acera parecieron licuarse, formando un sola que me barrió y me obligó a soltar la varita. Retrocedí a gatas, pero seguía oyendo los cánticos de Wayne, invocando al fuego.

_Cuerda, _dijo Isis. _Todos los magos llevan cuerda._

Mi mano fue por instinto a mi bola mágica y saqué un cordelito. No era grande que digamos, pero recordé a Zia en el museo de Nueva York. Le arrojé el cordel a Wayne y grite:

-¡_Tas!_

El jeroglífico brillo encima de su cabeza y el cordel cruzó el aire serpiente furiosa. Wayne abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Tropezó hacia atrás y lanzó al aire chorros llameantes desde los báculos, pero la cuerda era demasiado rápida. Tropezó a un ladony cayó al suelo, envuelto en cuerda de la cabeza a los pies. Forcejeó y grito, describiéndome con adjetivos no muy halagadores.

Me puse de pie y fuí a recuperar mi báculo. Jerrod seguía insconciente. Ameli se alegraría de ello, sería mejor para el pobre así.

La saqué del bolsillo ye la imaginé como era normalmente: alta, morena, con catorce años, malhablada y muy irritante. Ameli empezó a pesarme en las manos y la solté en el suelo. Antes de tres segundos, mi prima estaba tumbada boca abajo, con la espada y la bolsa a su lado.

Escupió trocitos de hierba, se levantó y me fulminó con esos ojos verde claro.

-Gracias. ¿Dónde?

Señalé al insconciente Jerrod y gemí cuando vi en la parte en la que le soltó una patada.

Se volvió hacia mí, algo más calmada. Se arregló un mechón moreno que le caía en los ojos.

-¿Cómo lo has echo?

\- No lo sé- reconocí-. Estabas...mal.

-Gracias- dijo con una mueca.

Se volvió para mirarlos y quedó boquiabierta.

Miré a los magos y se me escapó un gemido. Estaban rígidos e inmóviles. Mientras los mirábamos, la boca les empezó a brillar. Dos bolas de luz azul salieron de sus bocas y se fueron volando.

Ameli y yo nos miramos.

-¿Estan muertos?- pregunté.

Se acercó a Wayne y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Ni siquiera es piel. Son de piedra y está agrietada.

-¿Qué?

Ameli recogió su espada. Antes de que me diera tiempo ni a gritar, golpeó la empuñadura contra la cara de Wayne, y la cabeza se le deshizo en añicos.

-Los dos son shabtis

-Pero lanzaban conjuros- protesté-, y hablaban. Eran reales.

-Tot nos estaba poniendo a prueba- dijo con rabia-. La magia los animaría. Volverán volando a su amos por esas bolas azules.

Las bolas de fuego me sonaban, pero no conseguía ubicarlas.

-¿Toda la casa está así?- preguntó de pronto señalando las puerta desvencijada.

Hize una mueca y asentí. Puede que Elvis fuera hortera, pero aun así me sentía mal por destrozase la casa de "el Rey".

-Oye- dije de pronto. Se me había ocurrido una idea fantástica-. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Amos cuando arregló el cuenco?

Ameli frunció el ceño.

-Esto es una casa entera, Howard, no un plato.

-Ya me acuerdo- dije-. _Ni-nehm!_

Todo el contorno de Graceland comenzó a brillar. Los trozos de puerta se arreglaron. Al menos desde fuera parecía que todo estaba arreglado.

Se me emborronó la visión y me flaquearon las rodillas. Ameli me cogió al vuelo.

-Cuidado- murmuró-. No te me descalabres. Descansa un poco, Howard.

La miré sorprendido, pero ya no me miraba. Señaló la tumba de Elvis.

-Un anj- dijo-. El símbolo egipcio de la vida eterna.

Fue a ver al lado de la inscripción y encontró un hueco. Sacó un papel.

-¿Qué es esto?- murmuró mientras lo miró con tanta intensidad que esperé que estallase en llamas.

-¿Qué?- dije acercándome.

El dibujo parecía bastante antiguo. Representaba un gato dorado con manchas que sostenía un cuchillo en una zarpa y le cortaba la cabeza a una serpiente.

-Que romántico- murmuré.

Debajo alguien había escrito: "¡Seguid luchando!"

-He visto esto antes en muchas tumbas- mi prima parecía en su mundo-. Es la gata de Ra luchando contra Apofis, la encarnación del caos en puro estado. Era aún peor que Set. Los egipcios creían que un día Apofis se comería al sol, Ra, y el mundo acabaría.

-Pero...la gata lo mató- dije esperanzado.

-La gata tuvo que matarlo una y otra vez- replicó ella-. Es como lo que decía Tot sobre repetir las historias. El caso es que una vez le pregunté al abuelo por su nombre. Me dijo que nadie estaba seguro, pero muchos creen que es Sejmet, la fiera diosa león. La llaman el Ojo de Ra, porque es quien le hacía el trabajo sucio. Si él veía un enemigo, ella lo mataba.

-¿Y qué?

-Que la gata no se parece a Sejmet.

Al fin lo ví y un escalofrío me recorrió.

-La gata de Ra- continuó-, es clavadita a Gomimola. Es Bast.

Justo entonces el suelo tembló y apareció un portal.

-Vamos- dijo arrastrándome-. Tengo unas preguntas pendientes con Tot, y cuando conteste, le voy a soltar una hostia en todo el pico.

Cogió un colgante de anj que no había visto y nos lanzamos al portal.

&amp;%&amp;

Definitivamente, no estábamos en el despacho de Tot.

Delante de nosotros, se alzaba una pirámide de cristal como las de Guiza. En el horizonte se veían los edificios del centro de Memphis. El sol se estaba poniendo, convirtiendo el río Misisipi y la pirámide en oro. Junto a la base de la pirámide, había una estatua en honor a nuestro antepasado, Ramsés el Grande.

Tot había montado una comida campestre a base de costillas de cerdo anla barbacoa. Keops estaba cerca, comiendo Cheerios.

-Ah, bien- Tot metió un dedo enel cuenco de salsa-. Habéis sobrevivido.

Noté cómo mi prima se contenía para no saltar sobre él y destrozarle la cara con sus uñas.

-¿Has construido tú esta pirámide?- pregunté, cimentando evitar el conflicto.

Tot soltó una risita.

-No, lo hicieron los humanos. Los humanos nunca podrán olvidar Egipto. Esto es el Pyramid Arena. Antes era un estadio deportivo para...¿Cómo se llama ese deporte que te gusta tanto, Keops?

-Ajk- se quejó.

Juro que me miró mal cuando lo dijo, solo para darle después una mirada de adoración a mi prima.

-Eso, baloncesto- dijo Tot-. Pero cayó en deshuso. Voy a mudarme aquí. ¿Teneis el anj?

Ameli seno lo lanzó y Tot lo cogió en el aire.

Ameli cerro los puños. Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos con rapidez.

-Casi hemos muerto para conseguirtelo. Más te vale darle un buen uso o soltaré todo el cabreo que llevo encima en tí. Y créeme, eso no te interesa.

Tot sonrió con malicia y se la lanzó a la estatua de un tío en faldita.

-En honor a tu nueva vida, Ramsés- eso calmó a Ameli, pero aún así parecía que quería pegar a Tot-. Lo habéis echo muy bien- dijo sacando las dos bolas de fuego-. Supongo que vosotros llamariais a esto...ingenios de grabación. Tengo un informe exhaustivo. Howard, no solo has controlado tu magia, sino también a Isis. Y Ameli, te has transformado bien en un lagarto.

Cuando miró a mi prima con lástima me preparé para lo peor, pero ella solo cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Supongo que saltar sobre él era lo que Horus quería. Estaba luchando contra él y contra ella misma.

-Te esperan retos mas difíciles, Ameli- le advirtió-. En estos momentos, la Casa esta mandando sus mejores miembros detrás vuestro. Pero también hallaréis amigos donde menos lo esperéis.

Ojalá se refiriese a Zia.

-Podrías explicarnos ya el libro, por favor- intervino Ameli-. Si mandan a los mejores detrás nuestro es mejor que seamos rápidos.

Me sorprendí por como mi prima se contenía. Tot sonrió.

-Además- continuó-, el colgante no fué lo único que encontramos- le tendió el dibujo de la gata.

-Son un gato y una serpiente.

Mi prima suspiró profundamente. Tot parecía divertido.

-Muchísimas gracias, oh dios de la sabiduría- su voz era puro sarcasmo-. Lo dejastes ahí para nosotros. Estas intentando darnos alguna pista.

-¿Quién, yo?

Mi prima gruñó. No intervine, to me ocupé de los dos magos, que lidiase ella con el dios.

-La gata es Bast- insistió-. ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con mis padres y mis tíos?

Tot señaló las bandejas.

-¿He dicho que tenemos barbacoa?

-¡BASTA YA!- estalló Ameli-. ¡Teníamos un trato, Yuju-ti!

-¿Sabes? Me gusta ese nombre- murmuró Tot-, pero cuando lo dices tú no tanto. El trato era enseñaros cómo utilizar el libro de hechizos. ¿Me permites?

Ameli se lo pasó con cara de enfado.

-Ah, que recuerdos. Cuantas fórmulas- murmuró-. Antes, un bue conjuro podía llevar semanas de preparación.

-No tenemos semanas- le recordé.

-Siempre con prisas- suspiró Tot.

-Ajk- convino Keops.

-Este conjuro destruye a Set- dijo pasándole el libro a Ameli.

-Lo sabíamos- replicó-. ¿Lo destruirá para siempre?

-Oh, no. Pero sí destruirá su forma en este mundo. No aparecerá en mucho, mucho tiempo. Seguramente un par de siglos.

-Me gusta como suena- dijo pasándomelo.

-¿Cómo se lee?- pregunté.

Tot me miró como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

-No podéis leerlo ahora. Esto solo se puede pronunciar delante de Set. Ya sabrás como hacerlo llegado momento.

-Ya claro- dije-, y el se va a quedar quietecito mientras leo hasta matarlo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca fije que fuese fácil. También necesitáis dos componentes: uno verbal, el nombre secreto de Set...

-¡¿Qué!?- salté-. ¿Cómo vamos a conseguirlo?

-Con muchas dificultades, me imagino. El nombre secreto dealguien no puede leerse en un libro sin más. Debe provenir de los labios de su dueño o alguien que esté lo bastante cerca de su corazón como para que se lo haya dicho.

-Ambas cosas improbables- gruñí.

-La esposa de Set- murmuró Ameli-. Neftis.

Tot asintió, sonriendo.

-Una diosa fluvial. A lo mejor la encontráis en algún río.

-Genial-murmuró Ameli.

-¿Y el otro ingrediente?- pregunté.

Tot sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-La pluma de la verdad.

Lo miré confuso, pero Ameli levantó la cabeza como un resorte. Estaba pálida.

-_Yara_\- dijo-. Mierda.

-¿Qué es eso?

Ameli suspiro temblorosamente. Si asustaba a mi prima era malo, muy malo.

-Se supone que cuendo alguien muere, va a la Tierra de los Muertos. Es un viaje muy peligroso. Al final, llegas a la Sala del Juicio, donde tu vida es pesada en la balanza por Anubis: tu corazón en un platillo y la Pluma de la Verdad en el otro. Si superabas la prueba, se te bendecía con la felicidad eterna. Si la fallabas, Ammit la Devoradora te comía el corazón y dejabas de existir.

-Ammit- dijo Tot con nostalgia-. Una criatura encantadora.

Parpadeé.

-¿Y cómo se supone que la conseguimos?

-Quizás encontráis a Anubis de buen humor- sugirió Tot-. Ocurre una o dos veces por milenio.

-Pero, ¿cómo entramos en la Tierra de los Muertos?- dijo Ameli-. Preferiblemente sin morir.

Tot miró al río.

-Río abajo diría yo. Así es como se entra en la Tierra de los Muertos. Yo si fuera vosotros, iría en barca. Encontraréis a Anubis al final del río- señaló al sur-. Perdón, me olvidaba que aquí los ríos van hacia el sur.

-¡Ajk!

Keops eructo, tiró el paquete de Cheerios y se acercó a nosotros.

-¿Estas seguro, Keops?

Keops gruñó.

-Muy bien- dijo Tot con un suspiro-. Keops quiere acompañados. Le había dicho que podía quedarse aquí y mecanografíar mi tesis doctoral de física cuántica, pero no le interesa.

-Sorprendente- masculló Ameli-. Cuantos más mejor, Keops. ¿Pero dónde encontramos una barca?

-Los faraones siempre tienen un barco disponible- dijo Tot-. Eso sí, utilizado con sabiduría.

Hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia el río. Había una embarcación que cabeceaba en dirección a la orilla, un barco de vapor con ruedas de palas y humo saliendo de la chimenea.

-Os deseo buen viaje- dijo Tot-. Hasta la próxima.

Ameli gimió. Tot desapareció, llevándose consigo la barbacoa.

-Maravilloso- mascullé.

-¡Ajk!- se mostró de acuerdo Keops.

El babuino nos tomó de la mano y nos llevó a la ribera, donde nos esperaba el barco.

**"Nunca es tarde para aprender", eso me digo siempre, cuando abro el libro por primera vez en un mes cinco minutos antes del examen.**


	23. Chapter 23

Para tratarse de un transporte a la Tierra de los muertos, era todo bastante lujoso.

Era un barco grande de colores negro y verde, a un lado llevaba escrito: "La reina egipcia". A primera vista, parecía una atracción turística, pero cuando uno se fijaba en los detalles, se daba cuenta de lo jodidamente real que era todo.

-Que raro- comentó Howard mientras lo miraba.

Yo asentí.

-Esa mujer de la cubierta superior...- frunció el ceño.

-¡Bast!- llamé.

En efecto, nuestra felina favorita estaba ejerciendo de timonel. Entonces me fije en la criatura que tenía al lado. Tenía el cuerpo humano, con un uniforme blanco de capitán, pero su cabeza era un hacha. Una jodida hacha enorme de doble filo.

La embarcación se detuvo delante del muelle. Unas bolas ígneas empezaron a zumbar de aquí para allá, llevando a cabo las tareas náuticas. No sé como lo hicieron sin quemarlo todo, pero como no era lo más raro que me había pasado en toda la semana, lo dejé pasar.

Bast bajó y nos dió un abrazo cuando subimos a bordo, incluso a Keops.

-¿Qué tal os fue?- preguntó.

Le hicimos un resumen y se le erizó el pelo.

-¿Elvis?- se estremeció-. Tot se esta haciendo cruel con la edad. Bueno, no esperaba volver a este barco. El agua nunca me ha entusiasmado.

-¿Has estado aquí?- pregunté.

La sonrisa de Bast vaciló.

-Millones de preguntas, cómo no. Cenemos antes, el capitán nos espera.

Ni quería conocer al hacha gigante ni quería comer sándwiches de queso y Friskies otra vez, pero la seguí. La larga mesa del comedor estaba llena de bocadillos, pizzas, hamburguesas, de todo. ¡Por fin! Algo decente que llevarse a la boca.

Me gustaba este barco. Mucho.

Nos sentamos y se abrió la puerta, entrando el tipo del hacha.

-Lady Jarifa, Lord Johns- dijo haciendo una reverencia-. Es un honor tenerles a bordo.

-Lady Jarifa- sonreí-. Me gusta.

-Yo soy Filo Ensangrentado- dijo-. ¿Cuales son vuestras órdenes?

Howard miró a Bast.

-¿Nos obedece?

-Dentro de lo razonable- contestó-. Está ligado a vuestra familia. Vuestros padres..- carraspeó-. Ellos convocaron el barco.

Filo emitió un sonido de desaprobación.

-¿No se lo habéis dicho, diosa?

-Estoy en ello- refunfuñó Bast.

-¿Explicar el qué?-pregunté.

-Detalles- masculló.

Me pregunté qué narices preocuparía a Bast, pero Filo aún esperaba órdenes.

-Necesitamos ir a la Sala del Juicio- le dije-. Llévenos a la Tierra de los Muertos.

Filo emitió un murmullo pensativo.

-Lo dispondremos rodó para ello, Lady Jarifa, pero nos llevará algún tiempo.

-De eso no tenemos mucho. Tenemos un poco de prisa, por todo eso de salvar el mundo y tal.

-Por supuesto- dijo con voz un tanto...afilada-. La tripulación prepara vuestros camarotes.

Dicho esto, se fue haciendo una inclinación. El gesto se parecía demasiado a una guillotina para mi gusto.

-Humm. Pues gracias, Filo.

Comí hasta reventar. Era agradable sentarse un poco y relajarse después de tanto tiempo seguido en el que todo el mundo te intentaba matar.

Howard respiró por primera vez después de terminarse la segunda hamburguesa.

-¡Ajk!

Keops se levantó y cogió una de las bolas de fuego azules. La modeló hasta darle forma de pelota de baloncesto y de dió un bramido a Howard.

Lo traduje sin esfuerzo: "Maleta, me piro a jugar. No me sigas".

Howard también lo entendió y se sonrojó.

-No pasa nada, hombre. Que lo pases bien.

Se encogió de hombros y me miró. Negué con la cabeza e hizo un puchero, pero se fué.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Bast apartó su plato de Friskies.

-¿No tienes hambre?

-Ah, no...supongo que no.

Tenía una expresión que nunca había asociado a los gatos: culpabilidad.

Howard y yo cruzamos la mirada y tuvimos una especie de conversación a lo:

"Pregúntale".

"No, tu".

Obviamente, gané yo.

-Bast- dijo Howard-. ¿A qué se refería Filo?

La diosa titubeó.

-No deberíais hacerle caso. Él está obligado a servir mediante la magia, pero no dudaría en mataros.

-Estás cambiando de tema- canturreé mientras daba vueltas a una manzana en mi mano.

-No he estado aquí desde que murieron vuestros padres. Ellos tenían este barco amarrado en el muelle. Después del...accidente, vuestro abuelo me trajo. Aquí cerramos el pacto.

Pensé en mi abuelo, en esta misma mesa, desesperado por la muerte de sus hijos. Ningún consuelo a excepción de una diosa, un demonio y un puñado de luces flotantes.

Pensé en la ilustración de Graceland. La gata cortando la cabeza a la serpiente una y otra vez.

-No era un monstruo del caos cualquiera, ¿verdad?

Bast me lanzó una mirada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Eres la Gata de Ra. Luchabas contra Apofis.

El silencio se impuso en la habitación.

-No pronuncies su nombre, Ameli- me advirtió.

Howard negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?- parecía herido.

Bast bajó la cabeza.

-Yo era el Ojo de Ra- dijo con voz baja-. La campeona del sol. ¿Tenéis la menor idea del honor que eso supone?- flexionó las garras-. Sejmet era el Ojo en un principio, pero era demasiado violenta. Después de ella Ra me eligió a mí, a la pequeña Bast.

-Parece que te averguenzes- le dije con voz suave.

-Al principio estaba orgullosa, Ameli. Combatí a la Serpiente durante siglos. Hice bien mi trabajo. Sin embargo, cuando Ra se retiró, me ató a la Serpiente y nos arrojó al Abismo, donde me encargó que siguiéramos luchando por siempre.

-Por lo tanto no eras una prisionera especial- dijo Howard-. Pasaste allí más tiempo que nadie.

Bast cerró los ojos.

-Todavía recuerdo las palabras de Ra: "Mi leal gata, esta es tu misión más gloriosa". Me sentí orgullosa, pero con el paso de los milenios, me dí cuenta de que Ra quería que el uno acabara con el otro, que agotásemos la fuerza vital del otro. Era la única forma de que se retirase tranquilo. No tuve elección.

-Hasta que llegaron nuestros padres- murmuré.

Bast bajó la mirada, abatida.

-Soy la diosa de los gatos. Tengo muchos puntos fuertes, pero...los gatos nunca hemos sido muy valientes.

-¿Y Ap...tu enemigo?- preguntó Howard.

-Quedó atrapado en el abismo, vuestro abuelo y yo estábamos convencidos de ello. Pero a medida que fueron pasando los años...empezamos a estar menos seguros. Si escapa y recupera sus fuerzas...

-Esto se pondrá marrón oscuro.

Ella asintió.

-Y sería por mi culpa.

Imaginé a Apofis, la única cosa que existía más mala que Set. Era posible que estuviese enfadada con Bast por no contárnoslo, pero me cabreaba más que alguien le hubiera hecho eso.

-¿Por qué te liberaron?- inquirió Howard de pronto.

Ella asintió con lentitud.

-Estaba perdiendo el combate. Vuestro abuelo me dijo que su esposa y tu madre- dijo mirándome-, habían augurado cosas horribles. Dijeron que era el primer paso para restaurar a los dioses. No me dieron más detalles. Me convencí de que ayudaba, pero eso no cambia que fui una cobarde.

-No fue culpa tuya- repliqué con furia-. Ra no fue justo al pedírtelo.

Howard asintió.

-Era la voluntad del rey- dijo Bast-. El faraón da una orden y todos tienen que acatarla, preguntale a Horus si no, el fue faraón muchas veces.

Sentí tanta frustración que me entraron ganas de romper algo.

_Dice la verdad, _dijo Horus. _Y no hagas chiquilladas. Eres una sirviente de Maat. Tus pensamientos no son dignos._

-¿Ameli?- se preocupó Howard.

-Buenas noches- dije levantándome.

Salí hecha una furia. Una de las luces parpadeantes me guió a mi habitación.

Solo me dejé caer en la cama y dormí.

&amp;%&amp;

Necesitaba una almohada extra fuerte se verdad para que mi jodido ba se estuviese quieto un jodido rato.

Forcé a mi espíritu a que se pusiese en modo normal y floté hasta la timonel a del barco. Estaba dirigido por un joven supermusculado con esteroides que vestía una loriga de cuero. Tenía la cabeza rapada con la excepción de una trenza que tenía en la coronilla. En su cinturón había una espada como la mía.

-El río es traicionero- dijo con voz familiar-. Por eso llevan los barcos pintados mis ojos, para vigilar los bancos de arena y los troncos.

-Los Ojos de Horus- dije-. Eres tú.

El dios halcón se volvió hacia mí. Tenía los ojos perfilados en kohl. Uno amarillo como el sol y el otro de plata como la luna.

-Dudas de que el orden sea mejor que el caos- dijo-. Apartas tu atención del verdadero enemigo: Set. Necesitas una lección.

Iba a decir: "Pues tú necesitas un cerebro, cielo", pero mi ba se vio arrancado del barco.

No reconocía el lugar: un pantano sembrado de altos juncos. El sol brillaba con fuerza. En la orilla había una cabaña con tejado de juncos. Frente a ella, una mujer y un niño de diez años estaban estudiando un desvencijado ataúd. Se notaba que en un pasado había sido una obra de arte llena de joyas.

-Al fin- la mujer tenía la cara de mi madre, y acariciaba el ataúd-. Después de tanto tiempo por fin lo encontré. ¡Utilizaré mi magia y le devolveré a la vida!

-Padre- el niño miró sorprendido al ataúd.

-Sí, Horus. Y ahora...

De pronto, la cabaña estalló en llamas. Del incendio salió Set. Llevaba puesta la doble corona del faraón. En sus manos ardía un báculo de hierro.

-Encontrasteis el ataúd, ¿eh?- dijo-. ¡Así me gusta!

Set lanzó un rayo a la diosa, dejándola tendida a un par de metros.

-¡Madre!- el niño sacó un cuchillo-. ¡Te mataré!

Set rió y lo tiró al suelo de una patada cuando se lanzó contra él.

-Tienes coraje, sobrino- concedió Set-. Pero no vivirás lo suficiente como para cumplir esa amenaza. En cuanto a tu padre, me encargaré de él de una forma más permanente.

Descargó su bastón de hierro contra la tapa del ataúd, rompiéndolo en mil pedacitos.

Isis dió un grito que me heló la sangre al ver al sarcófago roto en pedazos.

-Pide un deseo- Set sopló con todas sus fuerzas y los fragmentos del ataúd salieron volando en todas direcciones-. Pobre Osiris...disperso por todo Egipto. Y tú, Isis, ¡corre! Es lo que mejor se te da.

Set se lanzó al ataque. Isis cogió la mano de su hijo y los dos se convirtieron en aves, huyendo a toda velocidad.

La escena se difuminó y volví al barco.

-Destruyó a mi padre- me dijo Horus-. Hará lo mismo con tu abuelo.

-No- repliqué.

Horus clavó en mi sus brillantes ojos.

-Mi madre y mi tía Neftis reunieron el cuerpo de mi padre y mi primo Anubis las cosió con vendas de momia, pero aun así no logró devolverle del todo. Osiris pasó a ser un dios cadáver, una sombra de lo que fue y sólo apto para reinar en la Duat. Su pérdida me dio la cólera, eso me dio la fuerza para vencer a Set y reclamar el trono. Tú debes hacer lo mismo.

-No quiero ningún trono, sólo a mi abuelo.

-No te engañes. Set juega contigo, nada más. Te arrastrara a la desesperación y la pena te debilitará.

-¡Tengo que salvarle!

-Esa no es tu misión- me reprendió-. El mundo está en la cuerda floja. ¡Ahora, despierta!

&amp;%&amp;

Howard me estaba zarandeando. Él y Bast estaban en mi camarote con caras preocupadas.

-¿Qué?- me quejé.

-Hemos llegado- dijo Howard, nervioso. Se había puesto un conjunto nuevo de lino blanco.

Me vestí con el mismo conjunto pero en lino negro, otra vez. ¿Qué? Me gusta el negro. Es un buen color.

-¿Cuánto he dormido?

-Hemos llegado a la desembocadura del Mississipí y entramos en la Duat- dijo Bast-. Nos aproximamos a la primera catarata.

-¿Primera...qué?

Bast respondió con tono lúgubre.

-La entrada a la Tierra de los Muertos.

&amp;%&amp;

Seguimos a Bast hasta proa, donde Filo estaba estudiando un mapa mientras Keops gobernaba el timón.

-Conduce el babuino- dije-. ¿Debería preocuparme?

Bast me miró algo mal y levanté las manos como si me rindiera. !i vida había perdido toda lógica hace mucho, no pensaba intentar discutir toda esta locura.

Todo estaba a oscuras, la única luz provenía de los criados de fuego.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Howard.

Por delante había por delante de nosotros unos peñascos afilados que asomaban por la superficie.

-La Primera Catarata- anuncio Filo-. Sujetaos, mis señores.

Keops hizo girar el timón a la izquierda y el barco se deslizó de lado para pasar entre dos agujas de piedra, con margen de pocos milímetros.

Me dejé la garganta en ese momento.

**(Howard, no te rías, que al menos mi gritó no fue el más agudo).**

Cuando el barco se estabilizó por fin dije:

-No me gustan las cataratas. ¿Habrá más?

-No tan grandes- Bast también parecía mareada.

Habíamos entrado. Desde el barco veíamos algunos espíritus que vagaban desorientados por la oscuridad. Ni Howard ni yo preguntamos: así estábamos bien.

Keops gruñó y señaló hacia delante.

-El babuino tiene razón- dijo Filo-, dentro de poco afrontaremos un desafío.

-¿Desafío?- Howard parecía confuso. Yo estaba igual.

-Os deseo suerte- nos dijo, yéndose bajo cubierta.

Nos quedamos Bast, Howard y yo, con Keops al timón.

-Las almas mortales siempre se ponen a prueba- nos explicó Bast-. Debéis demostrar que sois dignos de entrar en la Tierra de los Muertos.

-Como si fuese una maravilla de lugar- murmuró Howard. Tenía razón.

Raro. Dioses, esto era una mala señal.

Entonces vimos una mancha rojiza en la lejanía.

-Nuestro destino- dijo Bast-. Que raro, a estas alturas ya os tendrían que haber puesto a prueba.

El barco se agitó y el agua comenzó a borbotear. Una figura colosal salió del río. Tenía un cuerpo humanoide, con el pecho desnudo y peludo de color violeta. Su cabeza era un rara mezcla de león y hombre. Tenía la boca manchada de sangre y colmillos muy, muy afilados. Lanzó un rugido y Keops dió un brinco del susto. El pobre babuino voló hasta los brazos de Howard.

-Tenías que abrir la maldita boca- le dije a Bast en voz baja-. Espero que sea pariente tuyo...

Bast negó.

-No puedo ayudaros. Los mortales sois vosotros.

-Gracias.

-¡Yo soy Shezmu!- bramó el puñetero hombre león.

"Enhorabuena, chaval", pensé. No lo dije porque no creía que fuera conveniente...con lo de los colmillos y todo eso.

-Huelo a sangre de faraones. Seréis un bocado delicioso... ¿O acaso os atreveis a decir mi nombre?

-¿Tu-tu nombre secreto?- tartamudeó Howard.

El demonio dio una risotada.

Miré a Howard.

-¿No lo tendrás apuntado por casualidad?

-Podría estar en el libro- dijo-. Se me ha olvidado mirar.

-¿Entonces?

-Entretenlo- y salió corriendo hacia el castillo del barco.

"Vale, entretener a un demonio", pensé. "A lo mejor quiere jugar a los dados".

-¿Os rendís?- rugió Shezmu.

-¡No! Pronunciaremos tu nombre. Es que...caray, menudos músculos. Tu vas mucho al gym, ¿no?

Miré de reojo a Bast, que asintió aprobadora.

Shezmu ronroneo con orgullo y flexionó los brazos.

Hombres: aunque midan varios metros y tengan cabeza de león ese truco siempre funciona. Y luego nos quejamos porque no sabemos cómo nos van las cosas así de mal.

A mí no me pagaban para aguantar esto. Es más, ni siquiera me pagaban.

-¡Yo soy Shezmu!- bramó.

-Creo que ya lo habías mencionado. Oye, estoy preguntándome... ¿Cuantos títulos has acumulado en todos estos años? Señor de esto y aquello...

-¡Soy el verdugo real de Osiris!- voceó-. ¡Soy el señor de la sangre y el vino!

-Esto...¿cómo se relacionan la sangre y el vino, exactamente?

-¡Grrr!- se inclinó hacia delante. Su asqueroso aliento me dió arcadas-. ¡Mi señor Osiris me permite decapitar a los malvados! ¡ Los trituró en mi prensa y hago vino para los muertos!

No pensaba probar nunca el vino de los muertos.

-Y...¿qué otros deberes tienes oh...poderoso coleguita demonio del vino?

-Soy el señor del...- tensó los brazos para acentuar el efecto-. ¡Perfume!

Me sonrió, esperando que me asaltara el temor.

-¡Dios!- me llevé la mano al pecho, haciéndome la impresionada-. Tus enemigos deben temblar al saberlo.

-¡Sí! ¿Te gustaría una muestra gratuita!-cogió un fraquito de su cinturón y me lo echó encima-. ¡Este se llama...Eternidad!

-Huele de maravilla- era apestoso-. Y el perfume...déjame adivinar, lo prensas igual que el vino...

-¡O la sangre!- añadió Shezmu.

-Por supuesto. La sangre por descontado. Entonces, ¿eres un sirviente de Osiris?- le pregunté al demonio.

-¡Sí! O por lo menos...- titubeó-. Antes era así. El trono de Osiris está vacío. ¡Pero él volverá!

-Claro- dije-. Oye, ¿cómo te llaman tus amigos? ¿Sheci? ¿Sangrientín?

-¡Yo no tengo amigos! ¡Pero si los tuviera me llamarían el Carnicero de las Almas! ¡El de Rostro Fiero!

Me quedé mirando a Bast, preguntándome si tanta suerte tenía. Me sonrió.

Howard bajó a tropezones.

-¡No lo encuentro! Pero está por aquí.

-¡Decid mi nombre morid!- clamó Shezmu.

Howard lo miró, acojonado, pero yo grité:

-¡Eres Shezmu, Carnicero de las Almas, el de Rostro Fiero!

-¡AAAAAAAARGH!- gritó, al tiempo que se retorcía de dolor-. ¿Cómo puede ser que lo sepan siempre?

-Déjanos pasar- le ordené-, y Howard quiere una muestra gratuita.

Tuve el tiempo justo de apartarme antes de que llenase a Howard de un polvo amarillo. Parecía un pescado empanado.

Después, Shezmu se hundió en las aguas.

-Qué tío más majo- dije.

Howard escupió un pegote de perfume. Eww.

-¿Eso a qué a venido?

-Ahora hueles mucho mejor- le aseguré-. Bueno, ¿qué toca ahora?

Por delante de nosotros, apareció un tramo de río encendido en llamas que bajaba por unos rápidos cubiertos de vapor.

-El lago de fuego- dijo Bast-. Aquí es donde la cosa se pone interesante.

**Me encantan los rumores sobre mí, me entero de cosas que ni yo sabía que había hecho.**


	24. Chapter 24

Bast tenía una extraña definición de interesante: un lago de fuego que olía a gasolina a la que una puerta de bronce nos cerraba el paso.

No entendía como el calor no lo fundía, pero de todos modos, nos impedía avanzar.

-¿Esto qué es?- pregunté.

-Las Puertas Occidentales- dijo Bast-. La barca solar de Ra las cruzaba a diario para crear el nuevo día.

-Muy bien- mascullé-. ¿Y cómo demonios cruzamos?

-A lo mejor,- dijo una voz nueva- deberíais preguntarme a mí.

El aire tilitó. Howard saltó hacia atrás y Bast gruñó, enseñando los dientes.

Delante de mí había un ba. Tenía la normal combinación de humano y pollo, pero este ba tenía algo distinto...familiar. Un anciano de piel marrón y arrugada, mirada perdida y una sonrisa amable.

-¿Iskandar?- conseguí decir, soltando todo el aire de los pulmones.

-Hola, querida- su voz me llegaba amortiguada, como si estuviese más lejos de lo se estaba.

-Pero...- la voz se me quebró un poco, pero me repuse-. ¿De verdad estás muerto?

El soltó una risita.

-Eso tengo entendido.

-¿Por qué? No le haría yo...

-No, querida. Simplemente llegó la hora.

-¡Pues vaya hora!- mi pena se convirtió en ira. Me solía pasar-. ¡Nos abandonaste a nuestra suerte, y ahora Desjardins va a por nosotros, y...!

-Querida, mira lo lejos que habéis llegado. No me necesitabais.

-Usted...¿lo sabía?

Asintió lentamente.

-Después de nuestro segundo encuentro. Lo único que lamento, es no haberme dado cuenta antes. No pude protegeros bien, al igual que...

Se quedó callado, con la mirada perdida y la expresión muy triste.

-¿Al igual que a quién?- dije con suavidad.

Los ojos de Iskandar se llenaron de tristeza y distancia.

-Tomé mis decisiones, Ameli. Parecieron correctas en su momento, pero vistas con perspectiva...

-Tu decisión de prohibir a los dioses. Mi madre y mi abuela le convencieron de que era mala idea, ¿no?

Sus alas se estremecieron.

-Cuando Egipto cayo...bueno, había que encontrar un culpable: los dioses. Las nuevas reglas mantuvieron la Casa durante dos mil años. En su momento fue la decisión correcta.

-¿Y ahora?

A Iskandar se le ensombreció el rostro.

-Tu madre y tu abuela previeron un gran desequilibrio. Insistían en que sólo podríamos sobrevivir si nos uníamos a los dioses. Yo era un viejo chocho. En el fondo sabía que tenían razón, pero me negé a creer...y vuestros padres se sacrificaron por mi culpa. Eso lo lamento de todo corazón.

Respiraba con dificultad, pero por mucho que lo intentase, no podía enfadarme con ese viejo y triste pavo. Por mucho que quisiera enfadarse, gritarle y atravesarle con mi espada. Simplemente no podía.

Es muy raro que un adulto admita que se equivocó, sobretodo ante una niña. Eso requería valor. Y lo respetaba por ello.

Me aclaré la garganta, intentando que las lágrimas no salieran de mis ojos.

-Ahora, eso da igual. Set quiere borrar el mundo entero con una maldita pirámide. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

-A eso no puedo responderte. Tu elección...- giró la cabeza al lago, como si oyese una voz-. Nuestro tiempo llega a su fin. Tu espíritu es fuerte, Ameli Jarifa. Un día serás una gran guardiana ba.

-¡Pero tengo más preguntas!

-Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro, Ameli. Quizás un día podamos hablar con mayor calma. De momento, pasad.

Y su espíritu se desvaneció. Justo entonces me dí cuenta de que nadie había dijo nada.

Howard y Bast estaban congelados. Chasqueé los dedos en sus narices y reaccionaron.

-¡Un ba!- terminó de gruñir Bast. Miró confusa alrededor-. Pero...¿qué..?

-Sí- la interrumpí-, me parece que había un ba.

Las puertas se empezaron a abrir con un chirrido, dejándonos pasar al agradable lago de fuego. En medio de él, en una solitaria isla, se alzaba un templo negro.

-La Sala de Juicio- supuse.

Bast asintió.

-En este momento, me alegro de no tener alma mortal.

&amp;%&amp;

Cuando echamos amarras en la isla, Filo bajó para despedirse.

-Esperó veros de nuevo pronto, lord Johns y lady Jarifa. A menos que tengáis a bien liberarme de mi servicio.

Bast negó con la cabeza, muy seria,detrás de él.

-No, me parece que aún tenemos trabajo para tí.

-Como deseéis- si las hachas pudieran poner cara de mala leche, Filo lo habría hecho.

Vimos cómo, en vez de irse, el barco se hundió en el lago de lava.

Empezamos a caminar hacia el templo negro. El techo estaba sostenido por columnas de piedra. Todas las superficies estaban decoradas por jeroglíficos e imágenes, pero al ser negro sobre negro, no se distinguían bien. Era difícil ver más de dos palmos más lejos en esa penumbra.

-No os confiéis- dijo Bast olisqueando el aire-. Está cerca.

-¿Quien?- inquirió Howard.

-El Perro- dijo Bast con desdén.

Se oyó un gruñido, y desde la niebla saltó una figura negra. Arrolló a Bast y ella gimió con felina indignación antes de salir corriendo.

Bueno, nos había dicho que no era muy valiente.

Ese animal era negro y esbelto. Canino y elegante. Bastante mono, en realidad, con un collar de oro al cuello. Supuse que sería un chacal.

Entonces se transformó en un chico. El corazón casi se me para al darme cuenta de que era el chico de mis sueños. Literalmente.

En persona, Anubis era aún más guapo. Si eso era posible en algún universo.

Era pálido como recordaba, el cabello negro alborotado y unos ojos cálidos y castaños como chocolate derretido. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros, botas militares (nadie podía ser tan perfecto), una camiseta negra de Nirvana y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Era alto y delgado como un chacal. Sus orejas un poco de soplillo, también como las de un chacal, pero seguía siendo mono. También llevaba una cadena de oro.

Haber, yo no voy como loca detrás de los chicos, eso se lo dejo a mis locas amigas londinenses. Siempre me metía con ellas por eso, y si me vieran ahora, no dejarían de torturarme nunca.

El chico se puso en pie y se sacudió la cazadora.

-No soy un perro- refunfuñó.

Aww. Que mono.

-No- admití-. Eres...

Habría dicho algo vergonzoso, como "perfecto", pero mi primo fue al rescate.

-Eres Anubis, ¿no? Hemos venido a buscar la pluma de la verdad.

Anubis arrugó la frente. Sus preciosos ojos se encontraron con los mios.

Dios, pasaba demasiado tiempo con Liz y Emma.

-No estás muerta.

-No, pero lo estoy intentando con muchas ganas.

-No tengo tratos con vivos- sentenció. Miró a Keops-. Sin embargo, viajais con un babuino. Eso demuestra buen gusto. No os mataré sin que os expliqueis. ¿Por qué os trajo Bast?

-En realidad nos envía Tot- señaló mi primo.

Y se puso a contar toda la historia, pero Keops tomó el relevo con impaciencia.

-¡Ajk! ¡Ajk!

Tenía que pedirle que me enseñase su idioma. Era muy eficiente.

-Ya veo- dijo Anubis asintiendo. Miró a Howard-. Conque eres Isis. Y tú eres...

Su dedo índice se desvío hacia mí.

-Yo soy...- joder, era mirarlo y me trababa. Howard me miró como si fuese boba-. Me llamo Ameli Jarifa. El "genio" de Horus anda por ahí dándome la tabarra, pero no soy él. Él próximo que me vuelva a llamar Horus, le arranco la cabeza y me pongo a jugar al baloncesto con ella- Anubis parecía sorprendido con mi arrebato. Yo también. Miré a Keops-. Tu te apuntas, ¿no?- él aplaudió emocionado-. Bien, problema solucionado.

Anubis inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

-¿Y pretendeis desafiar a Set?

-Ese es el plan- joder, sí que estaba nerviosa-. ¿Nos ayudas?

Anubis nos fulminó con la mirada. Me parece que no habíamos llegado en uno de sus días buenos.

-No- dijo llanamente-. Os mostraré el motivo.

Se convirtió en chacal y regresó a galope de donde había venido. Howard y yo nos miramos y lo seguí a la carrera.

Oí a mi primo maldecir e ir detrás mío.

&amp;%&amp;

En el centro del templo había una balanza, pero estaba rota. Uno se los extremos estaba doblado, y el otro apenas estaba sostenido por una cuerda. Al fondo, había un trono vacío.

Acurrucado a la base de la balanza, estaba un monstruo de lo más extraño. Tenía la cabeza de cocodrilos, la melena y la parte delantera de un león y la trasera de un hipopótamo. Era Ammit. Me quedé impresionada por su aspecto inocente mientras dormía. Esa cosa tenía el tamaño de un caniche.

Puff, ¿no se suponía que era una de las bestias más malas? Pues no lo parecía, es más, era una monada.

Y eso era la cámara, o al menos una de sus capas.

Al quedarme un rato parada, ví que también estábamos en un cementerio. El mármol del suelo pasaba a ser barro y adoquines rotos. Se veían tumbas abiertas y rotas, además de cubiertas por verjas. Los arboles era fantasmales y se agitaban a un aire que ahí no había.

El chacal llegó a los escalones que subían al trono y se volvió Anubis otra vez.

-Bienvenidos a la última sala que veréis jamás.

Howard miró a su alrededor, sobrecogido.

-La Sala del Juicio- murmuré.

Anubis asintió.

-¿Por qué se ha roto la balanza?- quise saber.

Anubis puso mala cara.

-Maat se debilita. He intentado repararla, pero...- separó las manos, impotente.

Señalé la hilera de tumbas.

-¿Por eso parece que el cementerio os está invadiendo?

Howard me miró, sorprendido.

-¿Qué cementerio?

-Las tumbas- dije-. Los árboles.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Él no puede verlos- explicó Anubis-. Pero tú, Ameli... tú eres perceptiva. ¿Qué oyes?

Al principio, no lo entendí, pero cerré los ojos. Escuché un nuevo sonido en la letanía, que despertó recuerdos de una pobre casa y mi abuela bailando a ese ritmo.

-Jazz- dije.

Abrí los ojos y ya estábamos solo en el cementerio. Ni balanza, ni Howard, ni Ammit. Los adoquines rotos bailaban bajo mis pies. En el exterior del cementerio, bajaba una banda de jazz en procesión con sombríos trajes negros y alegres sombreros de colores. Detrás de ellos, la gente reía y bailaba, siguiendo un coche fúnebre.

-¿Donde estamos?- pregunté, maravillada.

Anubis saltó desde lo alto de un túmulo y cayó a mi lado. Inspiró profundamente el aire del cementerio y se le relajaron las facciones. Me sorprendí observando su boca, la curva de su labio inferior.

-Nueva Orleans. La ciudad ahogada. Es la ribera de los muertos. Me encanta este sitio, por eso la Sala del Juicio suele conectarse a esta zona del mundo mortal.

La procesión avanzó, incorporando los mirones a la fiesta.

-¿Qué celebran?

-Un funeral- dijo Anubis-. Acaban de dejar al fallecido en la tumba. Es un ritual muy egipcio.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?

-Soy el dios de los funerales. Conozco todas las costumbres mortuorias del mundo. Yo vivo para la muerte.

-Seguro que eres el alma de la fiesta- reí-. ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

-Para hablar.

Separó las manos y se sentó en una tumba.

-No me cae bien Horus- hizo señas para que me acercara-. Es gritón y se cree mejor que yo.

Me cruzé de brazos.

-No soy Horus- le espeté con ferocidad.

Anubis ladeó la cabeza, con algo que parecía una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión.

-No, no te comportas como una deificada. Me recuerdas a tu madre.

Me congelé.

-¿La conociste?

Anubis parpadeo, dándose cuenta de que la había cagado.

-Yo...conozco a todos los muertos. No tendría que haber hablado.

-¡No puedes decir eso y cerrar el pico!- estallé-. ¿Está aquí? ¿Paso por tu saloncito del juicio?

Anubis parecía molesto.

-No es mi "saloncito". Solo soy el encargado hasta que llegue Osiris. Lo siento si te disgusté, pero no puedo decir más. No sé por qué dije nada. Es solo que...tu alma tiene un brillo similar. Un brillo fuerte.

Eso me calmó un poco. No la conocería, pero me consolaba saber que tenía algo en común con ella. Me dejé caer a su lado en la tumba.

-A ver, ¿qué me dices de tu aspecto entonces? ¿Eres un deificado?

Frunció el ceño y se llevó la mano al pecho.

-No ocupo un cuerpo humano. Yo puedo residir en cualquier cementerio o en cualquier lugar de muerte o duelo. Esta es mi apariencia natural.

Asentí, algo defraudada al saber que no había un chico de verdad detrás de esa apariencia. Me enfadé conmigo misma por eso.

-De acuerdo- dije-, si no vas a contarme nada útil, por lo menos ayudame. Nos hace falta la pluma de la verdad.

Meneó la cabeza.

-No sabes lo que me pides. La pluma es demasiado peligrosa. Entregársela a un mortal contravendría las normas de Osiris.

-Pero él no está- objeté.

Anubis se pasó los dedos por la cadena de oro, apretándola. Parecía un gesto nervioso.

-Llevo aquí una eternidad, llevando el puesto. No me encarcelaron con los demás... Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. Cuando me enteré de que lo habían liberado, deseé que el señor Osiris regresara, pero...- negó con la cabeza, abatido-. ¿Por qué descuidaría sus obligaciones?

-Quizás porque está de visita en mi abuelo.

Anubis se me quedó mirando.

-Eso no me lo había contado el babuino.

-No me se explicar tan bien como los babuinos, pero mi abuelo quería liberar a los dioses por algo relacionado con una visión de mi madre y mi abuela. Y soltó a Osiris, pero también salió el resto de la pandilla.

-Así que Set aprisionó a tu abuelo mientras albergaba a Osiris- dijo Anubis-, y por lo tanto Osiris es también prisionero de mi...- se obligó a callar-. De Set.

"Interesante", pensé.

-Tienes que ayudarnos.

Anubis vaciló para luego negar con la cabeza.

-No puedo: me metería en líos.

Yo solo lo miré y estallé en carcajadas. No pude evitarlo, era ridículo.

-¿Que te meterías en líos? ¿Acaso tienes dieciséis años? ¡Eres un jodido dios! Por el amor de... ¿Hablas enserio?

Era difícil saberlo en la oscuridad, pero juraría que se sonrojó.

-No lo entiendes. La pluma no tolera la mas mínima mentira.

-Das por echo que soy una mentirosa.

Parpadeó.

-No, es sólo que...

-¿Es que tu nunca has mentido? ¿Qué ibas a decir de Set? Es tu padre creo yo.

Anubis abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Tenía cara de querer enfadarse pero no acordarse de cómo se hacía.

-¿Eres siempre tan irritante?

-Normalmente, más- admití.

-¿Por qué no te a arreglado tu familia una boda con alguien que viva muy, muy lejos?

Sonó como una pregunta sincera.

Me levanté de un salto y le encaré, enfadada pero algo divertida.

-¿¡Perdona!? ¡Tengo catorce años! Vale que sea muy madura para mi edad, ¡pero ese no es el tema! ¡En mi familia no se "arreglan bodas"! ¡Y puede que lo sepas todo sobre los funerales, pero estás muy atrasado con los rituales de cortejo!

Anubis pareció perplejo.

-Al parecer, no.

-¡Exacto! ¡Pero no me cambies de tema! Set es tu padre, ¿no? Se sincero, ya que vas por ahí dando lecciones.

Anubis miró al otro lado del cementerio. El sonido del jazz ya se alejaba.

-Eso dicen las leyendas. No lo conozco. Mi madre, Neftis, me entregó a Osiris cuando era un niño.

-¿Te...dio en adopción?

-Dijo que era para alejarme de mi padre, pero siempre he creído que no sabía que hacer conmigo. No era un guerrero, como Horus. Era un niño... diferente.

Sonaba tan amargado... No había esperado que fuese tan sincero. Nadie lo era. Me volví a sentar a su lado. También yo sabía lo que era sentirse sola. Muchas veces era algo que se te clavaba y no te dejaba respirar, y uno nunca sabía si alguna vez cambiaría. Y esa era una herida siempre abierta.

-A lo mejor intentaba protegerte de todo lo que Set hacía- sugerí.

-Puede ser- dijo sin mucho entusiasmo-. Osiris me crió y me dio una función. Me has preguntado cuantos años tengo. La verdad es que no lo sé, el tiempo aquí pasa de forma distinta. Me siento joven, pero el mundo ha envejecido a mi alrededor. Osiris lleva tanto tiempo desaparecido... Era la única familia que tenía.

Mirando a Anubis bajo la tenue luz del cementerio, vi a un adolescente solitario. Intenté no olvidar que era un dios, con miles de años y un montón de poderes, pero aun así me inspiro empatía.

-Ayudamos a rescatar a mi abuelo- le dije-. Encerraremos a Set en la Duat y Osiris estará de nuevo aquí.

Anubis volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Ya te he dicho...

-La balanza está rota- le recordé-. Supongo que es porque Osiris no está. ¿Qué pasa con las almas que vienen para que se las juzgue? Supongo que no habrá mucho para ellas estando esto así.

Sabía que había metido el dedo en la llaga, y que había retorcido el dedo en ella hasta al nudillo. Anubis se removió, incómodo.

-El caos se incrementa. Algunas almas no pueden pasar a la vida eterna. Yo intento ayudar, pero...la Sala del Juicio se llama también la Sala de Maat. Es el núcleo del orden. Sin Osiris, se está viniendo abajo.

-¿A qué esperas? Daños la pluma...A no ser, que tengas miedo de que te castiguen sin salir un par de milenios.

Sus ojos se encendieron con irritación. Por un momento, me pareció que estaba planeando mi funeral, pero al final solo era un suspiro crispado.

-Suelo llevar a cabo una ceremonia llamada "apertura de la boca". Para tí, Ameli Jarifa, inventaría una llamada "el cierre de la boca".

-Mira, si tienes sentido del humlr y todo- bromee-. ¿Nos vas a ayudar ya?

Abrió la mano. Hubo un estallido de luz, y una pluma apareció flotando en la palma de su mano.

-¡Por Osiris, tómala! Pero debo insistir en unas cuantas condiciones. La primera, solo tú puedes llevarla.

-Eso se da por supuesto.

-También debes hacer caso a mi madre. Keops me dijo que la buscabais. Si la encontráis, escuchadla.

-Fácil- acepte.

-Y antes de marcharos- prosiguió Anubis-, tienes que contestarme a tres preguntas mientras sostienes la pluma de la verdad.

Se me secó la boca.

-Humm...¿Qué clase de preguntas?

-Las que yo elija. Y recuerda, la mentira mas nimia y será tu perdición.

-Dame la maldita pluma.

Cuando me la pasó, dejó de brillar. Para ser una pluma, pesaba lo suyo.

-¿Estas preparada?

-No- admití-. ¿Eso cuenta como pregunta?

Anubis sonrió, deslumbrándome.

-Supongo que sí. Negocias como un comerciante fenicio, Ameli Jarifa. ¿Darías la vida por tu primo?

-Sí- contesté de inmediato.

Anubis asintió, sin mostrar ninguna sorpresa.

-La última: si es necesario para salvar al mundo, ¿estás dispuesta a perder a tu abuelo?

Me quedé sin respiración un momento.

-¡Esa pregunta no es justa!

¿Cómo iba a responder esa pregunta?

Por supuesto, sabía la repuesta correcta: en la que lo arriesgaba todo para ser la heroína. Pero si era la heroína, ¿no debería poder salvar a mi abuelo, también?

"Justicia significa que tengamos lo que necesitamos, solo eso". Sabía que querría mi abuelo, aunque a mí me rompiese el alma.

-Sí.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era? Si lo perdía a el, no me quedaría familia.

Bueno, estaba mi primo, pero si salía de esta, lo más probable era que se volviese a Londres. Yo no tenía lugar con él y menos allí.

Casi no me atrevía a mirar a Anubis a los ojos, pero cuando lo hice, suavizó la expresión.

-Te creo, Ameli.

-Tengo la puñetera pluma de la verdad y vas y me crees. Bueno, muchísimas gracias- ¿qué? Prefiero estar siempre entre la tristeza y el mal humor. Es mucho más divertido.

-La verdad es cruel- dijo Anubis-. A la Sala del Juicio no dejan de venir espíritus que no son capaces de renunciar a sus mentiras. Admitir la verdad, requiere fuerza y valor-Anubis se levantó-. Se os acaba el tiempo, quedan veinticuatro horas. Tal vez cuando volvamos a vernos...

-¿Serás igual de cargante?- aventuré.

Fijo en mí sus ojos castaños.

-O podrías ponerme al día con los rituales de cortejo.

Me quedé allí sentada, aturdida, hasta que sonrió lo justo para darme a entender que era una broma y desapareció.

-¡Muy gracioso, imbécil!

Howard y Keops aparecieron de pronto a mi lado, pero yo seguía en el mismo lugar, adjetivando a Anubis con lo mejorcito de mi vocabulario.

-¿Donde estamos?- dijo Howard con voz brusca.

-¡Es un asqueroso!- rugí-. ¡Creído, sarcástico, increíblemente atractivo, insufrible...!

-¡Ajk!- protestó Keops.

-Exacto- le apoyó Howard-. ¿Has conseguido la pluma?

Extendí la mano y allí estaba. Cerré el puño y volvió a desaparecer.

-Uau- murmuró Howard-. Pero, ¿qué ha pasado con Anubis? ¿Cómo has...?

-Vamos a buscar a Bast y nos largamos de aquí- le corté-. Ay cosas que hacer.

Y salí dando zancadas antes que pudieran hacerme mas preguntas. No quería decir la verdad en estos momentos.

**La intuición de una mujer es más verídica que la certeza de un hombre.**


	25. Chapter 25

**(Claro, ****Ameli. Tú cuentas la parte de la Tierra de los Muertos y a mí me toca describir nuestro paso por la Interestatal 10 a su paso por Texas).**

Hablando mal y rápido, nos costó siglos y fue un auténtico aburrimiento.

Salimos de Nueva Orleans la víspera del día en el que Set planeaba volar el mundo. Bast tomo "prestada" una caravana por sugerencia de Ameli.

No se quien era más irresponsable de las dos, aunque creo que van a la par.

**(¡Qué no me tires cosas, joder!).**

-Set no es nuestro único problema- nos informó Bast-. Los magos nos tienen localizados y se aproximan. Y no sólo un montón de magos, sino Desjardins en persona.

-Y Zia- añadió mi prima para pincharme.

Yo seguía pensando en Desjardins, dudando si podría ser el anfitrión de Set. Desjardins era poderoso y tenía rabia y ambición de sobra, además de odiar a nuestra familia. Seguro que llevaba décadas, incluso siglos, esperando a que Iskandar estirase la pata para poder hacerse con el poder.

Si Set lograba provocar la guerra entre los dioses y los magos usando como anfitrión al lector jefe, las fuerzas del caos saldrían muy, muy beneficiadas. Además, Desjardins era fácil de odiar y alguien de La Casa de la Vida había saboteado la casa de Amos.

Bast y Keops se turnaban al volante mientras Ameli y yo dormitabamos.

Cuando me desperté al amanecer, Ameli, Bast y yo nos sentamos a desayunar en la cocina de la caravana. Nadie tenía mucho apetito. Además, se notaba que Bast estaba nerviosa: había destrozado casi toda la tapicería y ahora estaba usando la mesa de la cocina para afilarse las garras.

Ameli seguía abriendo y cerrando la mano, mirando fijamente la pluma de la verdad como si fuera un teléfono que no quería sonar. Desde que la habíamos perdido de vista en la Sala del Juicio, estaba distante y callada. No es que me queje, pero no era habitual en ella.

-¿Qué pasó con Anubis?- le pregunté por millonésima vez.

Me miró furiosa, dispuesta a arrancarme la cabeza con su espada. Entonces pareció decidir que no valía la pena. Bajó la mirada a la pluma que había en su mano.

-Hablamos- su voz era cautelosa-. Me hizo unas preguntas.

-¿Qué clase de preguntas?

-Howard, por favor. No sigas por ahí.

"¿Por favor?" Vale, eso sí que no era típico en ella.

Me gire hacia Bast y le pregunté:

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?

No levantó la mirada.

-En la Tierra de los Muertos os abandoné. Otra vez.

-Te asustaste, no pasa nada.

Me miró con esos ojazos amarillos y algo me dijo que solo lo había empeorado. Sobre todo, me dí cuenta de ello por la patada disimulada que me dio Ameli por debajo de la mesa.

-Hice una promesa a vuestro abuelo. A cambio de mi libertad, te protegería de todo mal. Y si llegaba la necesidad, a Ameli también.

Me sonrojé.

-Bast, eso no es tan importante como para que...

-No lo entendéis- me interrumpió-. Sois los infantes reales más poderosos que han nacido en siglos. Sois la única posibilidad de reconciliar a los dioses con la Casa de la Vida. Si aprendeis el el camino de los dioses y encontráis a otros de sangre real para enseñarles a ellos... Podríais revitalizar la Casa de la Vida. Todo lo que hicieron vuestros padres, fue para allanaros el camino. En ningún momento planearon dejaros, pero ya sabían lo peligroso que era. Yo al principio os protegía por obligación, pero ahora lo haría aunque no lo hubiese prometido. Sois como mis cachorrillos. No volveré a fallaros, lo juro.

No sabía qué decir después de ese discurso. No creía que fuese buena idea llorar y abrazar a Bast.

Ameli se sorbió la nariz y se limpió algo del ojo disimuladamente. Tenía la boca tensa.

-No irás a lavarnos, ¿verdad?- preguntó.

Me alegró ver a Bast sonreír otra vez.

-Intentaré resistirme. Y por cierto, estoy orgullosa de tí. Tratar con Anubis tú sola siendo anfitriona de Horus... Esos dioses de la muerte pueden ser muy antipáticos, y a Anubis siempre le cayó mal Horus. Es increíble que te dejará vivir.

Ameli se encogió de hombros, entrañamente incómoda.

-Yo no diría que fuese antipático. Bueno, no parecía mucho más que un adolescente.

-Ameli...- ahora mi prima empezaba a preocuparme-. Tenía cabeza de chacal. Y parecía bastante antipático. ¿Tú cómo lo veías?

Ameli se sonrojó. Vale, esto empezaba a ser preocupante.

-Parecía un tío mortal.

-Sería una ilusión- dijo Bast quitándole importancia con un gesto.

-Imposible- su tono era fiero.

-Da igual- tercié-. Ya tenemos la pluma.

Ameli se removió en su asiento, como si sí importase..

-La pluma no nos servirá de nada si no sabemos el nombre secreto de Set.

-Estoy en ello- dijo Bast algo nerviosa-. Tengo un plan, pero es peligroso.

Ameli se inclinó haca delante.

-¿Cuál es?

-Tendremos que hacer una parada. No quería decirlo haya estar más cerca, pero nos pilla de camino. No nos retrasará mucho.

Intenté echar cuentas.

-¿Estamos en la mañana del segundo día demoníaco?

Bast asintió.

-El día en el que nació Horus.

-El cumpleaños de Set es mañana- Ameli apretaba mucho los puños-. Nos quedan veinticuatro horas para que destruya Norteamerica.

Respiré entrecortadamente. Para bien o para mal, todo terminaría mañana. Salvaríamos al abuelo y derrotariamos a Set o todo habría sido en vano.

-Bueno- dijo Ameli-. Si me necesitáis, estoy fuera jugando con objetos afilados.

Agarró su espada y se fué a la parte trasera de la caravana. Extrañamente, esta caravana tenía porche, pero no creía se fuese muy seguro para practicar con la espada.

Me fui al baño para lavarme los dientes y la imagen de Zia apareció a mi lado. Del salto casi toqué el techo.

-¡Zia!- me dí cuenta de se debía parecer como si me hubiesen arrastrado por toda la Tierra de los Muertos.

-¿Howard?- su imagen parpadeó. Tenía el báculo agarrado con fuerza, y llevaba un abrigo encima de la chilaba, como si estuviese en un lugar donde hacía frío-. Gracias a Tot que te encuentro.

-¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

-¡No hay tiempo! Escucha: vamos por vosotros. Desjardins otros dos y yo. Los conjuros de rastreo están teniendo problemas, pero no andamos lejos.

Mi cerebro funcionaba a toda máquina.

-Zia, necesitamos vuestra ayuda:¡Set está a punto de reventar el continente! Y mi abuelo- odié cómo se me quebró la voz-. Mi abuelo está en apuros.

Zia extendió su mano brillante hacia la mía, pero nuestros dedos no podían tocarse.

-Howard, lo siento. Tienes que entender el punto de vista de Desjardins. La Casa lleva siglos manteniendo a los dioses encerrados pata evitar que algo como esto pasara. Cuando les soltasteis la correa...

-¡No fuimos nosotros!

-Lo sé, pero intentais enfrentaros a Set con magia divina. Eso sólo podría empeorarlo.

-Pero no puedo dejar esto porque sí- le dije.

Zia lanzó una mirada de nerviosismo a su derecha y su imagen se desdibujó.

-Apenas tenemos tiempo: Mel saldrá del baño dentro de poco. Desjardins va a dividirnos en dos grupos. Si os encuentra el mío primero, creo que puedo entretener lo suficiente a Mel como para que hablemos todos. Después podríamos planteárselo a Desjardins y convencerle de que colaborasemos.

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero ¿por qué debería confiar en tí?

Una expresión de genuino dolor cruzó su rostro. Me sentí mal, pero no quería caer un ningún truco.

-Howard... Hay algo que tengo que decirte, pero tiene que ser en persona. Si no quieres confiar en mí, tendré que hacerlo yo en tí. Procurare estar en Las Cruces esta noche. ¿Vendrás?

Quise prometerselo aunque solo fuera para verla, pero nunca convencería a Bast y a Ameli.

-No lo se, Zia.

-Tu piensalo- rogó-. Y Howard, no confíes en Amos. Si lo ves...- abrió mucho los ojos-. ¡Ha vuelto Mel!- susurró.

Zia movió el báculo en un arco rápido y su imagen se evaporó.

&amp;%&amp;

El porche no era el lugar ideal para practicar esgrima, pero necesitaba respirar. Casi corto en dos a Howard cuando empezó el interrogatorio.

Esto de llevar la pluma de la verdad era una putada.

¿Qué la apariencia de Anubis era una ilusión? Que se vayan de paseo todos de la mano hasta un lugar llamado "mierda".

Practiqué poniendo mi espada en la Duat y volviendo a sacarla. Al poco, me salía casi todas las veces, siempre que me concentrara. Luego ensayé movimientos: bloqueos, estocadas y tajos, hasta que Horus no pudo aguantarse y empezó a darme consejos.

_Levanta más el filo, _recomendaba. _Más arqueado, Ameli. La hoja está echa para enganchar el arma enemiga._

"Ah, cállate, pajarraco ", le espeté. "¿Dónde estabas en la mansión de Elvis?"

Sin embargo, probé a sostener la espada como decía y descubrí que tenía razón.

"Puto pajarraco", pensé.

Al cabo de una hora, me acabé sentando en el suelo, apoyada contra la puerta. Si alguien la abría, yo saldría volando a la carretera y él se encontraría precioso después de que le hiciera un corte de pelo a la altura del cuello.

-Se aproxima- dijo Horus.

Su voz me había sonado más sustanciosa, fuera de mi cabeza. Miré a mi izquierda, sentado en el banco y brillando con una luz dorada, llevando su loriga de cuero y sus sandalias estaban apoyadas en la barandilla.

-¿Qué se aproxima? ¿La lucha contra Set?

Los ojos de distinto color de Horus brillaron.

-Cuando crecía, Set intentó matarme muchas veces. Mi madre y yo nos ocultamos hasta que fui lo bastante mayor como para desafiarlo. El Señor Rojo enviará lo mismo contra vosotros. La próxima llegará...

-En un río- recordaba mi último viaje espiritual-. ¿Cuál es el desafío?- dije volviendo mi vista a la carretera.

Cuando lo volví a mirar, había desaparecido.

-Puto pajarraco de mierda- maldije.

&amp;%&amp;

Un par de horas después, Bast anunció:

-Hemos llegado.

Me levanté del sofá y abrí la puerta para salir. Howard se había quedado dormido en nada. Yo por desgracia, tenía práctica en aburrirme y no dormí nada.

Por un momento temí que estuviésemos en Phoenix, porque el paisaje era muy parecido. El sol se ponía en el horizonte. Un río cruzaba la llanura, pasando cerca de una pequeña y gris ciudad.

-Estamos en el Paso, Texas- nos informó la diosa-. Eso es el Río Grande. Creo que es mejor lugar para convocar a Neftis.

Contemplé el río que pasaba allí abajo.

-¿Por qué dejamos la caravana en la montaña en vez de acercarnos más?

Bast se encogió de hombros, como si no se le hubiera ocurrido.

-A los gatos nos gustan las alturas.

Asentí a su lógica explicación.

-Perfecto.

Keops olió el aire y gruñó.

-Hasta él huele a problemas- murmuré.

Bast me dirigió una sonrisa divertida y empezó a bajar la montaña.

&amp;%%

_Sí, _dijo cabeza-de-pájaro. _Me acuerdo de este sitio._

"Se llama el Paso", repliqué. "A menos que hayas pasado por aquí alguna vez para comprar comida mexicana, dudo que hayas pasado por este sitio de mala muerte".

_Lo recuerdo, _se empeñó. _El pantano._

Entonces me acordé. Cerca había un lugar con bastantes juncos. No me costaba imaginar la cabaña donde Isis y el pequeño Horus se habían escondido de Set.

Cogí el brazo de Bast cuando estaba a pocos pasos de la orilla.

-No te acerques al agua.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Soy una gata. No me gusta el agua, pero para convocar a una diosa fluvial tenemos que acercarnos a la orilla.

Sonaba tan lógica que me sentí estúpida. Pero aun así había algo que no me gustaba.

Howard tiró una piedra al agua marrón y esta aterrizó en la superficie, inofensiva.

-A mí me parece bastante segura- dijo, y siguió bajando por la orilla.

-Y ahora Howard- dijo Bast al llegar a la orilla-. Haz los honores.

Mi primo la miró, confuso.

-¿Cómo?

-Solo has de pedirle a Neftis que aparezca. Si está en cualquier parte a este lado de la Duat, debería oírte.

Me fuí alejando, con Keops a mi lado al mismo tiempo que Howard decía:

-¿Qué tal Neftis? ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Empezamos a recorrer la orilla. Keops se escondía detrás de mis piernas y le enseñaba los dientes al río.

Miré atrás, para asegurarme que Bast y Howard estaban bien. Miraban el agua como si estuviesen viendo una película en el cine.

Con vaya panda de locos me juntaba. Aunque claro, era yo la que paseaba con un babuino por la orilla de un río esperando el ataque de cualquier monstruo.

Un movimiento rompió la superficie del agua, creando ondas. Se volvió a hundir antes de poder verlo bien. Me acerqué a la orilla, dejando a un nervioso Keops detrás de mí.

No pensaba meterme en el agua, estaba demasiado a gusto con los pies mojados por el agua y no sería muy prudente acercarme más. No eran pocos los muertos que había visto por cocodrilos.

Entonces el agua se removió enfrente mío y Horus grito:

_¡Salta!_

Me aparté de un salto unos cinco metros, lo que me alegró, porque hacia el lugar donde estaba antes se había lanzado un enorme cocodrilo de unos siete metros.

Los cocodrilo del Nilo eran los más grandes del mundo, pero jamás había visto uno de ese tamaño.

Keops empezó a gritar como un loco y el cocodrilo lo miró.

Aproveché para gritar:

-¡Howard, Bast! ¡Ayuda!

Y le lanzé mi varita.

Mal tiro. Le dió entre las cejas y volvió a mi mano.

_Bien echo, _me felicitó un sarcástico Horus.

"Que te den por..."

No tuve tiempo de terminar mi cariñoso mensaje por tener una cosa de más de media tonelada lanzándose contra mí. Salté a la izquierda, trazando un arco con la espada. El filo rebotó inofensivamente contra la piel del cocodrilo.

Se lanzó de nuevo contra mí, pero levanté la varita por instinto.

Bendita suerte. El cocodrilo se estrelló contra un muro de fuerza y salió despedido hacia tierra adentro.

Entonces oí que Bast gritaba: "¡NO!", y supe que a Howard le había pasado algo muy malo.

Me lancé con rabia contra el cocodrilo y clavé la espada en las blandas escamas del vientre. Se convirtió en un montón de arena húmeda. Me volví a tiempo de ver cómo Bast mataba a otro cocodrilo que tenía un poco menos de tamaño que el mío. Howard estaba tendido en la orilla, encogido.

Cuando llegue, Bast y Keops ya estaban junto a mi primo. Tenía sangre en la cabeza y estaba demasiado pálido.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ha salido de la nada- se lamentó Bast-. Le dió con la cola y le mandó volando. Ni la vió venir. Pero se recuperará. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que...

El agua empezó a rebullir mientras salía una enorme figura. Tenía el pecho y los brazos humanos, pero con piel verde clara. Tenía cabeza de cocodrilo, y lo reconocí de mi visión en el Salón de las Eras.

Levantó un cayado del tamaño de un poste telefónico.

-¡Moveos!- grito Bast, apartándome de un empujón y librándome de morir aplastada.

-¡Horus!- vociferó el cocodrilo gigante.

No pensaba decir: "¡Aquí!", pero Horus me habló con tono urgente:

_Enfréntate a Sobek. Él solo comprende la fuerza. No dejes que te agarre o morirás._

Me tragué el miedo y grite:

-¡Qué no soy Horus! ¡Ven aquí si tienes lo que hace falta, cobarde de mierda! ¡Nadie toca a mi familia! ¡Te voy a convertir en un puñetero bolso de cuero, pedazo de imbécil! ¡Pero antes te arrancaré las bolas, las freiré delante de ti y te obligaré a comerlas! ¡A no, que para eso haría falta tener bolas primero!

Sobek me enseñó los dientes, lleno de rabia.

-Esa forma no te beneficia, Horus. Te voy a partir en dos.

Le sonreí ferozmente, agarrando con más fuerza mi espada.

-Las damas primero.

Saqué un báculo que le había cogido prestado a mi primo y lo convertí en un felino, distrayéndole. Le hizo daño, pero lo destruyó.

Upps.

-¡Sobek!- clamé-. ¡Déjanos en paz o te destruiremos!

_Bien hecho, _me felicitó Horus. _Destruiremos es buena._

Rodé los ojos. Hombres.

Sobek rió.

-Tienes mejor sentido del humor, Horus. ¿Me destruiréis tu y tu minina?- miró a Bast-. ¿Qué te trae a mi dominio, diosa gata? Creí que no te gustaba el agua.

Con la última palabra, movió una mano y le lanzó un chorro de agua, pero ella lo esquivó.

-Traidor- gritó Bast-. Tu único deber es para con tu rey.

El rió.

-¿Qué rey? Ra no está, y este crió no sirve para nada. ¡Set es fuerte y promete poder y carne fresca! ¡Carne fresca de deificada.

Se volvió hacia mí, me agarró demasiado rápido para poder reaccionar y me hundió en el río. Sus manos apretándome con una fuerza constrictora.

_¡Dame el control!, _me urgió Horus.

"Antes muerta", le espeté.

En ese momento ya estaba medio muerta. Me reuniría con mis padres y mi abuela. ¿Qué importaba caer luchando?

Enfoque mi poder y el agarre de Sobek perdió fuerza mientras mi avatar de halcón se formaba. Me levanté y ví que tenía la misma altura que él. Me miró con sorpresa.

Le dí un puñetazo en la cara que le rompió varios dientes. Casi me sentía como cuando peleaba con chucos mayores que yo en los callejones de Alejandría: en casa. Salté hacia la orilla, con Bast.

-¡Gracias a Ra!- exclamó.

-Sí, estoy viva.

-¡No, es que casi salto por tí! Odio el agua.

No pude evitar reír. Mi vida se había visto reducida a un montón de locuras.

Entonces Sobek volvió a salir del río con un rugido.

-¡No puedes derrotarme! ¡Soy el señor del agua! ¡Mi sudor creó los ríos del mundo!

Hice una mueca de asco. No pensaba volver a bañarme nunca en un río.

Sobek se lanzó al ataque y trajo al río consigo. Me tumbó una ola, pero Bast la esquivó y se lanzó hacia Sobek. Él se regeneraba tan rápido como ella lo acuchillaba.

Me lancé contra él en un intento de distraerle. Funcionó demasiado bien. Sobek se volvió y me lanzó un rayo de agua, pero antes pude clavarle la espada en el costado. Mientras estaba cegada, me dio tal bofetón que salí volando hacia el interior de la orilla, golpeando juncos a mi paso.

Mi avatar cayó. Me incorporé semiinconsciente al lado de Keops y Howard, que seguía KO.

Sobek se volvió hacia mí, sonriéndome. Bast me grito:

-¡Ameli, corre! ¡Llévate a Howard de aquí!

Su cara estaba pálida y perlada de sudor por el esfuerzo.

-¡No! ¡Morirás!

Traté de invocar poder de nuevo, pero me ardieron las entrañas. Estaba seca de poder, y Horus se estaba echando una siesta.

Bast se lanzó de nuevo contra Sobek, arrastrándolo hacia el fondo del río y arañándole con fiereza.

Todo se quedó en calma. Entonces el río explotó con una luz verde y un animalillo dorado y amarillo cayó a mis pies entre la hierba: una gata empapada y medio muerta.

-¿Bast?

Recogí a la gata con cuidado. El talismán de su collar se redujo a polvo. Ya no era Bast, solo Gominola.

Acuné a la gata y me volví hacia Keops.

-Vamos, tenemos que...

Me paré al ver a un enorme cocodrilo albino.

"Al final si me reuniré con mis padres", pensé. Luego me dí cuenta: "¿Blanco? ¿Qué coño...?

-¿Filipo?

-Sí- respondió una voz de hombre.

Me volví para contemplar lo imposible. El tío Amos estaba con cara seria arrodillado al lado de Howard y Keops.

-Vamos, tenemos que irnos si queréis sobrevivir.

**La clave es ser jóvenes hasta morir de viejos.**


	26. Chapter 26

Me alegro de que la ultima parte la haya narrado Ameli. Básicamente porque yo estaba inconsciente.

Me desperté igual que si alguien se hubiera dedicado a inflarme la cabeza. Ví borrosamente a mi tío Amos a mi lado.

-¿Amos?

Me puso un pañuelo frío en la frente.

-Descansa. Has sufrido una conmoción de las serias.

Eso me lo creía. Recordé lo que Zia me había dicho y me aparté un poco.

Estábamos al raso bajo un cielo estallado. Yo estaba acostado sobre una manta mientras que Keops estaba sentado en la arena y Ameli se paseaba de un lado a otro sosteniendo...¿a Gominola? Mi prima estaba muy seria, con el kohl un poco corrido y gesto sombrío.

Amos parecía fresco y descansado, en nada como un ex prisionero de Set.

-¿Cómo has...?

-¿Escapado de Set?- se le ensombreció la expresión-. Fue una estupidez ir a buscarlo. Se ha vuelto muy poderoso.

-Así que...¿no tiene anfitrión humano?

Amos negó con la cabeza.

-Con la pirámide no le hace falta. Cada vez que se une un bloque a la construcción, se hace más fuerte.

-¿Viste al abuelo?- le pregunté.

Ameli paró de pasear para escuchar su respuesta.

Los hombros de Amos se hundieron.

-Oí hablar de él a los demonios. Está en un ataúd dentro de la pirámide. Planea crear una explosión tan fuerte que los borrará del mapa a los dos. Osiris quizás nunca más podrá salir de la Duat.

No dí crédito a que nos quedase tan poco tiempo. ¿Cómo íbamos a conseguirlo?

-Pero escapaste- dije con positivismo.

Amos negó con la cabeza.

-Fue demasiado fácil. Es alguna clase de truco.

Parecía muy preocupado.

La cabeza me bullía con demasiadas preguntas. Lo último que recordaba era hablar con Neftis.

Su voz había sido muy vaga. No había entendido mucho aparte de que estaba resguardada en un lugar muy lejano, dentro de una anfitriona durmiente. Entonces fue cuando el agua comenzó a alborotarse.

-Nos atacaron- Ameli acariciaba la cabeza de Gominola, que no paraba de ronronear. No me miraba a los ojos-. Tengo malas noticias.

Me contó lo que había pasado y cerré los ojos. Estallé en sollozos. Era una vergüenza, pero no lo pude evitar.

Ameli se sentó a mi lado, un apoyo silencioso pero constante, y me entregó a Gominola. Pero no era lo mismo: no era Bast. Lloré más fuerte y Ameli me puso una mano en el hombro. Ella lo entendía: no podíamos perder a nadie más, simplemente no podíamos.

-Venga, tenéis que descansar- dijo Amos-. Podemos permitirnos una hora más, y lo necesitáis.

Keops nos alargó dos cuencos con un líquido espeso que tenía aspecto de mejunje. Olía fatal.

Ameli se lo tomó todo de un trago y la imité.

De inmediato me empezaron a pesar los párpados. Cerré los ojos y dormí.

&amp;%&amp;

Jamás algo me había dolido tanto (desde la muerte de la abuela), como ver a Howard llorar por Bast.

En los últimos días nos lo habían quitado todo, y a mí lo único que me quedaba. Me habían quitado a mi abuelo, habían intentado matarme más de una docena de veces y la herida de mis padres y mi abuela dolía como si acabase de pasar.

Cuando Anubis ma había interrogado en el inframundo, había sido para saber que estaría dispuesta a sacrificar para salvar el mundo.

"¿Qué no he sacrificado ya?", quise gritar. "¿Qué me queda?

Bueno, de todas formas eso ya no tenía solución, sólo podía intentar hacerlo lo mejor posible. Me las arreglaría; siempre lo había hecho. Lo único que me quedaba era seguir adelante, pasará lo que pasará. ¿Y qué si iba mal, si moríamos todos? Bueno, al menos así podría estar con mi familia.

Y como siempre, mi ba salió de paseo. Me estaba empezando a hartar de esta dichosa manía suya.

Me convertí en humana y crecí y crecí hasta alcanzar el tamaño de el Monumento a Washington.

Anubis me había dicho que mi alma tenía algo especial, pero aquello era una exageración.

Miré el Río Grande, donde Bast había caído luchando por nosotros, cumpliendo esa maldita promesa. Luego me giré hacia el norte, hacia Texas. Había un fulgor dorado: el aura de Set. Iba creciendo por momentos. Miré hacia nuestro campamento, colocado a mis pies. Yo y Howard éramos dos motitas durmientes, mientras que Amos y Keops estaban tranquilos frente la hoguera.

Yo era inmensa, y el mundo era pequeño.

-Así vemos las cosas los dioses.

Miré a mi alrededor, pero no veía a nadie. La arena se empezó a remover y tuve que proteger a mis compañeros de un corrimiento de arena. No lo notaron siquiera.

Una figura de arena se levantó, sacandome más de una cabeza. La arena de su cara de removió hasta formar una vaga sonrisa.

-Ameli Jarifa- me dijo-. Te estaba esperando.

-Geb- respondí. No sabía por qué suponía que era el dios de la tierra. Quizás el cuerpo de arena era una pista-. Tengo una cosa para tí- rebusque en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y saqué una notita. Ya no me impresionaban las cosas raras. Se la tendí-. Tu esposa te echa de menos.

Geb cogió la notita con ansia. La apretó contra su cara y me pareció que la olía. Acto seguido se abrió el sobre.

Estallaron unos fuegos artificiales. En el cielo nocturno brilló una constelación nueva: el rostro de Nut. Pero el viento se llevó enseguida la imagen, aunque Geb suspiró con satisfacción. Cerró el sobre y se lo guardó en su pecho arenoso, como si tuviera un bolsillo donde tendría que estar el corazón.

-Te debo mi gratitud- dijo Geb-. Han pasado muchos milenios desde que la ví por última vez. Nombra un favor que la tierra pueda conceder y lo haré.

-Salva a mi abuelo- dije instantáneamente.

La cara de Geb se onduló, sorprendida.

-Humm. Vaya persona más leal. Algunos de mis hijos deberían aprender de tí. Pero no me es posible. El destino de tu abuelo está ligado con el de Osiris, y los asuntos de dioses no puede resolverlos la tierra. Lo siento, Ameli.

Suspiré defraudada: nadie podía ayudarme. Ni pensé en pedirle que me ayudara a vencer a Set, me respondería que no se metía en las peleas de sus niños, como Nut.

-Vale, gracias de todas formas- tenía ganas de irme a un rincón y ponerme a llorar hasta que se acabase mi miserable existencia, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Así me había educado mi abuelo.

-Tal vez un consejo te ayude a cumplir tus objetivos. Debes ir al lugar entrecruzado.

-¿Y eso dónde está?

-Cerca- afirmó-. Y Ameli Jarifa, tienes razón. Has perdido demasiado. Tu familia a sufrido mucho. Yo sé lo que es eso. Debes recordar que un padre hace cualquier cosa para proteger a sus hijos. Yo renuncié a mi felicidad...mi esposa por mis hijos- miró al cielo, melancólico-. Pero jamás me he arrepentido. Ahora tengo cinco hijos a los que amo.

-¿Hasta a Set?- eso me sorprendió-. Está a punto de hacer el mayor genocidio de la historia.

-Set es más de lo que aparenta- dijo simplemente-. Es de nuestra sangre.

-De la mía no.

-Ah, ¿no?- Geb descendió. Creí que se quería agachar, pero se estaba fundiendo de nuevo con las dunas-. Piensa en ello, Ameli Jarifa, y procede con cautela. El peligro te acecha en el lugar entrecruzado, pero también se encuentra ahí lo que necesitas.

-¿Puede ser más concreto?- pedí.

Pero Geb ya no era más que una duna un poquito más alta que las demás, y mi ba volvió a hundirse hacia mi cuerpo.

&amp;%&amp;

Desperté con Gominola avistada sobre mi cara y mascando mi pelo. Me incorporé de golpe y me sacudí la arena, provocando que la gata maullara en protesta pero se volvió a acostar en la manta, como si nada

-Bien- dijo Amos-, estás levantada. Íbamos a despertarte.

Seguía siendo de noche. Howard estaba en la cubierta de la barca, con la ropa cambiada. Keops trotó hacia mí y diría que me ronroneó. Para mi gran sorpresa, Gominola saltó a sus brazos.

-He pedido a Keops que lleve a la gata a Brooklyng- dijo Amos-. Este no es lugar para ella.

Keops gruñó, molesto con la tarea asignada.

-Ya lo sé- dijo Amos con un matiz de dureza, como demostrando que él era el alfa. Hombres-. Es por el bien de todos.

Recordé las visiones de Howard sobre Set y Amos y me inquieté. No me parecía muy buena idea separarnos de Keops. Pero se me hacía un nudo en la garganta al pensar en poner a cualquiera de los dos en peligro. Quizás el plan de Amos tenía sentido.

-¿No tendrá problemas en el camino el solo?- pregunté.

-No te preocupes- me tranquilizó-. Todos los babuinos tienen su forma particular de magia. Y por si las moscas...-sacó la figurilla de cera de un cocodrilo blanco-, esto le echará una mano si tiene problemas.

-¿Un cocodrilo?- estaba estupefacta.

-Es Filipo de Macedonia- aclaró Amos.

-¿Filipo es de cera?- me reiría de la cara de Howard, pero no estaba de humor.

-Claro- dijo Amos como si fuera obvio-. Es muy complicado tener cocodrilos en casa, y os había dicho que Filipo era mágico.

Amos le dió la figurilla a Keops y él la guardó en la bolsa guardo con el resto de sus ingredientes de cocina. Keops me dedicó una última mirada inquieta, lanzó otra cargada de miedo a Amos y luego se fue a toda prisa.

Esperé a que apareciera en la siguiente duna, pero no lo hizo. Había desaparecido.

-Bueno- dijo Amos-, por lo que ha contado Howard, Set va a lanzar su ola de destrucción mañana al amanecer. Lo que Howard no ha querido contarme es cómo pensáis derrotarlo.

Crucé una mirada con Howard y leí un aviso en sus ojos, lo que entendí y agradecí al instante. No era tan lerdo al final: tenía las mismas reservas que yo con Amos.

-Eso mejor lo reservamos- le dije llanamente-. Tú mismo lo dijiste ayer: no sabemos si Set te puso un micro o algo por el estilo.

Amos tensó la mandíbula.

-Tienes razón- admitió a regañadientes-. No puedo confiar en mí mismo. Es tan...frustrante.

El tono era de angustia, lo que me hizo sentir culpable. Pero no pensaba decirle nada.

-Deberíamos hacer una parada en Las Cruces- dijo Howard.

No sé quien se sorprendió más, si Amos o yo.

-Para ir a Las Cruces tendríamos que desviarnos unos sesenta kilómetros de nuestra ruta y superar esas montañas.

-Sesenta kilómetros no son tanto- dije yo. El nombre me decía algo, pero no sabía que-. Howard, ¿por qué allí?

-Es que...- parecía tan atribulado que supe que tenía algo que ver con Zia-. Tuve una visión.

-¿Una visión encantadora?- aventuré afiladamente, pero con una sonrisa.

Mi primo tenía el aspecto de estar tragándose una pelota de golf, lo que confirmó mis sospechas.

-Vayamos y ya- dijo Howard.

-Demasiado arriesgado- objetó Amos-. No puedo permitirlo, con la Casa de la Vida siguiéndoos. Deberíamos continuar alejados de las ciudades.

Y de pronto, ¡clac! Uno de los inolvidables momentos en que mi maravilloso cerebro ilumina el mundo.

-Howard tiene razón, debemos ir allí.

Ahora le tocó a mi primo sorprenderse.

-¿La tengo? ¿Debemos ir?- Howard tenía los ojos como platos.

-Sí.

Me arriesgue y les conté mi visión con Geb.

-Muy interesante, Ameli. Pero no entiendo qué papel tiene Las Cruces en todo esto- dijo Amos.

-Ya somos dos, pero vamos.

Subimos a bordo y Amos pronunció una palabra mágica. Al momento, la chaqueta que llevaba puesta se quitó sola y se puso al timón.

Amos me sonrió, y a sus ojos regresó un antiguo brillo.

La barca dió una sacudida y se elevó al cielo.

&amp;%&amp;

Si alguna vez Amos se cansaba de ser mago, podría dedicarse a dar paseos en su naca mágica. Se haría de oro: las vistas eran espectaculares.

Mientras descendíamos, empecé a ponerme nerviosa.

-¿No nos verán si vamos en barco volador?- preguntó Howard nervioso-. Ya se que la magia es difícil de ver, pero...

-Esto es Nuevo México- dijo Amos-. La gente ve ovnis un día sí y el otro también.

Y con eso, aterrizamos en el tejado de una pequeña iglesia.

Era como estar en el decorado de una película del salvaje oeste. Varios puestos vendían comida mexicana y curiosidades, y en el centro de la plaza, un grupo de hombres con guitarras y potentes voces tocaban rancheras.

Nos metimos en la plaza y comimos un poco. Había un puesto que vendía las mejores tortillas del mundo. Obligué a Amos a comprar una docena solo para mí.

Howard también estaba moviendo el bigote con ganas hasta que probó unas guindillas rojas. Creía que le iba a explotar la cara.

-¡Pica!- exclamó-. ¡Beber!

-Come una tortilla- le recomendé metiendome dos de esas guindillas en la boca al mismo tiempo-. El pan corta el picante mejor que el agua. O si no, prueba con leche, ayuda mucho.

Ambos me miraron como si estuviese loca.

-Tu eres masoquista- murmuró Howard.

Reí y me encogí de hombros.

-Me gusta el picante, que le voy a hacer.

Al poco nos hartamos de comida y comenzamos a vagabundear por las calles. Se nos acababa el tiempo.

Observé al gentío y acerté a ver a un joven alto y moreno: ¿Anubis? Un pensamiento maravilloso, solo que no era él. Además, Howard lo había descrito con cabeza de chacal.

Joder, pues sí que me habría vuelto majara.

Puto Anubis.

Estaba fantaseando con eso y si tendrían comida mexicana en la Tierra de los Muertos cuando crucé la mirada con la chica que estaba al otro lado de la plaza.

-Howie- canturreé tirándole del brazo-. Llegó tu novia.

Zia estaba con su ropa negra de lino, como la mía. Su báculo y varita prestos a combate. Sus ojos ambarinos se veían tan amistosos como los de un jaguar.

-Has venido- dijo doña obviedad. ¿Me lo imaginaba o miraba a Amos con recelo, casi con miedo?

-Sí- Howard estaba nervioso y aún sonrojado por lo que dije-. Ya conoces a Ameli. Este es...

-Amos- dijo Zia, tensa.

Él la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

Zia arrugó la frente y se dirigió a mi.

-No menospreciesis a Desjardins. Es muy poderoso. Necesitaréis su ayuda y la de todos para derrotar a Set.

-¿Y si Desjardins ayuda a Set?

La discreción se fue a dar un paseo y no volverá. En mucho tiempo. ¿Nunca?

Zia me miró con rabia.

-Nunca. Otros tal vez, pero no él.

Sabía que se refería a Amos. Puede que no me diese buenas vibraciones de él en estos momentos, pero era familia.

-Estás ciega- le espeté-. En cuanto llegamos, Desjardins ya quería nuestras cabezas. Ahora quiere detenernos aunque sabe que Set va a destruir el mundo. Desjardins estaba aquella noche en el museo. Si Set necesitaba un cuerpo...

La cabeza del báculo de Zia estalló en llamas e invoqué mi espada.

Howard se interpuso rápidamente.

-Hemos venido a hablar.

-Estoy hablando- dijimos a la vez. Nos miramos e hicimos una mueca.

-Necesitáis el poder de la Casa de la Vida. Tenéis que convercer a Desjardins que no sois culpables- dijo ella.

-Déjame adivinar- le espeté-: rindiendonos. Pues preferiría que me transformaran en bicho y me aplastasen. Seguro que es una muerte más rápida de lo que nos tiene planeado.

Amos carraspeó.

-Ameli tiene razón. Desjardins no atenderá a razones.

Zia estaba que echaba humo.

-Howard, ¿podemos hablar a solas?

Mi primo se removió.

-Yo creo que debemos trabajar juntos. Pero si quieres que nos rindamos...

-Tengo que decirte una cosa- replicó ella.

Su tono me erizó los pelos de la nuca. ¿La clave que dijo Geb estaba en poder de Zia?

-Es una trampa- dijo Amos de repente.

Zia pareció aturdida.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

Entonces vimos a Desjardins avanzando por la plaza hacia nosotros. Por el otro lado se acercaban otros dos magos con chilabas negras.

-¡Os juro...!- torció el gesto-. Mel. Se lo debe de haber dicho él.

&amp;%&amp;

-Claro- la voz de Ameli sonoba peligrosamente sarcástica-. Échale la culpa al pobre Mel.

-Howard, Ameli- nos dijo Amos-. Si las cosas se ponen feas, volved a la barca y escapad.

-No- la voz de mi prima era pura furia. Sus ojos dos de un claro verde fulminaban todo.

-Sois más importantes- insistió-. Yo puedo mantener a raya...¡Cuidado!

Amos se volvió hacia los dos de negro que convocaban hechizos y con un movimiento de báculo formó un huracán que los envolvió.

-¡Jarifa!- rugió Desjardins desde el otro lado de la plaza.

El lector jefe dio un bastonazo al suelo y este se abrió mientras comenzaba a temblar.

La grieta nos habría tragado si Isis no hubiese venido al rescate.

Levante la varita.

-Calma. _Hah-ri._

Unos jeroglíficos brillaron ante nosotros y todo se calmó.

Amos silbó hacia dentro, impresionado.

-¡Palabras Divinas, Jarifa!- Desjardins estaba pálido-. Ha osado pronunciar Palabras Divinas.

-Cállate, Michel- le advirtió Amos.

Me pareció gracioso que Desjardins se llamase Michel, pero ahora no era momento para reírse. Amos le apuntó con la varita, listo para protegernos.

-Debemos detener a Set. Si eres sabio...

-¿Qué haría?- replicó Desjardins-. ¿Unirme a vosotros? Los dioses solo traen destrucción.

-¡No!- la voz era de Zia-. Maestro, no podemos luchar entre nosotros. No es lo que habría querido Iskandar.

-¡Iskandar está muerto!- le espetó-. Y ahora apártate o te destruiré con ellos.

Zia me miró. Entonces tensó la mandíbula y encaró a Michel.

-Debemos trabajar juntos.

Ameli contempló a Zia con nuevo respeto.

-¿Conque al final no lo trajiste tú?

-Yo nunca miento- dijo.

Desjardins alzó su cayado y trozos de edificio volaron hacia nosotros. Amos levantó el báculo y los desvío con el viento.

-¡Niños, fuera de aquí!- nos gritó-. Los otros magos no tardarán en volver.

-Tiene razón- aviso Zia-. Pero no podemos hacer un portal.

-Tenemos una barca voladora- propuse.

Zia asintió, impresionada.

-¿Dónde?

Señalé la iglesia, pero Desjardins estaba en nuestro camino.

-Magia de tormentas- se burló Desjardins-. ¿Desde cuando Amos Jarifa controla poderes del caos?

-Cierra el pico- dijo Años con voz ronca.

-Vamos- dijo Zia.

Dimos un rodeo y corrimos como locos a la iglesia. Subimos al tejado y desde allí se veía cómo luchaban. Amos flaqueaba; sin duda el esfuerzo costaba demasiado.

-Tengo que ayudar- dijo Zia con una mueca-, o Desjardins matará a Amos.

-Creí fijarme en que no tenías problema con eso- señaló Ameli.

-Cierto- reconoció-, pero luego vendría a por nosotros.

Ella asintió.

-Buen punto.

Zia hizo una mueca, como si hiciese algo doloroso y blandió el báculo. Murmuró un hechizo y lo tiró al suelo en el momento en el que se convertía en una columna de fuego de un metro de anchura y cuatro de altura.

-Persigue a Desjardins- entonó.

El pilar flamígero salió volando del tejado y empezó a moverse lentamente hacia el lector jefe. Zia se desmoronó y Ameli y yo tuvimos que sujetarla.

Desjardins miró hacia arriba. Cuando vió el fuego, el miedo le puso los ojos como platos.

-¡Zia!- renegó-. ¿Cómo osas atacarme?

-¡Bien!- gritó Amos en cambio-. ¡Así me gusta, Zia!

Desjardins intentó por todos los medios frenarlo o destruir la columna de fuego, pero no funcionaba nada.

-¿Qué narices es eso?- murmuré.

Ameli negó con la cabeza mirando entre divertida y asombrada cómo Desjardins intentaba librarse de esa cosa.

_Es un pilar de fuego, _me dijo una asombrada Isis. _Es imposible de anular, imposible de evitar. El hechizo más poderoso de un mago de fuego. Si Desjardins intenta concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa, será consumido. El pilar no parará hasta que se disipe._

"¿Cuánto es eso?"

_Entre seis y doce horas. Zia no podrá practicar magia hasta que desaparezca el hechizo, prácticamente se a agotado._

-¡Se recuperará!- le dije a Ameli.

Entonces giró hacia la plaza-. ¡Amos, vamos! ¡Nos tenemos que ir!- rugió mi prima.

Desjardins seguía reculando. Estaba asustado por el fuego, pero no nos había olvidado.

-¡Lo lamentaréis! ¿Queréis jugar a ser dioses? ¡Pues morid a manos de una diosa!- sacó unos palitos y los lanzó al aire. Fueron a parar sobre la cabeza de Amos, el cual estaba paralizado con la boca abierta-. ¡Yo convoco a Sejmet!

-¡Niños, salid de aquí!- exclamó Amos-. ¡Intentaré distraerla!

-¿A quién?- quise saber. Había oído el nombre de Sejmet, pero no la ubicaba.

Ameli giró hacia mí y, con todo lo que nos habíamos enfrentado y su carácter, sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo.

-Tenemos que irnos- su tono era plano. Me recorrió un escalofrío-. Ya.

**Con el tiempo aprendes a limitarte, a tratar como te tratan.**


	27. Chapter 27

_Te olvidas de una cosa, _canturreó Horus contra mi cráneo.

"¡Ahora no es el mejor momento, cara pájaro!", contesté yo.

Si os pensáis que manejar una barca mágica es fácil, no sabéis cuán equivocados estáis. Nos zarandeabamos mientras yo intentaba controlar el timón y Howard agarraba a Zia para que no se fuese a estrellar contra el suelo en uno de mis giros.

_Es mi cumpleaños, _insistió el jodido dios-niño. _¡Felicítame!_

-¡Felicidades!- grité-. ¡Y ahora cállate de una jodida vez!

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- exclamó Howard mirándome preocupado-. ¿Te has vuelto loca?

-De lo decía a... Da igual.

Miré hacia atrás. Nos perseguía una figura centelleante de rasgos humanos. Esto era malo. Animé al barco a ganar velocidad, pero eso sólo lo hacía más inestable.

_¿Me has comprado algo?, _insistió el pesado de Horus.

"Un vale para que te de hostias gratis, ¿te interesa?", le espeté. "Ahora, ¿eso es quién creo que es?"

_Ah, _Horus parecía aburrido. _Es Sejmet, el Ojo de Ra, la gran cazadora, la dama de fuego y bla, bla, bla._

"Y viene a nosotros exavtamente porque._.."_

_El lector jefe tiene el poder de convocarla una vez en su vida, _explicó. _Un poder que fue concedido en los primeros días que Ra bendijo a los humanos con magia._

"Una vez en la vida, ¿y Desjardins cree que ahora es el momento?"

_Nunca ha tenido mucha paciencia._

"¿Los magos no rechazaban a los dioses?", dije cansada. "Esto es cansino y bastante hipócrita por su parte . si piensa algo, que se atenga a eso, joder".

_Sí, para que veas lo hipócrita que es. Pero supongo que mataros es más importante para él que ser fiel a sus principios. Eso lo admiro._

Mire hacia atrás y ví que estábamos perdiendo terreno. Venía a por nosotros como un maldito cohete

"¿Cómo nos libramos de ella?", pregunté.

_No os libraréis, _dijo. E_lla es la encarnación de la cólera del sol. Una cazadora nata. Una máquina de matar..._

-¡Vale! ¡Ya lo pillé, cara pollo!- grité.

-¿El qué?- dijo Howard tan alto que despertó a Zia.

-Humm- sus párpados temblaron hasta abrirse.

-¡Nada!- dije-. ¡Solo nos persigue una máquina de matar!

Zia se incorporó, adormilada.

-¿Máquina de matar? No sera...

-¡Gira a la derecha!- gritó Howard.

Lo hice de golpe, casi tirándonos a todos y una flecha ardiente del tamaño de un planeador rascó el casco del barco y explotó por encima de nosotros, en el tejado de una casa.

Lancé la embarcación en picado y Sejmet pasó como una rayo hacia delante y descendió hacia nosotros.

-Tenemos un incendio- fue el constructivo comentario del imbécil que tenía por primo.

-¡No me digas!- le espeté.

Miré hacia delante: no había dónde aterrizar, solo parcelas valladas y naves industriales.

-¡Morid, enemigos de Ra!- dijo la molesta diosa-. ¡Pereced en intensa agonía!

"Mira", dije a Horus. "Es casi tan molesta como tú ".

_Imposible, _dijo él con superioridad. _Nadie supera a Horus._

Esquivé otra flecha y Zia exclamó:

-¡Allí!- señalaba a un complejo bien iluminado con un letrero que rezaba: SALSA MÁGICA, S.A.-. Tengo una idea.

Una saeta pasó silbando al lado de mi oreja.

-¡Agarráos!- dije mientras una flecha se ancló en la barca y la incendiaba. Nos caímos descontroladamente sobre el techo de la nave industrial, la barca rompiendo el techo.

Salí a gatas y me senté, con la cabeza dándome vueltas. Habíamos caído en una blanca montaña de guindillas de seis metros y la barca les había pegado fuego. Los ojos me escocían, pero me acordé de no frotarmelos con las manos que tenía llenas de aceite de guindillas.

-¿Howard?- llamé-. ¿Zia?

-¡Ayuda!- gritó Howard.

Estaba al otro lado de la barca, tirando de Zia para sacarla y la llevamos detrás de la rejilla de secado. El aire era tan corrosivo como el ácido clorhídrico.

Sejmet aterrizó en el suelo del almacén y se sacudió. Daba más miedo de cerca. Su piel brillaba como el oro líquido y las loriga y la falda parecían hechas de lava fundida. Su melena de león era roja como el fuego, y sus ojos felinos ardían como flechas, destinadas a localizar y neutralizar a sus enemigos.

Tenía la belleza de una bomba atómica.

-¡Huelo a sangre!- rugió-. ¡Me haré un festín con los enemigos de Ra!

-Que encanto- susurré-. Bueno, Zia, ¿qué hay de ese plan?

Zia no estaba tan entera. Temblaba, le faltaba el color de la vida y no podía enfocar la mirada.

-Cuando Ra...cuando llamó a Sejmet para castigar a los humanos...ella se descontroló.

-Quién lo diría- murmuré viendo cómo destrozaba los restos de nuestra barca.

-Empezó a exterminar a todos- dijo Zia-. Ningún dios podía pararla. Mataba hasta atiborrarse de sangre y se marchaba hasta la mañana siguiente. Así que el pueblo rogó a los magos que pensaran un plan y...

-¿Osáis esconderos? ¡Os asaré vivos!- rugió mientras destrozaba un montón de guindillas.

-Ahora correr- decidí-. Luego hablar.

Arrastramos a Zia y salimos de la nave industrial justo antes de que explotase. Nos escondimos detrás de uno de los camiones.

Sejmet salió y rugió:

-¡Salid, aperitivos míos!

-Esto no para de mejorar.

Estaba temblando de miedo, pero invoqué mi espada. No nos podríamos seguir escondiendo por mucho tiempo.

-Yo la distraigo- les dije-. Vosotros corred.

-Hay otra manera- replicó Zia.

Señaló una hilera de tanques que había al otro lado del aparcamiento. Había guindillas picantes pintadas en todos.

-¿Tanques de gasolina?- inquirió Howard, confuso.

-No, es salsa, ¿verdad?

Howard me miró.

-¿Enserio crees que es el momento para un aperitivo?

Rodé los ojos por su innata estupidez.

-Escuchadme- jadeó Zia con la cara perlada de sudor-. Al final, para detenerla, la gente trajo enormes cubas de cerveza mezclada con jugo de granada. Dijeron a Sejmet que era sangre y ella bebió hasta quedar insconciente. Entonces Ra se la llevó a los cielos y la convirtió en algo más inofensivo.

-Hathor- recordé-. La diosa vaca. Diosa del amor y las artes.

-¿Esa es la diosa de las artes?- Howard parecía tan pasmado que me costó no reírme en su cara. Negó con la cabeza-. Y qué os proponéis, ¿invitarla a unas pintas?

Sonreí maléficamente. Me gustaba mucho esta idea.

-No, pero la salsa es roja.

Bordeamos los terrenos de la fábrica mientras Sejmet destruía camiones.

-Este plan no me gusta- refunfuño Howard.

-Tu entretenla unos segundos y no la palmes- le espeté, intentando que no se notase lo preocupada que estaba.

-Esa es la parte difícil, ¿no crees?- Howard salió al descubierto antes de que reaccionase y utilizó su hechizo favorito-. _¡Ha-di!_

Los jeroglíficos brillaron sobre la cabeza de Sejmet y todo estalló a su alrededor. El terreno se abombó, dejando un cráter de quince metros en el que cayó la leona.

Fue impresionante, pero no me detuve a admirar. Me transformé en halcón y volé a los depósitos de salsa.

-¡ROOOAAAR!

Sejmet salió de un salto, pero Howard ya se había escondido.

-¡Mostraos!- rugió-. ¡Me daré un banquete con vuestra carne!

Posada en un silo, pasé directamente a mi forma de avatar. Mi forma era tan pesada que hundió un poco el silo.

-¡Sejmet!- bramé.

La leona se volvió y rugió, intentando localizarme.

-¡Aquí arriba, Misifú!

La leona me vio y hechó las orejas hacia atrás.

-¿Horus?

-¿Conoces a muchos con una cabeza de halcón?- me mofé.

Dió unos pasos adelante y atrás, indecisa y rugió.

-¿Por qué me hablas cuando estoy en mi forma de furia? ¡Te podría destruir!

-¡Adelante, pero pensé que antes querrías darte un festín de sangre!

Hinque la espada en el depósito y la salsa salió como una catarata. Hice los mismo con los demás hasta que todos estaban regando el aparcamiento.

-¡Ja!- Sejmet estaba encantada. Saltó al río de salsa roja como si fuese lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida-. ¡Sangre! ¡Sangre rica!

Averigüé que los leones no eran los seres más listos del mundo. O que no tenían el gusto muy desarrollado. No paró hasta que se le hinchó el estómago y echó humo por la boca. Literalmente.

-Tiene un regusto ácido- dijo parpadeando-. Me duelen los ojos. ¿Qué sangre es esta?

-De jalapeño- dije quitándole importancia con un gesto-. Prueba más, te acostumbras al sabor con el tiempo. Es delicioso.

-Me...- dijo soltando vapor al hablar- pica...la boca...

-Para eso lo mejor es la leche, ¿no crees...Hathor?

-Truco- gimió Sejmet-. Es...es un truco...

Pero se desmayó y su forma tilitó hasta convertirse en vaca. Estaba roncando como no hay escrito.

-Esto es otra cosa- dije satisfecha, disipando mi forma de avatar.

-No voy a volver a comer salsa picante- juró Howard.

-Vale- dijo Zia parándose delante mío-. ¿Cómo llegamos a Phoenix?

Suspiré frustrada. No me fiaba de ella, pero si había traicionado a los que la criaron para ayudarnos...eso le daba algunos puntos.

-Antes tenemos que encontrar a Amos- le dije.

-¡No!- exclamó Zia.

-¿Podemos confiar en tí y en Amos no?- le espeté.

Zia vaciló. Tuve la impresión de que eso era justamente lo que iba a decir, pero se decidió por otro enfoque.

-Amos no querría que le esperaseis. Si ha sobrevivido a Sejmet nos encontrará.

Bufé.

-Vale- se interpuso Howard-. ¿Como llegamos?

Miré al otro extremo del aparcamiento, donde quedaba un camión. Me quité el abrigo que llevaba. Me giré a Zia.

-Amos conocía el modo de que su abrigo de que su chaqueta conduciera. ¿Te sabes el hechizo?

Asintió.

-Es bastante sencillo. Lo haría si tuviese magia.

-¿Puedes decirme cómo hacerlo?

Hizo un mohín.

-Lo más complicado es la figurilla. La primera vez que se hace, es necesario restregar una figurilla que ya esté imbutida en un espíritu contra el abrigo.

&amp;%&amp;

Ameli sonrió de forma tan perversa que Zia y yo nos encogimos. Sus ojos verde claro tenían una luz verdaderamente malvada.

-Plastilino- murmuró frotándose las manos como si fuera el villano de James Bond-. Esto va a ser bueno.

Sacó directamente de la Duat a nuestro amigo sin piernas.

-Plastilino, tenemos que hablar de algo.

Plastilino abrió sus ojos de cera.

-¡Por fin! Menos mal que habéis recordado cuánto necesitáis.

-En realidad era para convertirte en abrigo- dijo con su mejor cara de psicópata.

La minúscula boca de Plastilino quedó abierta.

-¿Tengo pinta de prenda de vestir? ¡Soy el amo del conocimiento! ¡El poderoso...!

Lo estampó contra su abrigo, lo soltó en el asfalto y saltó sobre él.

-¿Cómo es el hechizo?- dijo aún saltando.

Zia le dijo las palabras y ella repitió el cántico. El abrigo se infló y se quitó el polvo. Si la ropa pudiera parecer indignada, este lo estaría.

-Llévanos a Phoenix- le ordenó.

La ropa le hizo un gesto grosero que ella no dudó en corresponder con una sonrisa, pero el de ella sí funcionó porque tenía manos.

La cabina era más grande de lo que parecía. Detrás de los asientos, separada por una cortina, había una gran cama. Ameli la reclamó inmediatamente.

-Os dejo un poco de intimidad- me dijo-. Solos tu, ella y mi sexy abrigo.

Se escurrió detrás de la cortina antes de que pudiese darle un coscorrón.

**(Esa del fondo es Ameli riendo mientras rueda por el suelo).**

El chaquetón nos llevó mientras el cielo lleno de nubes oscuras ocultaba las estrellas. Zia carraspeó.

-Howard, siento lo de... Quiero decir, ojalá fueran mejores circunstancias.

-Ya- rezongué-. Supongo que te has metido en un buen lío con la Casa.

-Seré repudiada. Mi bastón, roto. Mi nombre, tachado. Si no me matan antes, me mandarán al exilio.

Tenía la misma expresión que cuando miraba las fotos que tenía en el altar del Nomo Primero: no de lamento, sino de confusión. Había dicho que su única familia era Iskandar. Ahora no tenía a nadie.

-Podrías venirte con nosotros- propuse.

Me miró. Era muy consciente de lo juntos que estábamos, lo que me ponía muy nervioso. La cosa es que Zia me miró con tristeza.

-¿Adónde? Aunque ganéis a Set, la Casa os perseguirá. Los dioses os harán la vida imposible.

-Lo solucionaremos- prometí-. Estoy acostumbrado a improvisar. Y Ameli tiene experiencia viajando, y no siempre es tan mala, sólo lo aparenta. Mucho.

-¡Lo he oído!- se quejó mi prima.

-Además contigo...- seguí-. Quiero decir, con tu magia, todo sería más fácil.

Ella suspiró.

-Eres muy amable, pero no me conoces. Supongo que Iskandar vio venir esto. Cuando volví del Museo Británico, Iskandar habló conmigo en privado. Dijo que corría peligro, que me llevaría a un lugar seguro y...- frunció el ceño-. Que raro, ya no me acuerdo.

Una sensación fría me bajó por la columna vertebral.

-¿Al final te llevó al lugar seguro?

Sacudió la cabeza.

-No, sigo aquí, por lo que no. Me envió a Nueva York a buscaros casi de inmediato.

Afuera empezó a llover y el abrigo activó el parabrisas.

Zia miró la lluvia, pensativa.

-Se nos acaba el tiempo, ya vuelve.

-¿Quién vuelve?

Me dirigió una mirada apremiante.

-Lo que tenía que deciros: el nombre secreto de Set.

La tormenta arreció.

-E-espera- tartamudeé-. ¿Cómo sabes el nombre secreto de Set? ¿Y cómo sabes que nos hace falta?

Zia cerró los ojos, como si le doliera.

-No...no lo sé explicar, Howard. Solo es que tengo una voz que me dice el nombre de la quinta diosa.

-Neftis- dije-. Tú también estabas en el museo.

Aquello dejó rota a Zia.

-No. Es imposible.

-Iskandar dijo que corrías peligro- recordó mi prima desde el otro lado de la cortina-. Que quería llevarte a un lugar seguro. Bienvenida al club de los deificados. Que levante la mano el que crea que los dioses son un coñazo- no tuve que verla para saber que también-tó. Zia solo estaba petrificada-. Eh- se quejó-, antes dijiste que nadie te ganaba, pues bien, enhorabuena, eres el dios más pesado que existe. Y el más imbécil también- le dijo a Horus.

Dioses, ¿cómo seguía viva? Ah, sí: Horus la necesitaba.

-Al final no me llevó- se resistió Zia-. Si fuera una anfitriona se sabría desde hace días y Desjardins me habría destruido.

-Buen punto- acordó Ameli-, pero sigue siendo sospechoso.

-Con esto no vamos a ninguna parte- se quejó Zia, tozuda-. Conozco el nombre secreto de Set y puedo decíroslo. Pero debéis prometerme que no se lo contaréis a Amos.

-Si sabes el nombre, ¿por qué no lo usas tú?- pregunte.

Negó con la cabeza. Parecía tan frustrada como yo me sentía.

-No se por qué... Solo sé que no es papel que debo interpretar. Tenéis que ser tú o Ameli. Sino...

Frenamos en seco. Veinte metros delante, había un hombre iluminado por los focos del coche. Era Amos. Llevaba la ropa ajada, como si le hubiesen disparado perdigones, pero parecía estar ileso.

Antes de que el camión se detuviera por completo, la suicida de mi prima ya estaba saltando y corriendo hacia él. Esta chica era mucho.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunté mientras bajaba.

-Distraje a Sejmet durante unos diez segundos- dijo pasando un dedo por uno de los agujeros de su gabardina-. Me alegro de que hayáis sobrevivido.

-Había una fábrica de salsa...- empezó a explicar Ameli, pero Amos la detuvo levantando la mano. Ella le dió una de sus mejores miradas asesinas, aunque con el khol corriéndose un poco por la lluvia estropeaba el efecto.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso- dijo-. Ahora tenemos que seguir.

Señaló al noroeste, donde ví una tormenta con muy, muy mala pinta. Un muro de negrura que lo engullía todo.

-_Yara_\- maldijo mi prima, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de Zia-. Mierda.

-Set está reuniendo su tormenta- dijo Amos con un brillos en los ojos-. ¿Os apetece que nos metamos?

**Yo soy mi crítica más dura.**


	28. Chapter 28

Después de que llegase el tío Amos, me quedé dormido contra la ventana de la camioneta.

Supongo que un buen hechizo _ha-di _te deja molido.

Naturalmente, mi _ba _ lo interpretó como una señal para salir de juerga. Volví a encontrarme en Londres, enfrente de la Aguja de Cleopatra. Era un día gris, fresco y tranquilo y el aroma del Támesis me hizo sentir añoranza.

Isis estaba de pie a mi lado, con su vaporoso vestido blanco y sus alas de arcoiris.

-Tus padres y tíos hicieron lo correcto- dijo-. Bast estaba fallando.

-Era mi amiga- respondí.

-Sí. Una sirviente buena y leal, pero el caos no puede existir para siempre. Crece. Se cuela por las grietas de la civilización. No se puede mantener en equilibrio. Está en su naturaleza.

El obelisco emitía un resplandor tenue.

-Hoy es el continente americano- musitó Isis-, pero si los dioses no son llamados en armas y no juntamos nuestras fuerzas, pronto el caos destruirá el mundo humano al completo.

-Hacemos todo lo que podemos- le espeté frustrado.

Isis me dedicó una mirada triste.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso. Set solo es el principio.

La imagen cambió y contemplé a Londres en ruinas. La ciudad estaba arrasada: cascotes y polvo hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Lo único que seguía en pie era el obelisco y, mientras lo miraba, empezó a abrirse como una flor fantasmal.

-No me enseñes esto- le rogué.

-No tardará en suceder- dijo Isis-, como vaticinó tu tía Rubi. Pero si no puedes afrontarlo...

La escena volvió a cambiar. Estábamos en el salón del trono de un gran palacio. Los dioses acudían al salón del trono materializados como chorros de luz que se transformaban a sus formas humanas. Uno se convirtió en Tot, con su manchada bata de laboratorio y sus ojos de caleidoscopio. Otro pasó a ser Horus, con un ojo de oro y otro de plata. Sobek, el dios cocodrilo, agarró su bastón acuoso y me gruñó. Entonces me fijé en un extraño chico vestido de negro en las sombras de detrás del trono que me miraba con aprensión.

Isis señaló al trono y vi que estaba desocupado. Al palacio le faltaba su corazón.

-Necesitamos un gobernante. Horus debe ser el faraón. Debe unir a los dioses y a la Casa de la Vida. Es la única manera.

-No puedes referirte a Ameli- dije-. ¿La psicótica de mi prima faraona? ¡Estarás de broma!

-Tenemos que ayudarla, tu y yo.

La idea era tan ridícula que habría reído si todos no tuviesen esas caras tan serias.

-¿Y por qué no me ayuda ella a mí?

-Tú sigues una senda diferente, Howard. Tu poder no provendrá del trono. Creo que ya lo sabías.

Miré el trono y comprendí que sabía lo que Isis decía. La perspectiva de sentarme ahí todo el día...

De todos modos...¿Ameli?

-Te has hecho fuerte fuerte, Howard- dijo Isis-. No creo que sepas en qué medida. Pronto afrontaremos la prueba juntos. La superaremos si te mantienes.

-Pero...

Los dioses se fueron acercando, mirándome con expectación. Empezaron a apelotonarse a mi alrededor, tan cerca que me asfixiaban, me agarraban las manos, me zarandeaban...

&amp;%&amp;

Desperté con Zia dándome golpecitos en el hombro. Alargué el brazo hacia mi varita por instinto.

-¿Qué? ¿Donde?

Zia apartó la cortina de la cabina y se inclinó sobre mí desde el asiento delantero con una postura inquietante.

-Amos y Ameli están en la gasolinera. Debes estar preparada para moverte.

-¿Por qué?- me incorporé para sentarme y miré por el parabrisas, desde aquí se veía la tormenta de arena-. Ah.

El cielo negro hacía imposible saber si era de día o de noche.

-Estamos en Phoenix- dijo Zia-, pero casi toda la ciudad está bloqueada. Están evacuándola.

-¿Hora?

-Cuatro y media de la madrugada- contestó Zia-. La magia funciona peor cuanto más nos acercamos a la montaña. Y el GPS no responde.

Esto tenía mala pinta.

-¿Llevan mucho fuera?

-No, acaban de entrar. Quería hablarte de Set.

-Venga ya- me quejé-. No puedes seguir pensando que Amos es Set.

-Debes estar ciego para no verlo- replicó Zia-. A Set le gustan los engaños y las trampas. Son su forma favorita de matar.

Una parte de mí sabía que tenía sentido. Pero Amos era mi familia. No pensaba permitir que le acusaran de eso, sobretodo con la poca familia que tenía.

-Escucha, Zia, no puedo creer que Amos...

-Amos nunca lo haría- convino Zia-. Pero Set es capaz de doblegar una mente y controlar un cuerpo. Mié especialidad no es la posesión, pero en tiempos antiguos era un problema habitual. Los demonios de segunda fila ya son complicados de sacar. Un dios importante...

-¡Qué no está poseído! No puede ser...

-Necesitas creer que Amos está de tu parte. Es tu tío. Has perdido a demasiados familiares. Lo entiendo.

Me mordí la lengua, queriendo replicar, pero recordaba lo de sus padres.

-No tenemos opción- razone-. Amos sabe la forma de subir. Con trampa o sin ella, tenemos que llegar a Set.

Casi le vi girar los engranajes de la cabeza en busca de un argumento para convencerme.

-De acuerdo- dijo al final, derrotada.

Antes de que pudiésemos decir nada más, se abrieron las puertas del camión y entraron Amos y Ameli, en medio de una ráfaga de arena.

-Estamos cerca- Amos sonrió, como si fuera una buena noticia-. Muy, muy cerca.

&amp;%&amp;

A kilometro y medio de la montaña Camelback, salimos al interior de un círculo de perfecta calma: el ojo de la tormenta.

Era espeluznante. Todo a nuestro alrededor se veía borroso y justo por encima de nosotros el cielo estaba despejado y lleno de estrellas.

-En las calles no se mueve nada- dijo Zia mirando la ciudad fantasma en la que se había convertido Phoenix-. Si intentamos llevar al camión hasta la montaña.

-Nos verán- terminé yo, poniéndome un mechón negro y rizado en su sitio.

-¿Y ese hechizo tuyo?- dijo Howard a Zia-. El que usaste en el Nomo Primero.

-¿Qué hechizo?- quise saber.

Zia meneó la cabeza.

\- Se refiere a un hechizo de invisibilidad, pero no tengo magia.

-¿Amos?- pregunté.

Mi tío meditó la cuestión.

-Me temo que no hay invisibilidad, pero tengo otra idea.

&amp;%&amp;

Nunca tuve ningún problema con ser pájaro, pero eso cambió cuando Amos me convirtió en nube.

Nos explicó de antemano lo que haría, pero eso no me tranquilizó.

-Nadie va a fijarse en unas nubes de la tormenta- razonó.

-Es imposible- dijo Zia-. Es magia de tormenta, magia de caos. No deberíamos...

Amos levantó la varita y Zia se desintegró.

-¡No!- gritó Howard, pero al instante la siguió, convirtiéndose en una voluta de humo negro.

Amos se volvió hacia mí.

-Gracias, pero creo que...

¡Puf! Ya era una nube de tormenta. Imagínate que tu cuerpo se cambia por polvo y vapor, y tener un cosquilleo en el estómago sin tener estómago. Imagínate tener que concéntrate para no dispersarte y dejar de existir.

Me cabree tanto que un relámpago atronó en mi interior.

-No te pongas así- me riñó-. Son solo unos minutos. Sígueme.

Se transformó en una nube más oscura y pesada antes de lanzarse hacia la montaña. Seguirlo no fue nada fácil. Ni siquiera podía sabe si Howard y Zia venían detrás.

Seguí a Amos hasta una repisa que había en la ladera de la montaña, pero recuperé mi humanidad demasiado pronto y caí sobre Howard.

-Au- se lamentó.

-Lo siento- aunque más bien estaba concentrándome para no vomitar.

Zia y Amos estaban de pie a nuestro lado, mirando por la grieta de la que surgía una luz roja.

Zia se giró hacia nosotros.

-Solo queda el piramidión- eso eran malas noticias.

Me asomé por la grieta, viendo la pirámide que dominaba la hueca montaña. A sus poea había un montón de demonios, como si fuesen fans esperando a su artista favorito. Muy por encima de ellos, a nuestra altura, había dos barcazas mágicas tripuladas por demonios que llevaban ceremoniosamente la última pieza que le faltaba a la pirámide.

-Saben que han ganado- aventuró Howard-. Están montando el numerito.

-¡Pues reventémosles las barcas!

Amos me miró.

-¿Enserio te propones seguir esa estrategia?

Le miré de frente, sintiéndome algo intimidada.

-Tu hermano está ahí dentro. Tenemos que intentarlo.

-Vale- dijo Howard-. Volamos hasta esas barcas. Evitamos que coloquen la piedra de la punta...

-Piramidión- le corrigió Zia.

-Como se llame. Luego nos metemos en la pirámide y buscamos a mi abuelo.

-¿Y cuando Set intente detenernos?- dijo Amos.

\- Lo primero es lo primero. Tenemos que encontrar la forma de llegar a las barcazas.

-Nos transformaremos en pájaros- dijo Howard, dejando a Amos con la propuesta en la boca.

Lo miré insegura.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Y si...?

-Hay que intentarlo- me cortó.

-Vale. Zia, creo que ya han pasado diez horas. ¿Aun no tienes magia?

Zia entendió el brazo y se concentró. Al principio no pasó nada. Luego, entre sus dedos chisporroteó una luz rojiza y su cayado apareció en la mano.

-En el mejor momento- dijo Howard.

\- En el peor también- dijo Amos-. Eso significa que Desjardins ya está libre y vendrá a por nosotros y vendrá con refuerzos.

-Genial- mascullé frotándome el puente de la nariz-. Bueno, nos reunimos en la barca de la izquierda. Nos cargamos esa y luego nos ocuparemos de la otra. Confiemos en el factor sorpresa.

Howard asintió. Zia desenganchó en amuleto de buitre que había utilizado en Luxor.

-Vamos.

Al principio todo fue bien. Howard llegó sin problemas hasta la barca y tiró a uno de los demonios de un movimiento de varita. Yo desintegre a otros de un mandoble, transformándolos en montones de arena.

Y digamos que Zia fue una bonita distracción mientras nos cargábamos a los de la barca.

Una chica llevada por por un buitre gigante no es muy discreta. Le gritaron y alguno que otro le tiró su lanza, pero se quedaban cortos.

Amos se materializó a nuestras espaldas. Había adoptado la forma de un murciélago de fruta, lo que no me traía muy buenos recuerdos, pero se transformó enseguida en humano y se estrelló contra los demonios, que cayeron al aire.

-¡Agarraos!- nos dijo.

Zia aterrizó justo antes de que alcanzase el timón. Todos nos sujetamos con fuerza mientras Amos recitaba algo señalando a la otra barca. Unos de los demonios que había en ella era alto y muy delgado, con los ojos negros y una cara asquerosa.

-Rostro de Horror- musitó Howard.

Asentí.

-El lugarteniente de Set.

-Humo- dijo Amos, terminando su conjuro.

Al instante, la segunda embarcación se evaporó y los demonios cayeron al vacío entre aullidos. El piramidión se precipitó hasta que las cuerdas que me unían a nuestra barca se tensaron y las corté de un tajo con la espada, nivelándola de golpe.

El piramidión cayó al suelo, con grandes crujidos y espachurramientos.

Me daba en la nariz de que habíamos hecho algunas tortillas de demonio.

-Mirad- dijo Zia señalando debajo de nosotros.

Todos los demonios que tenían alas (unos cincuenta) se habían lanzado a por nosotros como si fueran un enjambre de insectos.

-Volad hasta la pirámide- dijo Amos-. Yo distraeré a los demonios.

La entrada a la pirámide, un sencillo umbral, no nos quedaba demasiado lejos. La vigilaban algunos demonios, pero sobretodo venían demonios a la barca, gritando y arrojando pedruscos.

-Son demasiados. Te matarán, Amos- le dije.

-No os preocupéis- dijo con gesto torcido-. Sellado la entrada a vuestras espaldas.

Me empujó por la borda, sin dejarme otra opción que convertirme en halcón. Howard ya se estaba transformando en milano, y Zia ya había sacado su buitre.

-¡Por Brooklyng!- oí gritar a Amos.

Vale, había oído muchos gritos de guerra cutres, pero ese se llevaba la palma.

Eché un vistazo atrás y ví que la barca estallaba en llamas. Saltaron bolas de fuegos por todas partes coló fuegos artificiales. No tuve tiempo a maravillarme por la magia de Amos o preocuparme por él. Consiguió distraer a la mayoría, pero más de una se fijó en nosotros.

Howard y yo tomamos tierra a la entrada de la pirámide y recobramos en aspecto humano. Zia entró justo detrás y convirtió a su buitre amuleto.

Los demonios nos pisaban los talones. Sin casi pensar, extendí la mano mientras sentía algo en el estómago. Extendí la mano y una réplica dorada y fantasmal imitó la acción. Cerré las puertas de golpe y cerré los ojos, concentrándome, para que no se volviesen a abrir.

Cuando abrí los ojos, un Ojo de Horus dorado y brillante estaba grabado en las puertas.

-No durará mucho- les informé.

Howard miraba alterado las puertas: pensaba en Amos.

-Estará bien- dije tratando de convencernos a los dos-. Es fuerte, y ya es mayorcito.

-Vamos- nos arrastró Zia-. No hay tiempo para suposiciones.

El túnel era estrecho y húmedo, tanto que me dió la sensación de estar arrastrándome por la arteria de una bestia. Avanzamos en fila india por una bajada de cuarenta y cinco grados que lo podrían haber convertido en un tobogán gigante.

Fruncí el ceño al ver los dibujos.

-Estos no son los dibujos de una tumba- les dije-. No hay imágenes de dioses ni de vida eterna.

Zia asintió.

-Esta pirámide no es una tumba. Es una plataforma destinada a contener el poder de Set. Todas estas imágenes sirven para incrementar el caos.

Seguimos caminando, yo intentando no mirar las inquietantes tallas, que mostraban escenas de destrucción. Y así llegamos al corazón de la pirámide.

En el lugar que debería ocupar una cámara funeraria, Set había puesto su trono. Era más grande que una pista de tenis, y sus bordes acababan en zanjas profundas que componían un foso donde burbujeaba un líquido roja. ¿Sangre? ¿Lava? ¿Ketchup maligno? Creo que prefería no saberlo.

En las cuatro esquinas de la sala, había estatuas de obsidiana del animal de Set con sus ojos de esmeralda refulgiendo. Uff, creo que echaba de menos a Cindy.

Unas ganas locas de volver a verla que ya ves tú.

Lo peor de todo era el trono. Era deforme y horripilante, como una estalagmita que hubiese crecido a su aire durante siglos. Para colmo, estaba encima del ataúd donde estaba encerrado en abuelo. Y lo usaba de reposapiés.

Oh, Set sería inmortal, pero eso no me impediría matarlo de una forma lenta y dolorosa.

-Cómo lo sacamos- no me iba a permitir mostrar debilidad en estos momentos, por mucho que me temblase la mano de la espada.

A mi lado, Howard cogió aire de golpe.

-¿Amos?

Seguí su mirada hasta el respiradero brillante y rojo que había en el techo y me maldije por no haberme dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

En la apertura se mecían un par de piernas. Entonces Amos se dejó caer. Su ropa soltaba humo y su pelo estaba lleno de ceniza.

Amos se quitó el polvo de la chaqueta y nos sonrió.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?- pregunté.

Nos hizo señas para que nos acercasemos al centro de la sala.

Cruzamos la zanja u me sentí mareada, como si mis sentidos estuvieran desajustados.

Zia saltó la última, mirando a Amos con recelo.

-No deberías estar vivo- dijo.

-Eso lo he oído muchas veces- le respondió Amos, soltando una risill

-¿Cómo sacamos el ataúd?- interrumpí, cortando la posible discusión.

-No, niños. Me he asegurado de que no nos interrumpa nadie. Es hora de que hablemos.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral.

-¿De qué exactamente?- pregunté ladeando la cabeza y afianzando la espada en mi mano.

De pronto Amos cayó de rodillas y empezó a sufrir convulsiones. Me lancé hacia delante para ayudarlo, pero me pararon sus ojos de rojo fundido.

-¡Corred!- gimió con voz ronca.

-¡Hay que irse!- dijo Zia agarrándonos los brazos-. ¡Ahora!

Pero nos quedamos paralizados, viendo cómo se alzaba vapor desde el cuerpo insconciente de Amos, donde adoptó la forma de un hombre sentado: un guerrero rojo de armadura ardiente, con un cayado de hierro y la cabeza de un monstruo canino.

-Que lástima- rió Set-. Supongo que ahora es cuando le toca a Zia recordaros que ya os había avisado.

**Observo. Me callo. Me decepciono. Aprendo. Sonrió. Continuó.**


	29. Chapter 29

Sí, a lo mejor soy un poco lento a la hora de pillar las cosas, ¿vale?

Lo digo porque no fue hasta aquel momento, en el centro del salón del trono, en el corazón de una pirámide maligna con un ejército de demonios afuera y el mundo apunto de explotar, cuando pensé: "venir aquí ha sido una horrible idea".

Set se levantó del trono, con su piel roja brillante. Llevaba su lustrosa armadura y un cayado negro. Su cabeza pasó de esa mezcla bestial a humana. Ahora tenía una cara de facciones elegantes con el pelo color arena, con ojos inteligentes donde brillaba el humor y una sonrisa cruel y torcida. Apartó a Amos de una patada y este dio un gemido, lo que por lo menos significaba que seguía vivo.

Ameli agarraba tan fuerte la espada que el filo temblaba. Se puso enfrente de Zia y de mi, para escudarnos.

-Zia tenía razón- admitió a regañadientes-. Poseías a Amos.

Set separó las manos con modestia.

-No fue una posesión completa. Los dioses podemos existir en muchos lugares al mismo tiempo, Ameli. Estoy seguro de que Horus ha estado buscando algún monumento bélico que ocupar...cualquier cosa que no fueras tú. Ahora la mayor parte de mí está en esta grandiosa estructura- abarcó la sala con un gesto orgulloso de brazo-. Bastó una esquirla de mi alma para controlar a Amos.

Dicho eso, le dió un puntapié a mi tío abuelo.

-¡No!- rugió una furiosa Ameli

-Me temo que no queda mucho de él. Resistió bien, y al final exigió más de la energía que le tenía planeado. Esa magia del caos salió de su cuenta. Hizo todo lo que pudo para avisaros, ¡y lo más gracioso es que lo sacó de sus reservas mágicas! ¿Transformaros en tormentas? ¿Quién hace eso hoy en día?

-¡Eres un desalmado!- exclamé.

Set ahogó un grito, fingiendo una sorpresa burlona.

-¿Yo?

Sus carcajadas resonaron contra las paredes, haciéndola más intensas.

-Amos estaba esa noche en Londres- reflexionó Ameli-. Nos siguió al Museo y desde entonces lo controlas tú. Desjardins nunca fue tu anfitrión- maldijo bastante en árabe después de eso.

-¿Ese plebeyo?- Set bufó-. Prefiero la sangre real, pero fue delicioso haberos engañado.

-Obligaste a Amos a sabotear su casa- intervine, furioso porque me hubiera engañado. ¿Por qué no hiciste que nos secuestrara y ya?

Set se encogió de hombros.

-Amos se resistía. Hay ciertas cosas que no podía obligarle a hacer sin destruirlo por completo, y no quería quedarme sin juguete tan pronto.

Ameli giró la cabeza de pronto, frunciendo el ceño y apretando la mandíbula.

Set rió profundamente.

-Pobre Horus. Tu anfitriona necesita ruedecitas de prácticas. ¿Enserio quieres desafiarme usándola?

Volvió la cabeza a él de golpe, elevando la palma de su mano derecha hacia él y un puño brillante lo arrolló con tal fuerza que atravesó una columna y le cayó encima.

Durante un latido solo se oyó el reguero de polvo y escombros. Entonces un aullido de risa salió desde los escombros y Set se levantó, apartando sin esfuerzo un enorme bloque de piedra.

-¡Bonito!- bramó-. ¡Pero sin ninguna utilidad! Será un placer cortarte en pedacitos como a tu padre, Horus. ¡Enterraré aquí a mis cuatro queridos hermanos y la tormenta será tan grande que envolverá el mundo!

Dicho esto, alzó una mano contra Ameli y una cuerda la envolvió, haciendo que cayese de culo al suelo y empezase a fulminarlo con la mirada.

Yo solo parpadeé, perdiendo la concentración.

-Eh...¿cuatro?

-Ya lo creo- los ojos de Set fueron hacia Zia, que se había retirado con sigilo a un lado de la sala-. Nunca me he olvidado de ti, querida.

Zia me miró con desesperación.

-No te preocupes, solo quiere distraerte.

-Mi encantadora diosa- continuo un zalamero Set-. Esa figura no te hace justicia, pero tampoco tenías muchas más opciones.

Set avanzó hacia ella, con el cayado brillando.

-¡No!- grité.

Di un paso hacia ellos, pero Set también sabía de empujones mágicos, y acabé estampado contra la pared.

-¡Howard!- grito Ameli-. Ella es Neftis. ¡Sabe cuidarse sola, idiota!

-No.

Todos los instintos me decían que Zia no podía ser Neftis. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más imposible me parecía.

Set la haría picadillo si no salía en su ayuda. Si lo que quería era distraerme, lo había logrado con éxito. No podía soltarme, y cuando intentaba invocar el poder de Isis, una barrera de miedo y pánico me lo impedía.

&amp;%&amp;

_¡Debes ceder ante mí!, _insistió Horus, y luchamos por el control de mi cuerpo, lo cual me dio un dolor de cabeza de mil demonios.

Set dio otro paso hacia Zia.

-Neftis- dijo melosamente-. Creo que serás un encantador aperitivo. Es cierto que eres la más débil, pero sigues siendo una de nosotros.

Zia interpuso su varita entre ambos cuando yo estaba segura de que iba a vomitar hasta los pulmones del mareo que tenía.

Puto Horus.

Zia creó una esfera roja defensiva, pero Set la deshizo con un chorro de arena y Zia cayó de culo.

¿Qué teníamos hoy con el caer de culo?

Howard empezó a forcejear, pero Zia lo detuvo.

-¡Yo no soy importante! ¡Centrate! ¡Ameli, no te resistas!

La miré confusa y lanzó un rayo de fuego a Set que debió costear sus últimas fuerzas. Set lo desvío con un movimiento de su cayado e hizo un movimiento como si tirara de algo del aire y Zia voló hacia él como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

"No te resistas".

¿Por qué Zia me diría eso? Me resistí como pude para liberarme. Sólo podía mirar desesperada como Set se inclinaba hacia Zia para examinarla.

Al principio Set tenía una expresión triunfal, pero poco a poco degeneró en confusión. Su rostro se oscureció y las llama de sus ojos cobraron fuerza.

-¿Dónde la has escondido?

-Nunca la poseerás- balbuceó Zia, estrangulada por la mano de Set.

No podía soportar ver a Zia tan indefensa, aunque me cayera como una patada en la boca.

"No te resistas", me había dicho Zia.

No se refería a que me resistiera a Set. Hablaba de Horus. El dios halcón y yo llevábamos días luchando por el control, pero ninguno podía tenerlo. Esa era la respuesta. Teníamos que actuar al unísono, confiar por completo en el otro o ambos moríamos.

_Sí, _concordó Horus.

Dejamos de empujar y nuestros pensamientos fluyeron juntos. Comprendí su poder, sus recuerdos y sus medios. Vi cada anfitrión que había tenido en sus más de mil vidas. El también vió mi mente...todo, hasta las cosas que menos me enorgullecían.

Es difícil describir el sentimiento. Además, por lo recuerdos de Horus, sabía que ese tipo de unión era muy raro.

Era como lanzar una moneda y que caiga de canto, perfectamente equilibrada.

-Ahora- dijeron nuestras voces en perfecta armonía.

Las ataduras que me retenían se rompieron en pedazos.

Mi avatar de combate se formó a mi alrededor, levantándome del suelo y rodeándome con un escudo de energía dorada. Di un paso adelante y levanté la espada. El avatar imitó mis movimientos al milímetro.

Set se dio la vuelta y me contempló con ojos fríos.

-Bueno, Horus- dijo-. Por fin has encontrado los pedales de tu pequeña bicicleta, ¿eh? Eso no significa que sepas montar.

-Soy Ameli Jarifa- le espeté, feroz-. Sangre de los Faraones, Ojo de Horus. Y ahora, Set, hermano, tío, traidor, te voy a aplastar como si fueras un puto mosquito.

&amp;%&amp;

Fue una pelea a muerte, y jamás me había sentido más viva.

Cada movimiento era perfecto. Cada golpe era tan divertido que quería reír a carcajadas. Set creció hasta ser más grande que yo, y su cayado tenía la longitud de un mástil de barco. La cara le iba cambiando, unas veces era la hermana gemela de Cindy y otras era humano.

Mi espada y su cayado chocaban constantemente en una lluvia de chispas. Me hizo perder el equilibrio de un empujón y me estampe contra una de las estatuas de Cindy, que cayó al suelo y se rompió.

Upps.

Mi espada entró por el hueco de la hombrera de Set y aulló mientras manaba sangre negra de la herida. Trazó un arco con su cayado y giré con el suelo para que no me partiera la cabeza en dos. Me levanté como un resorte y paré en cayado con mi espada.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo de Howard se había soltado y estaba ayudando a Zia y a Amos. Había dibujado un círculo de protección alrededor de ellos.

Tenía que llevarlo al exterior para que no los dañasemos sin querer. Quizás si dejaba tiempo a Howard pudiese liberar al abuelo.

Recordé cómo había descrito Bast su batalla con Apofis: luchar con su enemigo por toda la eternidad.

_Sí, _se mostró de acuerdo Horus.

Levanté el puño hacia el respiradero taponado del techo. Se abrió de nuevo y entro otra vez esa luz roja. Solté la espada y me arrojé contra Set. Lo agarré por los hombros con las manos desnudas, intentando contenerlo. Gruñó y soltó su cayado para cogerle los brazos. Era mucho más fuerte que yo, pero Horus tenía buenas maniobras, y yo algo de práctica. Las callejuelas de Alejandría nunca habían sido desconocidas de mis peleas. Al final lo retuve con una llave.

"Vale, ¿ahora qué? "

Irónicamente no me hizo falta ayuda. Recordé cómo Amos nos había transformado en nubes de tormenta sólo con la mente, o cuando esos dos malditos shabtis me transformaron en lagarto.

"Eres un murciélago de fruta", dije a Set.

"¡No!", gritó su mente, pero ya era tarde.

Visualicé cómo se encogía y su cara se afeaba aún más. Yo también mengüe, hasta ser un halcón peregrino con un murciélago en sus garras.

Volé al respiradero entre arañazos y mordiscos mientras subíamos en círculos. Por fin salimos al exterior y volvimos a asumir nuestras formas de guerreros en la ladera.

Procuré mantener el equilibrio en la pendiente. Mi avatar seguía brillando, aunque tenía una herida en el brazo. Y en mi brazo esa misma herida sangraba.

Set me sonrió y su cara parpadeó en la de un depredador.

-Ya podéis morir tranquilos, pero es muy tarde.

Miré a la caverna y el corazón casi se me sale por la garganta. El ejército de demonios se enfrentaba a un grupo vestido con chilabas y luchando por avanzar. Cada mago estaba dentro de un círculo de protección móvil.

Habían convocado bestias de todo tipo: leones, serpientes, esfinges, hipopótamos... Contemplé como todos esos demonios abrumaban a los magos y quebraban en círculo en un fogonazo verde y caían ante la oleada de enemigos.

-El fin de la Casa de la Vida- dijo Set con satisfacción-. No podrán vencer mientras la pirámide se alze.

Los magos parecían haberlo averiguado, porque lanzaban cosas de todo tipo contra la pirámide.

Rostro de Horror estaba en segunda fila, espoleando a todos con un látigo y gritando órdenes.

Me lancé contra él con nueva ferocidad, dando mandobles y esquivando los suyos. Hice descender mi espada, pero Set se echó a un lado y mi espada dio con la piedra. Antes de poder reaccionar de nuevo, Set dijo:

-_Ha-di._

Los jeroglíficos explotaron y me mandaron volando ladera abajo.

Cuando la vista se me aclaró busqué a Rostro de Horror. Detrás de él unos gigantes seguían cargando el dorado piramidión, preparándolo para colocarlo.

-No- intenté levantarme, pero el avatar estaba demasiado lento.

Entonces un mayo aterrizó entre los demonios y liberó una ventolera. Los demonios volaron por los aires y los gigantes soltaron el piramidión y el prisma dorado empezó a brillar, pero Desjardins no pudo destruirlo a tiempo. Set hizo un movimiento con el cayado y lo mandó volando hasta la base de la pirámide. Nunca me había caído muy bien, pero nadie merecía que lo lanzasen desde tan alto.

-Molesto pero inefectivo- dijo Set-. A esto se ha reducido la Casa de la Vida, ¿eh, Horus?

Corrí ladera arriba y nuestras armas se encontraron de nuevo. La luz gris empezaba a filtrarse por las grietas de la montaña que teníamos encima.

Los agudos sentidos de Horus me dijeron que faltarían unos dos minutos para el amanecer, y probablemente menos.

La energía de Horus siguió inundándome. Mi avatar sólo tenía la herida del brazo y algunos rasguños y mis ataques seguían rápidos y fuertes, pero no lo bastante como para vencer a Set.

_Paciencia, _me aconsejó Horus. _La primera pelea duró siete años._

Pero no teníamos siete años para luchar. Con cada minuto, caía otro mago.

Deseé que Howard estuviese aquí, pero prefería que siguiera con Amos y Zia, tratando de liberar al abuelo.

Me despiste y retrocedí por un movimiento de Set. El cayado restalló contra mi tobillo y me desequilibró, enviándome dando tumbos colina abajo.

Set estalló a carcajadas.

-¡Buen viaje!

Me levanté con un gemido, pero los pies me pesaban como si fueran de plomo. Intenté subir a toda prisa, pero Set fue más rápido y puso el piramidión, completando la estructura. Una luz roja fluyo por las laderas de la pirámide, que hizo temblar la montaña entera y me dejó el cuerpo insensible.

-¡Treinta segundos para el amanecer!- se regocijó Set-. ¡Esta tierra será mía para siempre! ¡Tu solo no puedes detenerme, y mucho menos en el desierto!

-Tienes razón- dijo una voz potente y cercana. Howard estaba sobre el respiradero, brillando como si fuera un arcoiris y con el báculo y la varita brillando-. Lo que pasa es que Horus no está sólo. Y no te combatiremos en el desierto.

Golpeó la pirámide con su cayado y gritó un nombre.

Fueron unas palabras que jamás me habría esperado que pronunciara como grito de guerra, y que me hicieron cuestionarme seriamente por la salud mental de mi primo.

**La muerte y yo hicimos un pacto. Ni ella me persigue ni yo le huyo. Simplemente un día nos encontraremos **


	30. Chapter 30

Así, me gusta, Ameli, que me hagas parecer dramático y todo eso.

**(Esa del fondo es ella diciendo que es que soy una **_**dramática).**_

La verdad, tuvo algo menos de encanto. Vamos a retroceder, a cuando mi prima-pollo se fué volando con nuestro querido murciélago de fruta y me dejó solo con dos personas heridas.

Gracias, Ameli.

Las heridas de Amos parecían más mágicas que físicas. No tenía un rasguño, aunque tenía los ojos en blanco y casi no respiraba. Le toqué y me quemé la mano, así que decidí dejarlo de momento.

Zia estaba pálida como una muerta y sangraba por muchas heridas.

-No te muevas- corte el dobladillo de su pantalón e intenté vendarle la pierna-. Podría...

-Howard- dijo tomándome la mano muy flojito-. No hay tiempo. Escucha.

-Si...

-Necesitas su nombre.

-¡No eres Neftis! Lo dijo Set.

Meneó la cabeza.

-Hablo con su voz. El nombre es Día Aciago.

¿De verdad podía ser ese el nombre secreto de Set? Zia decía que no era Neftis, que hablaba en su nombre. Recordé la voz del río. Neftis había dicho que me enviaría un mensaje.

Me removí, incómodo.

-Zia...

Entonces me dí cuenta, y me sentó como un porrazo. Iskandar había querido proteger a Zia.

-Ay dios- me lamenté-. Es eso, ¿verdad?

Pareció entenderme y asintió. Su cara se crispó de dolor, pero sus ojos conservaban la fuerza de siempre.

-Usa el nombre y doblega a Set. Haz que colabore.

-¿Qué colabore? Ha tratado de matarte.

-Ve- Zia intentó apartarme-. Ameli te necesita.

Era lo único que podía convencerme, y ella bien lo sabía.

-Volveré- prometí- no te vayas a ninguna parte.

Casi me doy un porrazo por lo tonto que había sonado. Me levanté y miré hacia el agujero del techo, temeroso por tener que volverme otra vez un milano. Entonces mis ojos se posaron hasta el ataúd del abuelo, enterrado en el trono rojo.

_Primero hay que encargarse de Set, _me advirtió Isis.

"Pero...", pensé, desesperado.

Yo había sufrido mucho, y no me quería imaginar cómo lo pasaría Ameli si perdiera al abuelo: era lo único que le quedaba.

_Vamos, hay que ir ya o podría estar en peligro._

Eso me despertó. Me quedé paralizado un momento, hasta que la pirámide tembló, y se formaron grietas.

Me imaginé dando un paso adelante, fundiéndome con la diosa.

Había compartido poder con Isis antes, pero esta vez era distinto. Nos entendimos, nos compenetramos. Miré su historia completa. Sus primeros días ansiando el poder, recurriendo a trucos e intrigas para descubrir el nombre de Ra y poner a su marido en el trono. Entonces vi sus sueños destruidos por Set. Sentí su rabia y su amargura. Su fiero orgullo y su instinto protector hacia Horus, a pesar de que él no lo necesitara.

-¡Howard!- gritó Zia.

-Ya voy- le dije-. Ten cuidado.

Dicho eso, me transformé en milano y volé por el respiradero hacia la cima de la pirámide.

&amp;%&amp;

Me encontré el piso de arriba hecho un desastre.

Ameli era un despojo de pollo tirado en la cuesta de la pirámide y...

**(¡Ahhhh! ¡No me tires cosas! ¡Y menos tan abajo! ¡Psicópata! ¡Me vas a dejar sin hijos! ¡Y el mundo necesita seres tan bellos como yo! Perdón, pero aleja esa espada de mí o te ha-diare. ¡Vale, vale! ¡Perdón!).**

Set acababa de colocar la piedra encimera y gritaba:

-¡Treinta segundos para el amanecer!

Me sentía poderoso. La fuerza de Maat surcaba mis venas, las Palabras Divinas estaban a mis órdenes. Era Howard Johns. Y era Isis, la diosa de la magia, portadora de los nombres secretos.

**(Esa del fondo es Ameli riendo porque he sonado muy gay). **

Mientras Ameli se esforzaba por escalar la pirámide, Set se regodeó.

-¡Tú sólo no puedes detenerme, Horus, y mucho menos en el desierto que me otorga fuerzas!

-¡Tienes razón!- grité yo.

Set se giró, y su cara no tenía precio. Alcé mi báculo y mi varita mientras hacía acopio de magia.

-Lo que pasa es que Horus no está solo- continué-. Y que no vamos a combatirte en el desierto- hice caer mi cayado contra las piedras y grité:- ¡Washington, D. C.!

La pirámide tembló. Durante un instante, no ocurrió nada. Set pareció comprender cuál era mi propósito y rió.

-Curso básico de magia, Howard Johns. ¡Durante los días demoníacos no se pueden abrir portales!

-Los mortales no pueden- acepté-, pero una diosa de la magia sí.

Por encima de nuestras cabezas, el aire crepitó y se llenó de relámpagos. La parte superior de la caverna fue disolviéndose hasta componer un vórtice giratorio de arena, tan grande como la pirámide.

Los demonios dejaron de pelear y nos miraron horrorizados. Los magos tartamudearon a medio conjuro, con caras de asombro.

El vórtice era tan poderoso que empezó a arrancar bloques de la pirámide y absorberlos. Parecía un inodoro gigante. Y entonces el portal empezó a descender.

-¡No!- rugió Set.

Atacó el portal con sus llamas, y luego se giró hacia mí y me arrojó piedras y relámpagos, pero ya era muy tarde. El portal nos tragó a todos.

El mundo pareció volverse del revés. Durante un latido de corazón, dudé de si había cometido un error de cálculo. Entonces, con el mismo estruendo que si superasemos la barrera del sonido, salimos al frío aire matinal, por debajo se veían los jardines nevados del Nacional Mall, en Washington, D. C.

La pirámide seguía entera, pero estaba llena de grietas. La cimera intentaba sostener el poder, pero, alejada del desierto, ya no tenía tanto poder, sobretodo cuando estaba justo enfrente de su antónimo: el Monumento a Washington.

Set me gritó algo en egipcio antiguo. Supuse que no sería un cumplido.

-¡Te retorceré todos los miembros antes de arrancártelos- gritó-.¡Voy a...!

-¿Morir?- sugirió Ameli.

Se levantó detrás de Set y blandió su espada. El filo cortó la armadura de Set a la altura de las costillas, hundiéndose profundamente. Set cayó por la cara de su pirámide y Ameli saltó tras él. A través de la Duat podía ver al Monumento de Washington cargando a Ameli de energía.

-¡El libro, Howard!- gritó mientras corría-. ¡Hazlo ya!

Debí de quedarme aturdido después de invocar el portal, porque Set comprendió lo que Ameli decía antes que yo.

-¡No!- rugió el Dios Rojo.

Se abalanzo hacia mí, pero Ameli lo interceptó y forcejearon. Las piedras de la pirámide crujieron y se desmoronaron bajo su peso. Alrededor de la base,los magos y demonios que se habían quedado inconscientes al teletransportarse, se removieron.

Entonces me di cuenta y abrí la mano, convocando el pequeño colume azul que habíamos robado en París. Desplegué el papiro y los jeroglíficos estaban claros y brillantes.

Ameli vino a mi lado, dejando a un casi inconsciente Set entre las rocas de su pirámide. Me cogió la mano y la Pluma de la Verdad quemó contra la palma de mi mano.

-Yo te nombro, Set- entoné-. Yo te nombro Día Aciago.

Con enorme estruendo, la pirámide implosionó. Set intentó levantarse, pero no tenía fuerzas.

-Tu has sido mi enemigo- continué-, y una maldición sobre la tierra.

Desde la punta del Monumento Washington, un rayo de luz blanca cayó hasta la base y ató a Set.

Para completar el hechizo, solo necesitaba un verso más:

"Indigno de piedad, enemigo de Maat, quedas exiliado a los lindes de la tierra".

Debía entonarse con absoluta convicción. Y pensándolo bien, ¿por qué no debería creerlo? Set no merecía ninguna piedad. Era un enemigo de Maat.

Pero vacilé.

Miré la cima del monumento y ví una forma encima, una luz roja intentando formar una figura determinada. Se retorció en el aire.

En el cielo había una serpiente.

-¡A qué esperas!- gritó Ameli.

Me di cuenta de que ella no podía verlo.

Set había conseguido ponerse de rodillas.

-¿No tienes agallas?- vociferó. Entonces miró con furia a Ameli-. ¿Lo ves? Isis siempre ha sido una cobarde.

Ameli me miró, con desconfianza brillando en sus ojos verde pálido. Seguramente Horus estaba tramando algo poderoso. Entonces siguió mi vista y palideció. Al parecer era más perceptiva de lo que había creído. Soltó mi mano y la Pluma de la Verdad se fué. Se deshizo en un polvo plateado que obligó a volverse visible a la serpiente.

-¡No!- gritó una voz a mi lado, mientras la serpiente retrocedía.

Al girarme vi a Rostro de Horror, lanzándose contra mí, con una daga en mano dirigida a mi cuello. Apenas me dio tiempo a pensar: "Estoy muerto".

Pero Ameli fue más rápida. Atravesó a Rostro con la espada y este retrocedió, con la espada aún clavada.

-Esto no ha terminado, deificados- siseo-. Todo cuanto habéis visto a sido hecho con sólo un resquicio de mi fuerza. Imaginad de qué seré capaz cuando reclame mi forma completa.

El demonio nos dedicó una espantosa sonrisa y le salió un hilo de humo rojo por la boca. Después se convirtió en un montón de arena. Invoqué una ventolera que deshizo la serpiente del cielo mientras Ameli recuperaba su espada de los resto de arena y la sacudía con una mueca de asco.

Me acerqué a Set, que seguía de rodillas, atado por cuerdas de energía blanca.

-Los dos habéis visto la serpiente que había en las nubes- dijo Ameli, acercándose-: Apofis. Rostro de Horror estaba poseído por él desde el principio y aprovechaba a Set para cumplir sus propósitos. Quería utilizar la pirámide como portal.

-¡Chorradas!- Set me miró, rabioso-. Es otro de tus trucos, bruja.

-Sabes que no- le espeté-. Te usaron.

-¡A mi nadie me usa!

-Pues lo acaban de hacer- apuntó mi prima afiladamente.

-Apofis quería que la explosión le alimentara de poder. Si no hubiésemos intervenido, Caos habría triunfado- intenté explicarle.

-¡Yo soy el caos!

-En parte- reflexionó Ameli-. Pero sigues siendo uno de los dioses. Aunque seas malvado, desleal, despiadado, vil...

-Me vas a sacar los colores, sobrino.

Ella lo miró de mala leche y le dio una patada en toda la nariz.

-Llamame Ameli- le espetó-. Sin embargo- continuó mientras ignoraba la mirada de muerte de Set-, eres uno de los dioses más poderosos. En otros tiempos fuiste la mano derecha de Ra y combatiste contra Apofis de primera mano. Necesitaremos a todos los dioses para luchar contra Apofis- ahora lo miraba a los ojos, con toda la fuerza que tenía llameando en verde pálido.

Set tanteó sus blancas ligaduras. Cuando se cercioró de que no podía romperla, le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Confiarías tanto en mí como para formar una alianza?

Ameli soltó una carcajada.

-Lo dirás de broma. Te tenemos pillado por los huevos con las manos abiertas, ¿recuerdas? Tenemos tu nombre secreto.

Junté los dedos y las ataduras de Set se apretaban. Me cansé un montón, pero no había por qué contárselo a Set.

-La Casa de la Vida desterró a los dioses- dije-, y no ha funcionado. Si ahora te encerramos, no solucionaremos nada.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo- dijo Set medio asfixiado-. Si no te importa aflojar la cuerda...

-Eres un tipejo despreciable y malvado- le espetó Ameli-, pero tienes un papel que interpretar y ahora estás controlado. Te liberaremos si juras portarte como un niño bueno. Y que cuando te llamemos, sólo armarás jaleo para nosotros, para luchar con Apofis. Si no, siempre queda la opción de que te corte la cabeza y juega al baloncesto con ella.

Set los miraba alternativamente.

-¿Armar jaleo para vosotros? Es justo mi especialidad.

-Júralo por tu propio nombre y por el trono de Ra- le dije-. Te marcharás ahora y no volverás hasta que se te llame.

-Lo juro- dijo demasiado deprisa-. Por mi nombre, el trono de Ra y los codos estrellados de nuestra querida madre.

-Como nos traiciones- le advertí-, tengo tu nombre. No tendré más piedad.

-Siempre has sido mi hermana favorita.

Le quité las ataduras y Set se levantó. Guiñó un ojo a Horus y fingió que me disparaba haciendo una pistola con los dedos.

-Nos vamos a divertir muchísimo.

-Yo te expulsó, Día Aciago- dije.

Se convirtió en una columna de sal y desapareció.

&amp;%&amp;

Todos los magos y mortales seguían durmiendo, y los demonios habían desaparecido.

Sin embargo se oía el sonido de sirenas de policía a lo lejos.

La pirámide había desaparecido, y en cambio había un cuadrado de nieve derretida. Amos y Zia estaban en él. Fuimos corriendo hasta ellos.

No había rastros del trono o el ataúd. Me forcé a no pensar en ello. Si lo hacía ahora, me derrumbaría en pedacitos.

Me senté al lado de Amos y gimió.

-¿Qué...?- los ojos se le nublaron de terror-. Set...él...él...

-Descansa- dijo Howard poniéndole la mano en la frente-. Calma- murmuró-. _Hah-ri._

Los jeroglíficos brillaron en su cara y se volvió a dormir, pero eso solo era una medida provisional.

Zia estaba mucho peor. Howard le acunó entre sus piernas. La chica tenía muy mal aspecto. Su piel era de un cobrizo muy raro y estaba seca y cuarteada, como si hubiese expuesto demasiado al sol. Un círculo protector se estaba desvaneciendo alrededor de ellos. Zia había gastado sus últimas energías en protegerlos de la explosión de la pirámide.

-¿Ha desaparecido Set?- dijo con un hilillo de voz.

-Sí, todo gracias a tí- era normal que se quisiera guardar los detalles, por lo que asentí cuando me miró.

Zia asintió, satisfecha, y cerró los ojos.

-No te duermas- la voz de Howard tembló-. No irás a dejarme sólo con Ameli. Es una mala influencia.

Zia intentó sonreír, pero sólo consiguió una mueca.

Me destrozó por Howard. Cuanta razón tenía Geb: habíamos perdido demasiado.

-Encuentrala, ¿lo harás?- no comprendí-. A ella le...apetece...esa cita en el centro comercial.

Los miré confusa. Casi me caigo de culo cuando Howard apoyó su frente en la de ella y Zia se convirtió en arcilla.

-¿Qué...?

-Es un shabti- dijo con la voz quebrada mientras una luz azul salía de Zia y se iba hacia el cielo-. Iskandar la protegió. Zia era una doble de la que Iskandar escondió, la que guardaba a Neftis.

-Pero ¿dónde...?

-Lo averiguaré- lo dijo con furia y rabia.

Era una promesa.

-Te equivocas- me miró, confuso-. Lo _averiguaremos._

No expuse mi preocupación de que la Zia shabti y la normal no fuesen iguales. De que no la hubiésemos conocido nunca.

Mientras Howard parecía divagar, una voz conocida me hizo bajar un escalofrío por la columna.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?

Desjardins echaba humo. Literalmente. Me levanté de un salto, espada en mano, lista para defendernos del báculo incendiado que portaba. Detrás de él había otros tres magos, todos con el aspecto de acabar de levantarse de una siesta.

-Qué bien- mascullé con ironía-. Estás vivo.

-¿Habéis hecho un trato con Set?- exigió-. ¿Habéis permitido que se marche?

Su tono me hizo hervir la sangre. Nos había amenazado muchas veces, ¿quien se creía para exigirme nada? Howard me frenó antes de que le cortara en dos.

-Desjardins- dijo con total calma-. Apofis está alzándose, por si te lo has perdido. Necesitamos a los dioses.

-La Casa debe volver a las antiguas sendas si queremos que sobreviva- continué.

-¡Esas enseñanzas nos destruyeron!- gritó.

Una semana antes quizás hubiera temblado, pero ahora era más poderosa. Mucho más. Lo miré a los ojos y dejé que lo supiera.

-Eso fue el orgullo- le espetó Howard-. La avaricia, el egoísmo. Es difícil seguir la senda de los dioses, pero forma parte de la magia. No podéis apartarla y ya.

-Estáis ebrios de poder- se burló-. Los dioses os han poseído. Pronto olvidaréis que sois humanos. Y tú- dijo mirándome-. Ya sé cuales serían tus demandas. Nunca te harás con el trono. Hasta mi último aliento...

-Ahorratelo- le dije con ferocidad. Mire a Howard-. Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer.

Hizo una mueca y asintió. Cerré los ojos y me concentré.

_Piensalo bien, _dijo Horus. _Lo que hemos hecho es solo la punta del iceberg._

"Lo sé ", contesté. "Pero debo llegar por mí misma".

_Eres sabia para ser mortal. Como quieras._

Imaginaos renunciar a una fortuna, tirando a la basura el collar de diamantes más hermoso del mundo. Todo eso habría sido mucho más fácil que eso. Sentí como me abandonaba el espíritu de Horus. Una parte de él fluyó a mi collar, pero la mayor parte de fue al Monumento Washington, desde donde se iría a la Duat.

Cuando abrí los ojos, Howard miraba con cara de pena su colgante.

Desjardins están tan pasmado que se olvidó de que sabía inglés.

-_Ce n'est pas posible. On ne..._

_-_Si es posible- le dijo Howard-. Te queda mucho que aprender sobre lo que es posible y lo que no.

Mandé mi espada a la taquilla de la Duat.

-No pretendo llegar al trono- dije -. No a menos que me lo gane por mi misma. Vamos a aprender la senda de los dioses, y vamos a enseñarla. Puedes perder el tiempo intentando destruirnos o bien puedes ayudarnos, pero eso no nos detendrá.

Las sirenas de la policía se acercaban. Teníamos poco antes de que nos rodeasen.

Desjardins miró a los magos que tenía detrás, probablemente sopesando el apoyo que tenía. Sus hermanos parecían sobrecogidos. Uno incluso empezó a inclinarse ante mí, pero se detuvo a tiempo.

Podría haber bastado solo Desjardins para destruirnos. Ahora éramos unos simples magos principiantes.

Las aletas de la nariz de Desjardins temblaron. Bajo su báculo.

-Hoy ha habido demasiada destrucción. Pero la senda de los dioses seguirá sellada. Si perjudicais a la Casa de la Vida...

Dejó la amenaza en el aire. Golpeó el suelo con el cayado y se marcharon con una ráfaga de viento.

Estaba agotada y me sentía sola. Pero seguíamos vivos, eso era lo que contaba. Yo no era un dios, solo era una adolescente intentando ocultar su miedo, sola con su primo.

Entonces Amos dio un gemido de dolor y empezó a incorporarse. Los coches de policía y siniestras furgonetas nos rodeaban. No sabía qué verían los mortales, pero no quería salir en los telediarios. Otra vez.

-Ahí que salir de aquí- dijo Howard-. ¿Crees que podrás transformar a Amos en algo y llevarlo?

Asentí. Intentando no pensar en mi abuelo para no echarme a llorar.

No podía seguir lamentándome. Tenía que ser fuerte por los dos o terminaríamos en la cárcel.

-Sí- dije, tragándome el nudo que tenía en la garganta-. Conozco un lugar al que podemos ir.

**Que la dureza del mundo no cambie la dulzura de nuestros corazones.**


	31. Chapter 31

No puedo creerme que Ameli me vaya a dejar narrar ahora.

**(¡Au! ¡No me pegues!).**

Bueno, de igual.

La cosa es que me alegro de que haya contado la última parte. Yo... Bueno, no es fácil para mí.

Pero si había alguien que se encontraba mal, ese era Amos. Nos quedaba la magia justa para transformarnos en pájaro, pero a mitad de camino Amos intentó convertirse en humano y tuvimos que parar el vuelo en una estación de autobuses. Lo cual fue normal, siendo un hámster en garras de un halcón.

**(Esa del fondo es Ameli diciendo que teníamos prisa y que no pudo pensar nada mejor. Ya claro. ¡Vale, lo retiro, lo retiro).**

Bueno, intentamos hablar con él, pero apenas podía decir una frase completa.

Al final lo metimos en la estación. Dejamos que se durmiera mientras Ameli y yo lo vigilabamos. Decidimos que sería mejor no ver las noticias: vieran lo que vieran los mortales, no nos interesaba.

Deseé que Bast estuviera con nosotros, porque Amos no estaba en condiciones de ser un adulto responsable. De todas formas, Ameli se las ingenió para comprar billetes para nosotros y para nuestro "tío enfermo" hasta Nueva York. Yo dormí todo el camino, apretando el Nudo de Isis con la mano.

Llegamos a Brooklyng cuando se ponía el sol.

La mansión estaba destrozada por el incendio, pero supe que habíamos hecho bien cuando oímos un "¡Ajk! ¡Ajk!" familiar.

-¡Keops!- grité.

Saltó sobre mi prima para abrazarla, luego la soltó y señaló una pelota de baloncesto que había quedado casi intacta. No pude evitar sonreír. Me disculpaba por ser tan malo y quería enseñarme a jugar.

-Por supuesto que luego jugaremos.

La casa estaba semiderruida, pero se notaba que Keops había intentado arreglarla. Encima de la chimenea había un suministro de Cheerios y tenía unos cuencos para Gominola, que dormía en el único sofá que había sobrevivido. Bajo una sección intacta del techo, Keops había amontonado tres montones de mantas y almohadas para que durmieramos.

Vi a Ameli alzar la vista al cielo y limpiarse una lágrima en el rabillo del ojo, para que no le corriera el khol.

-Keops- dijo con voz estrangulada-. Eres el mejor babuino del mundo.

Su sonrisa desapareció al mirar a Amos.

Se había acercado a la destrozada estatua de Tot, de la que solo quedaba entera la cabeza. Sabía lo que pensaba. "Esto es un mal presagio para la vuelta a casa".

-Lo arreglaremos- dijo Ameli con absoluta convicción.

Amos no dio signos de haberla escuchado. Solo se tiró en el sofá y se tapó la cara con los brazos.

-Bueno- dijo Ameli intentando sonar positiva-. ¿Qué tal si yo juego al baloncesto con Keops y tú limpias?

Incluso con magia nos costó semanas reparar la casa, pero poco a poco fuimos arreglando el techo y las paredes. Nos acostábamos completamente agotados, pero poco a poco mejoraba.

Incluso arreglamos la terraza y soltamos la estatuilla de Filipo en el estanque. Amos estuvo a punto de sonreír al verlo, pero luego se hundió en una silla de la terraza y miró los distantes edificios de Manhattan.

Empecé a dudar si volvería a ser el mismo. Había perdido mucho peso, y tenía la cara chupada. La mayoría de los días se dejaba puesto el batín y ni siquiera se peinaba.

-Lo dominó Set- me dijo Ameli, férrea, cuando se lo dije-. ¿Sabes lo "violado" que se debe sentir? Se recuperará por mucho que cueste, es un Jarifa después de todo. Como tú, aunque muchas veces lo olvides.

Intentamos quitarnos todo eso de la cabeza trabajando. A Ameli se le daban mejor los trabajos forzados: mover vigas y muros. Yo era bueno en los detalles, como reconstruir los jeroglíficos de las puertas. Una vez arregle la habitación de Ameli con el hechizo de unir: _Hi-nehm. _Luego estuve durmiendo doce horas, pero mereció la pena.

Sin prisa pero sin pausa, la casa estaba volviendo a ser un hogar.

&amp;%&amp;

Una noche mientras cenábamos, tuvimos una visita.

Amos se había ido temprano a dormir, como solía hacer. Keops estaba dentro, mirando la tele con Gominola en el regazo. Ameli y yo estábamos exhaustos, sentados en la terraza mientras mirábamos el paisaje y comíamos.

Exceptuando el rumor de la ciudad, era una noche tranquila.

No estoy muy seguro de cómo sucedió, pero un segundo estábamos solos y al siguiente había un tío de pie junto a la barandilla. Era alto y delgado, vestido completamente de negro y con una tez pálida. Tendría dieciséis años y su que no lo había visto en la vida, me sonaba familiar.

Ameli se levantó tan deprisa que derramó su infusión de hibisco sobre la mesa.

-¡Anubis!- soltó.

¿Cómo que Anubis? Creí que bromeaba, porque aquel tío no parecía un chacal gruñon.

-Ameli- dijo-. Howard. Venid conmigo, por favor.

-Un momento...

Anubis hizo un gesto con la mano y en el aire se abrió una puerta, un rectángulo de negrura absoluta.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Ameli pasó por ella a zancada grande y decidida, sin mirar a Anubis dos veces. Él sonrió y fue detrás de ella, lo que no me dejó otra alternativa que seguirlos.

&amp;%&amp;

La Sala del Juicio estaba remodelada. La balanza dorada estaba arreglada, y aunque las columnas negras seguían perdiéndose en la penumbra, ahora podía ver una imagen superpuesta. Esta una gran sala de estar blanca con el techo alto y enormes ventanales. Por unas puertas dobles se veía el océano.

Me quedé sin habla y miré a Ameli. Había reconocido el lugar, como yo: nuestra casa de los Ángeles, en la costa del Pacífico. El último lugar donde habíamos estado en familia antes de que todo cambiase.

-La Sala del Juicio es intuitiva- nos dijo una voz familiar-. Responde a los recuerdos potentes.

Entonces me dí cuenta de que el trono ya no estaba vacío. Sentado en él con Ammit la Devoradora acurrucada a sus pies, estaba nuestro abuelo.

Parecía el mismo: abrigo largo marrón, su traje arrugado y las botas llenas de polvo, su cabeza recién afeitada y un brillo orgulloso en los ojos. En cuanto bajé la vista a la Duat, vi que era más alto y más fuerte, vestido con túnica y lleno de joyas típicas de un faraón. Tenía la piel de un azul oscuro, casi oceánico.

Anubis avanzó hasta quedar de pie a su lado. Yo fui algo más lentamente hacia él, y Ameli sólo lo miraba con cautela, hasta que se hartó, apretó los labios y se acercó al trono a zancada limpia.

Se paró enfrente de él, e iba a decir algo cuando la interrumpí.

-Eres azul- no me culpéis, fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir antes de que Ameli hiciese algo.

Ameli me miró como si fuera subnormal, lo que era. Pero el abuelo rió, y fue tan normal como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Venía con el terreno- dijo el abuelo-. Perdonad que no os haya traído antes. Las cosas han sido...

-Complicadas- sugirió Anubis.

-Exacto. Quería deciros lo orgulloso que estoy y...

-Espera- Ameli subió hasta el mismo trono y se plantó ante él. Ammit le gruño, pero Ameli le devolvió el gruñido y el monstruo calló, desconcertado e incómodo-. ¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿Mi abuelo? ¿Osiris? ¿Una mezcla rara o qué?

El abuelo miró a Anubis.

-¿Qué te había dicho de ella? Más fiera que Ammit, ya lo creo.

-No hacía falta que me lo dijeras- la cara de Anubis era seria-. Ya he aprendido que debo temer esa lengua afilada.

-¿Cómo dices? Repítelo, venga- Ameli parecía a punto de saltar sobre Anubis y dejarle la cara hecha un mapa.

-En realidad- intervino el abuelo justo a tiempo-, soy los dos a la vez. Estoy vivo y muerto, aunque quizás sería mejor decir...reciclado. Osiris es el dios de la muerte y la nueva vida. Para recuperar su trono...

-Debías morir- dije en tono plano, furioso.

-¿A esto te referías con "arreglarlo todo"?- le espetó Ameli, con un tono que hacía parecer cálidos a los casquetes polares.

Hasta Ammit se refugió entre las piernas del abuelo al oír su tono. Anubis y yo sólo sentimos ganas de escondernos bajo una piedra para no volver a salir nunca. Nada grave.

El abuelo no cambió la expresión. Nos miraba como si no pudiésemos hacer nada por lo que dejase de estar absolutamente orgulloso de nosotros. Me sacaba de quicio.

-Os he echado de menos. No sabéis cuanto. Pero tomamos la decisión correcta. Todos nosotros.

-Tenía que haber otra forma de hacerlo- me quejé.

-Howard, Osiris fue un gran rey, pero al morir...

-Se volvió mil veces más poderoso- terminó Ameli por él. Suspiró-. Maldito seas. Un día de estos...- dejó la frase sin terminar.

El abuelo sonrió.

-Ayudar a Osiris a recuperar el trono ha sido lo segundo más importante que he hecho allí arriba. Lo primero fue formar mi familia y, por ende, educaros

Me escocieron los ojos. El abuelo carraspeó.

-Niños, hay otros motivos por los que tomé la decisión, como supongo que ya imaginareis.

Tendió la mano y aparecieron a su lado cinco figuras. Una anciana de rostro amable y ojos verdes, dos hombres, ambos altos, pero uno rubio y el otro moreno, y dos mujeres, una bajita morena y una alta rubia.

Ameli abrió mucho la boca, pero enseguida la cerró y escondió sus sentimientos. Ojalá yo tuviera tanto autocontrol; la mandíbula me rozaba el suelo y tenía los ojos llenos le lágrimas.

La abuela fue la primera en avanzar, mirándonos a Ameli y a mí maravillados, como si fuéramos nosotros los fantasmas.

-Zahid me había dicho cuánto habíais crecido, pero no podía creerlo. Howard, estás hecho todo un hombre, seguro que todas las chicas de tu edad van detrás de tí. Y Ameli, eres toda una mujer. Ya queda poco de esa niña que salía a jugar y volvía con la ropa hecha jirones, llena de polvo y barro.

No sabría decir quién estaba más sonrojado, si Ameli o yo.

Nuestros padres se nos acercaron a hablar con nosotros. Mi padre me miraba con orgullo desde toda su estatura, mientras el fantasma que era mi mamá daba vueltas a mi alrededor.

-Mi Howie, seguro que ya te afeitas...

-Mamá.

-Y quedas con chicas...

-¡Mamá!

Esto era bochornoso, pero no tanto como lo que pasaba Ameli.

-Dejaros de reíros los dos- regañó mi tía Ruby-. Ameli Jarifa, más te vale tener una buena explicación para esa pelea del bazar que me contó tu abuela.

Ameli dejó de reír ipso facto y se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas.

-Esto... Empezaron ellos.

Mi tío Ali y el abuelo rieron ante la mirada reprobatoria de la abuela.

-Ya claro- dijo mi tía-. ¿Y las peleas con los otros niños?

-_Yara- _maldijo-. ¿Lo tenías que contar todo?

-Ese vocabulario- la regañó la abuela-. Y ellos preguntaron cómo te portabas. No les iba a mentir a tus padres.

Ameli hizo una mueca y me contuve para no reír. Esto me causaba muchas sensaciones distintas al mismo tiempo, pero se le veía felices a pesar de todo.

Podríamos habernos pasado horas charlando, pero en ese momento la Sala del Juicio de agitó.

-Deberíamos terminar- dijo el abuelo-. Los otros os esperan.

-¿Otros?- pregunté.

-Un regalo antes de que os vayáis- el abuelo asintió en dirección a su esposa.

Ella nos dió un sobrecito de lino blanco que habrímos en su interior había un amuleto parecido a una columna.

-¿Qué es?- pregunte.

-Es el _dyed_\- me respondió mi prima-. Es la espina dorsal de Osiris.

-Puaj- murmuré.

La abuela rió

-Sí, es un poco puaj.

-Pero es un símbolo poderoso- intervino papá-. Representa la estabilidad, la fortaleza...

-¿Hasta la médula?

-Literalmente.

Mamá me sonrió y tuve una sensación surrealista. No podía creer que estaba aquí hablando con mi familia más o menos muerta.

Mi padre me cerró las manos en torno al amuleto. Tenía el tacto cálido, como el de una persona viva.

-Lo vais a necesitar si de verdad queréis reabrir las sendas de los dioses y reclutar a otros con la sangre de los faraones.

-La Casa de la Vida no va a estar contenta con esto- sonrió Ameli.

-No- dijo mi tío Ali con alegría-. Ya lo creo que no.

Acabo de averiguar que, además de ese amor por las peleas, Ameli y su padre compartían esa sonrisa psicópata que te hacía querer esconderte nada más verla.

La Sala del Juicio volvió a retumbar.

-Es la hora- dijo el abuelo-. Volveremos a vernos, niños. Tened cuidado.

-Os queremos- sonrió mi abuela.

Mis padres y mis tíos sonrieron orgullosos, mirándonos.

-Estad atentos a vuestros enemigos- nos avisó tía Rubi.

-Y decidle a Amos...- el abuelo carraspeó-. Recordadle que los egipcios creen en el amanecer. Que cada mañana da inicio a un nuevo mundo.

Antes de descifrar lo que quería decir, la Sala del Juicio desapareció y quedamos solos con Anubis en la oscuridad.

-Os mostraré el camino- dijo-. Es mi trabajo.

Nos guió por la oscuridad y, empujando la mano, abrió una puerta. La entrada refulgió con la luz del nuevo día.

Anubis me hizo una reverencia formal y luego se giró para mirar a mi prima con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

-Conocerte ha sido...estimulante.

Ameli lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y le señaló con un dedo.

-No he terminado contigo- le advirtió-. Más te vale cuidar a mi familia. Ya hablaremos tu y yo la próxima vez.

Una sonrisa luchó por asomarse en los labios de Anubis.

-Espero que sea pronto.

Ameli cruzó el umbral primero, con barbilla alta y Anubis sonrió antes de desvanecerse en las sombras. Seguí a mi prima y llegué al palacio de los dioses: altas columnas y suelo de mármol, braseros llameantes y un trono dorado y rojo.

Los dioses empezaron a aparecer a nuestro alrededor.

Muchos eran solos destellos de luz, otros sombras que pasaban de animal a humano. Reconocí a unos cuantos: Tot, que nos saludó con su bata aún manchada por mil cosas antes de desvanecerse en una luz verde; Hathor, que nos miraba curiosa como si le sonasemos de aquel asunto de la salsa mágica; Sobek, que apretaba fuertemente su cayado y al que Ameli lanzó un beso volado con socarronería... Pero a muchos no los reconocí, y se me cayó el alma a los pies cuando no vi a Bast.

-¿Qué hemos puesto en marcha?- murmuró Ameli, mirando a todos lados con la barbilla en alto.

Comprendí lo que decía: teníamos un ejército sobrenatural delante de nosotros...y nos miraba fijamente.

Por suerte, dos viejos amigos estaban de pie junto al trono. Horus, con su ojos de sol y luna e Isis, con sus alas de puro arcoiris.

-Bienvenidos.

-Un placer volver a verte- Ameli guiñó un ojo, como si estuviese delante de un montón de dioses todos los días.

-Humm- dije yo en cambio.

-Tío, eres un artista con las palabras- masculló Ameli para mi sonrojo y la risa de Isis.

Horus señaló el trono.

-Sé cómo piensas, Ameli, pero piénsalo. Podríamos gobernar la tierra y el cielo juntos. Maat exige un líder.

Ameli titubeó y me miró con una ceja enarcada. Me encogí de hombros.

-No se tú, pero a mí me parece una idea horrible.

Horus me puso mala cara.

-Quizás algún día- le dijo Ameli-. Dentro de mucho tiempo.

Horus suspiró.

-Cinco mil años y sigo sin entender a los mortales.

Subió los escalones del trono y miró a los dioses allí reunidos.

-¡Yo, Horus, hijo de Osiris, reclamo el trono por derecho de primogenitura!- gritó-. ¿Alguien desea desafiarme?

Los dioses parpadearon y brillaron. Alguno renegó en las sombras, pero nadie desafío a Horus. El dios halcón se sentó en el trono e Isis de dió el látigo y el cayado. Todos nos inclinamos ante él.

Cuando volvimos a erguirnos, Isis vino hacia nosotros.

-Habéis hecho mucho para restaurar a Maat. Nos habéis proporcionado tiempo, aunque Apofis no seguirá encerrado para siempre. Ocurra lo que ocurra, los dioses estamos en deuda con vosotros. Y nos tomamos las deudas en serio.

Horus se levantó del trono después de guiñarnos un ojo, se arrodillo ante nosotros. Los demás dioses se removieron incómodos, pero siguieron su ejemplo.

-Id en paz, Ameli Jarifa y Howard Johns- dijo Horus al levantarse-. Encontraréis vuestro presente por la mañana.

Isis movió una mano y antes de preguntar qué era ese "presente" estábamos otra vez en la terraza de la mansión, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Ameli se volvió hacia mí con mirada distraída.

-"Estimulante"- murmuró. Me miró con algo en los ojos que no supe descifrar-. ¿Qué te pareció Anubis?

-¿Eh? No sé, un tío normal. ¿Por?

-¿Un tío bueno o uno con cabeza de perro baboso?

-La...¿primera?

-¡Lo sabía!- dijo como cuando ganaba una discusión.

Y con una sonrisa ridícula, se metió en casa.

Mi prima, como quizás haya dicho, es muy rara.

**(¡Ameli Jarifa! ¡No me tires cosas!).**

&amp;%&amp;

A la mañana siguiente recibimos el presente de los dioses.

La mansión estaba completamente reparada. Hasta el menor detalle, lo que nos ahorraba semanas de trabajo.

Lo primero que descubrí, fueron las ropas nuevas en el armario. Tras vacilar, me las puse.

Bajé a la Gran Sala para ver cómo Howard y Keops bailaban contentos. Podría haber vivido sin ver eso. Las escobas y fregonas seguían con su rutina diaria. Howard levantó su mirada hacia mí y sonrió...y puso cara de sorpresa.

-¿Qué llevas puesto?

Bajé la escalera, incómoda. Aquella mañana había tenido varias opciones: ropa egipcia de lino, la que usaba habitualmente, pero me decanté por la tercera opción. Ahora llevaba unas Reebok, unos vaqueros oscuros ajustados y una camisa sin mangas holgada blanca.

-Es todo de algodón- dije intentando parecer indiferente-. Vale para la magia. El abuelo diría que parezco una delincuente.

Estaba segura de que se iba a reír, pero solo me miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió.

-¡Pareces una adolescente normal! Y lo que pensaría el abuelo- me dio un suave golpe en el hombro-. Diría que eres una maga impecable. Venga, vamos a desayunar.

Estábamos desayunando comida egipcia (por fin había convencido a Howard de que la probase), cuando Amos hizo acto de presencia. Llevaba un traje color chocolate nuevecito a juego con su sombrero de fedora y el cabello trenzado con ámbar. Howard y yo nos lo quedamos mirando.

-¿Qué?- saltó.

-Nada- dije antes de que Howard metiese la pata.

Nos sentamos todos a desayunar. Amos llenó su taza de café mágicamente y enarqué una ceja. No había utilizado magia desde los días demoníacos.

-He pensado irme una temporada- anunció-. Iré al Nomo Primero.

Howard y yo nos miramos.

-¿Crees que es una buena idea?- dije lentamente.

-Allí tienen los mejores sanadores mágicos. No le negarían ayuda a nadie. Creo...creo que debería intentarlo.

Su voz parecía a punto de quebrarse en cualquier momento. Este era lo más largo que había dicho en seis semanas.

-Es una excelente idea- dije al fin-. No te preocupes, nosotros te cuidaremos la casa.

-Por supuesto- convino Howard.

-Puede que tarde en volver- dijo Amos-. Y es vuestra casa también- hizo una pausa, como si eligiese sus palabras con cuidado-. Y creo que deberíais empezar a reclutar. Hay muchos niños por todo el mundo que no saben lo que son... La senda de los dioses podría ser nuestra última esperanza.

Me levanté y le dí un beso en la frente.

-Tranquilo, tenemos un plan.

-Que mal suena eso- masculló Howard.

Amos consiguió sonreír. Le revolvió el pelo a Howard y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de volver al interior de la mansión.

&amp;%&amp;

Las cosas mejoraban, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirme mal. Ameli parecía pensar lo mismo.

-Nos va a costar reclutar gente- suspiró, intentando desviar nuestros pensamientos-: no tenemos ningún adulto.

Asentí.

-Sí, dudo que Keops cuente.

Y entonces, los dioses nos entregaron su presente.

-Parece que tenéis una vacante- dijo una voz desde la entrada.

Apoyada contra el marco, vestido con un ceñido mono de estampado leopardo, había una mujer morena con los ojos dorados y dos grandes cuchillos.

-¡Bast!- gritó Howard.

Ella nos dedicó una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿No queríais una tutora?

&amp;%&amp;

Pocos días después, Howard tuvo una larga conversación telefónica con los abuelos Johns. Cuando Howard volvió a la Gran Sala, tenía morriña en los ojos, y me asustó que quisiera volver a Londres.

-¿Y bien?

-Les dije que estamos bien- respondió-. Al parecer la policía ha dejado de molestarles por la explosión: la Piedra de Rosetta ha aparecido sana y salva mágicamente- no pude evitar sonreír-. Han dicho que podía volver a Londres- dejé de sonreír-. El próximo trimestre empieza dentro de poco. Algunos amigos han preguntado por mi.

De repente, todo me pareció más grande y vacío.

-¿Y qué contestaste?- pregunte al final.

Howard enarcó una ceja.

-Dios, ¿tú qué crees?

-Humm- noté la boca como papel de lija-. Supongo que te gustará volver. Espero que...

Howard me dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

-¡Ameli! Les he dicho que mi casa es esta. Gracias a la Duat, puedo ver a mis amigos siempre que quiera.

Me sentí muy aliviada. Ahora los dos estábamos en esto juntos, pasara lo que pasase.

-Y... Ameli.

Me giré para verle. Parecía algo indeciso, pero me pasó el teléfono.

-Los abuelos querían hablar contigo. Creo que deberías hacerlo.

Me quedé congelada, viendo el aparato en su mano. ¿Lo decía en serio? No me quedaba mucha familia, y rechazar lo poco que tenía...

Cogí el móvil, antes de poder arrepentirme y me fui al balcón, marcando el número. Tardaron tres tonos en contestar, y me respondió la temblorosa voz de mi abuelo.

-Mm, ¿abuela? Soy Ameli...

&amp;%&amp;

Justo cuando empezábamos a adaptarnos a nuestra cómoda vida, nos embarcamos en nuestra nueva misión. Nuestro destino era un colegio que mi prima había visto en sueños. No voy a decir cual.

Bast condujo hasta muy lejos para llevarnos hasta allí.

Hemos hecho la grabación de camino.

Las fuerzas del caos han intentado detenernos un par de veces, también nos han llegado rumores de que nuestros enemigos están buscando a otros de la sangre de los faraones para frustrar nuestros planes.

Llegamos al colegio el día antes de que empezara el último trimestre. No tuvimos problemas en colarnos. Ameli y yo escogimos una taquilla e hicimos su truco de la taquilla-Duat.

-¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió.

-Esto guardará el amuleto hasta que venga la persona indicada.

-¿Y si cae en malas manos?

Me miró como si fuese estúpido.

-No lo hará- prometió-. La sangre de los faraones es fuerte. Confiemos en que el amuleto despierte sus poderes y los dioses los guíen hasta Brooklyng.

-No sabemos cómo entrenarlos- le recordé.

-Lo sabremos- respondió ella con sencillez-. Tenemos que hacerlo.

-A no ser que nos pille primero Apofis- dije-. O Desjardins y la Casa de la Vida. O Set rompa su palabra. U otras mil cosas.

Ella sólo sonrió.

-Sí, será divertido, ¿no?

Cerramos la taquilla y salimos de allí.

Hemos decidido volver al Nomo Vigésimo Primero y enviar unas cuantas grabaciones al azar. Ameli cree en el destino.

Como decía antes, la historia no está acabada. Aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Ahí fuera, en algún sitio, está Zia...la auténtica Zia. Ameli me ha dicho que vamos a encontrarla, y yo la creo.

Y, sobretodo, caos está alzándose. Apofis gana fuerza a cada minuto. Lo que significa que nosotros también tendremos que ser fuertes.

Nuestra familia tiene mucho trabajo por delante. Tu también.

Quizás quieras seguir la senda de Isis, o la de Horus, la de Tot, o la de Sobek, o incluso la de Bast. Decidas lo que decidas, la Casa necesita nueva sangre si queremos sobrevivir.

Aquí Howard Johns y Ameli Jarifa. Cambio y corto.

Ven a Brooklyng. Te esperamos.

**Solos, muy solos. Pero nadie puede arreglárselas a solas.**


End file.
